Tears of blood of an angel
by Ann Marie Von Teschen-19
Summary: Una Bella de espíritu fuerte e indomable, Edward un hombre serio que solo intenta llenar las expectativas, una relación casual los cambia a ambos pero el destino decide separarlo ¿Que sucederá cuando ambos se reencuentren años después?
1. Apariencia, mal consejero para

**diclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a SM**

**Bueno, estoy aqui con una nueva idea, espero les guste :)**

**Apariencia, mal consejero para hacer juicios**

El sol resplandecía en el cielo azul de de esa tarde de verano, como siempre el bullicio inundaba el ambiente, clásico en una ciudad grande como lo era Chicago, Illinois, personas iban y venían por la calle principal apresuradamente para llegar a su destino, el tráfico, como era común, era tedioso y lento, las calles eran invadidas por el ruido de molestas bocinas de auto, la gente gritaba y la contaminación bailaba en el ambiente, entre aquel denso tráfico, atrapado, se encontraba un llamativo Volvo C30 plateado, el joven del auto miro su reloj de pulso por décima vez en los últimos cinco minutos preguntándose el porque no podían avanzar, llevaba retrasado quince minutos sin duda su hermana lo mataría, paso sus largos dedos por su cabello despeinado, resopló mal humorado esperando que los autos se movieran, aquel joven de veintidós años hacía pocas horas había llegado a la ciudad del viento y ya estaba estresado, las personas caminaban rápidamente por la acera y por un momento pensó en dejar estacionado el auto e ir a pie, seguramente tardaría mucho menos, miro a las personas al darse cuenta que aunque el quisiera avanzar no iba a ocurrir pronto, ninguna de esa gente miraba a la calle, todos miraban hacía el frente inmersos en sus obligaciones y tediosas vidas, a excepción de alguna que otra mujer que volteaba a mirarlo y le sonreía a lo que el rodaba los ojos y regresaba su vista al camino ¿Pero como podía culpar a aquellas mujeres de querer obtener tan solo una mirada suya? Aquel hombre era parecido a aquellos modelos de las marcas más reconocidas, pasaría fácilmente por un modelo de Giorgio Armani, Hugo Boss, Versace, Jean Paul Gaultier... Un sin fin de marcas que pagarían por tener ese perfecto perfil en sus campañas publicitarias, de una nariz romana, mandíbula cuadrada, labios finos y delgados que mostraban un aplomo de pasión, ojos pequeños característico de cualquier hombre seductor, de un característico e inolvidable color verde jade y dueño de un rebelde cabello broncíneo. Exhalo con alivio cuando los autos comenzaron a avanzar, apenas avanzo unos metros y llego a la calle deseada, giro en la esquina y de allí comenzó a avanzar con mas rapidez, en menos de quince minutos después llego a su destino: el colegio Salesiano "Don bosco boarding school" estaciono su auto y se dirigió a la parte trasera del campus a paso firme y elegante, sin prisa alguna a pesar de su contratiempo, llego a la alberca del lugar, había decenas de alumnas, a su parecer mas semejantes a los pericos u guacamayas por su constante parloteo, por aquí y por allá y la visualizo a quien buscaba al otro lado de la alberca, lugar al que no podía acceder por a restricción de la reja que protegía el lugar, resoplo desesperado.

-Tu debes ser el hermanos de Alice, Edward…tienes el aspecto justo que imagine de ti, un completo snob- le dijo una fina voz, él volteo a ver a la impertinente dueña de la voz y por un momento quedo mudo ante lo que tenía frente a él, una chica de alrededor de 1.65 de altura, de fina figura, delgada, de cintura pequeña, hombros frágiles, parecida a una muñeca, su rostro era ovalado con un orgulloso mentón redondo al igual que sus pómulos, nariz recta, labios delgados, el superior parecía mayor que el inferior de un color natural rojo cereza, unos hermosos y pequeños ojos color grises verdoso y una melena larga e indomable de un color castaño rubio

-Es una insolencia de tu parte hablarme de esa manera mocosa- le dijo Edward cuando recupero el aliento indignado ante el calificativo que habían usado para describirlo

-Si quieres que la gente no piense algo peor de ti definitivamente tendrás que mantener ese ostentoso vocabulario solo para ti, bien… Cullen, si no llamas pronto a tu hermana se quedara por lo menos una hora conversando- le dijo aquella chiquilla dándole la espalda al joven sin inmutarse ante como le había respondido, se quito la playera dejando ver su traje de baño azul, que resaltaba el pálido color de su cremosa piel y comenzó a esparcir por sus brazos y espalda bronceador, por un momento Edward observo aquella fina espalda y esa aterciopelada piel, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía gruño malhumorado ¿Qué sucedía con él? Esa cría podía ser su hermana

-Creo que no te concierne el hecho de cuanto espere a mi hermana

-Claro que no, podrías esperar una eternidad y no me importaría en lo más mínimo, lo digo porque tu molesta hermana no me dejara en paz hasta que alguien se la lleve de aquí y por lo visto el señor Peter no vendrá, así que mientras más rápido se valla mas pronto descanso del hiperactivo duende

-Bien al parecer ambos nos beneficiamos ya que este lugar me es desagradable porque al parecer no saben educar a sus chiquillas- le dijo el joven, a lo que la muchacha sonrío, llevo sus dedo pulgar e índice a sus labios y silbo, ruido que se pudo haber escuchado por todo el lugar, al momento de entre una multitud de jovencitas salio una pequeña figura, de alrededor de 1.58 de estatura, de un impecable y sedoso cabello negro azulado, cara ovalada, nariz respingada estilo celestial, labios pequeños y finos pero unos grandes y expresivos ojos verde jade que al encontrarse con los de su hermano se abrieron aún mas y corría a su dirección, cuando llego choco con la reja sonriente, con seguridad, si hubiera utilizado mas fuerza y su entusiasmo hubiera sido solo un poco mayor, habría hecho un hoyo en la reja.

-¡Hermano! ¡Al fin llegas!- le dijo sonriente Alice

-Si, si Alice, no tienes que hacer tanto ruido- le dijo Edward, a lo que la jovencita a lado de Alice bufo mientras se amarraba su cabello

-Veo que ya se conocieron- dijo Alice feliz dando pequeños aplausos irradiando felicidad

-Si y no fue agradable, para ninguno, así que Alice ¿Por qué no vas a casa y pasa la tarde con tu querido hermano?- le dijo la muchacha a su lado

-Pero me dijiste que me enseñarías a nadar- le dijo la pequeña pelinegra haciendo un puchero- Sabes que el profesor de educación física se niega a recibir el recado de mis padres de que no puedo nadar, si no me ayudas ¡Reprobare educación física!

-Lastima, no puedes tener todo en esta vida pequeño goblin

-¡Hey! ¡No soy un duende! Y si no vienes conmigo le diré al señor Pitsbury que tú fuiste quien lanzo su maletín por la ventana cuando no miraba- le dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y entrecerraba los ojos

-No te atreverías- le dijo la joven mirándola con rencor infinito y sus facciones tensas

-Sabes que si lo are- le amenazo la pelinegra, la castaña resoplo enfadada, tomo su maleta mientra las pelinegra sonreía triunfante

-Es bueno razonar contigo, ahora camina- le dijo Alice empujando a Bella fuera del área de la alberca

-Se nota que a tu hermano le desagrada mi visita y no viene mas que una vez cada siglo ¿Por qué no pasas la tarde con él?- le dijo la castaña como último intento de liberarse de ir con aquel hiperactivo duende

-¿Desde cuando te importa lo que los demás piensen Bella?- le dijo Alice a lo que la castaña rodó los ojos y se limito a seguir a los hermanos al auto

-¿Así que Bella? Un nombre inadecuado para una cría como tu- le dijo Edward entrando al auto

-Como dije antes es mejor que mantengas esa boca cerrada, ya es insoportable tratar con Alice como para tratar con su pedante hermano- le dijo una irritada Bella que miraba por la ventana el camino

-¡Basta!, si se conocen un poco mejor se que se llevaran mejor- dijo Alice dando saltitos en su asiento

-¿Conocernos mejor? Creo que eso no será posible- dijo Edward mirando el camino- Alice, vine a pasar tiempo contigo no para socializar con tus inmaduras amigas

-¿Lo dice el adulto maduro que pelea con una "chiquilla" de dieciséis años?- le pregunto sarcástica Bella

-Logras sacarme de mis casillas- le dijo Edward viéndola fríamente por el retrovisor a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa de burlona, minutos después llegaron a la casa de los Cullen, Alice no perdió tiempo y saco al instante a su compañera del auto y la jalo hasta la alberca, allí ambas se sentaron a la orilla de la piscina y mojaron los pies en el cálida agua mientras la pequeña pelinegra hablaba sin siquiera tomar tiempo para respirar mientras el mayor de los hermanos se sentó en uno de los camastros que rodeaban la alberca a leer el periódico, en particular la sección de finanzas, una actividad común en los que llevaban una vida fácil, despreocupada y llena de pretensiones según el punto de vista de la castaña, tendría que pensar en la manera de embaucar a Alice y lograr que la dejase libre por lo menos hasta que el "perfecto y correcto" hermano regresara de donde quiera que había venido.

* * *

><p>-¡Dos semanas! ¡Dos terribles semanas!- grito la castaña mientras caminaba enfadada a la clase de natación con Alice tras ella- Si veo a tu odioso hermano otro día mas iré a la cocina, tomare un cuchillo y lo asesinare<p>

-No me explico porque no pueden llevarse bien, se supone que las semanas que estuviera aquí mi hermano los tres la pasaríamos bien, Bells, eres mi amiga y el mi hermano, son todo para mi, solo quiero que las personas mas importantes para mi se entiendan ¿Es mucho pedir?- le dijo Alice de manera lastimera buscando hacer que Bella sintiera compasión o lastima, un sentimiento totalmente desconocido para ella

-¡Si lo es! Ya no iré más contigo hasta que tu hermano se valla de aquí y no cambiare de opinión- le dijo Bella dejando su mochila en la banca y comenzando a quitarse su uniforme para dejar ver su traje de baño

-Pero…- trato de disuadirla Alice pero Bella le hizo guardar silencio con una mirada dura, a lo que la pequeña hada solo se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero mientras su maquiavélica mente maquinaba un perfecto plan para hacer que esos dos dejasen de pelear todo el día y por lo menos fueran capaces de permanecer en la misma habitación sin quererse matarse mutuamente.

-Muy bien señoritas reúnanse alrededor de la piscina- les llamo el profesor, un señor gordo de bigote que demostraba totalmente su desagrado de encontrarse enseñando natación en aquella escuela con su actitud agria y cruel ante sus alumnas, paso su dedo gordo por la lista de alumnas y miro quienes eran las primeras a las que torturaría- El día de hoy haremos el examen práctico y no me importa si pasaron el examen escrito con excelencia, si no pasan este examen reprobaran, las primeras serán Mayte Adam, Natalie Argon, Lucil Belmont, Diane Bismort, y Clarisse Bortex

-Estoy en problemas- susurro Alice mientras un sudor perlado adornaba la piel blanca de su frente

-¿No mencionaste que tus padres renovaron tu autorización para no tomar esta clase? No se que haces aquí- le dijo la castaña

-No me acepto mi justificación el gordinflón- le dijo la pelinegra comenzando a ponerse nerviosa mientras veía como las primeras alumnas comenzaban a llegar a la orilla después de haber nadado 100 metros de crol, llegaron una a una mientras el profesor con su gesto de aburrimiento comenzaba a poner calificaciones, gesto que cambio por una malvada sonrisa cuando vio a las siguientes alumnas.

-¡Las siguientes! ¡Alison Caballero, Denisse Crelman, Alice Cullen, Kathe Dante y Rachel Durning

-Lo lamento señor pero como dice el justificante de mis padres no puedo entrar a la alberca sin el apoyo de una tabla de natación, no puedo sumergir la cabeza en el agua- dijo Alice quedamente y asustada por su fobia originada en la niñez al haber caído a un río y verse atrapada en el cause del feroz fluir del agua.

-¡No me interesa! Usted va a entrar a la alberca sin ningún tipo de ayuda- le dijo el profesor acercándose a la menuda muchacha la cual comenzaba a temblar, en la mirada del instructor se veía diversión mientras una sonrisa ladina se asomaba, en su rostro se reflejaba placer de hacer sufrir a alguien, estaba por tomar a Alice del brazo cuando la castaña se interpuso en su camino, Alice de inmediato se escondió tras ella tomándola como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Ha dicho que no puede hacerlo- le dijo Bella con voz fuerte y firme al educador, el cual se enderezo dispuesto a enfrentar a la insolente estudiante

-¡Apártese en este momento señorita o estará reprobada!- le dijo el profesor gritándole de forma furiosa, grito que se escucho por la mayoría del patio atrayendo la atención de algunos profesores que rondaban el lugar y en especial la atención de un joven ojiverde que caminaba por el campus, que atraído por la curiosidad camino de donde habían provenido los gritos, lo sorprendió de sobremanera el ver aquella escena, pretendía intervenir cuando la castaña se mantuvo firme de la misma manera en la que respondió.

-¿Cree usted que me interesa una absurda calificación sobre algo así? Puede reprobarme un ciclo escolar completo y no me haría moverme de este lugar hasta que acepte que la señorita Cullen dado su fobia no puede hacer el examen

-¡Es una desvergonzada! ¡Apártese en este momento si no quiere que yo mismo la aparte!- le grito el profesor violentamente pero Bella no se inmuto ni un poco de hecho su genio iba despertando poco a poco comenzando a perder la paciencia y compostura

-¡El único desvergonzado aquí es usted! ¡Porque ambos sabemos que esto lo hace por cruel diversión! ¡¿Pero que pasaría si un accidente sucediese? ¡Ambos sabemos que usted ni siquiera sabe nadar y que aprendió lo que sabe de un libro de "Natación para tontos"!- le grito la castaña, el rostro del profesor se pinto de un color rojo y se acerco peligrosamente a las muchachas, con el objetivo de apartar a la estudiante ojiverde de su escondite pero la castaña protegió en todo momento a la pelinegra tras su espalda haciendo que el profesor tomara rudamente el brazo de Bella zarandeándola con enojo a lo que Alice grito asustada, el joven de cabello cobrizo entro a la alberca dispuesto a parar todo cuando la castaña se soltó del instructor y lo empujo a la alberca

-¡Escuche gordo! ¡Jamás vuelva a tocarme o juro que le arrancare las manos mientras duerme! ¿Entiende?- le dijo reflejando un cólera enorme y cierto punto de locura en sus ojos por la furia, después se acerco a la pelinegra la cual estaba sentada en el suelo escondiendo su rostro entre sus finas manos mientras sollozaba, su hermano también se acerco a ella.

-Llévatela de aquí, necesita ver un doctor - le dijo Bella al hermano mayor de Alice, él tomo a su hermana entre sus brazos pero ella se comenzó a revolver entre sus brazos

-Quiero que vengas conmigo- le dijo Alice a Bella

-Estarás bien, tu hermano esta contigo, tranquila- le dijo la castaña mientras los murmullos se hacían mayores y según lo que escuchaba los directores se aproximaban

-¡Ven conmigo!- le grito una histérica Alice, la castaña miro tras su espalda, tres figuras fundadas en caros trajes se acercaban, siempre estaba en problemas y ellos estarían allí cuando ella regresara así que tomo su maleta y la de su amiga y se dirigió al auto de los hermanos tras ellos.

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen ya los aguardaba un doctor, el cual reviso a Alice y le suministro un calmante que la dormiría por las próximas tres horas y después de dejar indicaciones se marcho, Edward permaneció un rato más a lado del lecho de su hermana mientras la castaña bajaba a la sala para darle espacio a los hermanos.

-Cuando despierte estará mejor- le dijo Edward bajando las escaleras minutos después dirigiéndose a la sala

-Es bueno escuchar eso- le susurro Bella pasando sus dedos inconcientemente donde la mano del profesor se había ceñido rudamente sobre su muñeca, Edward se acerco a ella y tomo su brazo lastimado en el cual se podía ver la piel roja marcando los dedos que habían lastimado la pálida piel

-Te tienes que curar eso, se ve mal- le dijo Edward, Bella aparto su mano

-Lo lamento señor, no creí que le molestara- le dijo fríamente levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina con el joven tras ella

-No quise decir eso- le dijo frustrado ante la respuesta dura de la muchacha

-Claro que no, usualmente eres agradable con todos- le dijo irónica mientras sacaba del refrigerador hielo y lo ponía en su piel roja mientras Edward se quedaba a unos pasos de ella

-Tú eres la única que logra exasperarme y si pones ese hielo directamente quemaras tu piel- le dio el joven dándole una toalla de cocina que la castaña tomo de mala gana

-Siento ser tan "exasperante" señor pero usted tampoco es mi persona favorita… eres petulante, serio, engreído, siempre con tu posición de madurez y pretensiones de protocolos y etiquetas

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás, eres todo en lo que yo estoy en contra, eres desvergonzada, descarada, cínica, altanera, arrogante, ineducable… ¡Jamás había visto tanta insolencia en mi vida!

-Lamento el no querer someterme a las reglas de la sociedad pero si no me parece algo lo digo, jamás me quedo ni me quedare callada, yo no recibo ordenes

-Justo la actitud de la princesita de papi- le dijo Edward a lo que Bella desvío la mirada mientras en su rostro se asomaba una triste sonrisa

-¿Así que Alice no te lo ha dicho?- le dijo mas calmada

-¿El que?- le pregunto Edward, Bella solo pudo morder su labio indecisa en si hablar o no, jamás le había importado el que los demás pensaran de ella, pero ese joven llegaba y le restregaba en la cara lo salvaje que era pero había tenido que aprender a defenderse o no sobreviviría a la dura realidad, jamás le había importado su manera de comportarse ¿Pero como era posible que ese hombre llegara y la hiciese sentir avergonzada?

-Puedo decirte que no dependo de nadie, puedo hacerme cargo de mi misma, además que sé que si quiero llegar a ser alguien tendré que luchar por ello quizá sea insolente y maleducada pero no ignorante- le dijo Bella mirándolo y volviendo a recuperar su posición orgullosa y firme

-Alice lo ha mencionado, dice que eres inteligente como ningún otro- le dijo el joven de manera burlona, a lo que la castaña entorno sus ojos, camino a la sala con el joven tras ella y tome el libro que el ojiverde había estado leyendo los últimos días, "La mascara de la muerte roja" del magnífico Edgar Allan Poe, lo abrió en una hoja cualquiera y lo observo por un par de segundos y después le tendió el libro a Edward, este lo tomo confundido

-Debo decir que del romanticismo prefiero a Víctor Hugo, Gustavo Adolfo Becquer o a los hermanos Grimm, pero no importa, el párrafo primero de la hoja 150 dice:

-"En una asamblea de fantasmas como la que acabo de describir es de imaginar que una aparición ordinaria no hubiera provocado semejante conmoción. El desenfreno de aquella mascarada no tenía límites, pero la figura en cuestión la ultrapasaba e iba, incluso, más allá de lo que el liberal criterio del príncipe toleraba. En el corazón de los más temerarios hay cuerdas que no pueden tocarse sin emoción. Aun el más relajado de los seres, para quien la vida y la muerte son igualmente un juego, sabe que hay cosas con las cuales no se puede jugar. Los concurrentes parecían sentir en lo más hondo que el traje y la apariencia del desconocido no revelaban ni ingenio ni decoro. "- recito perfectamente el párrafo la joven a lo que Edward quedo sorprendió pues solo había visto la página un par de segundos, cuando logro procesar que aquella castaña era mas de lo que aparentaba cerro el libro y la miro

-Lamento el haber sido grosero contigo- le dijo sinceramente a lo que la castaña asintió y le ofreció una sonrisa genuina

-Yo también lamento el haber sido mal educada- se disculpo, siendo ese el primer paso para dejar de discutir la mayoría del tiempo y comenzar a conocerse mejor dejando de lado las mascaras y armaduras que se habían forzado en crear para encajar en el mundo.

* * *

><p>Que les parecio? Creen que necesite un beta? Plis diganme que piensan<p>

Un beso y un abrazo

ATTE: ISA


	2. Un giro del destino

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM **

**_Espero les guste el capitulo :)_**

**Un giro del destino**

Un día soleado de verano se presentaba en la bulliciosa ciudad, la gente iba y venía de un lado a otro tratando de moverse entre las sombras de edificios y árboles para protegerse del fuerte sol, sin embargo el número de personas que transitaban por la acera era menor al que estaba acostumbrada ver desfilar la ciudad ya que las vacaciones estaban en curso, tres semanas de descanso y desahogo. Los estudiantes caminaban por la calles disfrutando de su momentánea libertad yendo a parques de diversiones, paseando en centros comerciales, saliendo de la ciudad o… escondiéndose de hiperactivos duendes, Bella se encontraba en un parque cerca de la avenida principal sentada bajo un árbol con un block de dibujo entre sus manos, el lápiz acariciaba la hoja dando forma a un mundo creado por las finas manos que lo guiaban, no escuchaba nada a su alrededor o prestaba atención a lo que la rodeaba, en ese momento eran solo ella y el papel.

A un par de metros de allí por la acera caminaba un joven de cabello cobrizo que miraba exasperado su teléfono celular pues su hermana menor no lo dejaba siquiera respirar, decidido apago el teléfono y siguió su camino cuando a lo lejos diviso una menuda figura bajo un árbol, la observo por un momento, su gesto era tranquilo y apacible, en las tres semanas que llevaba de conocerla nunca la había visto con ese gesto reflejado en su rostro, movido por la curiosidad caminó hacía ella tratando de pasar desapercibido, al llegar se paro tras ella y miró el dibujo de la castaña, era un dibujo perfecto del paisaje del parque, cada trazo, cada línea, cada sombra estaban en el lugar preciso haciendo parecer el dibujo una fotografía, una sonrisa fugaz se mostró en el rostro del joven ya que aquella castaña no dejaba de sorprenderlo, había pasado una semana desde el incidente de Alice en el colegio y de que ellos habían hecho las pases para intentar sobrellevar una convivencia y todo avanzaba mejor que antes, seria una mentira decir que ambos se entendían a la perfección pues no era así, discutían por lo menos una vez al día pero ambos eran capaces de permanecer en la misma habitación sin querer asesinarse el uno al otro y podían entablar una conversación decente que regularmente solía extenderse por algunas horas, ya que la castaña podía seguir el nivel de conversación con el ojiverde, lo cual al segundo le resultaba interesante.

-Deberías de dejar de espiar a las personas es mal educado de tu parte- le susurró la castaña mientras hacía los últimos arreglos a las sombras de su dibujo.

-No te espío solo observo la habilidad que tienes, no pensé que fueras capaz de hacer algo así.

-Sueles subestimarme como los demás- le dijo la castaña enojada levantándose de su lugar guardando su lápiz en una bolsa de sus jeans y cerrando su block de dibujo.

-No era una ofensa- le dijo Edward caminando tras la mal humorada castaña.

-Siempre lo haces sonar como una, como si no fuera capaz de sumar dos más dos sin hacer trampa o que alguien me ayudase.

-Vaya, alguien esta de mal humor- le dijo Edward al percibir el humor de la castaña la cual con solo esas palabras su rostro pálido se tiño de un leve color rojo mostrando que estaba enfadada.

-¡Tu hermana no me deja sola ni un momento! Ya va una semana de vacaciones y no he podido descansar ni un solo día ya que he estado siendo su muñeca por siete días completos- dijo la castaña irritada, dejo de caminar cuando a unos metros de allí pudo visualizar a su pequeño tormento- ¡Ves lo que te digo! A donde quiera que voy esta tras de mi.

-Guarda silencio o te escuchara, ven conmigo- le dijo Edward caminado al lado opuesto al que iban, no muy lejos estaba estacionado su auto, al llegar abrió la puerta para la castaña.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunto desconfiada Bella.

-Lejos de aquí a menos que quieras ser la muñeca de Alice el día de hoy- le dijo Edward a lo que la castaña respondió subiendo al coche y después Edward se colocó en el asiento del piloto encendiendo el auto- ¿Por qué dejas a Alice jugar contigo? Con tu carácter es difícil que alguien te obligue a hacer algo que no quieras.

-¡Es Alice!- le dijo dando una explicación de veinte mil palabras en un solo nombre, Alice alias el duende hiperactivo.

-Cierto pero para fortuna de ambos ella se va en tres días a New York- le dijo Edward a lo que la castaña exhaló con alivio.

-Es un regalo el que se vaya por un par de días así podré soportarla el resto del ciclo escolar- dijo la castaña mientras Edward se estacionaba en el sótano de un edificio- ¿Y donde estamos?

-Mi departamento- dijo Edward bajándose del auto al igual que Bella.

-Vaya así que aquí es donde descansas de tu hermana ¿Por qué no te quedas con ella además de lo obvio?

-Es principalmente por el entusiasmo desbordante que caracteriza a Alice, estoy de vacaciones pero debo hacer deberes y con ella yendo de un lugar a otro y parloteando constantemente no puedo concentrarme- le dijo Edward con cierto cariño en sus palabras al referirse a su hermana mientras ambos caminaban al recibidor.

-Espero no vivas en un piso muy alto- le dijo la castaña.

-En el penúltimo piso ¿Por qué?

-Estas bromeando ¿Cierto?- le pregunto Bella, el ojiverde la miro confuso- Soy claustrofóbica no puedo subirme a un elevador y dudo que alguna vez hayas subido veinte pisos por las escaleras.

-¿Claustrofóbica? Eso no me lo esperaba… como muchas cosas más en ti, bien, entonces subiremos por las escaleras- le dijo abriendo la puerta de las escaleras para ella, la castaña le sonrío y comenzó a subir las escaleras- ¿Por qué se origino tu claustrofobia?

-No lo sé, solo recuerdo que cuando quise subir a un ascensor a los siete años me puse histérica.

-Vaya y ¿Tus padres ya intentaron curar esa fobia?- le pregunto Edward interesado, Bella mordió su labio inferior, lo miro y después negó.

-A diferencia de los demás alumnos que sus padres pagan cantidades exorbitantes de dinero para que permanezcan en ese internado religioso, yo soy huérfana, las madres me encontraron cerca de Kalamazoo a las orillas del lago Michigan con daños graves hace nueve años y me acogieron, estuve dos meses inconciente y cuando desperté no recordaba ni siquiera mi nombre, las madre lo adivinaron y completaron ayudadas de lo único que traía conmigo- le dijo Bella mostrándole a Edward su muñeca en la cual llevaba una fina esclava de oro que tenía un delicado prisma en el que con letras cursivas y en relieve había un Bella M. y un espacio donde hacía falta una figura, la cadena estaba delicadamente entrelazada a cada lado del prisma- Dejaron el Bella, me pusieron Madeleine por la madre que me encontró ese día y Peeters por que fue lo primero que vino a su mente, supongo, ese es el origen de Bella Madeleine Peeters

-Lo lamento, no lo sabía- le dijo Edward subiendo escalones tras la muchacha

-No tenías porque saberlo, no es que me agrade la idea de ir por allí diciéndole a las personas quien soy realmente, no quiero ni necesito su compasión he logrado hacerme cargo de mi desde hace nueve años y seguirá siendo así, pronto saldré de ese horrible lugar y realmente comenzarè a vivir- le dijo Bella subiendo las escaleras, el joven la observo disimuladamente para comprobar si su gesto era igual de firme que su voz, en el rostro de la chica pudo apreciar el brillo fiero que desprendían sus ojos y como siempre su expresión fuerte y orgullosa, mostrando su fortaleza interna que era como el fuego, arrasadora e indomable, esa era la naturaleza de Bella, libre y salvaje capaz de enfrentar lo que fuese pero esas no eran todas las cualidades de esa castaña-rubia, además de poseer una fortaleza indestructible, era inteligente, astuta y perspicaz además de ser, al parecer, una de las favoritas de Afrodita ya que la había beneficiado con una belleza singular y peculiar, diferente a todas las chicas, era como una flor hermosa pero difícil de encontrar. El ojiverde sacudió su cabeza como si todos sus pensamientos hacia aquella chica se esfumasen con el movimiento, hacía semanas había notado las cualidades de Bella y su encanto, el cual lo estaba arrastrando poco a poco como si se tratase de un imán, pero era incorrecto e inapropiado, aquella muchacha era seis años menor que él ¡Tenía la edad de su hermana menor!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron al piso veinte lo cual sorprendió a Edward ya que no le causo problema alguno a pesar de no ser muy dado al ejercicio, se adelanto a Bella y le abrió la puerta chocando con alguien al momento de hacerlo.

-¡Hey! ¡Si es mi vecino Edward! ¿Desde cuando haces ejercicio?- le pregunto su molesto vecino, Félix, a lo que el ojiverde solo lo miro sin decir palabra, no valía la pena discutir con alguien como el, sin embargo no pareció pensar lo mismo la castaña

-Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia- le dijo Bella saliendo de las escaleras al pasillo, el vecino de Edward la miro de arriba abajo no muy discretamente a lo que la castaña rodó los ojos cansada de tener que pasar eso a menudo- Ahora si dejaste de babear apártate de nuestro camino- le dijo ya que Félix tapaba el paso, este retomo la compostura e intento poner una expresión sensual a lo que Bella solo miro asqueada.

-No te había visto antes muñeca ¿Eres nueva en el edificio?- le pregunto Félix acercándose a Bella

-Si das un solo paso mas te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida, así que toma tu escaso intelecto, da media vuelta y déjame en paz- le dijo Bella firme pero el sujeto siguió avanzando hasta quedar un par de pasos frente a ella.

-Quizá tú y yo podríamos pasar un buen rato juntos- le dijo Félix.

-Al parecer has de tener algo en tu cerebro que no te deja pensar claro, quizá sea ese enorme ego o simplemente tienes el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez, así que te lo explicaré de la manera mas sencilla que pueda… Vuelves a acercarte a mí y tratarme como a las cualquiera que frecuentas y te dejaré estéril ¿Entiendes?- le dijo Bella caminando fieramente hacia él haciendo que Félix retrocediera hasta quedar en las escaleras, Bella le cerró la puerta y la atrancó con lo primero que encontró mientras Félix comenzaba a golpear la puerta pidiendo que lo sacaran de allí.

-Disculpa pero al parecer no soy capaz de regresar las ofensas de manera educada como pretendías hacerlo- le dijo Bella a Edward sin ningún remordimiento en su voz entrando junto a él al departamento.

-No esperaba que te quedaras callada- le dijo el joven sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta tras él, la castaña observo el lugar parecía acogedor y agradable, caminó distraídamente viendo a su alrededor hasta que algo llamo su atención, tomo uno de los libros que había en la mesa de centro de la sala que se titulaba "Econometría"

-A pesar de llevar tres semanas conociéndote no tengo ni la menor idea de que es lo que estudias o de donde has venido- le dijo Bella hojeando el libro y sentándose en el sillón

-Estudio economía, especializado en corredor de bolsa en la Universidad de economía de Londres

-Vaya, no me es muy atractiva la economía pero puedo decir que el libro de Fernandez Hódar el "Manual del buen bolsista" llamo mi atención pero no lo suficiente como para estudiar esa carrera- le dijo Bella dejando el libro de lado.

-Quizá sea que no sabes que es la econometría y por eso no te es interesante- le dijo Edward de manera tranquila, como cuando intentas explicarle algo a un niño, el ojiverde estaba parado al otro lado de la habitación con los brazos cruzados mirando a Bella levantarse y examinar la habitación.

-¿Econometría? Quizá solo puedo decir que se que la econometría se ocupa de obtener, a partir de los valores de variables económicas y a través del análisis estadístico los valores que tendrían los modelos económicos, la verdad es que los modelos econométricos, los cálculos de MCO o el método de mínimos cuadrados no me interesa- le dijo la castaña sin importancia como si estuviese hablando del clima de ese día mientras daba pasos ligeros por aquí y por allá en la habitación, el ojiverde la siguió observando, cada gesto y movimiento que daba la castaña él lo registraba como si ella fuese su presa aunque eso era en lo que se había convertido aquella muchacha para él al entrar al departamento, dejando de lado todos sus escrúpulos y solo centrándose en los movimientos delicados de la castaña que lo llamaban cada vez más.

-Así que la niña sabe de economía- le dijo en tono despectivo, la joven alzo su mirada de inmediato y entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a acercarse al ojiverde lo cual era lo que quería ocasionar Edward, que ella se acercase

-Creo que no lo has notado pero a diferencia de las demás niñas tontas de mi edad yo no tengo la libertad de comportarme de manera absurda, he tenido que madurar para poder avanzar y hacerme cargo de mi misma así que nunca vuelvas a llamarme niña ¿Entiendes?- le dijo fieramente Bella quedando a un paso de Edward, él solo sonrió ante la ferocidad de la muchacha.

-Por favor, el saber un par de cosas y saber defenderse no es madurez, quizá el peor defecto de tu niñez es tu vanidad e inexperiencia ante los cumplidos de los hombres- le dijo el ojiverde provocando a su acompañante la cual ahora tenía el reflejo de un brillo fiero en sus ojos

-Por favor, yo no necesito ni necesitare un hombre nunca, soy libre y siempre será así además que los hombres no llaman mi atención, la mayoría solo son egocéntricos, incapaces de usar su cerebro de manera debida ya que generalmente piensan con lo que tienen entre las piernas y son huecos, jamás salgo con el mismo hombre más de una vez y en cuanto a mi apariencia yo no pedí ser así, no soy ni castaña ni rubia es castaño rubio, mis ojos no son grises ni verdes son grises verdoso y mis labios son de un peculiar rojo ¡Es lo peor que pudo haberme sucedido!- le dijo Bella impetuosamente mientras Edward sonreía, la atrajo hacia él por la cintura a lo que ella soltó un jadeo de sorpresa.

-Tu cabello es brillante, tus ojos reflejan una increíble fuerza y tus labios… tus labios están hechos para encajar con los míos- le dijo Edward tomando a la joven de la barbilla y besándola, al principio la castaña se quedo quieta, sorprendida por la osadía de aquel joven que parecía tan serio y frío pero sus sentidos comenzaron a despertar ante aquella sensación que recorrió su ser, era como una corriente eléctrica que la invadió de la cabeza a los pies, como un fuego que recorría sus venas, jamás había experimentado algo igual, había besado a varios hombres anteriormente pero jamás había sentido esa calidez recorrer su torrente sanguíneo, era un sentimiento indescriptible para ella, inexplicable y excitante, así que solo pudo dejarse guiar por aquellas sensaciones respondiendo aquel beso y atrayendo a Edward mas hacía ella, dejando un espacio nulo entre ellos pero un estruendo los regreso a la realidad, alguien llamaba a la puerta, o mejor dicho alguien intentaba derribar la puerta.

-Es mejor que le abra antes de que destruya la puerta- dijo Bella alejándose del joven a lo que él solo asintió sintiendo aún la calidez de los labios de ella contra los suyos.

-¡Aquí están! ¡Llevo buscándolos todo el día!- gritó la hermana pequeña de Edward entrando al departamento como un tornado.

-Que coincidencia Alice, nosotros llevamos evitándote todo el día - le dijo Bella cerrando la puerta tras la pelinegra y yendo a la sala donde estaba Edward sentado en el sofá leyendo.

-Cuando dije que quería que se llevaran bien era para que pasáramos tiempo juntos ¡Los tres! ¡No para que pasaran el día ustedes dos huyendo de mi!- dijo Alice enojada mientras caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación.

-Si sigues así harás un hoyo en el suelo y esa pequeña vena de tu rostro explotará- le dijo Bella recargada en la pared cerca de Alice a lo cual la pelinegra respondió con un grito de frustración.

-¡Ya basta! Hemos perdido mucho tiempo jugando a las escondidillas así que ambos muevan su trasero, iremos al centro comercial y aprovecharemos las cuatro horas que faltan para que cierren- dijo Alice poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y frunciendo el ceño, en verdad estaba molesta y si se oponían la pequeña ojiverde sería capaz de empujarlos por la ventana con tal de sacarlos de allí, así que Edward cerro su libro y lo dejó en la mesa de centro y se levantó.

- Si sigues enojándote de esa manera te arrugaras y parecerás una pasa en pocos años- le dijo burlonamente Bella a Alice incapaz de dejar pasar una oportunidad de hacer rabiar a su compañera lo cual funcionó perfectamente ya que el rostro de la ojiverde se tiño de un peculiar color rojo imposible de igualar por una persona normal.

-Mas vale que sigas caminando o juro que te lanzaré por la ventana- le dijo Alice en tono amenazante, lo cual habría intimidado a cualquiera pero la castaña solo rió ante las amenazas.

-Quizá no sea necesario sería capaz de saltar por la ventana con tal de libarme de ti- le dijo Bella saliendo del departamento tras Alice y comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

-Guarda silencio- le dijo Alice mientras bajaba los escalones exasperada.

Hicieron tiempo record al centro comercial, ni siquiera se había detenido el auto totalmente cuando la pelinegra ya había jalado a Bella fuera del auto repasando su cronograma de actividades para las próximas horas, a lo cual Bella solo caminaba de mala gana oyendo los constantes parloteos de Alice en un idioma raro que la pequeña pixie llamaba el idioma de la moda que consistía en hablar de tendencias, colores, texturas y demás, la castaña era más que feliz con unos cómodos jeans, una blusa de un solo color sin mayor diseño y un par de converse pero era raro que Alice la dejase vestir de esa manera, aunque no podía luchar con ella, era un caso perdido así que se limitaba a ensuciar o desgastar en una sola puesta la ropa que le daba Alice para hacerla rabiar. Caminaban de un lado a otro, de una tienda a otra, sin siquiera detenerse, la pelinegra iba al frente, la castaña tras ella y Edward al último, con todas las bolsas y cuidando de ambas chicas, como siempre iba serio y mirando desde lejos.

-¡Camina! ¡Pareces un caracol!- le gritó la pelinegra a Bella jalándola dentro de un vestidor.

-¿Será porque no me agrada estar aquí?- le contesto sarcástica Bella

-Guarda silencio y pruébate esto mientras veo donde esta mi hermano - le dijo la pelinegra dándole un vestido a Bella y saliendo del vestidos, la castaña se sentó en el banco que había frente el espejo y dejo el vestido a un lado mientras miraba el techo intentando descansar un poco ya que llevaba más de dos horas y media caminado, minutos después entró Alice de nuevo.

-Esta fuera esperando- le dijo la pelinegra

-¿Quién? ¿Acaso un policía que quieres que te marches de aquí ante tu inminente locura por las compras y por ser un peligro para los civiles? Si no es así no me interesa- le dijo Bella, malhumorada

-¡No! Mi hermano esta fuera esperando

-¿En verdad?- le pregunto con falso entusiasmo la castaña a lo que la pelinegra cruzo sus brazos y la miro ceñuda a lo que Bella borro su sarcástica expresión y volvió a su gesto cansado- No me interesa

-Estoy preocupada por él, siempre es tan frío y serio, solo le interesa cumplir con las expectativas de nuestro padre y eso lo esta destruyendo- le dijo Alice reflejando en su rostro una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación genuina, Bella se sintió desconcertada por un momento ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ver a Alice de esa manera y no sabía que hacer.

-Por favor Alice, sabes que no se dar concejos así que… golpeare tu brazo amistosamente como muestra de apoyo- le dijo Bella dándole un suave golpe al brazo de Alice, a lo que la pelinegra la miro con expresión triste mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos verdes.

-A veces eres una tonta Bella- le dijo saliendo del vestidor llorando, la castaña salió tras ella pero la perdió de vista ya que se mezclo con la multitud que había en el local, así que salió de allí, en la entrada encontró a Edward recargado en el cristal con los brazos cruzados.

-¿No has visto a tu hermana?- le preguntó a castaña

-¿No estaba contigo?

-Si, pero salió corriendo y se perdió de mi vista

-¿Qué le hiciste?- le dijo exasperado el ojiverde

-¿Qué le hice? ¿Por qué asumes que le hice algo?- le dijo la castaña a la defensiva

-Porque mi hermana no saldría de un lugar corriendo por que si

-Por favor ¡Es Alice! Ayer corrió tras el hombre que estaba regalando cupones de su pastelería favorita y no lo soltó hasta que le regalo quince cupones ¡Claro que corre por cualquier cosa!, pero eso no importa, debemos encontrarla o sucederá lo que la vez pasada- dijo la castaña comenzando a caminar por el pasillo yendo Edward tras ella

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Un guardia de seguridad del centro comercial tuvo que sacarla

-Entonces tenemos menos de una hora para hallarla, tú eres su amiga ¿Donde podría estar?

-¿Amiga? Por supuesto que no, ella y yo solo llevamos una buena relación, eso es todo, odio las etiquetas y demás, son torpes e inservibles.

-Vaya, apuesto que le dijiste eso y ella salió corriendo.

-No, ella tiene claro que no me gustan las etiquetas, se lo dije desde el momento que la conocí y a ella no le importó.

-¿Qué problemas tienes con las etiquetas?

-Como ya te dije algún día saldré de ese horrible internado y no mirare atrás, nada ni nadie me retendrá, no me he marchado porque no he tenido la oportunidad y me atraparon cuando lo intente hace unos meses, pero apenas termine el último años me iré y no reparare en despedidas y cursilerías, no la volveré a ver de nuevo así que qué más da- le dijo la castaña caminado más rápido dejando atrás a un Edward sorprendido pues era como escucharse a si mismo ya que él anteriormente había pronunciado sus mismas palabras acerca de las relaciones, para él su única familia era Alice y aún así no la había visitado en seis años, ¿Acaso aquella muchacha entendería el vacío que él sentía? ¿Ella tendría que lidiar con las presiones de las expectativas y la sociedad y no veía el momento de crecer y ser libre? No lo sabía, era poco probable y hasta cierto punto absurdo pero por primera vez se sentía que alguien se asemejaba a él y que realmente sabía que era sentir aquellas presiones apuñalar su pecho y no poder respira.

Cuando había visto los ojos de aquella castaña había intuido que traería un cambio para él pero ¿Hasta que punto sería ese cambio? No lo sabía y eso lo asustaba ya que no le gustaban las sorpresas y lo impredecible pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, al fin y al cabo solo le quedaban dos semanas allí y regresaría a Londres, no tenía nada que perder ya que no tenía nada que ofrecer, así que decidido a saber mas de aquella muchacha camino tras ella, pero aunque quería raptarla y acapararla por las últimas semanas en ese momento era mas importante encontrar a su hermana menor.

* * *

><p>Reviews? :)<p>

Un beso y una abrazo enorme

AYYE: ISA


	3. Una marca en el alma

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a SM

Espero y les guste el capitulo. Un beso y un abrazo :)

Una marca en el alma

El ruido del segundero del reloj resonaba en la silenciosa casa, ningún ruido se escuchaba en el interior aparte de ese, al parecer todo estaba tranquilo y calmado al ser poco mas de las ocho de la mañana, lo cual demostraba que los habitantes de aquel lugar dormían placidamente, eso hasta que la melodía de un tono de celular se escucho por todo el lugar, al momento la dueña del teléfono se levantó como si se tratase del fin del mundo, se levantó de manera rápida y repentina tropezando con sus propios pies en el camino pero levantándose al instante y yendo a contestar el aparato pues era una llamada que esperaba con ansiedad, mientras la ojiverde atendía la llamada, en la habitación contigua una castaña se despertaba al escuchar a la pelinegra hablar en un tono alto que podría asegurar oían los vecinos, se removió un poco para levantar su rostro de entre las almohadas para mirar el reloj, eran las ocho y quince ¿Cuánto había dormido? ¡Solo cinco horas! Y al parecer no podría volver a dormir pues el tornado ya se había levantado y seguro no le daría tregua alguna, así que dejo la posición boca abajo en la cual dormía y se giro para mirar el techo un par de segundos para después levantarse y con pereza dirigirse a la cocina a buscar una taza de café o quizá una jarra, lo que encontrara primero serviría, llegó a la cocina y allí observo a la señora Jenkins preparar el desayuno.

-Buenos días- saludo Bella entrando y sentándose alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

-Buenos días niña, veo que tuvo una mala noche- le dijo la señora sonriendo y regresando a su labor de cortar fruta.

-Pésima sería la palabra adecuada para describir mi noche- le dijo Bella chocando su frente con la fría madera de la mesa, segundos después entro a la habitación un joven ojiverde que al ver a la castaña medio dormida en la mesa sonrío, ella abrió los ojos y al ver la sonrisa del joven lo miro asesinamente.

-Luces muy mal- le dijo Edward a la castaña sentándose frente a ella.

-Si, bueno, quizá sea porque tu hermana no me dejo dormir hasta las tres de la mañana por estar pintando mis uñas y demás tonterías y no olvides que me debes una, muy grande- le dijo la castaña levantándose al percatarse de que el café estaba listo.

-Ya te lo agradecí el día de ayer por lo menos cien veces después de salir del centro comercial- le dijo el ojiverde divertido.

-No son suficientes- le dijo la castaña de mal humor, ya que el trato había sido que Bella dormiría en la casa de la duende los últimos días antes del viaje de Alice a Nueva York para que ella saliera del vestidor en el que se ocultaba antes de que llegara la policía a sacarla, había sido difícil hacer aceptar a Bella pero a fin de cuentas y de una larga discusión acepto firmando con eso lo que parecía una sentencia de muerte o por lo menos una sentencia de tortura.

-Señora Jenkins necesito su ayuda- dijo un trabajador entrando a la cocina, la señora le sonrío y limpio sus manos en su mandil.

-Solo termino el desayuno e iré- dijo la señora.

-No se preocupe, yo le ayudo- le dijo Bella tomando el cuchillo y siguiendo la tarea de cortar fruta.

-Gracias niña, no tardo- le dijo la señora Jenkins saliendo con pasos pequeños tras el trabajador.

-¿Así que niña? Yo te dije así y casi amanezco muerto en algún río- le dijo Edward de manera burlona.

-Es la señora Jenkins- le dijo Bella como si fueran obvias las razones por las que no reñía por el sobrenombre de "niña".

-Creo que deberías dejar eso o con el sueño que se te nota podrías terminar sin un dedo- le dijo Edward acercándose a Bella parándose tras ella, ella sonrío al sentir la anticipación de su calidez y anhelando el contacto, era tan apasionante sentir esa sensación de electricidad recorrer su espina dorsal de principio a fin ¿Cómo era posible sentir todo ese torrente de emociones? Era tan ilógico pero alucinante.

-Cuidado con lo que haces Cullen porque tengo un cuchillo en mano- le dijo la castaña en tono ligero señal para el ojiverde que no era una amenaza de muerte seria, lo cual le daba valor de acercarse sin que sufriera daños íntegros en el proceso.

-Con mayor razón debo quitarte eso antes de que dañes a alguien y termines en prisión- le dijo Edward, la castaña sonrío, dejo el cuchillo y volteo a mirarlo.

-Deberías guardar tu distancia, no me gustan que me acorralen- le dijo de manera fiera Bella.

-Por favor, luces como una presa asustada, no puedes ser mas peligrosa que una oveja- le dijo Edward mostrando en su bello rostro una sonrisa burlona, la castaña levanto la ceja incapaz de creer lo que había escuchado ¿Acaso esa frase había sonado como un reto? Tomo a Edward de la camisa y giro sus cuerpos haciendo que el ojiverde quedara frente al mueble de la cocina.

-Las apariencias engañan, creí que ya lo habías aprendido- le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Lo sé, eres mas parecida a una flor carnívora- le dijo el ojiverde posando su mano en la mejilla de la muchacha acariciando la tersa piel con el pulgar y acercándose poco a poco- Eres peligrosa y hermosa, sabes perfectamente lo que eres y lo usas para atraer presas incautas y después morderlas.

-Si, es divertido hacer eso y me gusta eso de morder a las personas- le dijo la castaña en un susurro para no romper la atmosfera que los rodeaba ya que temía que si aumentaba unos decibeles su tono de voz todo se esfumara, el joven sonrió y se acerco poco a poco tratando de recordar cada fino rasgo del rostro aún infantil de la muchacha para después reclamar aquellos rosados y llenos labios en un beso voraz y arrollador, saboreando cada milímetro de su boca como si fuera la última oportunidad que tuviera porque después ella desaparecería, se separaron cuando volvió a ellos la necesidad de respirar, pero antes de romper el contacto ella mordió su labio a lo que él sonrío divertido ante el gesto.

- _Vous êtes la plus belle carnivore fleur que j'ai vu-_ Le dijo el joven en un impulso ya que el no solía decir nada parecido cuando se encontraba sobrio pero en ese momento se encontraba embriagado por la presencia de aquella muchacha, todo en ella distraía su sentido común y su coherencia, era como si su lengua hablase por si misma ya que el cerebro había decidido apagarse.

-Se exactamente lo que me dijiste así que no te molestes en hablarme en otro idioma- le dijo Bella rodando los ojos, dando media vuelta y regresando a la mesa.

-¿Hay algo que no sepas señorita perfección?- le dijo sarcásticamente Edward al ser descubierto en tratar de hacer un cumplido cosa que nunca antes había hecho, literalmente.

-No lo creo y lo que no sé, lo aprendo- dijo tomando el periódico y escogiendo la sección "Mundial" a lo que el ojiverde la miro interrogante ya que era extraño ver a una jovencita leer esa sección de vez de la sección de espectáculos pero guardo silencio, no era buena idea provocar a la fiera y mucho menos cuando esta no había dormido bien.

-¡Bella!- grito una aguda voz desde el piso de arriba y después un estruendo se escucho como si se tratase de una estampida en un valle, la pelinegra bajo las escaleras como si fuese un cachorro ansioso hasta que llego a la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su fino rostro.

-¡Mi vuelo sale hoy! ¡Me voy en unas horas al aeropuerto! ¡Pasare tres días mas en Nueva York!- dijo Alice feliz como si estuviera anunciando un descubrimiento médico milagroso, su hermano solo rodó los ojos y siguió leyendo la sección de "Finanzas" mientras la castaña bajaba su periódico y sonreía, esa noticia le indicaba que era libre de irse de allí, así que se levanto, salió de la cocina, subió por su maleta, se puso una sudadera, los tenis y bajo dispuesta a marcharse antes de que Alice cambiara de opinión, se dirigía a la puerta cuando el pequeño tornado se paro frente a ella.

-¿No piensas despedirte? ¡Me voy por una semana y tres días! ¿No me vas a extrañas?- le dijo Alice dramáticamente a lo que las castaña negó y trato de esquivar a la pelinegra melodramática pero esta no la dejo pasar- Juro que si no te despides de mi como debes no me iré.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? ¿Qué te abrace y llore?- le dijo la castaña sarcástica a lo que la pelinegra sonrío emocionada- ¡Olvídalo!

- Si por lo menos no me dejas abrazarte, no me iré- le dijo Alice alargando la última sílaba de su última palabra dejando ver que era una advertencia, Bella la miro de manera asesina.

-¡Bien! Pero que sea rápido o me contagiaras tus piojos hiperactivos- le dijo la castaña de mala gana, Alice no perdió tiempo y la abrazó por unos segundos para después dejarla ir, la castaña tenía un gesto de repudio en su rostro pero no pronuncio palabra alguna, solo dio media vuelta y se marcho sin decir más.

El aire era fresco, se olía cierta mezcla de contaminación y césped recién cortado, olor típico de la ciudad, los pájaros apenas comenzaban a despertarse cantándole al astro rey en el proceso, en esa fresca mañana un joven ojiverde caminaba por el territorio escolar siguiendo la senda en los jardines que le llevaría a la alberca del instituto, al estar a unos metros escucho el sonido de un silbido marcando un ritmo, mientras escuchaba el sonar del agua para segundos después escuchar un grito de júbilo, siguió caminando y al estar frente a la alberca vio a la pequeña flor carnívora recargada en la orilla de la alberca respirando agitadamente, señal de su esfuerzo físico en el deporte mientras un profesor distinto al que le había gritado a su hermana saltaba de felicidad.

-¡Es excelente Bella, tienes otro tiempo más para la olimpiada nacional!- le dijo el hombre expresando en su voz lo orgulloso que estaba de la muchacha, la cual solo asintió como si no estuviese conforme con el resultado que había obtenido- Comienza a aflojar, un cuatrocientos estará bien.

-Claro pero por favor ¿Para el entrenamiento del día de mañana podría aumentar mi kilometraje un kilómetro?- le pregunto la castaña

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Llegaras a la cima Bella!- dijo el profesor emocionado elevando los brazos al cielo y comenzando a alejarse de la alberca, la castaña solo comenzó con su afloje, mientras el joven de cabellos cobrizos se sentaba en un banco del carril contiguo al que la castaña nadaba, era fascinante verla nadar, deslizarse con esa gracia y facilidad como si ese cuerpo estuviera hecho para ser parte del elemento, su brazada y su patada eran rítmicas y fuertes ¿Acaso habría algo que ella no hiciera bien? ¿O que por lo menos no denotara fuerza e ímpetu? Últimamente pensaba mucho en ella, y no solo en lo que ella lograba provocar en él, lo cual era que cada célula de su cuerpo ardiera en llamas cuando estaba cerca sino que pensaba en que al parecer ella se comportaba con esa fortaleza porque luchaba por algo, ella tenía un objetivo fijo, sabía a donde se dirigía ¿Cómo era posible que luchase por alcanzar su objetivo? O mas bien la pregunta era ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiese con certeza cual era su objetivo y el ni siquiera supiera para donde mirar? La envidiaba por que ella sabía lo que quería y a donde iba mientras él solo se dejaba simplemente llevar por lo que consideraba destino.

-Vaya ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Bella a Edward cuando termino su afloje.

-Buenos días para ti también- le dijo Edward mirándola- En verdad deben enseñarle modales a sus chicas aquí.

-Lo lamento señor modales pero no esperaba tu visita ya que lo único que nos une realmente es tu molesta hermana y ya que ella no esta aquí ¿Qué es lo que harías tú aquí? Espera ¿Ella no se marcho?- le pregunto la castaña denotando un verdadero miedo en sus ojos.

-No, me asegure que subiera a ese avión, solo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer

-Ya veo, aprecio tu visita… bueno, realmente no, es molesto hablar contigo cuando pretendes ser "educado"- le dijo Bella saliendo de la alberca y cubriendo su cuerpo con una toalla- Además que creí que aún trabajaban en ese trabajo de fin de año o algo así

-Decidí darme un tiempo- le dijo Edward a lo que la castaña rodó los ojos y camino al vestidor, a unos metros de la alberca, con su maleta al hombro, se baño y cambió esperando que al salir el "señor británico" se hubiese marchado pero lo encontró en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado, lo miro por un par de segundo y después tras ella se escucho un grito que la llamaba, seguramente una de las madres que quería molestarla, así que comenzó a caminar a la salida del territorio escolar pero a unos pasos de la alberca se detuvo y dudo un par de segundos si invitar o no al hombre guapo.

-¿Vienes? ¿O te quedaras tu día libre sentado allí?- le dijo Bella en tono indiferente volteando a mirarlo para después seguir su camino, el ojiverde se levanto y con paso calmado siguió a la castaña, ambos llegaron al auto de él, abrió la puerta para ella y después el se colocó en el asiento del conductor.

-¿Y a donde vamos?

-Iremos cerca de un lago-le dijo la castaña, Edward encendió el auto y emprendieron el camino, solo acompañados del tenue sonido de la música clásica danzando en el interior del auto y la voz de Bella dando indicaciones constantemente por poco mas de cuarenta minutos, al llegar la castaña bajo del auto internándose en el verde y denso bosque con su maleta sobre el hombro, Edward la siguió sin decir palabra pues estaba seguro que ella sabía certeramente a donde se dirigía, caminaron por una par de minutos hasta llegar a un claro, era un perfecto circulo, un espacio que pareciera que para los árboles estuviera prohibido crecer allí, la luz del sol daba perfectamente en el lugar el cual además de tener el verde pasto estaba adornado por pequeñas flores silvestres de colores y a unos metros de allí estaba la orilla del lago, el lugar era perfecto como si se hubiese sacado de la imaginación de cualquier escritora de novelas románticas ya que era un lugar que poseía cierta magia e irrealidad, la castaña saco una toalla seca de su maleta y la tendió en el pasto, era lo suficientemente larga y ancha para que ambos pudieran sentarse, ella se recostó y miro el cielo mientras el ojiverde observaba el lugar.

-¿Vas a quedar allí todo el día?- le pregunto Bella, el joven salio de su inspección y se sentó a lado de la muchacha.

-Es un lugar poco común- le dijo Edward

-Así es, es mi lugar secreto por eso al terminar el día tendré que terminar contigo- le dijo la castaña mirando el cielo mientras Edward miró la maleta de Bella ya que llamo su atención el cuaderno de dibujo que se asomaba, lo tomó y comenzó a hojearlo, en cada hoja había dibujos distintos, había desde edificios hasta bosques y solo podía decir que cada dibujo era más sorprendente que el anterior, tenían algo diferente a los demás dibujos que había visto en la mas importantes galerías, tenía espíritu y sentimiento.

-Por curiosidad ¿Piensas seguir estudiando después de salir de la preparatoria?- le preguntó Edward.

-Por supuesto que si, quiero crecer y eso solo va a ser posible estudiando y aunque me queda un año de preparatoria hice ya presolicitudes y exámenes de prueba en algunas universidades- le dijo Bella recostándose en un costado y mirando a su acompañante.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue en las pruebas?- le pregunto el joven interesado realmente en las respuestas.

-Bien, las universidades de Florida, California, Nueva York y Londres estarían encantados de aceptarme.

-¿En que carrera?

-Arquitectura, me encantan los edificios, las estructuras, las historia que hay detrás de cada construcción y por supuesto el dibujo de los edificios… el dibujo es una de mis pasiones, así fue que conocí a tu hermana, por el dibujo, aún recuerdo que la vi el primer día de clases en el pasillo hace seis años, unos tipos le habían quitado su libreta de dibujos y la estaban rompiendo, ella lloraba simplemente sin intentar quitarles su libreta, estaba asustada, en ese entonces era tan tímida y callada, así que me acerque y le rompí la nariz a uno de los bravucones- dijo Bella mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro- Lógicamente fui a dar a detención y Alice fui conmigo y desde ese entonces ella no se separó de mi a pesar que todos los profesores la intentaron alejar ya que creen que soy una hierba mala

-¿Y no lo eres?

-Si, me gusta divertirme a costa de los demás pero no es un crimen, a cambio yo les dejo que hablen lo que quieran sobre mi ¿Sabes? La mayoría creen que enredare a un hombre joven, guapo y rico para quitarle su dinero o que terminare en prisión, todos en ese maldito lugar están seguros que así será - le dijo Bella frunciendo su ceño ya que las exactas palabras resonaban en su mente al haberlas escuchado miles de veces a lo largo de su vida.

-Pero tú no haces caso de las expectativas que tienen sobre ti- le dijo Edward seguro mirando como el gesto de Bella se suavizaba y negaba.

-Yo tengo trazado mi camino, se a donde voy y lo que quiero mientras sepa eso no me importa lo que digan los demás a mi espalda… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que querías estudiar realmente?

-¿Realmente? Suenas como si alguien me hubiese obligado a ser lo que soy- le dijo Edward con un gesto vacilante, contrario al sonido firme de su aterciopelada voz y desviando su mirada al lago.

-Es lo que muestra tu semblante, miseria, descontento, monotonía, luces como los adultos mayores que tiene la idea de "seguir el plan de vida predestinado" en el cual tiene que seguir los pasos de alguien impidiendo que se dirijan a donde en realidad quieren.

-Tu no entiendes- le dijo el ojiverde denotando cierta rudeza en su voz al estar siendo puesto en evidencia y escrutinio, no le gustaba que nadie viera através de él por eso había levantado muros y paredes que lo aislaban de los demás pero esta muchacha podía leerlo como si se tratase de un libro abierto.

-¿Qué no entiendo?- le dijo de manera mordaz, mirando el rostro de Edward el cual estaba tenso, cada facción esta endurecida mostrando así la carga interior que llevaba sobre sus hombros, la muchacha lo observo y relajo su expresión ya que aquel joven parecía solo un niño perdido que también estaba siendo destrozado por las expectativas y presiones… como le pasaba a ella, esa expresión que tenia el ojiverde solo la había visto una vez hacia algunos años, en el espejo que reflejaba su rostro, sonrió y giro de manera delicada el rostro del joven para que la mirase- ¿Sabes cuantas veces he escuchado eso? Muchas, pero no es verdad, lo entiendo perfectamente, es la carga que llevan los de "clase alta" el cual es estudiar lo mismo que el padre, ser mas brillante que él, casarse con la mujer prototipo, tener miles de hijos y vivir felices para siempre, pero en ese tipo de vida yo ni siquiera distingo un "soportable", quizá tengas razón y no tengas opción y tengas que "seguir el plan" pero ¿Sabes que es lo que me ayudaba a mi a seguir adelante? Me imaginaba que todo el mundo era un enorme mecanismo, a las máquinas no les sobran partes, siempre tienen las piezas exactas que necesitan, así que pensé que si el mundo es un gran mecanismo...yo no podía ser una pieza extra, tenía que estar aquí por alguna razón, eso significa que tú estás aquí por una razón.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?- le dijo Edward mirando a la joven que tenía frente a él, la cual había pronunciado palabras tan correctas, había podido hacerlo pensar que realmente él estaba en ese lugar para sobresalir y no para ser solo la sombra de su padre que era lo que todos veían en él, la sombra de Carlisle Cullen.

-Yo también estoy bajo expectativas: ser una viuda negra o ir a prisión pero yo se que puedo hacer mas que eso y esos comentario no me van a limitar estamos destinados a brillar y opacar a los demás Edward, estamos destinados a la grandeza- le dijo sonriendo, Edward le regreso la sonrisa, nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, jamás se había encontrado con alguien como ella, él sabía que no podía dejarla ir pero habían un problema…

-¿Por qué tienes que tener dieciséis años?- le pregunto Edward acercándose a Bella

-¿Por qué tienes tú que tener veintidós?- le contesto divertida la castaña sonriendo mientras el joven se acercaba cada vez a ella hasta que sus labios se tocaron y comenzaron un movimiento suave y rítmico como si fuese un baile entre dos amantes.

La tarde la pasaron allí conversando por horas conociéndose el uno al otro sin mascaras ni pretensiones solo siendo Bella y Edward, nadie mas importaba, nadie mas estaba allí, solo ellos dos, conversando sin secretos y diciendo lo que realmente pensaban pues podían ser ellos mismos el uno con el otro, se sentía de manera natural y sencillo ya que había habido una empatía momentánea que ambos sabían que marcaría su vida pero sobre todo que marcaría su alma.


	4. Decisiones que marcarían la vida

Discalimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM

Por fin capitulo! Espero les guste :) Un beso enorme y un abrazo de oso

Decisiones que marcarían la vida

Era una agradable tarde de verano, en el viento danzaba aquel calor que emanaba el sol, las personas ocupaban su tiempo libre para disfrutar de la naturaleza, ir de día de campo, divertirse en la alberca o la gente más tranquila se quedaban en casa.

En uno de los edificios de la ciudad se encontraban dos jóvenes en la sala, la ventana estaba abierta permitiendo entrar el fresco viento mientras las cortinas ondeaban al compás del ritmo del elemento, en la habitación se podía ver a un joven de aspecto desgarbado leer sentado en el sofá, sus expresión estaba seria y concentrada, con su ceño fruncido, tratando de memorizar cada palabra del texto que leía solo con mirar las palabras, mientras una hermosa joven se encontraba sentada a los pies del sillón individual al otro lado de la habitación, entre sus manos se encontraba un block de dibujo y su inseparable amigo, el lápiz, la punta de este iba y venia acariciando el papel de manera rítmica y continua y de vez en cuando ella alzaba la vista a su compañero para después de haber captado hasta el más mínimo detalle plasmarlo en el papel.

-Espero estés dibujando la ventana- le dijo el ojiverde sin despegar su vista del libro

-¿Qué objetivo tendría dibujar una ventana?- le preguntó la castaña aplicando sombras a su dibujo

-Que no molestarías a nadie- le contesto el ojiverde

-Así es, la ventana no me reñiría por dibujarla, es más divertido cuando puedes discutir con alguien ¿Cómo crees que me vería discutiendo con una ventana?

-Parecerías loca y ya que establecimos que no dibujas la ventana, muéstrame que dibujas- le dijo el ojiverde cerrando su libro, al momento la muchacha se levanto, cerró su block y se paró tras el sillón individual poniendo distancia entre el joven y ella.

-Aún no esta terminado además que no quiero que lo destruyas por tu inexplicable y absurda aversión a salir en las fotos y dibujos- le dijo la castaña, el joven se levantó y camino a donde estaba la muchacha

-Prometo no destruirlo si me agrada- le dijo en modo de negociación

-¿Si te agrada? Desde cuando tienes los conocimientos o siquiera la habilidad de ejecutar un juicio estético y artístico, yo diría que no sabes si quiera diferenciar de un buen cuadro de Gustave Courbet de un dibujo de un niño de pre-escolar

-Me gusta el arte, además no hay que ser un genio para ejecutar un simple juicio como ese, si es agradable a la vista eso quiere decir que es bueno- le dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mucha importancia

-¡No sabes de arte! Lo estético no siempre va de la mano de lo artístico- le dijo la castaña irritada ante la poca importancia que le dedicaba su compañero al dibujo y la pintura

-Solo muéstrame- le dijo el joven acercándose a la muchacha la cual soltó una risa y comenzó a correr

-Si me atrapas quizá lo puedas ver- le dijo la castaña comenzando a correr por el pasillo, hacía algunos días Edward hubiera rodado los ojos y criticado con dureza la actitud infantil de su compañera pero en ese momento quería ir tras ella y poder observar lo que le ocultaba, era su curiosidad contra su manera correcta de comportarse, su juicio decidió en solo un segundo ya que gano la curiosidad de sobremanera y salió corriendo tras la muchacha, la cual se disponía esconderse en el estudio pero el joven logró evitar que cerrara la puerta interponiendo su pie con la puerta a lo que la joven solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido y tratando de apartar el pie golpeándolo con la puerta.

-Gane así que deja de intentar destrozar mi pie con la puerta- le dijo Edward de manera victoriosa a lo que la castaña se apartó de la puerta pero escondió su block tras su espalda-¿Así que me enseñaras lo que dibujas?

-Te dije que quizá te lo enseñaría pero he decidido que ante tu falta de gusto y tu forma de tomar a la ligera algo tan importante como la expresión artística no te lo enseñaré, sería como quererle hablar a un niño de Paul Klee cuando al niño solo le interesa los dibujos animados y esa es su máxima expresión en cuanto al dibujo- le dijo la castaña de manera seria dando un aire duro y de superioridad al comentario a lo que el joven solo rió.

-¿Entonces tendré que convencerte?- le dijo Edward acercándose a Bella, los pasos que él avanzaba ella los retrocedía pero hubo un momento en el que el camino se acabó y ella quedo entre la pared y él.

-Viendo que el camino se termino supongo que no tengo otra alternativa que ver tus intentos de persuasión- le dijo la joven sin querer admitir que estaba atrapada

-No son muy elaborados mis métodos pero si muy efectivos- le dijo el joven acercándose peligrosamente y deliberadamente a Bella, sus labios casi se rozaban, él deslizo una mano por la espalda de ella tomando el block de dibujo que la muchacha no lo soltó.

-Tus artimañas no funcionan conmigo- le susurro la castaña de manera débil señal para el joven de que ella cedería en cualquier momento, sus labios tocaron los de ella y estuvieron así por un par de segundos, luchando el uno con el otro para ver quien tenía el control de la situación, las apariencias decían que él era quien llevaba el mando pero la muchacha mordió el labio de él obligándolo a retroceder, Edward llevo su mano a su labio y vio que sangraba y después miro a la muchacha la cual le miraba con altanería y petulancia.

-Gane- le dijo Bella sonriendo

-Bueno, tenía que intentar de alguna manera distraerte- le dijo el ojiverde resignado a su derrota.

-Se que quizá con las demás tus artimañas de seducción te funcionen pero conmigo definitivamente no- le dijo la castaña orgullosa de si misma al poder resistir al inminente encanto y belleza del hombre que tenía frente ella.

-Con las demás no es necesario, solo basta decir un par de palabras para confundirlas para que hagan lo que yo quiera pero contigo es diferente ya que es difícil distraer a una chica inteligente- le dijo Edward sonriendo, la castaña se quedo sorprendida un par de segundos ante el halago pero recupero su máscara de altanería al instante.

-Cada vez eres más convincente con tus cumplidos, incluso los dejaste de decir en francés para ocultarlos- le dijo rodeando al joven, el cual sonrió pues ante sus ojos no paso desapercibido la sorpresa de la pequeña flor carnívora y la siguió por el pasillo.

-Haré de comer algo, has de estar muriéndote de hambre- le dijo la joven mientras dejaba su Block en el sofá.

-Si no me hubieras mal acostumbrado a comer tres veces al día estaría perfectamente- le dijo acusadoramente el ojiverde

-¿Te hice comer saludablemente? Soy culpable- le dijo la castaña sarcásticamente mientras entraba a la cocina, el joven miro el block por un par de minutos para después tomarlo y hojearlo, había más dibujos que la última vez que lo había visto en el claro y de eso habían pasado ya nueve días, se detuvo en la última hoja para apreciar el retrato, era él leyendo junto a la ventana, pero cada trazo era correcto y acertado dándole como siempre al dibujo un toque de vida y realidad, cada detalle estaba allí, cada línea que retrataba su gesto concentrado en su lectura, era como una fotografía a blanco y negro, miró el pie de la imagen y allí estaba la firma de la artista y una frase: "La vida es una aventura intrépida. Sino, no es nada" Helen Keller. Edward sonrió y con el mínimo ruido arrancó la hoja y la guardo entre uno de sus libros en el estante, con una sonrisa, a su parecer boba, camino a la cocina, cruzó sus brazos y se recargó en el marco de la puerta mirando a la joven que cocinaba mientras tarareaba la música en la radio.

Desde la partida de Alice habían pasado nueve días en los cuales Edward y Bella habían pasado cada segundo juntos, a diario el había ido a verla entrenar y después habían recorrido la ciudad o simplemente se habían quedado en el departamento de él disfrutando de la compañía, de hecho eso era lo que más le gustaba al joven de la muchacha lo cual era que su compañía era tan agradable cuando pasaban conversando por horas como cuando solo estaban en la sala, él leyendo y ella dibujando; sin pronunciar palabra alguna la atmosfera seguía siendo igual de agradable que cuando las palabras se hacían presentes, cada día se convencía más Edward de lo fácil que era estar con ella y que no encontraría a nadie igual a aquella muchacha, últimamente había pasado por su mente proponerle que se fuera con él a Londres al fin y al cabo ella ya estaba prácticamente aceptada en la universidad, se las arreglarían juntos, saldrían adelante y ambos obtendrían una nueva vida lejos de las pretensiones y presiones, ambos alcanzarían su libertad, se olvidarían de su pasado y seguirían lejos de todos y todo, serían un completo inicio donde nadie supiera quienes eran, él dejaría a su familia y ella podría dejar atrás el doloroso pasado ¿Pero ella aceptaría? Estaba conciente de que a ella también le parecía agradable la compañía y que al igual que él; ella podía sentir esa química palpable entre ambos la cual hasta un ciego podría notar, era eso y la inminente incapacidad de ella de guardar silencio cuando algo no le agradaba, era evidente que sino le había pedido que se alejara era porque ella también lo apreciaba aunque seria difícil hacerle reconocer en voz alta eso, encontraría la forma de convencerla, tenía tres días para pensar que le diría y estaba seguro que ella aceptaría.

Después de comer ambos subieron al último piso del edificio donde había una alberca de veinticinco metros de largo, camastros, un balcón y un techo de cristal que dejaba ver el despejado cielo azul de esa noche, las estrellas brillaban como puntos blancos en un lienzo azul, pareciendo pequeñas luciérnagas, el viento susurraba al oído dulces melodías atenuando la atmosfera, ambos jóvenes se encontraban acostados en los camastros disfrutando aquella hermosa noche.

-Mañana regresa el tornado- dijo Bella apreciando las constelaciones

-Si, tenemos que ir al aeropuerto a las ocho de la mañana- le dijo el ojiverde mirándola ya que era un crimen no hacerlo, el resplandor de la luna proyectaba su tenue luz en la piel de la chica dándole un aspecto terso y suave como la seda y concediéndole un brillo inusual como si incrustados en la piel de la chica hubiera diminutos diamantes, su cabello castaño rubio brillaba, se veía sedoso y enmarcaba perfectamente ese hermoso rostro que comenzaba a dar paso de la niñez a la juventud y como siempre reflejaba fuerza, energía y fortaleza, no sabía como era posible pero desde el primer momento que la había mirado lo había atraído de sobremanera y sin darse cuenta cayo en la trampa y ahora era demasiado tarde para lograr alejarse, ella se había convertido en su droga personal y realmente no le importaba.

-¿Te agrada lo que ves?- le preguntó la castaña al percatarse que su compañero la observaba, él solo le sonrió y retiro un mechón de su cabello castaño de su rostro y lo colocó tras la oreja de la muchacha,

-No realmente, es aún muy joven, quizá no una niña pero si inexperta- le dijo Edward, ella frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Entonces porque sigues perdiendo tu tiempo con una niña inmadura?- le preguntó Bella a lo que Edward le sonrío y con su dedo pulgar intento deshacer la arruga de la frente de la muchacha

-Eres todo menos inmadura- le dijo el joven acercándose y acariciando la tersa piel parecida a la del durazno, ella relajo el gesto y sonrió y colocó su fina mano sobre la fuerte mano del joven y lo miró, observó aquello hermosos y profundos ojos verdes que reflejaban un alma fuerte y pura, miro aquellas facciones fuertes y varoniles cinceladas, era perfecto aquel hombre y la estaba mirando solo a ella, últimamente por la mente de la muchacha habían pasado muchas interrogantes sobre el futuro, de hecho estudiando sus opciones se había sorprendido a ella misma dándose cuenta de que el irse, el escapar ya no le era tan atrayente, ella solo se podía imaginar a lado de aquel hombre que había irrumpido en su vida de manera intempestiva, quizá ella no estaba destinada a ser especial o a destacar en algo, quizá ella simplemente había sido puesta en el camino de él para amarlo, ese sería su trabajo, el amarlo como nadie mas lo haría; con pasión y devoción.

- Eres peligrosa y hermosa y lo usas para atraer presas incautas- le dijo Edward en un susurro

-¿Te considerarías mi presa?- le pregunto la muchacha divertida

-Sin duda alguna- le susurro el joven antes de acercarse a ella y reclamar un beso de manera fiera, esa caricia que se había vuelto vital y necesaria para ellos como el mismo oxigeno.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Edward llegó a su departamento, miró el reloj y eran las once de la mañana, había pasado tres horas a lado de Alice recorriendo la ciudad buscando a Bella ya que esta no había ido al aeropuerto a recibir a la pequeña Cullen.<p>

La habían buscado de par a par en la ciudad pero no hubo ni un rastro de su presencia; el joven se sentó en el sillón exhausto y fue hasta ese momento que se percató del ruido del agua correr en el baño, era la regadera, se levantó y mientras caminaba por el pasillo el ruido se detuvo, cuando llego frente a la puerta del baño esta se abrió dejando ver una fina figura envuelta en una suave toalla blanca que llegaba algunos centímetro arriba de su rodilla mostrando la nívea piel de sus piernas, él miró a su visitante la cual tenía una toalla envuelta en su cabello.

-Buenos días- le dijo la joven con una cantarina voz, caminando a una de la habitaciones

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- le pregunto Edward aún sorprendido ante lo inhibida que era su compañera

-Sabía que Alice me buscaría por toda la ciudad menos aquí- le dijo la castaña como si fuera lo más obvio, el joven aún no lograba articular palabra alguna ante la increíble visión que tenía frente a él, estaba tan absorto tratando de memorizar cada curva del cuerpo de aquella muchacha que no escucho el timbre sonar, Bella al ver que su compañero no reaccionaba se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Qué?- pregunto de mala manera abriendo la puerta y su mal genio aumento cuando se dio cuenta quien estaba frente a la puerta, era el molesto Félix Vulturi, el cual al ver en ese estado a la castaña no pudo más que recorrer el cuerpo de la joven con la mirada de manera descarada a lo que la muchacha solo rodó los ojos- Cierra la boca o te entraran moscas

-Parece que quisieras seducirme- le dijo Félix ganándose un gruñido de parte de Edward que al llegar a la puerta escondió a Bella tras su espalda a lo que ella solo regresó a la habitación y comenzó a vestirse

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto malhumorado Edward

-Vaya, es preciosa, tienes suerte Cullen ten cuidado que de un día a otro desaparecerá- le dijo Félix de manera burlona

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Edward tratando de guardar la compostura para no golpear aquella cara altanera

-Me llego este sobre tuyo a mi departamento- le dijo Feliz dándole el sobre a Edward al cual cuando tuvo la correspondencia le cerro la puerta en la cara a Félix y fue a la sala a abrir la carta.

-¿Qué quería?- le preguntó Bella entrando a la sala vestida y con su maleta sobre el hombro

-Dejar la invitación para la fiesta anual de empresarios del día de mañana- le dijo Edward aún de mal humor

-No te agrada asistir a esos eventos- le dijo Bella viendo el evidente mal humor del joven

-No es eso- le dijo Edward acercándose a la ventana y respirando un poco de aire fresco y tratando de tranquilizarse

-Entonces fue la desagradable sorpresa de la visita de tu vecino- trato de adivinar Bella mientras cepillaba su cabello húmedo.

-No, de hecho no deberías ir por allí solo con una toalla encima- le dijo Edward volteando a ver a su compañera, sus ojos se habían oscurecido por el mal humor, ese par de brillantes ojos verdes esmeralda se habían vuelto de un negro tan intensos parecido al color del ónix, la muchacha sonrió al ver por primera vez celoso a Edward complaciéndola un poco la reacción de él.

-No respondías a la puerta, era molesto el repique del escandaloso timbre- le dijo Bella sin importancia dejando en el suelo su mochila, guardando el cepillo y acercándose al joven- Además sabes que Félix es un idiota, estoy aquí para jugar contigo no con él- le dijo la muchacha sonriéndole felinamente a Edward y dedicándole una mirada sensual que hacía que el joven olvidara hasta su nombre, la joven se acerco a su compañero y le regalo un beso tranquilo y dulce, para después sonreírle a Edward y regresar por su maleta.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Edward al ver que Bella se disponía a marcharse

-A esconderme de Alice, te invitaría a ir conmigo pero nos descubriría- le dijo Bella caminando a la puerta pero Edward la tomo de la muñeca y le obligo a que lo mirase

-Iras a la fiesta- le dijo el joven

-No se porque me dices algo que ya sé, Alice me obligó hace un par de semanas, solo que no permitiré que todo el día de hoy me obligue a caminar de aquí a allá en el centro comercial- le dijo la joven de manera fastidiada

-Ven conmigo, se mi compañera en la fiesta- le dijo el joven lo cual tomo desprevenida a la castaña

-No podemos- le dijo la castaña como excusa mientras recobraba el aliento

-Alice te obligara a ir con alguien al igual que a mi, es como un trato, así no tendríamos que soportar compañía molesta- le dijo el joven intentando convencer a la muchacha la cual pensó las palabras de su compañero por un segundo, sonaba bien para ella aquella propuesta pues no tendría que soportar la compañía de algún hombre que se la pasara la velada entera mirándola y haciendo halagos absurdos

-¿Lo ves? Eres bueno negociando sin la necesidad de recurrir de tus dotes de seducción- le dijo la castaña soltándose del agarre de Edward

-Es más divertido recurrir al otro método- le dijo Edward dejándola marchar

-Bien, te veré mañana- le dijo la castaña sonriéndole y saliendo del departamento, el joven solo la miro marcharse para después suspirar y dejarse caer pesadamente en el sillón, mañana le diría todo lo que pensaba a Bella, le propondría que se fuera con él a Londres, ya había tomado la decisión de jugarse el todo por el todo lo cual le cambiaria la vida por completo ¿Cómo resultaría eso?

* * *

><p>¿Que es lo que sucedera ahora?<p>

Besos y abrazos

ATTE: Ann


	5. La decisión incorrecta

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM**

**_He aqui otro capítulo hermosas lectoras, espero les agrade :)_**

**La decisión incorrecta, el inicio de la condena**

La noche transcurría en los suburbios de la ciudad de Chicago, la humedad en el aire corría en el ambiente por el calor de la temporada el cual era acompañado por un fresco aroma de pasto fresco y brisa que al ser aspirado en un suspiro se podía saborear el aroma que se impregnaba en la nariz; la noche era tranquila y como siempre los grillos cantaban al igual que las cigarras y las luciérnagas bailaban a la par del viento, todo estaba muy tranquilo, los habitantes disfrutaban la noche…. a excepción, claro, de una muchacha de cabellos castaños; la cual corría por los pasillos de una casa grande ubicada en los suburbios, la carrera se podía escuchar desde el exterior de la casa, sonido que al ser percibido por el joven que estacionaba el automóvil frente a la propiedad sonrió ya que al parecer la muchacha había sido atrapada en el transcurso del día.

Edward entró a la casa y percibió con mayor intensidad el ruido de las pisadas en el piso de arriba, de repente el ruido cesó, el joven ojiverde subió las escaleras y se encontró a su pequeña hermana, sonriente y hermosa como siempre y a la castaña con un gracioso gesto de disgusto en su rostro al estar usando un par de zapatos color fiusha de alrededor de 15 centímetros de alto.

-Me caeré con esto- le dijo Bella a la pequeña adicta a la moda

-Por supuesto que no, solo tienes que adaptarte a ellos- le dijo cansada la pelinegra al haberle repetido lo mismo varias veces en el transcurso de la tarde

-¡Llevo tratando de acostumbrarme a ellos toda la tarde!- le grito la castaña irritada ante la absurda explicación de su compañera.

-Solo inténtalo- le suplicó la pelinegra, a lo que la castaña rodó los ojos y de mala gana dio un paso arrastrando el tacón de zapato contra el piso de madera generando un chirriante ruido que lastimo los oídos de los presentes que por su agudeza hizo que un estremecimiento les recorriera y que como reflejo llevaran sus manos a sus oídos para protegerse del molesto ruido.

-Creo que es mejor que la dejes en paz antes de que tire los zapatos contra los paneles de madera, esa madera es importada de los bosques de Brasil, es cara- le dijo Edward recargándose en la pared más cercana viendo a las chicas con un punto de diversión ante lo poco paciente de la castaña.

-Si no cierras esa molesta boca mi objetivo serás tú y créeme que será doloroso- le dijo la muchacha quitándose los zapatos y caminando a la habitación que ocupaba cada que se quedaba a dormir con Alice con paso decido y una expresión de irritación total, la escena le siguió pareciendo graciosa al ojiverde y para ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que se asomo por sus labios cubrió su boca tras el puño de su mano.

-¡Estas sonriendo!- le grito la pelinegra entusiasmada expresando su alegría en pequeños saltos, el joven al ser descubierto compuso su gesto por uno serio

-No es así- le contesto a su hermano de manera firme

-Se lo que vi y no me convencerás de lo contrario, pero no importa debo ir a hacer un par de llamadas para conseguir a sus respectivas citas- dijo Alice recorriendo el pasillo con su cantarina voz, comenzó a caminar con sus pequeños pasos de bailarina a las escaleras.

-Espera, de hecho Bella y yo tenemos un trato, ella y yo iremos juntos- le dijo Edward a su pequeña hermana la cual tardó un par de minutos en procesar la información, al principio le pareció una broma pero al ver el semblante serio y severo de su hermano recordó que su carácter no le permitía hacer bromas y al percatarse de lo verdadero de la afirmación, comenzó a gritar la pequeña pelinegra de emoción a lo que su hermano mayor lo vio con fastidio ante la sobremanera de las reacciones de su hermana menor.

-Calla Alice, tus chillidos han de molestar a los vecinos- le dijo el ojiverde serio

-¡Lo sabía! Ustedes se vieron durante mi ausencia- dijo la pequeña Alice acercándose a su hermano en espera de los detalles, lo cual era poco probable que sucediera.

-No Alice, te lo dije, no tengo paciencia para tratar con tus amigas infantiles e inmaduras, solo es un trato, ella no soportará a algún idiota y yo no soportaré a alguna hueca- le dijo Edward comenzando a bajar al comedor pues era la hora de la cena, tomando aquello como la excusa perfecta para alejarse de la pequeña Alice o ella se percataría de su mentira ya que la pelinegra podía ser joven, hiperactiva y un poco dispersa pero era muy intuitiva lo cual a veces le causaba problemas .

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente desde el amanecer hasta entrada la noche la pelinegra se ocupo de preparar a su amiga para la fiesta que se llevaría acabo esa misma noche, así que se podría decir que la casa estuvo llena de estruendos, quejas y gritos durante mas de doce horas; el estruendo era tan notorio que en circunstancia normales los vecino no habrían dudado en llamar a la policía pero era de su conocimiento el carácter hiperactivo e inquieto de su vecina así que solo les quedaba pedir al cielo para que el ruido cesara de una vez por todas.<p>

El reloj marcaba las ocho en punto cuando un hombre de porte elegante, cuerpo cuadrado y musculoso se dirigía a la entrada de la casa, ese hombre era apuesto y guapo, el cual en ese día había elegido para la ocasión una camisa color azul, una corbata gris y un magnifico traje de color negro que abrazaba como una segunda piel sus músculos bien formados; el joven se adentró en la casa y se dirigió a la sala para prender el televisor y esperar a su acompañante; la cual había escuchado desde una calle atrás, que peleaba con Alice, así que lo más oportuno en ese momento era esperar a que las dos estuvieran listas.

-Buenas noches joven Edward- le dijo la señora Jenkins al pasar por la sala para ir a la cocina, la señora tenía alrededor de cincuenta años, las arrugas ya comenzaban a adueñarse de la tersa piel de su rostro y su cabello estaba cambiando a una tonalidad grisácea pero esos signos del tiempo que comenzaban a alcanzarla no impedían que siempre tuviera una sonrisa gentil en su rostro.

-Buenas noches señora Jenkins- le contestó el joven ojiverde sonriéndole con sinceridad pues el aura de gentilidad de la señora Jenkins se contagiaba a los de su alrededor.

-La niñas ya no han de tardar mucho, hace un par de minutos escuche que reñían por los últimos detalles- le dijo la señora sonriendo al haber sido testigo de las riñas de ambas a lo largo del día.

-¿Llevan peleando todo el día?- le pregunto Edward interesado en saber como los trabajadores de la casa eran capaces de soportar el ruido todo el día si él con solo escuchar los estruendos se ponía de mal humor en menos de quince minutos.

-Si, desde el amanecer, primero pelearon por lo del corte de cabello, después por el baño con sales aromáticas, después por el color de las uñas, mas tarde por el cabello, después le siguió el desacuerdo por el vestido, posteriormente se quejó de nuevo por los zapatos y me parece que por último fue por el maquillaje- le dijo la señora sonriendo al recordar los argumentos de la pequeña bailarina y las respuestas mordaces y sarcásticas de la pequeña leona.

-Bien, entonces creo que saldré a dar una vuelta por el fraccionamiento y después regresaré- le dijo el ojiverde levantándose del sillón con la intención de salir de la casa.

-Muchacho ¿Pretendes salir a dar un paseo con esa apariencia y regresar sin compañía? Creo que las mujeres podrán notarte así sea a mas de un kilómetro, creo que lo mejor es que aguardes aquí, ya no han de tardar en bajar- dijo la señora sonriendo, segundos después, como si aquella mujer supiera con exactitud lo que decía se escucharon pisadas de pies descalzos en la madera de la escalera

-Buenas noches señora Jenkins- saludó la dulce voz de la castaña

-Buenas noches niña Bella, se ve realmente hermosa- le dijo la señora sonriendo, el ojiverde no pudo afirmar las palabras de la mujer pues Bella se encontraba tras él y el ojiverde no se tomo la molestia en voltear al estar arreglar los gemelos de su camisa.

-Muchas gracias y debo decir que usted siempre luce radiante- le dijo la castaña sonriéndole con amabilidad lo cual era raro en ella pero como se había mencionado anteriormente aquella señora podía contagiar hasta al mas huraño de su aura de sencillez y gentileza.

-Gracias, bueno me marcho, hay cosas que hacer en la cocina, espero pasen una excelente noche- les dijo la mujer mientras los jóvenes se despedían de ella, segundos después la figura de la señora se perdió en la siguiente habitación y el ojiverde al poder lidiar por fin con los gemelos y dejarlos en su lugar, se dio vuelta y se quedo sin respiración ante la imagen que tenía frente a él, aquella criatura jamás le había visto antes, aquella joven era hermosa, tenía su cabello castaño rubio recogido minuciosamente y lo mechones que salían libres del moño estaban perfectamente peinados en preciosos bucles y el cabellos tenia un brillo especial ante la luz de la habitación pereciéndose a la llama joven de una hoguera, la piel parecía aterciopelada, tersa y con una color parecido a la de las perlas madres, la menuda figura de aquella muchacha estaba envuelta por un vestido azul strapless con un gracioso vuelo en la falda, la cual arriba de la delicada seda tenía una capa de raso del mismo azul turquesa del resto del vestido que acariciaba la suave piel de las piernas de la joven hasta unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla.

-En un segundo estoy lista- le dijo la castaña sin darse cuenta de la manera que era observada por su acompañante ya que estaba demasiado ocupada poniéndose los pendientes de preciosas amatistas espinelas para después ponerse los zapatos con un gesto de desagrado total- Sino fuera porque Alice me quito y escondió mi block de dibujo el día de ayer no estuviera aquí ¡Por Dios! creo que moriré en estas cosas juro que cuando termine esa maldita fiesta aventare estos zapatos por la carretera.

-Seria una pena deshacerse de esos zapatos- le dijo el joven recuperando el aliento y la capacidad de elaborar comentarios coherente

-Son lo peor que puede pasarle a una mujer- le dijo la castaña con el ceño fruncido

-Tengo que discrepar con eso, luces realmente bien con esos zapatos- le dijo Edward acercándose a la muchacha

-Como tu no tienes que usarlos es realmente fácil decirlo- le contraataco la castaña, el joven rió, tomo de la cintura a la joven y la acerco a él para después intentar deshacer esa pequeña arruguita de la frente de la castaña.

-Luces realmente deslumbrante _mon chéri_ – le dijo el joven a Bella la cual al sentir el tacto de aquel hombre relajo su expresión y todo disgusto se esfumo como si el viento en un soplo se los hubiera llevado con el.

-Apresurémonos, mientras más rápido nos vallamos más rápido regresaremos- le dijo la castaña sonriendo, a lo que Edward asintió y guió a Bella al auto.

La fiesta se llevaría a cabo a las afueras de la ciudad en el salón de un club campestre, el camino fue rápido y breve a través de la carretera, al llegar al lugar vieron la majestuosa construcción perfectamente iluminada dándole la bienvenida a sus invitados, al llegar a la entrada, Edward bajo del auto y abrió la puerta para su acompañante para después darles las llaves al encargado de estacionar los autos, caminaron por el camino de arena roja perfectamente trazado para guiar a los recién llegados al majestuoso salón, comenzaron a subir las escaleras de mármol blanco para que segundos después la música del salón bailara por sus oídos, al llegar a la entrada del salón pudieron percibir la multitud de cabelleras de distintas tonalidades, los vestidos de seda, finos y caros, los ventanales finamente tallados, los manteles impecablemente blancos, la orquesta que estaba ubicada en el centro del salón y el candelabro iluminar todo a su alrededor, eso era lo que se observaba a simple vista pero la joven; que siempre miraba más allá; se había percatado de las pretensiones de cada una de esas personas, de la descarada hipocresía y de la apariencia que daban todos pora agradarles a los demás, ese era el mundo banal y superficial que ella tanto odiaba y que aborrecía pero esta vez no había podido evitar asistir a esa fiesta como los seis años anteriores que llevaba de conocer a Alice.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Edward al ver el gesto serio e inexpresivo de su compañera

-Si, solo estoy preparándome para lo que viene, jamás había visto tantas pretensiones, apariencias y superficialidad reunida en un solo lugar- le dijo la castaña, el joven sabía de lo que hablaba ya que él había sido obligado a ir a ese lugar desde que recién había cumplido los quince años y esa primera reunión que vivió le había parecido abrumadora pero con el paso del tiempo se había acostumbrado y ahora le parecía inofensivo pero ella que no estaba acostumbrada a aquellos lugares debía estarle pareciendo agobiante así que en muestra de apoyo apretó cariñosamente su mano a lo que la castaña le sonrió para después adentrarse al salón.

El lugar olía a perfumes caros, colonias italianas y cigarro mientras el ambiente era invadido por el calor del salón y la música que sonaba para amenizar la reunión, todos le sonreían a la muchacha a la par que la saludaban por ir en compañía de Edward el cual solo asentía a los saludos y seguía su camino, los demás no intentaban conversar con él al ver su gesto serio, lo cual la joven agradeció en ese momento.

La velada estaba transcurriendo tranquila a pesar del ruido estridente del alrededor ya que el carácter serio de su compañero inspiraba a evitarlo a cualquier costa y no interactuar más con él que el saludo educado, Alice había llegado un par de minutos después que ellos con su acompañante, pero como era de esperar la pequeña Alice se encontraba en el centro de la pista bailando y conversando con toda persona que se detuviera un solo segundo a saludarla, como siempre Alice mostraba su brillo y fascinación por la sociedad, estando tan ocupada conversando que no molesto a su hermano y amiga, así que Bella y Edward estaban tranquilos en uno de los balcones del lugar conversando olvidándose simplemente de todo y todos los de la fiesta.

-Nos iremos dentro de poco- le dijo Edward a la joven, la cual se notaba que estaba desesperada por salir de allí a pesar de solo llevar en aquel lugar dos horas.

-Gracias, en verdad aborrezco estos lugares- le dijo la castaña sonriéndole al observar que su compañero le importaba como se sentía en ese momento.

-Lo se, es raro no verte ofendiendo a la gente con palabras que son muy elevadas para su coeficiente y se rían para horas después darse cuenta de lo que les dijiste y se ofendan- le dijo divertido Edward

-Si, se que no dejo pasar nunca un comentario irónico o sarcástico pero en grandes masas es difícil y abrumador- le dijo la castaña sonriendo ante el comentario- Pero me ayuda mucho que estés conmigo, si hubiera asistido con otra persona creo que hubiera muerto hace un par de horas ante lo despiadada que puede ser la superficialidad.

-Sabes que prefiero estar aquí contigo que con alguien más- le dijo el joven ojiverde mirando a su compañera sonreírle, era la primera vez que sonaba tan franca y sincera y por supuesto que era la primera vez que escuchaba que le dijera que su compañía era agradable para ella, lo cual le dio el valor para decirle lo que había estado pensando en expresar- Bella tenemos que hablar

-¿Acerca de que?- le preguntó la castaña borrando la sonrisa de su rostro ante el cambio repentino de la atmosfera y volteando a ver a su compañero ante la pregunta en tono serio, nunca antes le había hablado así ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo? Se preguntó la castaña, jamás había visto esa expresión profunda e indescifrable en el rostro de Edward ¿Algo estaría yendo mal? Edward abrió la boca pero no articulo palabra alguna, no sabía por donde empezar a pesar de haberlo pensado durante horas el día anterior.

-¡Edward! ¡Papá y mamá llegaron!- le grito entusiasmada Alice saliendo al balcón

-En un momento voy- le dijo el ojiverde agradeciendo inconcientemente ese par de minutos que se le estaba ofreciendo para poner en orden sus ideas

-¡Perfecto! ¡Me iré adelantando!- le dijo la pelinegra sonriendo para después salir corriendo internándose de nuevo en la multitud del salón.

-Ven conmigo- le pidió Edward a la castaña lo cual la asustó de sobremanera, llevaba seis años de conocer a Alice y nunca había conocido a sus padres y sinceramente no quería conocerlos en ese momento.

-No puedo, no es correcto, no quiero- logró articular en voz suave la joven mientras se abrazaba a ella misma para evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciese ante la perspectiva de verse bajo escrutinio por los padres de su mejor amiga y del hombre que en ese momento amaba, escudriños del que había sido victima anteriormente y que no le gustaba, generalmente no le importaba pero en ese momento un solo comentario de ellos hacia ella la hubiera perjudicado y ella no estaba dispuesta a ser afectada por nadie, Edward miró la fragilidad reflejada en esos preciosos ojos gris verdoso y no pudo insistir pues sabía que sería malo para ella si el insistiese así que asintió, miro un par de segundos más a su compañera para después darle un beso en la frente y caminar al interior del salón mientras confirmaba que la pequeña caja siguiera en la bolsa del interior de su saco y repasando mentalmente lo que diría, si todo resultaba bien ese sería el último día que vería a sus padres para comenzar algo que las personas felices llamaban vida.

La castaña miró alejarse a Edward entre las personas con su paso firme y fuerte que emanaba sensualidad, miró alrededor, todas esas mujeres con sus joyas, figuras perfectas y rasgos dignos de divinidades que miraban a Edward con hambre y deseo, realmente no podía culparlas ya que su acompañante era hermoso y misterioso y ella se sentía sosa, torpe y poco sofisticada, y desesperadamente tímida ¿Qué es lo que él había visto en ella? Realmente elle significaba algo para él o hace unos segundos se despediría de ella y se marcharía, sería capaz de solo dejarla y seguir adelante, habría sido ella en su camino algo insignificante solamente, no lo sabía y eso le desesperaba y angustiaba, sentimientos que tuvo que esconder tras su máscara al ver que Félix Vulturi salía al balcón.

-Vaya eres todo una aparición, te ves hermosa- le dijo Félix sonriéndole y acercándose a ella

-Me gustaría decirte que tu también te ves bien pero eso sería mentir y a diferencia de todos las personas que están en esta fiesta yo odio las pretensiones y mentiras- le dijo la castaña mirando al interior del salón a la gente reír, bailar y conversar.

-Por favor Bella ambos sabemos que te sientes atraída por mí y sabes perfectamente que esta noche me veo espectacular- le dijo Félix al oído a Bella la cual se alejo de él y comenzó a reír

-Por favor Félix, ni siquiera ese traje caro te hace lucir mejor y suponiendo que ahora la definición de espectacular sea desagradable a la vista, si, estoy de acuerdo contigo, te ves espectacular- le dijo la castaña recargándose en el balcón y mirando la gente que disfrutaba de la fiesta en el jardín.

-No importa que no lo admitas aún preciosa, eso vendrá después, por ahora vengo a hablar de negocios contigo- le dijo Feliz parándose a un lado de la castaña

-No me interesa

-Pero ni siquiera has oído la propuesta

-No me interesa nada que venga de ti- le dijo la castaña observando a la gente disfrutas de una copa de champagne y de la música, toda aquella gente que le había sonreído la vida dándoles todo lo que querían con solo estirar la mano, les había dado fortuna. Belleza, elegancia… todo a lo que ella le había sido negado desde su niñez.

-Es injusto ¿No es así? Ellos tienen todo lo que quieran, las personas se apartan de su camino por los ceros que tienen su cuenta de banco y lo peor es que no se esfuerzan por obtener las cosas, solo con estirar la mano obtienen lo que quieres- le dijo Félix adivinando lo que pensaba la muchacha de las personas de allí- En este momento no eres nadie, no importas, nadie te toma en cuenta por ser huérfana y eso no cambiara si tu no haces algo al respecto.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- le dijo la castaña poco convencida de sus palabras, ella había decidido que no necesitaba nada de eso, que solo necesitaba a aquel hombre de cabellos cobrizos y dulces ojos verdes el cual vio salir al jardín acompañado de Alice, la hermana menor Cullen hablaba animadamente con su hermano mientras el solo escuchaba, de repente alguien se unió a lado de los hermanos, era una preciosa mujer, de figura estilizada, alta, delgada, de un hermoso cabellos rubios champagne perfectamente peinado, pómulos prominentes, barbilla fina y unos hermosos ojos azules, de porte y presencia elegante y por supuesto con un aura de hermosura y sensualidad, por donde pasaba, haciéndose paso hasta los hermano, los hombres la miraban con deseo y las mujeres con envidia, la hermosa mujer se acerco a Edward y lo saludó, aquella imagen afecto a Bella de sobremanera ya que ellos dos, Edward y esa hermosa mujer, juntos parecía la pareja perfecta, ambos perfectos y jóvenes mientras ella misma se veía a lado del joven como cualquier chiquilla.

-Tu puedes ser como ella, hasta podrías ser mejor, podrías tener al mundo en la palma de tu mano- le dijo Félix al oído, la joven pensó por un segundo, ella no era bonita, ni inteligente, además que nadie la había amado nunca, al parecer Félix tenía razón, a pesar de haberse abierto camino esos últimos años con sus propias uñas, eso no era suficiente, ella seguía siendo una chiquilla insignificante que no era merecedora de un hombre como Edward Cullen, una sonrisa triste adorno el rostro de la joven al recordar que en algún momento había pasado por su mente decirle a Edward que le quería, lo más seguro es que aquel hombre se riera de ella y después se marchara.

-¿Qué dices Bella? ¿Te interesa mi propuesta?- le pregunto Félix

-¿Qué debo hacer?- dijo la joven en un susurro

-Ven conmigo, mi padre podrá ayudarte pero tiene que ser esta noche ya que el regresa a Europa- le dijo Félix sonriendo al haber atrapado a aquella joven, se alejo de la muchacha y comenzando a caminar al interior del salón, la castaña miro por última vez a Edward mientras un solitaria lágrima rodaba por su mejilla la cual fue borrada al instante por ella, suspiro mientras una sonrisa triste se asomaba por su rostro.

- _Adieu l'amour impossible_- dijo en un susurro mientras enviaba un beso en el aire en dirección de Edward para después dar media vuelta e ir tras Félix.

* * *

><p>No! Se fue!<p>

Perdón es que en verdad ha veces que me dejo llevar jajajaj

Bueno les envio un beso enorme y un abrazo de oso!

ATTE: Ann


	6. El reencuentro

**El reencuentro**

El día transcurría de manera rápida y abrumadora, como a diario, en la ciudad de San Francisco, California, la gente iba y venia por la ruta trazada de sus rutinas diaria , caminaban apresuradamente en las filas por las aceras de ida y regreso, unos tras otros como una fila de hormigas, el calor era abrazador como siempre y el ruido estridente de los autos, camiones, de las personas gritando y los pasos, el ruido era de la magnitud de siempre.

En una de las calles de esa gran ciudad se encontraba en uno de los edificios una mujer mirando a través del cristal del mostrador de su negocio, a menudo le gustaba mirar por la ventana para buscar alguna inspiración para dibujar, para que su imaginación comenzase a avanzar, pero en ese día particularmente su mente estaba bloqueada, estaba un poco inquieta y hasta cierto punto ansiosa, cruzo sus brazos y comenzó a golpear con su pie rítmicamente el suelo, por un momento se perdió en sus pensamientos frente al cristal el cual como contra reflejo daba la imagen de aquella mujer, aquella joven poseía una altura de alrededor de los 1.47 cm, una fina y perfecta figura, piel de un suave color dorado, facciones finas y angelicales, una nariz celestial, labios finos y del color de la rosa, poseedora de unos hermosos y expresivos ojos verdes esmeralda velados por pestañas densas y largas y un hermosos cabello negro azulado, con un corte pequeño y degrafilado peinado de manera rebelde y moderna; apuntando cada punta del sedoso cabello a direcciones distintas, definitivamente un ángel: de nombre Alice Cullen. La joven miraba tras el ventanal sin observar, se había perdido en un punto hasta que algo llamo su atención, una mujer entre la multitud la saco de su ensoñación, aquella persona se le hacía extrañamente familiar, no sabía donde la había visto anteriormente pero un impulso le decía que debía ir tras ella así que tomo las llaves de su auto y salio de su casa de modas apresurada integrándose al mar de gentes, al salir busco con la mirada a aquella mujer, miro el mar de cabezas rubias, castañas, negras y pelirrojas cuando por fin dio son su objetivo, con prisa y hasta empujando a las personas comenzó a abrirse paso, vio como aquella mujer se subía a su auto así que a toda prisa Alice se subió al suyo y comenzó a perseguirla, primero pasaron por la avenida principal pero después el auto que seguía; un precioso Audi TT negro, se internara en las calles paralelas, la persona a la que seguía manejaba rápidamente y con maestría; así que si Alice quería alcanzarla debía tomar un atajo e impedirle seguir avanzando así que entró por una de las pequeñas calles y una calle después visualizó el auto venir hacia ella, maniobro el volante y el auto quedo paralelo para tapar el paso del objetivo, al momento de que la dueña del Audi vio atravesado el Porche GT frenó de manera repentina mientras recitaba una maldición, para después salir del auto y enfrentar al imprudente conductor que se había metido en sentido contrario y que casi había colisionado con ella.

-¡¿Qué estas loca? ¡Pudiste habernos matado! Mas vale que supliques perdón antes de que llame a la policía por estar conduciendo en estado de ebriedad o por no saber conducir- le dijo la mujer del Audi furiosa, la pelinegra bajo de su auto y examino a la mujer que le gritaba, la miro con detenimiento ¿Qué haría si realmente no la conocía? Le diría: "Lo siento, no eres quien pensaba y si soy una psicópata" Rezaba porque su instinto no le fallara, miro con detenimiento a aquella mujer y se dio cuenta de que era quien ella pensaba ¡Claro que la conocía!

-Bella Madeleine Peeters- dijo la ojiverde a lo que la otra mujer se quedo sorprendida por un momento ¿Cómo era que aquella psicópata de ojos verdes la conocía? Miro sus facciones con mas detenimiento y se dio cuenta de quien era aquella bonita joven; Alice Mary Brandon, su compañera de colegio, le había costado reconocer a la niña de esos tiempos en esa mujer, ya no era menuda y delgada, ni en sus ojos se reflejaba la inocencia como antaño y el mayor de los cambios es que había cortado aquellos caireles que solían adornar su cabello largo y negro, pero a pesar de los cambios allí estaba el "huracán Cullen".

-¿Cómo fue que conseguiste tu licencia de conducir Alice? Desesperando a los agentes de las pruebas de manejo o simplemente compraste tu licencia- le dijo Bella aún enojada ante la maniobra de la otra joven por detenerla

-¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡A pesar de llevar ocho años sin vernos se te ocurre hablarme de manera sarcástica!- le dijo indignada la pelinegra acercándose a Bella la cual solo la observo

-Alice no tengo tiempo para esto, llevo prisa así que quita tu automóvil de mi paso- le dijo la muchacha fastidiada al tener que pasar una escena como esa

-No te dejare pasar, te he encontrado después de ocho años y no te marcharas así como así esta vez- le dijo Alice decidida, el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar, miró el identificador, iba retrasada, no podía quedarse mas allí

-¿Quieres que me disculpe? Sabes perfectamente que no lo are, así que ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le dijo la mujer impaciente

-Ven esta tarde a mi casa, es mi fiesta de compromiso, me gustaría platicar contigo un momento- le dijo la pelinegra mientras le tendía a la otra mujer un sobre blanco, el cual tomo de mala gana

-No se si pueda, estoy muy ocupada el día de hoy- le dijo Bella, pero observo por un minuto el rostro de su amiga de infancia, suspiró y agregó- No prometo nada pero intentaré llegar

-Eso es más que suficiente para mi- le dijo la pelinegra regresando a su auto y quitándose del paso.

Bella miró el reloj, eran las siete de la noche, estaba de camino a su departamento cuando dejo su celular en el asiento del conductor y miró la invitación que le dio Alice, hacía un par de horas había revisado el sobre, no saldría nada bueno de eso, así que de golpe y manera decidida giro bruscamente el volante para dar media vuelta y dirigirse a una calle que había dejado atrás, de manera apresurada para no dar lugar a dudas, busco por un par de minutos para después encontrarse con la casa grande y majestuosa de la calle que buscaba, en la entrada el aparcador de coches se llevo su auto y ella camino a la entrada, allí una persona esperaba.

-Buenas tardes señorita, su invitación por favor- le dijo el señor, ella le tendió el sobre- ¿Cuál es su apellido?

-Peeters, Bella Peeters

-Muy bien señorita Peeters, la señorita Cullen la espera, sígame por favor- le dijo el joven guiándola por la multitud que hablaba animadamente mientras bebían una copa, subieron a la primera planta y entraron a una de las habitaciones donde Alice hablaba por teléfono

-La señorita se desocupará enseguida, con su permiso- le dijo el guía para después retirarse, a Bella no le quedo más que esperar así que miró la habitación, era una sala de estar agradablemente decorada, amplia y luminosa arreglada con muebles de buen gusto y algunas plantas, tomó asiento en un sofá para que segundos después Alice colgara el teléfono y la mirara con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-¡Que bueno que viniste! ¿Gustas algo de tomar?- le preguntó la pelinegra entusiastamente para después sentarse a lado de Bella

-No, gracias, no me quedaré mucho

-Bien, y dime ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Has alcanzado lo que querías? ¿Hace mucho que estas en San Francisco?- le preguntó Alice sin respirar ya que miles de preguntas peleaban unas con otras para ser formuladas

-Esas son muchas preguntas Alice pero si… tengo lo que buscaba y llevo aquí más o menos hace un año y medio- le dijo Bella mientras se acomodaba en el sillón y cruzaba las piernas

-Me alegro, te ves bien, estos años te han beneficiado mucho… bueno, por mi parte también he triunfado, fui a estudiar a Arizona para después venir aquí y poner mi casa de modas- le dijo Alice sonriente, mientras Bella solo escuchaba, la pelinegra se sentía tan feliz al tener a su lado a la que alguna vez había sido su amiga de la infancia así que no pudo evitar que las palabras corrieran una tras otras olvidándose de respirar en algunas ocasiones.

Bella observaba hablar animadamente a su amiga haciendo ademanes con las manos y sonriente, ella comenzaba a desesperarse y querer salir corriendo de allí, al parecer alguien escucho sus plegarías ya que llamaron a la puerta, Alice les dio permiso de entrar para dejar ver a uno de los meseros que ayudaban al evento.

-Señorita Cullen sus tíos acaban de arribar- le dijo el joven que había llegado, Alice se levanto como un resorte de su asiento y comenzó a aplaudir, después miro a Bella, la tomo de la mano y la arrastro fuera de la habitación.

-¿A dónde me llevas Alice?- le preguntó Bella oponiendo cierta resistencia

-Te presentare a mis tíos- le dijo la pelinegra feliz llevando a Bella escaleras abajo para después internarse en la multitud de invitados, pocos pasos después Alice soltó la mano de Bella al visualizar a sus tíos

-Carmen, Eleazar que gusto que pudieron venir- le dijo Alice abrazando a su tía

-No nos perderíamos por nada tu fiesta de compromiso cariño- le dijo la mujer que había llamado Carmen sonriéndole abiertamente, Bella la observo por un minuto, definitivamente ella era la hermana de Carlisle Cullen ya que sus genes lo gritaban a toda voz, aquella mujer era de largos y sedosos cabellos negros que caían graciosamente por su espalda como una cascada imitando la caída del agua, grácil y perfecta, de estatura media, un cuerpo perfectamente definido y bien proporcionado, facciones trazadas perfectamente pero lo que mas resaltaba en aquel bello rostro eran esos ojos verdes esmeralda distintivo de las características fenotípicas de los Cullen.

-Tía, ella es Bella, una amiga de la infancia- le dijo Alice después de que dejara de gritar de felicidad y expresando su afecto de manera exagerada

-Mucho gusto- le dijo Bella estrechando la mano de la mujer

-Es un placer, yo soy Carmen y este es mi esposo Eleazar- le dijo la mujer sonriéndole cálidamente.

-Mucho gusto- pronuncio el hombre con voz grave que iba acorde con su fisonomía varonil.

-¡Debo presentarte a Jazz!- grito Alice acordándose hasta ese momento de su prometido- Tía por favor cuida de que no huya, volveré enseguida

-Lo intentaré- le dijo Carmen solemnemente, mientras Alice se alejaba de allí con su trote grácil que rompería el corazón de cualquier bailarina.

-Así que tú fuiste amiga de la infancia de Alice- le dijo Eleazar

-Así es, fuimos compañeras por seis años y medio- le contesto Bella educadamente pero sin ningún interés en la conversación- Y ¿No esta presente su hija Irina?

-¿Tu conoces a Irina?- le pregunto Carmen en un tono unos decibeles arriba de la conversación que Bella no pudo interpretar, el esposo de Carmen solo apretó cariñosamente el brazo de su esposa, la cual recuperó la compostura

-No, ella desafortunadamente esta enferma así que se quedo en New Jersey- le contestó Eleazar sonriendo, Bella al ver que no les gustaba el tema de su hija comenzó a conversar de cosas banales y sin mucha importancia como el clima, la casa, su estadía de los tíos de Alice en California, entre otros temas de conversación que se utilizaban para distraerse en las reuniones de ese tipo.

-¿Y como están?- preguntó Alice regresando a lado de sus tíos sonriente

-Excelente esta jovencita es tan agradable, su forma de hablar es diferente y vigorizantes- le dijo Carmen sonriendo al haberle agradado y envuelto totalmente la conversación de aquella joven, eran experta manejando las palabras y dándole un matiz de interés a lo que decía, siendo capaz de envolverte totalmente ante la maestría.

-Si es interesante la conversación de esta joven- le respaldo Eleazar a su esposa la opinión

-¡Que bien! Bien, no encontré a Jasper entre tanta gente, debe estar con algún amigo por allí, ya que la mayoría aquí son amigos y conocidos ya que nuestra familia es muy pequeña- le dijo Alice excusando la ausencia de su prometido

-No hay problema Alice pero siento decirte que debo marcharme, mañana tengo trabajo- le dijo Bella educadamente.

- Que lastima que debas marcharte pero si alguna vez estas en New Jersey no dudes en visitarnos- le dijo Carmen sonriendo mientras le tendía a Bella una tarjeta de presentación

-Lo intentaré, gracias- le dijo la joven tomando la tarjeta y sonriendo.

-¡Alice! ¡Cielo! ¡Estas aquí! Tu padre y yo te hemos estado buscando por todos el lugar- gritó una voz dulce tras la espalda de Bella, Alice soltó un gritito de emoción y corrió, a lo que Bella supuso, debía ser su madre.

-¡Llegaron! ¡Creí que no vendrían hasta el día de mañana!- les dijo Alice feliz, Bella dio media vuelta para por fin ver a los misteriosos y desaparecidos padres de Alice, allí había una mujer que estrechaba a Alice entre sus brazos, sobraba decir que aquella mujer era hermosa, de cabellos color caramelo ligeramente ondulado que caí por sus hombros en ondas gráciles que se podían jactar de su perfección cada una de las hebras, de un rostro delgado y fino de facciones, labios carnosos del color de la grana, ojos grandes de color miel adornados por una pestañas perfectamente rizadas de color caramelo y una nariz de duquesa, de piel de tono cálido claro y tersa a la vista, su altura era alrededor de 1.67 cm y lógicamente perfectamente arreglada parecía tan perfecta y radiante que seguramente las diosas del olimpo envidiarían esa apariencia, mientras el señor que estaba a su lado podría ser el hermano de Zeus por su gran atractivo, de cabellos rubios como el sol, una piel clara levemente bronceada, poseedor de un par de esmeraldas genuinas como ojos, de figura ectomorfa, piernas largas, brazos largos, un torso corto pero bien formado y por naturaleza delgado, perfecto, con una boca fina y una nariz aguileña, que con seguridad a pesar de su edad aún levantaba suspiros ante cualquier tipo de mujeres, Bella se sintió por un momento malhumorada ¿Dónde se suponía se había ido a meter? ¿A una fiesta de compromiso o a un desfile de modas de Milán? ¿Como podía ser que los dioses beneficiaran a algunos dándoles todo y a otros solo les diera las sobras?

-Adelantamos nuestro vuelo- le dijo la madre de Alice con un sonrisa, Bella se cruzó de brazos esperando que la dejasen pasar y ella pudiera marcharse de allí, pero en ese momento el hermano menor de Zeus decidió levantar la vista y observarla o más bien someterla a un escrutinio descarado y maleducado

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó aquel hombre intentando ocultar, lo que le pareció a Bella, desprecio bajo el matiz de la indiferencia

-Ella es mi amiga de la infancia, Bella Peeters, Bella ellos son mis padres Esme y Carlisle Cullen- les presento Alice con su entusiasmo de siempre siendo ajena a la atmosfera tensa que se estaba creando en el lugar, es ese momento ellos eran el centro de atención pues ellos eran el epicentro de aquel ambiente glaciar que comenzaba a invadir poco a poco el lugar, todos observaron al ya conocido señor Cullen conocido por todos como el "señor de hielo" pero nadie conocía a aquella criatura que estaba frente a él, esa hermosa mujer nunca antes la habían visto por allí, al momento que ella había arribado al lugar nadie se había percatado de su presencia pero ahora los hombre no podían apartar la vista ya que aquella mujer era mas hermosa que Afrodita, con el cuerpo de una perfecta forma de reloj de arena, poseedora de perfectas curvas que hacen femenina a la mujer, de extremidades torneadas y fluidas, de una magnifica estatura de 1.65 cm, de cara ovalada y fina, poseedora de una afilada y orgullosa barbilla, pómulos afilados, unos magníficos labios de fuego que ocultaban siempre la forma de una sonrisa coqueta y del color de la cereza madura, una vanidosa nariz griega y unos preciosos ojos del color verde, lentillas que ocultaban su color natural, mientras su cabello era una hermosa mata de color rubio impecablemente sostenida en una cola de caballo alta, ocultando su color Cataño rubio, pero aún así no dejaba de ser hermosas esas hebras parecidas al oro puro, que podían ser usadas para tejer el mas hermoso implemento digno de dioses y a pesar de que su figura en ese momento era abrazada por ropa de oficina, que consistía en un pantalón pitillo azul marino, una blusa de color blanco de cuello cuadrado, un blazer del mismo del color del pantalón y unos zapatos de tacón de aguja de 15 cm de largos, aún en esa ropa ella parecía una modelo a nivel mundial.

-Así que tú eres la chiquilla que escapó del orfanato cuando recién cumplió los diecisiete, creí que para este momento ya estarías en prisión- le dijo Carlisle Cullen dedicándola una mirada de despreció y en sus palabras brotaba el veneno y la soberbia que sentía hacía la muchacha, la cual enderezo aún mas la columna, irguió ese cuello de cisne para adoptar la postura altiva y orgullosa de una reina.

-Y usted debe ser el señor que se dice llamar el padre de Alice, el cual no la visito los seis años y medio que la conocí, yo no venía a causar problema alguno pero veo que usted no se abstuvo de expresar su opinión que me tenía guardada hace años, bien, yo tampoco lo are, señor Cullen, debo decirle que es exactamente lo que esperaba de usted, una persona prepotente, maleducada, soberbia y por supuesto que no tiene retraimiento ni pudor de presentarse de esta manera y llamar hija a la mujer que prácticamente se crió sola con las personas que trabajaban en la casa en la que la abandonaron al cumplir los diez años, pero creo que debemos agradecer eso ya que su hija es una persona que realmente contribuye a la sociedad de manera positiva y valiosa y no como usted que se cree con el derecho de reclamar el mundo y despreciar a los que considera inferiores a usted, personas como usted solo son una molestia constante a la sociedad ¿Sabes como se le llama a esas personas? Se les llama personas déspotas y creo que si busca en un diccionario allí vendrá como definición su nombre, ahora si me permite me retiro, es desagradable tan solo su presencia- le dijo la castaña caminando hacia la puerta con dignidad y orgullo, todo el mundo en el salón se quedo callado, nadie pronuncio palabra alguna, después de unos segundo Alice reacciono y corrió tras Bella y la tomo del brazo.

-Lo lamento mucho Bella, por favor no te marches- le suplicó a la rubia, ella lo pensó un momento, realmente su orgullo le decía que no tenía porque marcharse pero su sentido común le decía que se marchara que evitara mas problemas, pero como siempre el orgullo era mayor así que exhalo ruidosamente y asintió- ¡Excelente! En un momento regreso

-No tardes- le dijo la rubia asintiendo con cansancio para después salir al balcón, segundos después se escucho como se reanudaba la música y la conversación gradualmente, ella dejo de prestar atención al interior para mirar solo los alrededores y sentir el viento acariciar su piel y refrescar su ánimo.

Mientras, entre la multitud un hombre, miro a la joven que estaba en el balcón, saco su celular para hacer una llamada.

-Buenas tardes señor Edward- dijo un hombre al otro lado de la línea

-Quiero que investigues todo acerca de Bella Madeleine Peeters, quiero un archivo completo en mi oficina mañana- dijo el hombre de ojos verdes para después colgar y alejarse de allí con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro. Pero aquel hombre no era el único con planes en curso ya que había en la casa otra llamada, solo que en esta la malicia era mayor.

-He encontrado a la mujer, solo nos hace falta atrapar a aquel sujeto- dijo una voz

-Excelente, solo cuida que no te descubran antes de tiempo por hacer alguna tontería

-Tengo todo bajo control, conseguiré lo que quiero así tenga que matar a alguien en el camino

-Eso importa poco solo consigue lo que necesitamos

Y después de eso la línea se colgó dejando resonando aquel sonido que indica que la línea fue costada, la persona colgó también para después sonreír, el juego estaba en la mesa y dentro de poco comenzaría.

La casa que estaba siendo testigo de aquella feliz fiesta de compromiso también estaba siendo sede de juegos tétricos y maliciosos ¿Quiénes serían aquellas personas que para llegar a su meta estarían dispuestos a matar? ¿La familiar Cullen estaría en riesgo? ¿O aquella hermosa mujer de cabelles rubios era el blanco?


	7. El trato

**Discalimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM**

_Hola hermosas lectoras! He aqui otro capítulo, espero lo disfruten._**  
><strong>

**El trato, jugando con fuego**

No eran más de las nueve de la mañana cuando un hombre arribo a uno de los edificios mas imponentes de la ciudad, uno de mayor altura y de diseños de vanguardia combinado perfectamente con el diseño de cristal, edificio que pertenecía a la compañía Cullen&Associates, uno de los edificios mas importantes en cuanto a negocios en el país refería, el hombre bajo de su automóvil y se dirigió directamente a su oficina sin dirigir mirada a nadie mas que a su camino, caminaba con un porte elegante, firme, imponente y que emanaba autoridad así que nadie osaba cruzarse en el camino del "señor de hierro".

Como a diario aquel hombre llego a su oficina, acomodo su portafolio para después ordenar documentos de sus negocios venideros y pedirle, o la palabra correcta sería ordenarle, a la secretaria que le llevase su expreso mientras comenzar a revisar la información que estaba en el folder sobre su escritorio.

Observo detenidamente cada detalle de ese informe acerca de la leona de cabellos de fuego, ahora dorados, decía sus características detalladas, estatura, medidas, sus antecedentes en lo cual figuraba lo del internado, que ella era huérfana, su escape… pero había cinco años de aquella mujer que estaban desaparecidos, solo decía que había estudiado en la Universidad de Arte Arquitectónico en Francia, obteniendo su título de licenciada en arquitectura con una especialidad en diseño de dirección de obra y una maestría en preservación de monumentos y casas antiguas, que había estudiado la universidad abierta obteniendo aún así sus estudios en menos de cuatro años siendo eso un tiempo record y obteniendo varios premios y siendo la mejor de su generación, pero de allí en fuera no había nada, una sonrisa se asomo por los seductores labios del hombre, al parecer la leona ocultaba algo con fervor ¿Qué sería? En ese momento no lo sabía pero en algún momento lo descubriría, observo que ella trabajaba en Innovative Architectural Corporation como vicepresidenta y que vivía en un departamento en las mejor zona de California, después de ver la dirección saco una de las fotos del rostro de Bella que venía en el folder y miró aquel rostro con la apariencia de un ángel pero con la mirada y la esencia de una reina, ella era la indicada, había estado buscando por meses, pero ninguna de las mujeres que había visto estaban a la altura del juego que el estaba por comenzar, guardó todo cuando escucho el pestillo de la puerta de su oficina abrirse para dejar entrar a un hombre alto, ya viejo de cabellos canos, piel arrugada y una apariencia que denotaba los años vividos pero aún así vestido con un caro traje, zapatos de cuero italiano y sus cabellos grisáceos perfectamente peinados, apariencia adecuada al propietario de una séptima parte de la compañía.

-Joven Cullen, tan puntual como un reloj suizo- le dijo el viejo acercándose a uno de los sillones y sentándose.

-Archival como siempre incapaz de tocar la puerta- le dijo el ojiverde serio

-Ambos sabemos que siempre trabajas ¿Qué podría encontrarte haciendo? Nunca traes aquí a tus conquistas así que, que más da.

-No tengo tiempo para conversar contigo banalidades ¿Qué quieres?

-Siempre tan directo compañero, bien, te traje esto, la invitación de cada año- le dijo el viejo levantándose y dejando un sobre de un exquisito papel color marfil en el escritorio

-Es en una semana- dijo el peli cobrizo mirando la fecha del evento

-¿Tienes algún problema?

-No, es perfecto, ahora sal de aquí, molestas- le dijo el ojiverde sentándose tras el escritorio en su silla de cuero mientras el viejo reía y salía de la habitación, mientras el peli cobrizo sonreía, el plan se pondría en marcha en ese momento para que en una semana todo estuviera listo.

* * *

><p>Una semana había pasado desde la escena del hombre ojiverde en su oficina, y como era de esperarse, todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado, ese hombre de cabellos cobrizos había movido sus influencias y contactos, que eran muchos y muy poderosos, para sabotear contratos de la empresa Innovative Architectural Corporation y no cualquier tipo de contratos, no, eso no haría que su presa fuese a la cueva del lobo, lo que había hecho era arruinar negociaciones que si se hubiesen llevado a cabo hubieran dado de ganancia millones a la compañía, sabía que la flor carnívora ya estaba al tanto del autor de dichos saboteos, pero ella no podía hacer nada por ese momento mas que esperar a enfrentar al desdichado hombre que le estaba arruinando sus negociaciones.<p>

El día comenzaba en la ciudad, la mañana transcurría de manera apresurada; como a diario, el calor bailaba en el ambiente a pesar de no ser más de las ocho de la mañana, la ciudad estaba despierta totalmente y aún mas al ser Viernes, los negocios comenzaban a abrir mientras las personas corrían a la avenida a conseguir un taxi para ir al trabajo, todos observaban su relojes de manera rápida calculando el tiempo en el que llegarían a su destino, todos corrían enfrascados en sus rutinas, a excepción de una bella rubia que caminaba de manera tranquila y seductora por la acera después de haber ido a la cafetería por su expreso diario, se disponía a cruzar la calle para ir a por su auto cuando un coche color negro de vidrios polarizados le tapó el paso, se abrió la puerta para dejar ver al conductor.

-Señorita Peeters el señor Cullen la espera- le dijo el chofer a lo que ella solo miró al conductor por un par de segundos mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro, al fin el adversario se disponía a dar la cara, había estado esperando toda la semana para tenerlo enfrente y decirle que ella no sabía lo que planeaba pero ciertamente no se dejaría vencer que si quería guerra, guerra tendría así que tiro su expreso al cesto de basura que estaba a su lado y subió al auto sentándose en la parte de atrás, cruzó las piernas y sacó de su bolso su lápiz labial rojo para retocarse, después de haberse observado y reiterar su perfección guardo el espejo para minutos después llegar a su destino: la empresa Cullen&Associates, al llegar el encargado de recibir a las personas le abrió la puerta y le ofreció una mano que la mujer tomo para salir.

-Señorita Peeters el señor Cullen le espera, sígame por favor- le dijo el joven que la había recibido, caminaron por el recibidor del edificio hasta el ascensor, los tacones de ella resonaban por el lugar haciendo que los hombres de aquel lugar dejaran por un segundo lo que estaban haciendo para ver a aquella hermosa mujer vestida perfectamente con una falda de tubo roja a juego con su saco del mismo color que parecía había sido hecho a su medida, y seguramente eso fuere cierto, pues abrazaba cada una de sus curvas de ese cuerpo de infarto perfectamente, llevaba un bolso de mano negro, zapatos negros de tacón de aguja, unos guates negros que marcaban aquellas largas y finas manos hasta la muñeca, sobra decir que su apariencia era de una diosa, como de costumbre, perfectamente maquillada; de manera elegante y con su melena rubia cayendo libremente en suaves y seductoras ondas sobre su espalda.

La dirigieron al noveno piso de aquel lugar hasta una oficina, el joven que le dirigía llamo a la puerta y una voz varonil y autoritaria dio el acceso a la habitación, el joven hizo una reverencia a la mujer y se marcho de allí mientras aquella dama entraba a la oficina, abrió la puerta para entrar y después volver a cerrar la puerta tras de si, la habitación era amplia y decorada con muebles elegantes y de buen gusto, todo en color negro, pero lo que llamaba más la atención no era aquel bonito librero de ébano ocupado por todo tipo de libros, aquel juego de sillones de cuero negro que estaban alrededor de aquella mesa de centro o el fino escritorio que estaba al fondo de la habitación, no, lo que realmente llamaba la atención era el dueño de la oficina, el cual estaba tras el escritorio leyendo detenidamente los documentos que tenía entre sus manos, un hombre de treinta y un años, que estaba en su gloria totalmente, de barbilla cuadrada, una nariz griega perfectamente esculpida que solo los preferidos de los dioses poseían, cejas pobladas en la medida exacta, unos labios seductores que te invitaban a ceder tu cordura por un beso, profundos y fuertes ojos esmeralda que podían hacerte perder la cabeza con una mirada, de cuerpo digno de algún dios, lo más probable que parecido al mismo Apolo, hijo de Zeus, de un cuerpo de forma mesómorfa, de hombros exquisitamente anchos, de torso musculoso y atlético cubierto por un traje fino de color gris que remarcaba más aquella figura idónea para cualquier hombre, poseedor de una presencia que desprendía por cada poro de su cuerpo sensualidad y que tan solo al estar frente aquel ser se podía sentir aquella presencia varonil y autoritaria.

Cualquier mujer tan solo de ver a ese Dios griego habría perdido la razón pero aquella rubia solo lo miró de reojo para después sentarse en uno de los sillones, acomodar su traje y cruzar la pierna de manera elegante para apreciar unos de los cuadros de la habitación.

-Supongo que no estoy aquí solo para observarte leer- le dijo la rubia después de unos segundos de silencio

-No te he permitido hablar, así que cierra esa boca, a partir de ahora si no te autorizo hablar no lo harás- le dijo la voz varonil y tenaz de aquel hombre sin levantar la vista de los documentos que inspeccionaba detenidamente.

-No me trajiste aquí solo para estar callada ¿No es así? Además que nadie me dice cuando puedo o no hablar- le dijo la rubia sin inmutarse ante la severidad y autoridad de la voz de aquel hombre, de hecho al principio había inspirado un ápice de temor pero después de haber pasado la impresión dejo atrás ese sentimiento, él era conocido en el mundo de los negocios y fuera de él como despiadado, frío, calculador que no le importaba nadie mas que el mismo, comparado comúnmente con el Dios del inframundo, Hades, ambos por tener en común su malicia, su frialdad y por ser despiadados. Pero a aquella mujer no le importaba si fuese el mismo diablo pues él se había metido en el territorio de ella y se estaba metiendo con su trabajo, lo cual no podía dejar pasar.

-¡Te dije que te callaras!- le demandó el ojiverde mirando a la rubia con autoridad y ferocidad en los ojos, solo comparado con la furia que los titanes o demonios podían alcanzar, o con la locura en los ojos que poseía un asesino, la rubia observo que no le convenía hablar por mas que las palabras, no muy adecuadas para ser pronunciadas por una dama, pelearan por salir pero tampoco dejaría ver que podían controlarla así que levanto la barbilla y enderezo la espalda con orgullo y desafío, el hombre sonrió, le había obedecido pero le estaba retando al mismo tiempo, esa mujer sin duda alguna sería su mejor peón en el juego.

-Veo que vas comprendiendo como funcionan las cosas aquí, bien, no me gusta los rodeos así que te diré que te traje aquí porque eres el peón perfecto para mi juego, quiero que interpretes el papel de la novia perfecta por seis meses y después te dejaré ir, si no quieres cooperar me veré en la necesidad de arruinar la empresa en la que trabajas como te mostré que soy capaz en esta semana, tengo influencias que la destruirán sin esfuerzo alguno y si decides escapar, ya no me servirás en mi juego pero te daré caza hasta ver deshecha tu vida y tu carrera- dijo el ojiverde mirando a la sorprendida rubia, la cual no había pronunciado palabra alguna al estar procesando la información de la amenaza ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera llegado a ese punto? ¿Por qué a ella le sucedían esas cosas? En la mente de la mujer se comenzaron a maquinar miles de formas para escapar de allí y miles de respuestas que dar pero ninguna parecía la opción inteligente además que su lengua había decidido someterse aunque su cerebro dijera que pelease.

-¿Por qué yo?- logró articular la rubia cuando recupero el aliento

-Eres la mujer apta, tu actuación es impecable, tu inteligencia es suficiente y tu encanto me ayudara a distraer a las personas que necesito embaucar, así que tu papel comenzará el día de hoy, harás tu primera aparición en una fiesta de esta noche así que quita esa cara y comienza a sonreír.

-No he dicho que aceptare- le dijo la rubia con su cantarina voz temblando un poco, ella era fuerte, inteligente y una guerrera de corazón pero en ese momento era como estar en presencia de un tirano despiadado e imponente para cualquier mortal pues no importaba que tan fuerte fueses era capaz de derrotarte con una mirada o de obligarte a someterte a su voluntad con ese tono de voz como el rayo.

-Seria estúpido de tu parte el solo pensar la posibilidad de no aceptar, se que eres un poco inteligente así que ahorremos tiempo- le dijo aquel hombre levantándose de su silla de cuero para avanzar con pasos fluidos y autoritarios al frente de su escritorio para adoptar una posición despreocupada, cruzando los brazos sobre aquel fuerte pecho y recargando la espalda baja en la orilla del escritorio, una sonrisa se asomaba en sus bellos labios sabiendo que la presa no tenía a donde ir, ella lo miró con odio y rencor entornando sus ojos al haber recuperado su temperamento al ver la burla que se veían reflejado en el rostro de aquel hombre.

-No soy una muñeca Cullen quizá acepte en este momento porque mis opciones son aceptar o desaparecer pero no seré sumisa, tu me quisiste en este juego así que quizá también mueva mis cartas, recuerda que poseo afiladas uñas y esos hermosos ojos que tienes tienen un alto precio entre tus enemigos así que espero andes con cuidado que solo me basta un descuido tuyo para atacar.

-Yo nunca me descuido querida, siempre voy tres pasos delante de los demás y sé sus debilidades a donde atacar, antes de que puedas acercarte yo ya habré terminado con tu último aliento de vida así que no intentes nada estúpido si quieres seguir viviendo- le dijo en tono oscuro y amenazador dando a las palabras un matiz de veracidad, la rubia estaba por contestar aquella amenaza cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver al viejo señor Archival que al ver a ambos jóvenes quedo sin palabras por un segundo.

-¿Interrumpo?- pregunto el viejo viendo su intromisión

-No, no se preocupe de todas maneras ya me marchaba- le dijo la rubia componiendo su gesto completamente pasando de una genuina y asesina furia a una sonrisa deslumbrante y encantadora

-Creo que deberé aprender a tocar la puerta, esto es nuevo, supongo que esta señorita tiene privilegios especiales como para estar aquí- dijo Archival

-Si se refiere a que soy la amante favorita, no es así, yo no me presto a encuentros vulgares como para ser solamente la amante, nadie juega conmigo señor así que le agradecería que no volviese a tratarme como una cualquiera- le dijo la rubia en tono ligero pero impregnado en su voz la autoridad y fuerza de una reina diciendo un mandato a lo cual el viejo señor sonrió

-Vaya así que tal vez aquí tenemos la razón por la que no te hemos visto con una modelo los últimos seis meses ¿No es así Edward?- le dijo Archival al hombre de ojos verdes el cual volvió tras su escritorio

-Solo la he viso un par de veces en estos meses- dijo el ojiverde

-Bien, caballeros me marcho para que puedan conversar, nos veremos de todas maneras esta noche- dijo la rubia levantándose del sillón y acomodando su traje

-Mandaré un automóvil a tu departamento para que te traiga a las ocho- le dijo el hombre de cabellos cobrizos sin mirarla, la rubia respiro y contó hasta tres para después sonreírle al viejo empresario y salir de la habitación.

-Así que estas comenzando a cumplir la condición del contrato- le dijo el viejo hombre a Edward- Aunque con esa hermosa mujer dudo que sea un sacrificio como pensamos que sería para ti, vas por buen camino

-Archival tengo trabajo que hacer así que ¿Por qué no vas a quitarle el tiempo a alguien más? Y me dejas trabajar

-Cuidado muchacho si no arreglas tu carácter esa mariposa se ira- dijo Archival emprendiendo su salida de la oficina mientras el ojiverde sonreía ante las palabras del viejo ¿Qué se iría? Ella no se marcharía pronto y si lo hiciera el mismo le cortaría las alas lo más lentamente y dolorosamente posible. Por ahora solo la necesitaba para cumplir la cláusula que los viejos del consejo, entre ellos su despreciable padre, le habían impuesto para darle el control total de la empresa lo cual era que pasar con una mujer mas de seis meses ya que él además de ser famoso por su carácter recio y frío lo era también por no pasar con una mujer mas de una noche pues la usaba, las paseaba y después las desechaba, jamás llamaba a la misma mujer o si quiera la volvía mirar si se encontraban en algún lugar, así que para probar que podía ser constante y un buen hombre al mando le habían puesto esa condición, algo fácil para el ojiverde ya que con su carácter y su poder podía elegir que cualquier mujer le obedeciera, que actuara para después de tener el control de la empresa desecharla.

Bella llego a su oficina alrededor de medio día, aquel hombre le había quitado cuatro horas de su valioso tiempo, pero no le dio mucha importancia, por ese momento, ya que tenía trabajo que hacer y si no se apresuraba este se aglomeraría junto con los documentos en su escritorio y sería un fastidio ponerse al corriente así que separó lo personal de lo profesional y se dispuso a trabajar.

El día paso rápidamente para aquella hermosa rubia, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la jornada de trabajo había concluido ojala se pudiera decir que lo que también había acabado era el trabajo y los pendientes pero no era así, la rubia exhaló con pesar al ver la cantidad de trabajo que aún le aguardaba pero lo dejaría para el día siguiente ya que en ese momento debía dirigirse a su departamento. Manejo por las concurridas calles de California hasta llegar a su destino, aparcó su auto en su espacio para después dirigirse al ascensor, llamarlo y al llegar este subirse para presionar el botón del noveno piso.

Al llegar la mujer sacó su llave del bolso y deslizó la tarjeta de acceso por la herradura encendiéndose en el acto un pequeño botón verde y abriéndose la puerta, la rubia entró, cerrando la puerta tras de si y dando un suspiro de alivio al estar en casa, retiró de sus níveas manos los guantes de seda dejándolos en el recibidor, se quitó los zapatos tomándolos con una mano mientras en la otra detenía su bolso y se dirigió a su habitación mirando su reloj de pulso, eran las seis y media así que aún tenía una hora y media, se dirigió al baño y comenzó a llenar la tina con agua tibia, se sentó en la orilla de la bañera mientras veía el agua fluir, los pensamientos que a lo largo del día había evitado ahora fluían como el agua que salía del grifo, comenzó a rememorar lo que había pasado esa mañana desde que el auto negro había tapado su paso hasta que salió de la oficina de aquel dictador tirano, Bella frunció el ceño furiosa, se levanto de la orilla de la tina y se dirigió a su habitación con enfado ¿Cómo había sido posible que la hubiera manipulado de esa manera aquel hombre ojiverde? Ella se jactaba de su fortaleza y su carácter firme, ella era quien mandaba en la empresa, nadie se cruzaba en su camino y lo que ella decía era tomado como mandato, entonces ¿Cómo había sido sitiada por aquel hombre? Bella pensaba en la respuesta mientras pasaba con enojo las prendas colgadas en su armario, aquel sujeto la había dejado sin opciones, aunque no le gustara decirlo aquel había sido un juego perfecto de parte de su adversario y cuando ella había ido a la oficina de él y le había hablado y mirado de aquella manera fría y calculadora informándole que la había considerado en su plan sin siquiera escucharla, desechando cualquier lugar a dudas, doblegándola a su voluntad sin mayor esfuerzo concluyendo así el fin del primer tiempo del juego con una victoria contundente del ojiverde. La rubia dejo de pasar rápidamente las prendas para detenerse a recordar detalladamente la imagen de aquel hombre, cuando lo vio después de ocho años, su imagen varonil, de cuerpo fuerte y vigoroso que emanaba autoridad, elegancia y cierta esencia de ferocidad y peligro por cada poro de aquel perfecto cuerpo, ella debía admitir que el aliento le falto por una fracción de segundo; que pudo disimular perfectamente, pero eso no había sido lo único que le había dejado sin habla; lo mas impresionante de ese hombre era su temperamento, carácter parecido al que tiene un Dios frente a sus vasallos; un carácter arrogante, autoritario, con un aura de oscuridad y con la creencia de que todo aquel ser que le rodeaba era inferior a él y por lo tanto debían obedecerle, era tan amenazadora el aire que le rodeaba que pudo someterla. Bella salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho el timbre sonar, se colocó los zapatos de nuevo en los gráciles pies y se dirigió a la puerta la cual al abrirla encontró al recepcionista.

-Señorita Peeters, lamento molestarla pero este paquete es para usted- le dijo el hombre dándole a la rubia una caja grande perfectamente envuelta el un brillante papel color azul rey con un moño rojo

-¿Quién lo dejó?- preguntó la rubia extrañada ante la caja

-No nos dijo nombre, solo nos dijo que era para usted, ahora si me permite me retiro- le dijo el recepcionista haciendo una pequeña reverencia, dando media vuelta y llamando al ascensor, Bella cerró la puerta y se dirigió de regreso a su habitación buscando entre el moño alguna tarjeta que no encontró, así que se sentó en la cama y comenzó a abrir el paquete, en el interior encontró la tarjeta que decía: "Empéñate en tu aspecto, esto ayudara a disimular tu desaliñada apariencia" La rubia bufo ante esto sabiendo quien era el responsable del paquete, dejo la tarjeta en un lado y miro el interior de la caja, donde había un intento de vestido de seda negro, zapatos del mismo color, una pulsera y un collar de diamantes, Bella volvió a meter todo en la caja, se dirigió a su armario y saco de allí lo que iba a ponerse esa noche, zapatos a juego y de su alhajero saco un par de aretes de perlas, dejo todo en encima de la cama para irse a bañar. Quizá Edward Cullen la había arrastrado a hacer algo que ella no quería a hacer, pero como había dicho, ahora ambos estaban en el mismo juego y ella no dudaría en jugar también, ese hombre se arrepentiría de haber jugado con ella.

Mientras la noche avanzaba, en algún lugar se hacía una llamada que maquinaba un plan más peligroso que el mismo juego que estaba por comenzar; en el cual el premio era la empresa Cullen&Associates, aquí, en esta llamada, el premio era el seguir vivo.

-¿Ya encontraste al sujeto?- pregunto una voz de un lado de la línea

-No, aún no pero lo encontraré pronto

-No vallas a dejarlo ir

-¿Quién crees que soy? La única manera de que dejaré que él se valla es en un ataúd con una bala en la cabeza

-Perfecto, entonces más vale que te apresures, el tiempo se termina

-No tienes que decirme lo que tengo que hacer- dijo la voz enfadada colgando el teléfono.

¿A quién buscaban? ¿Qué era lo que querían? Por ahora no se sabía nada, lo único que era certero era que alguien por allí debía tener cuidado de no terminar con aquella bala que llevaba su nombre atravesada en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Y les gusto? Espero que si :) Quejas, sugerencias, comentarios solo dejen un review :D<p>

Un enorme abrazo y un beso ¡Hasta la próxima!

Atte; Su amiga Ann


	8. El primer movimiento del juego

**DISCALIMER: Los personaljes le pertenecen a S.M.**

_Hola hermosas lectoras! :D Pues estoy aquí con un capitulo más, perdón por la demora pero la inspiración luego me falta :D Bueno sin más les dejo el capítulo, el cual me gustaría dedicarla a mi querida **Lupita-Jel-C.**_**  
><strong>

**El primer movimiento del juego**

La luna brillaba orgullosa en el lienzo nocturno de esa noche acompañada para realzar su belleza de pequeños puntos brillantes titilantes a su alrededor, parecía una agradable noche en la cual se podía salir a admirar dicha belleza natural, pero siendo realistas, nadie haría eso en la ciudad de California, ya que estaban ocupados sobrellevando su vida rutinaria incapaces de darse un respiro y arriesgarse a vivir.

No eran más de las ocho de la noche cuando a la entrada de uno de los edificios más elegantes de First Avenue una hermosa mujer salía del lugar arribando a un automóvil negro que le aguardaba, la mujer acomodó su vestido, puso la caja azul que le había dado el recepcionista a su lado y comenzó a mirar por la ventana mientras el auto avanzaba por las calles.

-El señor Cullen cambio de planes se encontrará con él en el estacionamiento del salón- le dijo el chofer, Bella se limito a asentir y seguir observando a través del cristal los distintos edificios que pasaban y a las personas que caminaban por la acera pensando en su extenuante día. Veinte minutos después llegaron a su destino, el chofer estacionó el auto en la parte más oscura del estacionamiento, abrió la puerta de la mujer, la cual bajo y miro a su alrededor, a unos metros de allí se encontraba un hombre oculto entre las sombras, la mujer se cruzo de brazos y espero que el hombre se acercara, cuando la luz iluminó la figura del hombre Bella se pudo dar cuenta que se había cambiado el traje gris con el que lo había visto en la mañana por uno de color negro, con una camisa blanca, una corbata negra y elegantes zapatos de cuero italiano del mismo color, vestimenta que le quedaba impecable a ese cuerpo perfecto pareciendo mas una deidad que un mortal, la mujer se sintió mal humorada ante la apariencia perfecta que reflejaba su acompañante ¿Por qué su aspecto no podía ser deplorable como su actitud? Así le seria más fácil ganar el juego a la rubia pero no, la apariencia de aquel hombre debía ser omnipotente como el de un dios y lucir mas radiante que el sol, de hecho eso le molestaba también a la rubia, el tan solo el que en sus pensamientos pudiese pasar la idea de considerar a ese hombre apuesto aunque sinceramente hasta una persona ciega podría distinguir el aura elegante, fuerte y masculina de ese hombre pero debía dejar de lado esos pensamientos y comenzar a maquinar la estrategia. El hombre se acercó a la mujer con su gesto tenso y sombrío, con su cuadrada mandíbula tensa y con un matiz negro en sus ojos, en realidad un gesto mas frío que el que solía reflejar a diario, tanto que su aura oscura y lúgubre hubiera ahuyentado al soldado más valiente sin embargo a aquella mujer solo le causo un pequeño escalofrío como si solo una brisa de viento se avecinara de vez de un tornado.

-La caja con los regalos está en el auto, no soy una muñeca Cullen o una de tus cualquieras como para permitir que me ordenes que usar además que debo decir que nunca usaría un vestido vulgar como el de la caja, vengo a distraer a las personas que tienes en la mira no a que piensen que soy una callejera- le dijo la mujer aún con los brazos cruzados, el hombre la miró por un par de segundos inspeccionando la apariencia de la mujer que tenía frente a él, observó aquel vestido de satén color escarlata de corte de sirena y un escote de corazón, miró el bolero del mismo color del vestido y los discretos pendientes que llevaba acompañado, como siempre, de la elegancia y belleza nata y sin igual de aquella mujer que estaba maquillada ligeramente y su cabello se encontraba peinado con un recogido que dejaba sueltos mechones de cabello perfectamente rizados, el hombre sabía que aquella mujer tenía una belleza rara e impactante, algo que no se encontraba fácilmente así que en cierta manera le complacía lucir a aquella mujer y tener lo que otros hombre solo podía desear pero aún así ella le había desobedecido, eso era inaceptable, así que se acercó a ella y la tomó rudamente del fino mentón.

-Lo que yo te mande siempre, escucha, siempre lo harás, así que si te ordeno que te pongas algo obedecerás sin objeción alguna por ahora entraras con el vestido que llevas puesto pero esto no se volverá a repetir ¿Entiendes? Y mientras estés en ese salón mostraras una sonrisa deslumbrante, dirás lo que decía en las hojas que mandé dejar en tu escritorio esta tarde y te ganaras a aquellos hombres que te pondrán en escudriño, quiero una actuación sin errores y cuida todo lo que dices, un error y esa hermosa boca sufrirá las consecuencias - le dijo el hombre de ojos verdes de manera amenazante imprimiendo en cada palabra un matiz autoritario, la mujer se soltó del rudo agarre y lo miró como si con solo una mirada pudiese matarle, pero no pronuncio palabra alguna solo se limitó a caminar al salón seguida de aquel hombre, el cual miraba a la mujer con rabia y enojo le había desobedecido y se había revelado ante su autoridad, eso no volvería a suceder eso era algo que merecía un castigo, en el rostro del hombre de ojos verdes se asomó una sonrisa maliciosa comenzando a pensar las miles de maneras que podría demostrarle a aquella rubia que podía someterla así tuviera que destruir la vida de ella para lograrlo.

El salón era amplio y elegante resguardado por hermosas columnas del orden corintio con capiteles finamente decorados con espirales y hermosas flores grabadas, el piso era parecido al tablero de ajedrez, las paredes estaban decoradas con cortinas de terciopelo color vino y el techo estaba cubierto por esta misma tela solamente dejando el centro despejado que era donde caían los candelabros que iluminaban la mayoría del lugar, al fondo había un escenario y frente a el mesas redondas con alrededor de seis sillas cada una cubiertos con una tela de espejo perfectamente acomodada y decorando la mesa un hermoso candelabro con las velas pendidas, a su pie un hermoso arreglo de flores del color de la sangre, el lugar podía presumir de su clase y de su perfecta decoración vintage y art deco que pudiese igualar a los salones mas elegantes de España de los años 30 donde el buen gusto tenía que ver con la belleza nata en vez de lo ostentoso y banal.

El hombre camino a lado de la mujer cuando entraron al salón, mientras la hermosa rubia recordaba todo lo que había leído en aquellos papeles, la historia de cómo se conocieron pero sobretodo nombres, apariencias, puesto y a quien debía ganarse para dejar todo listo para Edward, la mujer estaba sumida en sus pensamientos pero cuando apenas pusieron un pie en aquel lugar fue cuando el viejo Archival se acerco a la pareja acompañado de un hombre robusto de piel morena, de estatura media y de facciones endurecidas por el tiempo.

-Buenas noches, creí que ya no vendrían- les dijo el viejo Archival sonriéndoles con entusiasmo y jovialidad como si se hubiera encontrado con viejos amigos que no veía hacia años.

-El tiempo es solo una medida innecesaria, la noche siempre es joven así que no importa el tiempo, aquí nos tiene disfrutando de la fiesta- le dijo la mujer rubia sonriéndoles agradablemente.

-Una excelente respuesta señorita- le dijo el hombre que iba con Archival

-Perdón mi mala educación, Bella él es el señor Bennett dueño de los más importantes muelles de comercio en el mundo, August ella es la señorita Peeters- les dijo Archival

-Un placer- le dijo August a la hermosa mujer estrechando la delicada mano entre sus robustos dedos

-El placer es todo mío señor Bennett- le dijo Bella al importante hombre de negocios ofreciéndole una sonrisa radiante al hombre el cual se quedo deslumbrado por una fracción de segundo ante el brillo de aquella mujer ya que era como si estuviese mirando fijamente un fuego deslumbrante.

-Nada de señor Bennett solo dime August- le dijo el hombre cuando salió de su letargo

-No quiero parecer mal educada hablándole de tu a un hombre que se merece hablarle de usted- le dijo la mujer centrándose perfectamente en su papel de una dama educada solo un par de movimientos más y tendría a ese hombre en la palma de su mano como Edward quería que fuera ya que ese hombre era uno de los principales objetivos de Cullen.

-Será un place escuchar un nombre tan soso como el mío ser pronunciado por esos labios- le dijo el hombre en el cual comenzaba a aumentar su ritmo cardiaco, la mujer sonrió al haber obtenido el resultado que siempre obtenía con los hombre y asintió.

-Muy bien señor August- le dijo Bella con una voz tranquila y perfectamente armoniosa, como el susurro del viento entre las hojas de los árboles en las preciosas tardes de otoño.

-Cullen tu y yo tenemos que hablar si mal no lo recuerdo- le dijo el señor Bennett

-Y si no te importa yo iré a presentarle a tu hermosa mujer a Billy- le dijo Archival al hombre de ojos verdes el cual solo asintió y se separó de la rubia y de Archival para ir a hablar con el señor Bennett a un lugar lejos del ruido del salón.

-Bien, tú y yo iremos a conocer al otro dueño de Cullen&Associates- le dijo Archival a Bella sonriéndoles y ofreciéndole su brazo, el cual fue tomado por la rubia para juntos internarse al salón entre la multitud.

-Edward no me había mencionado que la empresa estaba repartida en acciones- le dijo Bella

-Así es pero el padre de Edward es el dueño de la mayoría de la empresa, por eso lleva su apellido, Carlisle es el dueño de cinco partes de siete y Billy y yo somos dueños únicamente de una séptima parte cada uno y hablando de Billy el esta allí.

-¡Archival! Amigo, tanto tiempo sin verte- le dijo sonriente un hombre alto, de alrededor de cincuenta años, de tez tostada, unos agradables ojos cafés y rebosante de vitalidad acercándose a ellos, Archival soltó a la mujer para abrazar a su amigo que le saludaba.

-Tanto tiempo- le dijo Archival

-Si, casi un año- le dijo el hombre que Bella identificaba como Billy, el cual miraba feliz a Archival pero después reparó en la presencia de ella- Valla que descortés soy ¿Y quien es esta encantadora señorita? ¿Acaso es tu nueva nuera que estas presumiendo?

-No, no, estaría feliz de que fuera mi nuera pero mi hijo sigue en Alemania y realmente no se cuando regrese sin embargo esta hermosa señorita es Bella Peeters, Bella te presento a Billy Black

-Un placer- le dijo Bella sonriéndole y ofreciéndole la fina mano en modo de saludo la cual fue tomada por el hombre y llevaba a los labios sin dejar de ver los hechizantes ojos de la mujer.

-El placer es todo mío- le dijo el señor Black soltando la mano y regresando la sonrisa

-Creo haber escuchado de usted anteriormente, me parece que usted lleva los negocios de Cullen&Associates en Europa, en verdad es increíble la manera que maneja la bolsa de valores, pero creo que según los estudios del mercado quizá obtendría más ganancias si manejara las acciones a crédito, 24 títulos sólidos a 99 10, sería arriesgado pero obtendría ganancias al triple- le dijo la rubia dejando sin habla a los hombre por un momento para que después Billy Black comenzara a reír estruendosamente.

-¿Así que esta hermosa señorita tiene tu recomendación para entrar a la empresa y buscas la aprobación del concejo para que entre? La verdad yo no soy el difícil de convencer y creo que este negocio no es para damas- le dijo Billy mirando a la rubia con un ápice de burla en los ojos a lo cual la mujer entorno los ojos

-¿Por qué dice que no es negocio para mujeres? Ustedes se dedican a comprar fábricas, dividirlas y vender esas acciones a precios exorbitantes ¿Qué tiene de complejo eso? Solo se necesita inteligencia, carácter, tenacidad y un poco de malicia, eso me suena a la descripción perfecta de una mujer además que nosotras podríamos obtener mejores tratos que ustedes al ser poseedoras de cierto encanto que lleva a las presas incautas a la trampa y así destruirlos totalmente- les dijo la rubia sonriendo como si estuviesen hablando de una acción inocente e inofensiva ocultándose tras la máscara del más puro espíritu celeste mientras a los hombres les recorría un escalofrío por la columna vertebral antes las palabras de esa fiera mujer.

- Vaya no había hablado con una mujer con esa fuerza y mordacidad desde que se crearon las carreras de diseños de modas y diseños interiores, que fue cuando dejaron de enseñarles a las mujeres a pensar y solo les dicen que colores combinar, a excepción de las amenas conversaciones con la esposa de Carlisle pero dime jovencita ¿Qué estudias?- le preguntó Archival con interés

-Soy licenciada en arquitectura con una especialidad en diseño de dirección de obra y una maestría en preservación de monumentos y casas antiguas ahora trabajo en Innovative Architectural Corporation como vicepresidenta- les dijo la mujer orgullosa ante los títulos y especialidades

-¿Entonces eres hija del dueño de en Innovative Architectural Corporation? ¿No es así?- le preguntó Billy haciendo conclusiones erróneas

-Se que esta acostumbrado a estar en lugares como estos en los cuales los hombres se encuentren en un extremo hablando de la bolsa de valores y el comportamiento del mercado mientras al otro lado del salón están las mujeres conversando acerca de los colores de temporada y solo preocupándose de lucir hermosas pero ese no es mi caso puedo hablarle perfectamente de la crisis económica como del color de temporada de este año así que le agradecería que dejara de formar conclusiones erróneas acerca de mi- le dijo la rubia tomando un matiz oscuro, cambiando aquel tono melodioso de voz por uno con un tono de tenacidad ante los comentarios errados del hombre, pero se tranquilizo y suspiro para seguir con la conversación- Y en cuanto a su pregunta, la respuesta es no, no es mi padre el dueño de Innovative Architectural Corporation, en realidad soy huérfana, estuve nueve años de mi vida en el orfanato Salesiano "Don bosco boarding school" hasta que escape cuando recién cumplí los diecisiete, todo lo que he logrado lo he hecho por mi cuenta aunque debo admitir que a veces no juego limpio- les dijo Bella sonriéndoles de manera ladina y con cierto brillo de diversión reflejado en aquellos preciosos ojos almendrados dándole un aura de peligro pero al mismo tiempo de seducción, una esencia de tentación que te arrastra poco a poco a la flor que esconde los dientes para atacar de los cuales no te das cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde y no puedes escapar, cosa que a los hombres realmente no les importaba, de hecho era lo que la hacia mas atractiva a esa mujer, aquella belleza salvaje y esa aura que los atraía totalmente, como si estuviesen mirando fijamente a un fuego fiero y abrazador que no pudieran dejar de contemplar para poco a poco acercarse inconcientemente hasta quemarse pero, como niños pequeños, no les importaba, no aprendían la lección y seguian acercándose a pesar se quemarse repetidamente.

-Lamento el haberla tratado de esa manera señorita Peeters- le dijo Billy Black al salir del sopor de la fascinación- Y disculpe la pregunta pero la curiosidad me carcome por dentro ¿Quién es su compañero esta noche?

-Edward Cullen viene con esta hermosa flor- le dijo Archival sonriendo a lo que el señor Black solo pudo reaccionar con incredulidad y un gesto de confusión total.

-¿Esta hermosa y fiera mujer viene con Edward Cullen?- preguntó con recelo Black

-Así es, no se porque se extrañan, solo he salido con él un par de veces- le dijo Bella sin entender el tono de sorpresa en la voz de los hombre, ya que les parecía su actitud del tipo agnosticismo no era como si les estuviese diciendo algo sobrenatural o increíble, solo era Cullen.

-De hecho amigo esta mujer esta la razón por la que no hemos visto al joven Cullen con alguna modelo los últimos seis meses- le dijo Archival divertido ante el gesto, aún incrédulo, de su amigo.

-Vaya ¿Así que a Cullen le llego el amor?- preguntó Billy Black de manera jovial.

-¿Amor? Por supuesto que no, solo es un reto, es atrayente su actitud, es un desafío ya que yo me aburro de los hombres con facilidad, quizá si me preguntan de amor, para mí sea lo más parecido a la guerra, alguien tiene que vencer o ser vencido

-Definitivamente eres la mujer para Edward, tienes ideas muy similares a las que tiene él y por supuesto esa fortaleza que te hace retarlo y desesperar es lo que los mantiene juntos- le dijo Archival sonriéndole mirándola como si fuese la salvación del fin del mundo, con una luz de esperanza y fe o una mirada más parecida a la que les dedican los padres a sus hijos, una mirada llena de orgullo al saber que contribuyen de manera valiosa al mundo. Archival retiro la mirada de la joven cuando se percató que se había unido al grupo el hombre del que hablaban, el cual, como siempre, llevaba su gesto serio y frío, el ojiverde se limitó a parase a lado de su acompañante y rodear la estrecha cintura con uno de sus musculosos brazos, asintiendo como saludo a los otros hombres.

-Ya nos enteramos que esta hermosa mujer esta contigo- le dijo Billy Black mirándolo de forma traviesa.

-No era un secreto- le contesto de manera indiferente el hombre mirando a su alrededor de manera aburrida

-De hecho esta mujer es especial, es hermosa, seductora, elegante y fresca, tienes una joya en las manos Cullen, no había visto una mujer así desde hacía mucho tiempo, quizá ni siquiera mi Rachel fue así, lástima que no tienes hermanas me gustaría alguien como tú para mi hijo… hablando de eso, mi hijo regresa de Francia pasado mañana, el Domingo, haré una fiesta ¿No les gustaría asistir?- les preguntó Black ensanchando aún mas su sonrisa, la rubia se preguntó cuanto mas podría levantar las comisuras de sus labios aquel señor o seria quizá ¿Que su rostro a se le había adormecido y ya no sentía? Pero dejo eso de lado cuando recordó que aquel informe que le había dado Cullen decía que si la invitasen a cualquier lugar ella declinara educadamente la invitación ya que a él no le gustaba perder el tiempo en fiestas y eventos sociales, una sonrisa se asomo por aquellos hermosos labios de fuego pintados de color carmín de Bella.

-Nos encantaría asistir- le dijo la rubia a lo que el ojiverde discretamente apretó rudamente la cintura de la mujer, la cual disimuló su dolor tras la sonrisa y la satisfacción de haber metido al "señor de hielo" en aprietos pero lo que no imaginaba la rubia era que lo que hacía era aumentar la furia de aquel hombre poco a poco avivando la llama del cólera que se avecinaba y que amenazaba con terminar con todo lo que se pusiera en su paso como un fuego arrasador y destructivo.

-¡Bien! Prometo Que será mejor que esta fiesta querida- le dijo Black con esa sonrisa vivaz en su rostro y ese ánimo alegre que, al parecer le caracterizaba.

-Eso esperamos o nuestra nueva flor tendrá una mala impresión de nosotros, hablando de impresiones, Edward, muchacho ¿Dónde se metió tu padre? Dijo que estaría aquí y no es así- le dijo Archival

-Carlisle y Esme se fueron la mañana siguiente de la fiesta de compromiso de Alice no tengo la menor idea de donde se encuentren y realmente no me interesa- les contestó el ojiverde comenzando a desesperarse.

-Hablando de la fiesta de tu hermana, allí hubo alguien que también me sorprendió de sobremanera, quizá tu la conozcas y esa fierecilla si este soltera para presentársela a mi hijo, hubo una chiquilla que escuche que le hablo de frente a Carlisle y lo dejó callado por un par de minutos, la verdad yo no presencié el espectáculo pues estaba ocupado con la barra de bocadillos pero cuando me acerque aún seguía pasmado a mitad de la sala tu padre- le dijo Billy recordando la imagen de la cabeza de familia de los Cullen, parado a mitad del lugar con un expresión de estupefacción absoluta.

-No pretendía que fuera un espectáculo, soy muy temperamental y perdí el control- le dijo la mujer rubia sin siquiera un ápice de arrepentimiento en su voz al haberle gritado enfrente de más de cincuenta personas al padre de la novia.

-No me extraña- dijo Archival riéndose ruidosamente, ruido que cesó al escuchar de fondo el tintineo del cristal de una copa contra algún cubierto, señal de que los invitados debían pasar a sentarse a sus lugares así que los tres hombres y la mujer pasaron a sentarse a la mesa que se les fue asignada para así comenzar aquel evento, que al parecer de la rubia, duraría una eternidad y sería aburrido y fastidioso, así que solo le quedó suspirar y poner a prueba su paciencia, la cual no era mucha, pero aún así mostró una sonrisa en una perfecta e intachable actuación mientras oía las palabras de bienvenida de un señor gordo y viejo de fondo mientras en su mente se construían mil y un posibilidades de cómo derrocar al hombre que la estaba atacando, no podía permitir que la controlara, debía ingeniar una manera inteligente de librarse de ese sádico y frío hombre antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y no pudiera escapar.

* * *

><p>El sonido de un teléfono irrumpió en la silenciosa oscuridad de la noche, el ruido repicaba una y otra vez hasta que el dueño del aparato contestó.<p>

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la fría voz a un lado de la línea

-Surgió un imprevisto en el plan, demorará más de lo que planeamos- dijo la otra voz

-No puede ser ¿Qué sucedió?

-Un pequeño bache en el camino, tardará más pero obtendremos todo lo que buscamos

-Bien, entonces no importa después hablaremos

-Pero todo siguen en pie, yo cumpliré mi parte del trato, espero que tú cumplas la parte del tuyo

-Por supuesto, te di mi palabra- le dio la voz enojada y colgando el teléfono enfadado por haber puesto en duda su honor.

¿Qué es lo que sucedía allí? ¿Las circunstancias serían tan malas como se escuchaba? No era certera la respuesta pero mientras ese juego se mantuviera cubierto por la cortina de la oscuridad no había nada que decir pero si mucho que cuestionar.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado el capítulo :) ya que últimamente revisando el número de visitas me he dado cuenta que son muchas veces las que visitan la historia pero son pocas las que lo leen y me gustaría saber que es lo que no les gusta, por favor háganme llegar sus sugerencias y lo que no les gusta, eso me ayudará a mejorar y hacer una mejor historia que ustedes disfruten más :D<p>

Un enorme beso y un abrazo

Atte: Ann


	9. Conociendo al resto del grupo Cullen

**Dislaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM**

_Hola hermosas! Como estan? Espero que super bien. Bueno yo aproveche que estoy super feliz después de ir a la premiere de Blancanieves y el cazador el día de ayer para subir el capitulo :D_**  
><strong>

_Espero les guste._

**Conociendo al resto del grupo**

El sol se levantaba perezosamente por el horizonte aquella mañana de Sábado, quizá tuviera que ver que era ya el tan esperado fin de semana, el astro rey iluminaba el cielo lentamente de colores rojizos, naranjas y lilas hasta que estos se disolvían poco a poco dejando visible el lienzo azul cubierto por pequeños trazos blancos que todos llamaban nubes, mientras la luz de oro iluminaba los edificios y el día de los habitantes de San Francisco.

El aire fresco corría entre las hojas de los árboles pareciendo que las saludase una a una, los pájaros se levantaban de sus nidos y sacudían graciosamente sus plumas para emprender el vuelo mientras el bullicio de la ciudad se hacía presente, no como entre semana, pero aún así ruido rutinario, las personas por la acera caminaban más tranquilamente a sus trabajos al laborar únicamente medio día y los autos esperaban pacientemente la luz verde de cada semáforo. Como en toda la ciudad en el edificio de la compañía Innovative Architectural Corporation las actividades comenzaban, los empleados llegaban uno a uno y al entrar saludaban al hombre de seguridad para tomar el ascensor y dirigirse a su oficina, claro que a estas cordialidades siempre había una excepción y en este edificio la exclusión a esto era por supuesto aquella mujer de cabellos rubios y complexión de emperatriz, como a diario dejaba su automóvil a la entrada dejando sus llaves al encargado de los autos y se adentraba por la recepción de la compañía con el porte de elegancia y fuerza que la caracterizaban, siempre con la frente en alto y la espalda recta, caminaba entre la gente que se quitaba de su camino al ver que ella iba a pasar, llamaba al elevador y pulsaba el botón del penúltimo piso dirigiéndose siempre ella sola en el ascensor ya que nadie en sus cabales quería cruzarse con la vicepresidenta del lugar. Al llegar a su destino bajaba del ascensor aquella bella mujer y se adentraba a su oficina sin siquiera mirar a su secretaria y comenzaba su trabajo de manera seria y centrada.

No había pasado más de tres horas del inicio de labores cuando la secretaria llamo a la puerta de Bella, después que la melodiosa voz de campanillas diera paso la secretaria entró.

-Espero sea importante, te dije que no quería interrupciones- le dijo de manera seria la rubia

-El señor Greene la busca señorita Peeters- le dijo la tímida secretaria deseando regresar tras su escritorio antes de que fuera regañada por aquella estricta mujer.

-Bien, en un momento iré ahora retírate- le indicó Bella sin siquiera mirar a la secretaría la cual le agradecía eso pues cuando aquellos ojos se posaban en ti, a pesar de llevar lentillas de color ocultando el color natural de los ojos, se podía sentir como tu cuerpo se paralizaba y tu mente se ponía en blanco sintiendo pánico y temor ante la severidad y reprensión de la mirada.

Bella se levantó dejando de lado su trabajo y se dirigió al ascensor, subió un piso, al llegar no reparo siquiera en la secretaria, paso directo a la oficina solamente llamando a la puerta dos veces, una voz masculina le dio acceso y la rubia entró cerrando la puerta tras de si, aquella oficina estaba agradablemente decorada por muebles de caoba, una elegante alfombra color beige y una espectacular ventanal al fondo de la habitación que dejaba ver a la ciudad, la cual si fuera observada por algún turista con júbilo tomaría miles de fotos de tan increíble vista por la majestuosa altura del edificio.

-¿Quería verme?- preguntó Bella quedándose parada a mitad de la oficina mirando al señor que se encontraba detrás del escritorio de aspecto severo.

-Si Peeters, verás es un asunto delicado, sabes que yo no soy el dueño de esta empresa, que no soy la persona física de esta compañía, eres la mejor arquitecto que tengo… he pasado toda mi mañana hablando con el dueño de la empresa porque al parecer querían suspenderte por un mes, Bella hiciste enojar a un hombre importante, no se realmente que hiciste, logré que no te suspendieran pero tu autoridad sobre los demás se verá anulada por un mes, no podrás mandar, firmar o autorizar proyectos- le dijo el hombre mientras miraba el gesto de sorpresa en la mujer.

-¿Solo porque hice enojar a un hombre influyente se me está suspendiendo?- Preguntó Bella comenzando a sentir el enojo recorrer sus venas mientras su rostro poco a poco se tornaba de un leve color rojo.

-Así es Bella, lo lamento pero llevarás el proyecto Stevenson y no le diremos a nadie de tu suspensión de autoridad, ahora márchate y procura no hacer enojar a alguien más- le dijo el hombre mientras regresaba su mirada a los documentos de su escritorio, Bella se quedo por un momento en su lugar con los puños apretados llena de furia y cólera, dio media vuelta y salio de la oficina, llamo al ascensor y bajo a su despacho con el semblante serio e inexpresivo, al llegar a su lugar de trabajo, se sentó tras el escritorio y contó hasta diez, no podía dejar ver que eso le afectaba aunque por dentro tenia ganas de gritar, no podía verse afectada o eso le daría poder a su oponente, a pesar de que llegar a donde estaba le había costado, sangre, sacrificios y esfuerzo, la rubia detuvo sus pensamientos, no iban por buen camino y en cualquier momento golpearía algo o a alguien así que busco los planos del proyecto Stevenson, pero no los encontró en ningún lado, resopló malhumorada y recordó que dichos planos estaban en el estudio de su departamento así que tomó su bolso y se dirigió al ascensor, entró en él y escucho la música molesta que sonaba de fondo, pediría que quitarán esa melodía del demonio después, llego al primer piso, ya que decidió que iría a su departamento caminando, solo era un par de calles, no le haría mal despejarse un poco así que cruzó la recepción cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, miró el identificador y era un número desconocido.

-Diga- contestó la mujer escuetamente

-Veo que ya recibiste la noticia de tu suspensión- le dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea que la rubia reconoció al instante, miles de palabras, un tanto obscenas, se amontonaron en la punta de su lengua sin embargo dejo de lado su enojo.

-Solo veo que eres bueno manipulando a la gente, no veo más, si quieres vencerme necesitaras mas que eso- le dijo la rubia mostrando en vu tono de voz una entonación tranquila pasando de un tempestivo tono a uno apacible.

-Este es solo el principio del juego - le dijo el hombre para después colgar, Bella tenso su gesto y guardo su teléfono mientras daba la vuelta en una esquina cuando sintió chocar con alguien al mismo tiempo que percibió como un liquido caliente comenzaba a deslizarse por su ropa y por tano su piel, miró horrorizada su ropa, estaba llena de café con leche y un tono beige que podía asegurar era caramelo, sintió como poco a poco ese mal humor y enojo que había embotellado y guardado salía a tropel cual manada de caballos corriendo furiosos sin prestar atención al camino y arrollando todo lo que se ponía a su paso.

-¡La leche y el caramelo es uno de las bebidas más difíciles de quitar de la ropa! ¡¿Quién toma un capuchino de caramelo? ¡¿Cuántos años tienes? ¡¿Dieciséis?- le grito furiosa Bella levantando la vista por primera vez y mirando a la persona que le había tirado el café encima, era un hombre que seguramente estaba por los veinte muchos y los treinta y pocos, alto, podía decir que medía alrededor de 1.90 cm, de una apariencia un tanto desgarbada, sin embargo poseedor de brazos y torso musculoso, porte innato de un militar, figura remarcada por aquel elegante traje negro, de aspecto pálido pero de piel lustrosa, quizá fuera un caucásico europeo, de un cabello del color de la miel con un toque de dorado con un extraño brillo que hacía que el color pareciese al de las estrellas, de una peculiar nariz de tipo aguileña característico de los estrategas inteligentes y perspicaces, de labios finos de color rosa pálido y unos ojos expresivos de color gris los cuales en ese momento mostraban una genuina preocupación, así que la mujer se calmó, respiró profundo dejando de lado toda la frustración que sentía para aceptar parte de la culpa ya que ella iba hablando por teléfono.

-Lo lamento tanto señorita juro que pagaré la tintorería y le compraré un nuevo atuendo para que se cambie- le dijo aquel hombre sacando del bolsillo del interior de su saco un pañuelo con el que intentó limpiar la blusa blanca.

-No te preocupes, lamento el haber gritado pero he tenido un pésimo día- le dijo la rubia tomando el pañuelo que el hombre le ofrecía e intentando, sin éxito, quitar un poco de la bebida.

-En verdad pienso hacerme cargo ¿Gusta ir a algún lado donde pueda comprarle ropa para que se cambie?- le preguntó el hombre turbado.

-De hecho me dirigía a mi departamento, pero ahora la idea de caminar con la ropa llena de café no es tan atractiva, le agradecería que me llevara a mi departamento- le dijo Bella sonriéndole

-Claro, mi auto esta en la acera de enfrente, sígame por favor- le dijo el hombre caminando a su auto con la rubia tras él, al llegar abrió la puerta para la mujer y después se subió él para encender el auto rápidamente.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunto el hombre mirando a la mujer la cual buscaba otro pañuelo en su bolso.

-First Avenue # 234- le dijo Bella sacando un kleenex de su bolso y limpiado un poco su falda.

-Por cierto soy Jasper- le dijo el hombre internándose en el tráfico.

-Y yo Bella- le dijo la mujer sonriendo, el hombre volteó a mirarla para regresarle la sonrisa, para después regresar la vista al camino.

-¿No, nos habíamos visto antes?- le preguntó Jasper al tener la sensación de reconocimiento y familiaridad ante la extraña.

-No, no lo creo, la única vez que había escuchado el nombre de Jasper fue por que así se llama el prometido de una compañera de la infancia- le dijo la rubia dejando de pasar el kleenex por su falda al percatarse que por mas que intentara limpiarla la mancha seguiría allí.

-¿Y como se llama esa compañera tuya?

-Alice Cullen

-Ella es mi prometida, ahora recuerdo donde te había visto, eres quien le gritó a Carlisle Cullen frente a todos.

-Vaya así que ya tenemos la razón por la cual vertiste tu café sobre mí- le dijo Bella con un matiz en su voz acusador que fingió para molestar al hombre ya que la apariencia de Jasper denotaba transparencia y en su semblante no había ningún rastro de ser una persona maliciosa.

-No, no, por supuesto que no, de hecho no soy muy cercano al padre de Alice, los cuatro años que llevo con ella solo lo he visto dos o tres veces- le dijo el hombre excusándose mostrando su inocencia ante la acusación a lo que la rubia rió.

-Eso me tranquiliza- le dijo la mujer mostrando que bromeaba a lo que el hombre respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Si gustas podría llevarte de regreso a tu trabajo después que te hayas cambiado y de haberme dado tu ropa para llevarla a la tintorería

-Con el que me lleves a mi departamento es más que suficiente.

-No, por favor permíteme enmendar mi descuido no quiero que la impresión que tengas de mi sea la del prometido de tu compañera que te tiró el café encima- le dijo Jasper mirando a Bella con un punto de suplica que no podía ser negado.

-Bien, gracias, trabajo en Gold Street en Innovative Architectural Corporation

-¿Así que eres arquitecto?

-Así es y tú ¿Trabajas por ese rumbo?

-No, yo trabajo en Geary Blvd 348 en "La Siroque Corporation" pero vine a ver a uno de nuestros clientes porque quién lo hace normalmente está enfermo.

-¿Vaya trabajas en la corporación más importante de vinos?- le preguntó la rubia mirando en la pantalla de su celular la hora, mientras Jasper la miraba sorprendido.

-¿Te gusta el vino? Es raro que una mujer sepa de que es la corporación sin antes explicarles- le dijo en tono sorprendido el hombre, a lo que la mujer lo miró.

-No es como si fuera un vino cualquiera, cuando fue calificado, siete años seguidos, como el mejor vino según "Wine Spectator", que es una de las publicaciones gastronómicas más influyentes en el mundo y sin contar que compré una de sus tres botellas de vino de boutique de 1935 en un millón de euros hace algunos años- le dijo la mujer al momento que Jasper se estacionaba frente al edificio, la mujer abrió la puerta, bajo y se dirigió a la entrada del edificio, el hombre solo la miró como se alejaba y se perdía en la recepción mientras el seguía aún estupefacto, cuando recupero el aliento parpadeo un par de veces, aquella mujer que acababa de conocer era sorprendente, claro que jamás mejor que Alice pero si una de las mujeres que marcarían su vida, se recargo pesadamente en el respaldo del asiento mientras miraba el techo del automóvil tratando de recordar la subasta donde se habían vendido los vinos de boutique del 35… Eso había sido en otoño de hacía tres años, aún recordaba como había hablado el encargado de la subasta de ello ya que al parecer Bella Madeleine Peeters fue la que compró la primera botella de vino ofreciendo de una sola vez la cantidad de un millón de euros ocasionando que las dos botellas restantes se vendieran en más de esa cantidad lo cual había sido una increíble ganancia, aún recordaba las palabras exactas del subastador "Una mujer elegante y hermosa manejó las ofertas, decidiendo el valor del resto de las botellas" Jasper la había intentado contactarla, quería conocer a aquella mujer pero después que recogió la botella no se supo más de ella.

No pasó más de veinte minutos cuando la mujer rubia abrió la puerta del auto entro sentándose en el sitio del copiloto con un atuendo nuevo, un rotafolio y la ropa que había sido ensuciada con el café colgada en un gancho con una bolsa cubriéndole.

-Estoy lista- le dijo la mujer cerrando la puerta al momento que el hombre encendía el auto.

-Vaya solo fueron veinte minutos, Alice suele tardar una hora y diez minutos- le dijo Jasper maniobrando con el volante e internándose entre los automóviles.

-Tengo cosas que hacer y supongo que tu también – le dijo la mujer escribiendo un mensaje de texto en su celular.

-Otoño de hace tres años- le dijo Jasper después de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la mujer extrañada guardando su celular y mirando al hombre.

-Fue la subasta en Marseille, Francia cuando elevaste la subasta a más de un millón de euros.

-No recuerdo haberte visto.

-Solo estuve en la apertura y después me marche pero el subastador me habló de tu oferta directa, nunca pude agradecerte ya que las botella tenían una evaluación de medio millón solamente, tu rompiste el esquema- le dijo el hombre mirando a la rubia la cual sonrió y miró a través del vidrio.

-Llevaba buscando años la botella, realmente creo que el evalúo fue erróneo, la botella valió totalmente lo que pagué por ella- le dijo la mujer sin inmutarse ni un poco ante el agradecimiento sincero del extraño, el espacio quedó en silencio mientras los dos se mantenían inmersos en sus pensamientos, pero el ambiente no fue incómodo ni se suscito la necesidad de llenar el vacío, minutos después Jasper estaba estacionándose a un lado de la acera con sus intermitentes puestas al haber llegando al edificio donde trabajaba Bella.

-Puedes encontrarme en estos números- le dijo la rubia dándole a Jasper una tarjeta de presentación- O puedes buscarme en mi edificio vivo en el décimo piso

-¿Qué número del décimo piso?- le pregunto el hombre esperando no dejar ninguna información perdida.

-Todo el décimo piso- le dijo la mujer mostrando en sus labios rojos una sonrisa mientras bajaba del automóvil para entrar al edificio.

Al llegar a su oficina la secretaria caminó tras ella.

-Señorita Peeters en la sala de espera está una señorita que lleva esperándola más de dos horas

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- le preguntó la rubia dejando los planos que había traído consigo en el escritorio

-No lo sé. Dijo que era una sorpresa- le dijo la secretaría encogiéndose internamente esperando el regaño pero la rubia solo se dirigió a la sala de espera sabiendo que esperándola allí estaría la pequeña Cullen, la mujer rubia apenas había ingresado a la sala cuando un par de brazos la rodearon

-¡Que bueno que llegas! Rosalie solo lleva separándonos diez minutos, andando es la hora del almuerzo- le dijo la ojiverde sonriendo y jalando a Bella fuera de la sala

-Alice, no puedo ir, estoy trabajando y no estoy de humor para esto- le dijo Bella soltándose del agarre de Alice la cual entorno los ojos y frunció el ceño.

-No me harás recurrir al método malo ¿Cierto? Ha muchos clientes nuevos en esta sala y no quisiera que se fueran por malas recomendaciones- le dijo Alice, a lo cual la mujer rubia tensó su gesto ¿Es que acaso ambos hermanos solo habían entrado a su vida para manipularla? Esto no podía ser posible pero suspiro y guardó la calma recordando con quien hablaba, esa pelinegra conseguía lo que quería a fin de cuantas y ella realmente no tenía ánimos para trabajar así que asintió y siguió a Alice hasta a uno de los restaurantes cerca del lugar donde trabajaba Bella, entraron y se dirigieron a una de las mesas en uno de los extremos del establecimiento, donde les esperaba una hermosa rubia de ojos azules, piel clara, facciones dignas de un ángel y un cuerpo perfecto, imagen parecida a una Venus.

-Llegas tarde Alice- le dijo la rubia llevando a sus labios rojo la copa de vino y miró a la acompañante de Alice de pies a cabeza, inspeccionando cada detalle para después mirar a Bella con fastidio- Y trajiste a tu amiga, una rubia teñida, tendré que cuidarme la espalda al igual que tu

-Vaya, así que ¿Tu amiga es una rubia natural Alice? Tendremos que hablar despacio para que entienda- le dijo Bella sentándose frente a la rubia, la cual sonrío.

-Vamos chicas ambas son mis mejores amigas así que hagan un intento de llevarse bien, Rose, Bella por favor- les dijo Alice con una suplica en sus ojos, Bella se acomodó en la silla y miró a Rosalie.

-Así que tenemos a aquí a una abogada y por la lengua rápida y filosa que tienes presumo que perteneces al mejor buffet de abogados de E.U. al "Law and justice of the United States"- le dijo Bella mirándola a lo que la rubia se inclinó sobre la mesa con interés

-Vaya eres buena deduciendo cosas déjame intentarlo, tu debes ser corredor de bolsa, amante de los peligros y apuesto que tu historial debe estar lleno de multas por exceso de velocidad- le dijo la rubia sonriendo a lo que Bella negó

-No soy economista, soy arquitecto y las multas por exceso de velocidad no son un crimen creo que comprendes mi fascinación por ver como los autos alcanzan una velocidad de 0-100 en tan solo 4.3 segundo y yo creo que tu manejas un BMW por tu personalidad.

-Vaya eres buena haciendo ese truco y si, amo los autos también- dijo Rosalie acomodándose en la silla mas relajada al haber pasado la chica nueva su escrutinio- ¿A si que tu eres la que enfrento a Carlisle Cullen?

-Si, lamento haberte ganado pero la próxima puedes enfrentarlo tú y decidiremos quien lo hizo mejor- le dijo Bella sonriéndole de manera ladina mientras Rosalie le regresaba la sonrisa traviesa, cuando de repente Alice comenzó a gritar y ambas rubias voltearon a verla.

-¿Por qué tienes el número de mi hermano registrado en tus llamadas entrantes?- le pregunto Alice con el celular de Bella en la mano la cual se preguntó en que momento lo había tomado.

-Has de estar confundiendo el número- le dijo la rubia sin importancia intentando desviar la atención

-¡No! Estoy segura que es el número de mi hermano, me lo tuve que aprender porque no me lo quiso dar- le dijo la pelinegra interrogante

-Estas viendo cosas donde no las hay- le dijo Bella intentando quitarle a Alice el celular la cual alejo el aparato de la rubia.

-Entonces si es otro número no te importara que lo marque- le dijo Alice presionando el botón verde de llamar.

-¡Cuelga eso!- le grito la rubia levantándose a la par de Alice la cual llevo el aparato a su oído para escuchar una voz varonil contestar al otro lado de la línea, era su hermano- ¡Hermano! ¿Por qué Bella tiene tu número registrado?

-No molestes Alice estoy trabajando- le dijo la voz del hombre al otro lado de la línea para después colgar

-¿Qué tienes que ver con Edward Cullen?- le preguntó Rosalie a la otra rubia mientras Bella se sentaba de nuevo y guardaba su celular en su bolsa.

-Solo nos hemos visto un par de veces, eso es todo- le dijo Bella

-¿Qué tanto es un par de veces?- le preguntó Alice interesada al igual que Rosalie

-Seis meses- les dijo Bella comenzando a decirles la mentira en la estaba metida a la cual las mujeres que iban con ella comenzaron a gritar de emoción.

-Eso es demasiado tiempo para Edward Cullen- dijo Rosalie- Debe ser algo importante lo que tienen

-No, solo es sexo y diversión, eso es todo- les dijo Bella sin importancia

-¿Mañana irás a la casa de Billy Black?- le preguntó Alice feliz a lo que la rubia asintió

-Esto va por buen camino- dijo Alice aplaudiendo animadamente

-Tranquila Alice no sucede nada y ahora si no les importa pediré de almorzar- les dijo Bella llamando al mesero tratando de dejar de lado aquel tema que la estaba asfixiando poco a poco, el tiempo se estaba acabando y las puertas de la salida se estaban cerrando lentamente privándola de la libertad y de la luz y la pregunta era ¿Qué podía hacer?

* * *

><p>Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo :D Y bueno hay muchos reviews que me preguntas porque la actitud fría de Edward, la verdad son distintas cosas pero entre ellas fue que Bella se marcho cuando él le iba a pedir que se fugara con el lo que le hizo volverse frío y manipulador y con el tiempo veran otras razones.<p>

Un beso y una abrazo.

Atte: Ann Marie

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who`s the fairest of them all?"


	10. La fiesta de bienvenida

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a SM

_Hola hermosas lectoras me tienen de regreso! jajajaj Perdón por la demora pero la pila de mi lap se descompuso y además he tenido mucho trabajo :D Pero he aquí un nuevo capítulo y gracias a mis divinas estrellas por sus reviews del capítulo nterior, me alientan a seguir escribiendo: Lupita-jely-C, Sully YM, Lunagotik Masen Cullen89 y Maru-chan1296_

La fiesta de bienvenida

El día Domingo comenzaba perezosamente a levantarse por el horizonte, siendo iluminado poco a poco por el sol en sus distintos matices de naranja, amarillo y un toque de lila, colores que indicaban el levante del amanecer, es decir la hora no era mas allá de las ocho de la mañana, al ser el día de descanso más esperado por seis días la gente acostumbraba a levantarse tarde y disfrutar de su estancia a lado de Morfeo pero una mujer estaba ya levantada teniendo que arreglarse para asistir a una fiesta, que ella misma había confirmado que iría para molestar a su acompañante, pero al parecer eso iba a molestarle más a ella que aquel frío hombre ya que él seguramente estaría ya levantado sin ningún problema pero ella pedía dormir por lo menos cinco minutos más o mejor dicho un par de horas más… pero eso no sería posible así que no quedo otra salida que levantarse y comenzar a arreglarse.

La manecillas del reloj avanzaron perezosamente una a una avanzando hasta el medio día, mostrando al astro rey exactamente a la mitad del hermoso lienzo azul, en los suburbios de la ciudad donde el pasto era mas verde, los árboles más frondosos y verdes y las pequeñas flores silvestres adornaban el lugar con sus múltiples colores y cubrían el ambiente con sus dulces olores, en medio de ese lugar se levantaba una finca orgullosa y elegante, una enorme casa de estilo colonial se mostraba recibiendo en ese día a sus invitados de manera alegre y cordial. En el estacionamiento destinado para los invitados se colocó un elegante e imponente Peugeot 907 color negro dejando ver bajar a un atractivo hombre con las mismas características del auto: elegante e imponente, con un peculiar tono cobrizo que reflejaba un tono dorado ante la luz del sol, de porte orgulloso y firme característico de reyes y emperadores con facciones varoniles y perfectas mostrando totalmente las características de un adonis entre mortales el cual vestia con un traje fino y hecho a la medida del cuerpo color negro, impecable camisa blanca, corbata gris y zapatos relucientes negros, el hombre siguió el camino trazado a la casa, segundos después caminó a su lado una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados perfectamente peinados en un moño italiano alto, un ligero maquillaje que acentuaba su belleza llevando perfectamente rizadas las pestañas negras, un leve brillo en los ojos y los característicos y sensuales labios color carmín, vistiendo un vestido gris, con detalles de pedrería en el cuello que se extendía de un extremo de la clavícula a la otra, una falda vaporosa que acariciaba las piernas unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas y a juego con unos zapatos negros de tacón de aguja de once centímetros de alto ya que esa la única manera de quedar a la altura de la sien a su compañero ya que sin ellos ella solo lograba estar a la altura del hombro.

-¿Cómo se enteró Alice de que te llamo al celular?- le preguntó la gélida voz del hombre a la rubia

-Vio mi registro- contestó escuetamente la mujer, el hombre al no obtener detalles se paró frente la mujer y le tomó rudamente el brazo, como si se tratase el agarre de metal a lo que la mujer mostró una mueca de dolor como reacción espontánea.

-¿Cómo lo permitiste?- le preguntó severamente el hombre apretando su agarre en el brazo pero esta vez la mujer no reflejo gesto alguno.

-Es Alice ¿Creías que me dejaría ir así sin más?

-Bien pero escucha atentamente, si dices algo, lo más mínimo y me causas inconvenientes te cortaré la lengua ¿Entiendes?- le dijo el ojiverde en modo de advertencia con un matiz certero y firme en su voz que no dejaba lugar a duda y que expresaba totalmente la amenaza y lo verídico de esta.

-Quizá yo misma lo haga en estos días ya que dudo que una prometida sin lengua te sirva

-Una mujer perfecta es aquella que esta muda, pero necesito esa afilada lengua en este momento pero no dudes que cuando termine contigo dejaré solo jirones de ti, ten por seguro que pase lo que pase te destruiré así que no precipites eso, solo muéstrate encantadora y haz lo que te digo como una mujer debe hacer siempre- le dijo soltando el brazo y siguiendo su camino, la piel de Bella se mostró por un segundo blanca como el yeso de una pared pero en pocos segundos fue tomando la tonalidad perlada para después dejar ver un matiz rojo, la mujer miró asesinamente al hombre y deseo tener un arma a la mano, pero eso no sucedería así que respiró recupero la compostura y siguió con su camino a la casa.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa se internaron en el salón mirando a su alrededor los detalles clásicos del lugar que eran de buen gusto, el lugar era espacioso y freso de paredes claras y con ventanales, decorado por muebles de madera, pisos de mármol y helechos en cada esquina. Bella y Edward no llevaban más de tres minutos en el lugar cuando los intercepto un jovial Billy Black.

-Mis invitados más esperados acaban de llegar- dijo el hombre de tez morena yendo a la pareja, saludando con un firme apretón de manos al ojiverde y con un beso en cada mejilla a la dama.

-Lamentamos la demora pero es difícil levantarse temprano el día de hoy- le dijo la rubia sonriéndole amistosamente.

-Me imagino pero lo importante es que durmieras más de ocho horas para que sigas conservando tu belleza- le respondió Billy aparentando preocupación.

-Gracias, dormí nueve horas- le dijo Bella siguiendo la broma.

-Excelente, ahora que están aquí podré presentarles al invitado de honor- dijo Billy ofreciendo un brazo a la mujer la cual lo tomó y comenzaron a internarse entre la gente hasta llegar al jardín de la parte de atrás donde la fiesta se había extendido agradablemente, caminaron entre algunos invitados hasta que llegaron a un pequeño grupo que reía animadamente, Billy soltó la mano de la mujer y les indicó que ella y el ojiverde esperaran.

-Lamento molestarlos pero les robaré a mi hijo un segundo- dijo el hombre de tez morena sacando de aquel pequeño grupo a un hombre joven, ambos se dirigieron a donde estaba la rubia y peli cobrizo, cuando estuvieron mas cerca la mujer pudo apreciar mejor al hijo de Billy Black, era un hombre de una perfecta tez morena, ojos cafés que derretirían a cualquier mujer, de cabello negro como el ébano y lacio perfectamente cortado, cuerpo atlético e imponente como si hubiese sido forjado por el trabajo en el campo, un hombre de belleza rústica que atraía a cualquier mujer por la calidez que emanaba.

-Bien, hijo él es Edward Cullen y esta dama es su preciosa novia Bella Peeters- los presentó Billy, el joven estrecho la mano de Edward enérgicamente.

-Soy Jacob Black, un gusto- dijo el hombre trigueño soltando la mano del ojiverde y dirigiendo su atención a la mujer, la cual le robo el aliento completamente.

-Un gusto- le dijo la rubia tendiendo la fina mano la cual tomo el hombre y la llevo a sus labios percibiendo la suavidad y delicada mano sin dejar de mirar esos ojos verdes tan intensamente con sus ojos marrones.

-El gusto es todo mío señorita Peeters- le contesto Jacob soltando con pesar la mano de la mujer la cual sonrío abiertamente.

-Solo Bella por favor no creo que a alguien le moleste que me llames así- dijo Bella tratando de molestar con sus palabras a Edward el cual no se inmutó ni un poco, el hombre solo veía a su alrededor con desinterés y hasta un cierto punto de aburrimiento.

-Bien, hagamos un trato, yo te llamo Bella pero tú te referirás a mí como Jake- le dijo el hombre de ojos marrones.

-Es un trato- le dijo la mujer segura de sus palabras sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

-Ahora que estas aquí Jacob asegúrate de conseguir a una dama como esta y cuando la encuentres proponle matrimonio al instante o si el joven Cullen no se apresura a pedírselo quizá debas hacerlo tú- dijo Billy bromeando jovialmente como era su temperamento pero el ojiverde volteo la mirada fiera y fría hacia el hombre dejando ver que esa broma no había sido de su agrado dando origen a una atmosfera fría y pesada que fue deshecha por una musical risa de la rubia.

-¿Matrimonio? Realmente son etiquetas sin sentido, yo no pertenezco a nadie y así será siempre- dijo la mujer con un tono de burla e ironía.

-Quizá eso cambien algún día- dijo Billy en manera de advertencia a lo que la rubia solo negó con su cabeza meciendo algunos mechones de cabello rizado que quedaban fuera de su moño.

Comenzaron a conversar sobre cosas banales como el tráfico de la ciudad, el clima, recomendaciones para el recièn llegado de donde comprar un apartamento hasta que uno de los socios de la compañía pidieron hablar con Billy y Edward así alejándose los tres hombres buscando un mejor lugar para conversar, dejando a la mujer rubia con el hombre trigueño, a lado de ellos pasó un mesero con copas de espumosa champagne, siendo tomadas dos copas por el hombre y dándole una a su compañera.

-Brindemos- le dijo el atractivo hombre.

-¿Por qué brindamos?- le cuestionó la mujer

-Por que mi estancia en California sea buena- le dijo el hombre chocando su copa con la de su compañera generando un sonido titilante para después llevar la copa a sus finos labios al igual que la rubia sorbiendo un poco de la bebida-¿Quieres tomar asiento?- le preguntó el hombre aproximándose a la mesa que estaba junto a ellos y sacando la silla para la rubia la cual sonrío, se sentó y esperó que el hombre se sentara frente a ella.

-¿Así que vienes de Francia?- le preguntó Bella haciendo conversación

-Así es, soy arquitecto, de hecho trabajaba en una de las mejores empresas allá pero sentí nostalgia por el hogar después de estar ocho años fuera y decidí regresar- le dijo el hombre relajando su postura y sonriendo nostálgicamente.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le dijo la mujer dejando su copa en la mesa.

-Treinta los cumplí en Enero- le dijo el hombre seguramente- ¿Y tu? Me parece que Cullen tiene treinta y uno

-En realidad Edward tiene treinta aún, cumple los treinta y uno el 20 de Junio, yo tengo veinticinco dentro de un par de meses cumplo veintiséis

-Valla así que los hombres somos realmente depravados al escoger siempre a una mujer menor que nosotros- dijo Jake reclinándose en su asiento y pasando sus largos dedos por su cabello juguetonamente mientras una brillante sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-No confundas las cosas Jake las mujeres escogemos a los hombres, ellos nunca nos escogen a nosotras además que los hombres mayores tienes más experiencia que compartir- le dijo la mujer en un tono seductor y con una sonrisa sensual pasando la punta de su dedo por la orilla de su copa distraídamente con su mirada clavada en aquello cálidos ojos marrones.

-Definitivamente las mujeres americanas son más fascinantes que las francesas, me aseguraré de salir mañana mismo a buscar a una mujer con por lo menos la mitad de cualidades que tu tienes- le dijo el hombre inclinándose sobre la mesa, la mujer sonrío, tomó un pañuelo de su bolso, sacó un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir algo sobre el pañuelo.

-Aún no conoces la ciudad si necesitas un guía puedes llamarme o encontrarme en estas direcciones- le dijo la mujer tendiéndole el pañuelo al hombre el cual lo tomó al instante.

-No creo que sea conveniente o que a Cullen le agrade eso- le dijo el hombre comenzando a caer bajo el hechizo de la cautivante mujer.

-Como ya lo mencioné, no soy propiedad de nadie y los compromisos no me gustan además sé que podríamos divertirnos mucho juntos- le dijo la mujer reclinándose también sobre la mesa quedando su rostro a pocos centímetros del hombre el cual pudo apreciar mucho mejor aquellas finas facciones de ángel de la mujer, aquellos almendrados ojos verdes que te magnetizaban, velados por aquellas largas y perfectas pestañas, aquella fina y elegante nariz y que decir de aquello labios de rubí que relucían como un tesoro que la mayoría de los hombres solo se podían conformar con admirarlos pero muriendo por tocarlos por lo menos décimas de segundos, percibiendo al mismo tiempo el resplandor oro del cabello contra los rayos del sol y por supuesto llenando el aire de su aroma elegante y seductor, un aroma de fresias, jazmín y notas de madera y melocotón.

-Esa es una invitación tentadora- le dijo el hombre con voz monocorde y apacible al ser apenas capaz de dejar salir las palabras.

-Espero volverte a ver pronto- le susurró la mujer con el tono secreto del encuentro prohibido y atractivo que te invitaba a arriesgarte a costa de la vida propia para después la mujer se levantase y alejarse de allí con su andar firme y elegante que hechizaba a cualquiera, el hombre se quedo inclinado sobre la mesa un par de minutos procesando poco a poco lo que había sucedido ya que su cerebro aún tenía dificultades para funcionar correctamente… lo que había sucedido era que aquella cautivadora y sofisticada mujer había coqueteado con él teniendo novio, Jacob se enderezó en su asiento y paso su mano por su barba y sonriendo ante lo peligrosa y atrayente que era esa mujer, su sonrisa se ensancho aún más cuando recordó sus palabras "Los compromisos no me gustan además sé que podríamos divertirnos mucho" Definitivamente esa mujer era un riesgo total pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente así tuviera que declarase oficialmente como el rival del frío hombre de negocios Edward Cullen pero ¿Qué le gustaría más a aquella excéntrica mujer? ¿Las quemaduras por el ardiente fuego o las quemaduras por la glaciar temperatura?

El día avanzo amenamente, la fiesta transcurrió exitosamente y agradable dando a sus invitados una estancia perfecta como para que fuesen más de las cinco de la tarde y las personas siguieran conversando animadamente esparciéndose por los hermosos jardines del lugar con múltiples fuertes y hermosos rosales y otras flores como jazmines, orquídeas y azahares además que los invitados admiraban los caballos de raza que caminaban por la finca tranquilamente o admiraran la elegante y costosa colección de autos de los Black, realmente aquella hacienda tenía tantas maravillas de las cuales presumir y vanagloriarse que era imposible que los comensales pasaran un solo segundo aburridos.

Entre esa multitud de invitados una mujer de dirigió al salón principal donde la cantidad de personas era menor, observo con ojo critico las paredes blancas, los ventanales, los finos muebles de madera y las plantas que daban un aspecto fresco a la habitación, la mujer se dirigió a un lado de uno de los ventanales donde las cortinas blancas ondeaban ligeramente como las nubes al soplar del viento, y que la ocultaban un poco de la vista de los demás, miró a su alrededor buscando con la mirada a alguien y mientras esperaba tomo una copa de champagne para que el tiempo pasara más rápido, se suponía que no estuviera allí pero la situación se estaba yendo de sus manos al haber tomado decisiones malas pero era algo que no podía cambiarse ya, estaba allí y no iría a ninguna parte hasta que hablara con otra persona de la lista de invitados. No paso mucho tiempo cuando en la multitud pudo visualizar a la persona que buscaba este al verla le hizo una discreta seña con la cabeza indicando que no podía hablar allí y comenzando a caminar fuera de la casa, la mujer dejo la copa en la charola de uno de los meseros que paso a su lado y segundos después siguió al hombre fijándose perfectamente que nadie la viera.

Después de caminar unos minutos la mujer alcanzó al hombre cerca del lago que estaba a unos metros de la casa y para su fortuna estaba desolado, sin ningún invitado cerca, el hombre estaba escondido tras los árboles y los arbustos para que nadie lo descubriese, la mujer fue a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo, manteniendo su vista al frente al igual que su compañero.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- le preguntó el hombre

-Un desvío en el camino, los últimos días al parecer he tomado decisiones erróneas.

-Lo cual no esta permitido

-Lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo

-¿Encontraste los documentos y a las personas que buscas?

-No y al parecer la lista se volvió más extensa

-Busca las prioridades cubriendo eso lo demás vendrá a nosotros

-No es tan fácil aún no tengo acceso a algunos lugares

-Sabes que no puedo ayudarte en eso, tú debes solucionarlo

-Lo sé no tienes que mencionarlo

-Solo recuerda que el reloj sigue avanzando y no se ven resultados

-Los tendré dentro de poco

-Solo tienes seis meses máximo

-Lo sé no debes recordármelo

Le dijo la mujer saliendo del escondite y reincorporándose sutilmente a la fiesta de nuevo ofreciendo sonrisas a las personas de su alrededor.

Aún no se sabía el objeto directo de su búsqueda pero pareciese una búsqueda que daría una recompensa grande al ser estas personas capaces de todo por obtener lo que buscaban, todo seguía maquinándose entre las sombra, por ahora, pero en algún momento la luz dejaría ver todo lo que se estaba tramando, los planes y por supuesto los objetivos, solo tenía que esperarse un poco más para que todo saliera a la luz.

* * *

><p>Una descarada Bella jajajaja Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, espero sus reviews ansiosa :D<p>

Un beso y un abrazo

ATTE: Su amiga Ann Marie


	11. La segunda advertencia

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a S.M.

Hola hermosas! Estoy aquí de nuevo! Espero les guste el caìtulo :D

"_**La segunda advertencia"**_

Las personas caminaban apresuradamente por las aceras, los autos activos intentaban pasar entre el tráfico del día lunes y el sol se levantaba puntual al ritmo de las manecillas del reloj. Inicio de semana, el día mas odiado por todos ya que faltaban cuatro días para el fin de semana, las personas se apresuraban a su trabajo mientras un suspiro y una pesadez se asomaban, las cafeterías, como cada inicio de semana, estaban llenas por personas ansiosas de obtener una dosis doble de cafeína para iniciar la semana. Entre la multitud una rubia salió del establecimiento con un expreso doble en su mano derecha y un portafolio de piel negro en la otra para dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo dos cuadras calle arriba.

Al llegar, como de costumbre se dirigió a su oficina sin mirar a nadie, se sentó tras su escritorio y comenzaba su trabajo, generalmente llamaría a su secretaria y más trabajadores para revisar planos, firmar contratos y dirigir palabras despectivas a todos pero en esa ocasión no podía hacer nada de eso así que tomo los planos de su último proyecto, se dirigió al escritorio de dibujo y encendió una pequeña lámpara que hacía mas visibles los trazos y comenzó a trabajar de mal humor, ya había pasado por eso años atrás iniciando solo como un arquitecto, un dibujante, pero se había esforzado y había llegado a la cima pero gracias a Cullen todo lo que había obtenido en años se había ido al demonio en segundos, dio un suspiro y alejo esos pensamientos de su mente pues aún le faltaban cuatro semanas de castigo. Tomo todo lo necesario para comenzar a trabajar, reglas, escuadras, bolígrafos, etc… miro el papel y comenzó a calcular las proporciones cuando la secretaria irrumpió en el lugar.

-Espero sea algo importante- le dijo la rubia mirando la punta del bolígrafo ante la luz mirando si el largo era el correcto

-La secretaria del señor Cullen esta en la línea 3, dice que es importante- le dijo la secretaria de manera rápida.

-No me interesa, no quiero que me pases ninguna llamada en todo el día ¿Entiendes?

-Si señorita

-A menos que sea del director, claro

-Si señorita

-Y deja de decir: "Si señorita" es irritante

-Si… lo lamento

-Retírate- le ordeno la rubia a lo cual la secretaria obedeció de inmediato saliendo de la oficina, la rubia suspiro exasperada y regreso su atención a su trabajo.

Alrededor del medio día un hombre alto de cabello perfectamente acomodado de perfil gallardo y firme, de un nato militar, vestido con un traje hecho a la medida de color gris, camisa blanca y una corbata italiana roja se internó en el edificio de Innovative Architectural Corporation, vio el directorio que estaba en el recibidor del imponente edificio y se dirigió al penúltimo piso. Al llegar miro a su alrededor, observo la elegante oficina con alfombra gris, las paredes de cristal, y los finos muebles, busco a la secretaria pero esta no estaba en su lugar así que se acerco a la oficina y llamo tres veces a la puerta, segundos después se escucho una fina voz dar paso.

-Espero sea importante, no tengo tiempo en este momento para mal gastar- le dijo la rubia sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Es la entrega de la tintorería- le dijo el rubio, la mujer al escuchar que no era su secretaria levanto la vista y miro sorprendida al hombre para después sonreírle y acercarse.

-Lo lamento pero es un día difícil y estoy un poco estresada- le dijo Bella dándole un beso en la mejilla al hombre como saludo.

-Creo que debí hablar antes de venir- le dijo apenado el rubio a lo que Bella solo amplio su sonrisa y negó.

-No, en realidad es agradable el volver a verte- le dijo Bella sinceramente mientra Jasper contemplaba deslumbrado la brillante sonrisa de la rubia hasta que la mujer se aclaró la garganta para sacar de su distracción al rubio, el cual sonrió apenado y le tendió a la rubia una gancho que estaba cubierto con una bolsa de plástico, Bella la tomó, levanto la bolsa y observo su atuendo ahora limpio y sin marca alguna de café.

-Gracias, en verdad no tenias porque mandarlo a la tintorería- le dijo Bella guardando la bolsa en un armario que estaba en la habitación.

-Bueno además me gustaría, claro que si puedes y si tienes tiempo disponible sino no hay ningún problema, realmente debí hablar antes de venir pero no lo pensé hasta que llegué aquí…- comenzó a divagar Jasper nervioso evitando la mirada verde de la mujer a lo que Bella rió.

-¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?- le preguntó la rubia al ojigris para ayudarle a lo que el hombre alzó la vista y le sonrió agradecido.

-Me encantaría- le dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta para que pasara la mujer la cual tomó su bolso y salió de la oficina con el rubio tras ella.

Caminaron un par de calles hasta un elegante y acogedor restaurante, tomaron la mesa mas apartada del lugar, ordenaron y comenzaron a conversar.

-Así que tienes una especialidad y una maestría las cuales terminaste en tan solo tres años y medio, dos años antes de lo normal además de que tan solo te llevó un año llegar al puesto de vicepresidente, en verdad eres brillante- alabó Jasper a Bella la cual apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa mientras sonreía y negaba.

-Cuando lo dices así suena sorprendente pero realmente no es tan increíble, solo se necesita de dedicación, esfuerzo y saber perfectamente lo que quieres, yo cuando me pongo un objetivo no lo pierdo de vista y no descanso hasta obtenerlo- le dijo la rubia firmemente reflejando en sus ojos el fuego que tanto la caracterizaba, expresión que hizo estremecerse al rubio ante la ferocidad- Pero hay algo de lo que tengo curiosidad ¿Cómo es que conociste a Alice?

-Conocí a Alice cuando yo tenía nueve años y ella cinco años, en Napa- le dijo Jasper a lo que la rubia lo miró con interés, en ese momento la mesera llegó con sus pedidos así que hubo una breve pausa.

-No sabía que "La Siroque" tenía un viñedo en Napa, solo estaba al tanto de su viñedo en España, Italia y un château en Francia- le dijo Bella con la curiosidad reflejado en el semblante mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-Así es, solo nos quedamos con esas propiedades ya que las cosas no resultaron en Napa, estuvimos dos años allí pero algo salio mal y regresamos a España ya que mi hermano y yo somos españoles al igual que mi padre, somos de Jumilla- le explico el rubio mientras con su tenedor comenzaba a picar la fruta.

-Obviamente tienen allí su viñedo, de allí es el mejor vino de todos, pero lo que realmente quiero saber es el como eres capaz de soportar a Alice, yo la soporte por seis años y pensé varias veces en huir- le dijo la rubia sonriendo al recordar viejos tiempos para después llevar a sus labios el tenedor comenzando a comer.

-Bueno, volví a encontrarme con Alice hace tres años, cuando mi hermano, mi padre y yo vimos que el mercado es mejor aquí en Estados Unidos que en Europa así que decidimos poner aquí el corporativo, viaje, buscando el mejor lugar para establecernos y así llegue a Arizona, una mañana de Abril paré en una cafetería y sentada frente al mostrador estaba la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida, de hermosos cabellos negros, una piel perfectamente blanca y unos preciosos ojos esmeralda, que cualquiera confundiría con verde pero no lo son… bueno, el punto es que conversamos por horas, el tiempo paso en un santiamén pero desafortunadamente el mercado que buscaba no estaba en Arizona así que tuve que partir y dos meses después me instale aquí en San Francisco y unos días después tenía a Alice de visita y sin darme cuenta un fin de semana yo iba a Arizona y un fin de semana ella venía, así estuvimos por medio año después cuando ella se graduó le pedí que viviera conmigo y aceptó, desde ese entonces estamos juntos- relató el rubio con una mirada soñadora en el rostro a lo que la rubia sonrió contagiada del romanticismo de la historia.

-¿Por qué esperar tanto para casarse?- preguntó Bella

-Ella decidió trabajar en su casa de modas y yo tenía que vigilar el corporativo, es demasiado trabajo para dos personas, mi hermano se encarga de lo administrativo y yo de las relaciones internacionales.

-¿Y su padre?- preguntó la rubia

-En Italia, en el viñedo- contesto Jasper con un tono que dejaba en claro que no quería hablar del tema llevando a sus labios el vaso con jugo de naranja, así que la rubia pensó en otro tema de conversación.

-Según las cuentas me dicen que tienes veintinueve años ya que soy de la misma edad que Alice pero dime ¿Dónde estudiaste? No se ve que hayas tenido una educación común

-No realmente, mi padre fue militar, el vivió a partir de que era un niño el séptimo gobierno franquista y la marcha verde, cuando recién cumplió los dieciocho se integró al ejercito, participo en la guerra del Golfo, presencio la matanza de puerto Hurraco y participo en la guerra de Bosnia, crecí escuchando magnificas historias de heroísmo y valor así que cuando recién cumplí los dieciocho me enliste en el ejercito, claro que no participe en ninguna guerra pero estuve allí tres años y saliendo de allí comencé mi carrera.

-¿Así que militar? Realmente no es raro, tu semblante deja en claro tu formación, eres de un perfil firme y seguro pero realmente ¿Eres capaz de tomar decisiones de manera fría y calculadora como los mejores estrategas?

-Fui entrenado para saber que hacer en cualquier circunstancia- dijo el rubio seguro a lo que la rubia sonrío y siguió comiendo.

Una hora después ambos caminaban de regreso al edificio donde trabajaba ella entre risas y comentarios cuando frente a ellos se paró un hombre de cabellos castaños rizados, de una piel morena dorada que caracterizaba a los que solían pasar horas en las costas practicando surf, mas alto que su acompañante, así que debía medir alrededor de 1.94, grande, musculoso, el cual perfectamente podría pasar por un levantador de pesas profesional, de rasgos firmes y marcados, dando una apariencia dura y madura, vestido con un traje negro que remarcaba cada músculo bajo la chaqueta y la camisa blanca, con una corbata de seda negra, zapatos del mismo color y lentes oscuros que le deban un aspecto intimidante.

-Vaya, vaya ¡Los atrapé!- dijo de manera jovial el hombre contrastando totalmente con la apariencia que poseía mientras se quitaba los lentes dejando ver unos expresivos ojos grises como los de Jasper.

-Lo lamento pero nunca lo he visto caballero ¿Quién es usted? Y ¿Por qué nos viene siguiendo?- le preguntó Bella, a lo que el hombre sonrió más ampliamente, miró detenidamente los rasgos del rostro de la joven para después rodearla estudiándola, lo cual no le pareció divertido a la joven- ¿Fue buitre en su otra vida?

-¡Déjala en paz Emmett!- le reprendió el rubio al castaño ocultando a la rubia tras su espalda a lo que el hombre rió estruendosamente.

-Calma hermano, solo quería conocer de quien tanto habla Alice y a quien le tiraste el café encima- dijo el hombre apartando a Jasper de en medio y parándose frente a la mujer, la cual lo miro curiosa.

-Lamento la descortesía, mi nombre es Emmett soy el hermano mayor de Jasper, un placer señorita- le dijo el hombre estrechando enérgicamente la mano de la mujer, la cual demostró una sorpresa total ante las diferencias en ambos hombres, ambos eran polos opuestos, no solo en la apariencia sino en el carácter uno era totalmente serio y tímido y el otro era jovial y despreocupado.

-¿En verdad son hermanos?- le preguntó Bella en un susurro a Jasper

-Si, el es dos años más grande que yo, los ojos los sacamos de nuestra madre, el tiene el cabello castaño como el de nuestro padre y yo rubio como el de nuestra madre- explico Jasper ante la confusión de la rubia.

-Supongo que el no se unió al ejercito como tú- dijo Bella a lo que Emmett rió

-No, el en cuanto pudo se fue a las playas de Australia- dijo Jasper mirando a su hermano

-Prefiero el sol y la diversión que a las reglas y el aburrimiento pero bueno, Jasper dijo que eras linda pero la verdad se quedo corto eres muy guapa ahora dime tu ¿Quién es mas guapo? ¿Jasper o yo?- le pregunto animadamente el hombre expectante a la respuesta.

-Lo lamento pero no eres mi tipo- le dijo la rubia intentando salir de aquella extraña situación.

-Lo sé, tu tampoco eres el mío pero eso no me impide el notar que eres linda- le dijo Emmett animadamente lo cual estaba asustando de sobremanera a la rubia.

-Déjala en paz Emmett- le dijo el rubio tomando del brazo a la mujer y comenzando a entrar al edificio donde trabajaba Bella pero fueron seguidos por el hermano mayor.

-Solo quiero darle un mensaje de Ali, me mando a decirle a Bell`s que vendrá por ella al termino del día, que no intentes escapar, que sabes que si lo haces ella te encontrará así que espera le ahorres trabajo- le dijo Emmett con una sonrisa de satisfacción al haber dado su mensaje.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- le preguntó Bella ante el apodo ya que nadie le había llamado antes con un sobrenombre

-¿Bell`s? ¿No suena genial? Lo acabo de inventar- le dijo animadamente el hombre como si se tratase de un descubrimiento importante.

-Emmett, ahora que lo recuerdo tienes una cita con uno de los proveedores en quince minutos ¿Qué haces aún aquí?- le dijo Jasper a su hermano mayor el cual abrió los ojos con sorpresa ya que lo había olvidado totalmente, comenzó a asentir mientras daba media vuelta, avanzo unos pasos para después regresar a donde estaban Jasper y Bella.

-Fue un placer conocerte- le dijo el hombre dándole un abrazo a la mujer, dejándola sin aliento por unos segundos para después Emmett se fuera de allí con una expresión concentrada como sino quisiera olvidar algo.

-Tu hermano es todo un personaje- le dijo Bella sonriéndole a Jasper, el cual sonrío apenado.

-Lo lamento- le dijo el rubio con un tono de suplica en la voz

-No tienes porque disculparte, fue divertido, diferente- le dijo Bella mientras llamaba al ascensor

-Espero verte pronto- le dijo Jasper levantando la mirada y encontrándose con la mirada verde de ella.

-Entonces hasta pronto- le dijo la mujer dándole un beso en la mejilla al rubio antes de entrar al elevador cerrándose las puertas tras ella, un par de segundos después el hombre reacciono, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su auto para regresar al trabajo.

El día había sido eterno y arduo pero en punto de las siete de la noche la rubia apago si ordenador acomodo los planos en los que trabajaba, apagó las luces de su oficina, tomo su bolso y se dirigió al ascensor sin siquiera mirar a su secretaria.

Al llegar al estacionamiento se dirigió a su auto en el cual estaba recargada una persona esperándola, la rubia rodó los ojos e intento dar media vuelta y tomar un taxi en la avenida pero la pequeña Cullen corrió tras ella y le cerro el paso.

-¿A donde crees que vas?- le pregunto la pelinegra

-Claramente a un lugar donde no estés tú, no tengo la paciencia ni el tiempo para estar lidiando contigo Alice- le dijo la rubia intentando rodear a Alice pero esta la tomo de la muñeca y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-De eso nada mañana tenemos una fiesta importante a la cual tu iras conmigo te guste o no así que tenemos que hacerte mascarillas y tratamiento para que mañana luzcas radiante- le dijo la pelinegra arrastrando a Bella a su auto a la cual no le quedo otra opción que conducir a si apartamento, al llegar se estaciono y fueron al ascensor mientras la rubia tuvo que soportar el parloteo de Alice durante el tiempo que tardo el elevador en subir los diez pisos.

-Me alegro que superaras tu miedo a los ascensores no se que haría si tuviera que subir por las escaleras diez pisos- decía Alice animadamente mientras Bella se disponía a abrir la puerta, paso la tarjeta de acceso y cuando el botón se encendió verde pasaron encontrándose con una sorpresa terrible, el lugar estaba destrozado, los muebles estaban tirados, todo estaba revuelto, había papeles esparcidos por todo el lugar. Pareciera que alguien se había metido a buscar algo y que no lo había encontrado, Bella se agacho para recoger pedazos del florero que había frente a ella para colocarlos en la mesa que estaba a lado de la puerta y recorrer el lugar, definitivamente con eso tendría que cambiar muebles y reponer varias ventanas.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- dijo Alice mientras entraba al lugar- ¡Tenemos que llamar a la policía!

- Alice tranquila, no se llevaron nada, al parecer solo quieren asustarme, esta bien, llamaré a recepción para que vengan a arreglarlo- le dijo Bella mientra tomaba el teléfono y marcaba a recepción pero Alice le arrebato el teléfono y lo colgó.

-Ni creas que pasaras esta noche aquí- le dijo la pelinegra y con pasos pequeños se dirigió a la habitación principal, para minutos después salir con una pequeña maleta, tomó a Bella de la mano y ambas salieran de allí.

-¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunto la rubia mientras entraban al ascensor y Alice escribía un mensaje de texto.

-Esta noche dormirás en mi casa, Rose estará allí y Jasper pasara la noche con su hermano en la casa de Rose- decía animadamente Alice a lo cual la rubia comenzó a protestar por todo el camino pero no le sirvió de nada ya que media hora después la pequeña Cullen la jalaba al interior de su casa donde una animada Rose esperaba.

-Tienes un gesto que deja en claro que preferirías estar en cualquier lado menos aquí- le dijo Rose divertida a la otra rubia

-No estoy intentando disimular el gesto- contesto Bella sentándose en el sofá.

-Tenemos que decirle a mi hermano que sucedió- dijo Alice tomando el teléfono.

-No tiene porque saberlo- le dijo Bella sin importancia para que segundos después comenzara a sonar su celular.

-¡Es él!- dijo animadamente Alice, la rubia rodó los ojos y contesto mientras llevaba el celular a su oído

-Espero te gustara la sorpresa- dijo la aterciopelada voz al otro lado de la línea

-Hay muchas palabras que se me ocurren en este momento para decir sin embargo dejaría ver que lo que haces me afecta y no es así- le respondío la mujer en un susurro para evitar que Alice y Rose la escucharan.

-Eso fue tan solo la segunda advertencia, nunca vuelvas a rechazar una llamada mía ¿Entiendes? La próxima vez no seré tan indulgente con el castigo así que si tienes un poco de inteligencia no dejaras que llegue una tercera advertencia- le dijo el hombre para después colgar, la rubia suspiro, esto la estaba llevando al limite pero no podía dejarse vencer.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Esta preocupado?- pregunto Alice emocionada

-No le dije, no es necesario que lo sepa- les dijo Bella levantándose del sillón y yendo a donde estaba Rosalie ofreciéndole un Martini el cual tomo de un sorbo, sabia que el día de mañana debía ir a trabajar pero no le importo ya que debía sacar de alguna manera todo aquello que la hacia querer gritar y salir corriendo.

-Bien chicas tengo un itinerario lleno para esta noche, mañana en la fiesta debemos lucir radiantes- dijo Alice mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con pasos ligeros de bailarina

-¿Fiesta de que?- pregunto Bella mientras se servia otro trago

-Los diseñadores más importantes del mundo darán una fiesta privada- dijo Rosalie sonriente.

-Así es y quiero que vean que tengo a las amigas más hermosas del mundo- dijo Alice dando saltitos, Bella solo pudo guardar silencio y soportar lo que venia ya que no servia de nada que peleara además que no le apetecía abogar por una causa perdida, por ahora en lo que debía pensar era el como liberarse de Edward Cullen.

Mientras en un lugar no muy lejos de allí un celular sonaba en la oscuridad, un hombre se levanto a tomarlo y miro el mensaje, el cual decía: "Estoy dentro". Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro faltaba poco y eso era bueno ya que dentro de poco las cosas se complicarían y todo explotaría, lo cual no podía permitir así que mientras mas cerca estuviera ella del objetivo mas rápido podrían escapar de lo que se avecinaba.

* * *

><p>Por fin apareció Emm! jajaja espero les gustara.<p>

Hasta la próxima!

ATTE: Ann Marie


	12. La fiesta del siglo

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M**_

_**Hola hermosas! Bueno estoy aqui de vuelta, disculpen por no actualizar antes pero ultimamente la inspiracion no toca a mi puerta además que tengo muy poco tiempo pues trabajo pero cada minuto que tengo libre lo uso para escribir pensando en ustedes ademas me gustaría agradecer a las hermosas lectoras que me alegran el día y me ayudan a seguir con sus reviews: **_

_**Lupita-Jely-C**_

_**Sully YM**_

_**Maru-chan1296**_

_**Ashleyswan**_

_**Y mis queridas invitadas las cuales una me invito a su perfil pero como en el nombre del review dice "guest" pues no se a que perfil ir así que agradecería dejara su link y **_

_**Luna gotik Masen Cullen89**_

_**ya visite tu historia y es fabulosa espero actualizacion**_

"_**L**_**a fiesta del siglo"**__

No eran mas de las siete de la mañana cuando el sol comenzaba a asomarse cambiando las tonalidades del cielo color azul marino a tonalidades naranjas, amarillas y lilas, las personas comenzaban a levantarse para comenzar su segundo día de trabajo de la semana.

En una de las casas, en las mejores calles de San Francisco, una mujer cerraba las llaves de la regadera para después envolver el fino cuerpo en una toalla blanca de algodón, para salir de la ducha y acercarse al espejo que había sobre el lavabo, paso su antebrazo ante la superficie reflejante quitando el vapor que había ocasionado el agua caliente para después acercarse y mirar la piel detenidamente en un escrutinio, revisando la perfección del tono del rostro, que ninguna línea de expresión se reflejara o alguna arruga y en realidad el rostro era perfecto, tan lozano como el de una colegiala ya que al parecer esa mujer no solo era la favorita de Afrodita sino que también era la favorita de Cronos pues el tiempo parecía tener con ella ciertas consideraciones especiales al mantener su apariencia intacta y perfecta.

Después de quedar satisfecha con la imagen que le regresaba el espejo salio del baño y se interno a la habitación contigua para comenzar a prepararse para el día de trabajo. Sacó de la maleta su atuendo, el cual se puso con esmero y al terminar estudio su aspecto en el espejo de cuerpo completo de la habitación, miró la falda lápiz blanca, la blusa color salmón de manga corta y sus zapatos color beige para después tomar la secadora del tocador y comenzar a arreglar el cabello, cuando estuvo seco totalmente la rubia lo peinó con un moño bajo para después comenzar con el arreglo de su rostro que basto con una simple base, sombras leves y un delineado negro. Al terminar con su arreglo tomó su pequeña maleta y su bolso de mano para dirigirse a la primera planta donde en la sala se encontraba una Rosalie dormida bocabajo en el suelo sobre la alfombra y una Alice dormida en el sofá ¿Debía despertarlas? Se preguntaba la rubia cuando comenzó a sonar el celular de Rosalie la cual tomo el aparato y lo aventó, teniendo Bella que esquivarlo, definitivamente no era una buena idea intentar despertarlas así que tomo de la mesa del centro de la habitación las llaves de su auto y salió de la casa, al fin y al cabo vería a las mujeres a las seis para ir a la dichosa "fiesta del siglo" ya que no se había podido librar de eso sin embargo había hecho un trato con una tomada Alice decidiendo que la rubia se arreglaría ella sola sin ayuda del "tornado Cullen" y solo alcanzaría a las otras dos mujeres para irse a la famosa fiesta.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la ciudad dos personas se encontraban en una de las cafeterías más discretas del lugar, donde seguramente nadie los reconocería.

-¿Tienes lo que necesitamos?- le preguntó el hombre a la mujer

-No, no encontré absolutamente nada- le contestó la mujer malhumorada

-¡¿Cómo que no encontraste nada?- pregunto el hombre exaltado aumentando un par de decibeles el tono de su voz.

-No encontré nada porque no hay absolutamente nada pero esta noche le are una visita a uno de los principales compradores de ese sujeto, no lo dejare ir hasta que me de lo que quiero- le dijo la mujer tranquilamente

-Necesitamos esa información y lo sabes- le dijo el hombre tratando de moderar el tono de su voz.

-Claro que lo sé, sino reúno la información suficiente regresaré a prisión y no permitiré eso- dijo la mujer con la voz tensa.

-No debiste escapar

-No iba pasar cinco años de mi vida allí, ahora solo limítate a informarme lo que necesito, en cuanto logre conseguir lo que quiero podrás marcharte- le dijo la mujer levantándose de su asiento dejando el café intacto sobre la mesa pero el hombre la tomó de la muñeca y la miró directo a los ojos.

-Estamos juntos en esto- le dijo firmemente el hombre.

-Bien, entonces deja de comportarte como si a la primera oportunidad que tengas fueras a huir- le dijo la mujer soltándose del agarre y saliendo del lugar decidida a conseguir lo que necesitaba, que por sus palabras estaba próxima a obtener, aún no se sabía en concreto lo que quería pero la luz los alcanzaba conforme el tiempo pasaba, no había duda que dentro de poco se sabría con exactitud quieres eran personas y que eran lo que querían.

El sol se levantaba imponente en el horizonte reflejando en cada superficie el destello de sus dorados rayos y comenzando a llenar el ambiente de calidez ocasionando que las personas se quitaran sus abrigos y disfrutaran el calor del día del "Estado Dorado" pero donde el reflejo del astro rey resaltaba mas era en las superficies del cristal brillante del edificio de Innovative Architectural Corporation donde en el penúltimo piso del edificio una hermosa mujer salía del elevador y se dirigía a su oficina cuando a mitad de camino su secretaria siguió por el pasillo a su jefa.

-Señorita, ya cancele sus reuniones del último mes como lo indico, le avise a la empresa Golden que sus planos están listos, su expreso doble esta en su escritorio y la espera una secretaria de Cullen&Associates en su sala de juntas- le dijo la secretaria mientras la rubia dejaba si abrigo y su bolso en el armario de su oficina

-Iré en un momento a la sala de juntas, retírate- le dijo la rubia a la secretaria a la cual no le tuvieron que repetir la orden dos veces ya que salio del lugar apurada, mientra la rubia respiraba profundamente para después encaminarse a la sala de junta, al llegar abrió firmemente las puertas para encontrarse con una mujer de edad media, de gesto serio y firme, vestida con un traje sastre color negro y un perfecto recogido en su cabello y unos lentes gruesos sobre aquella recta nariz, con apariencia parecida a las prefectas que suelen atormentar a los niños cuando acuden al colegio, las cuales inspiraban cierto temor.

-Buenos días señorita Peeters- le dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a Bella.

-Buenos días ¿Qué se le ofrece?- le pregunto la rubia directamente sin rodeos y sin la mayor delicadeza pues no le gustaba que un representante del hombre al que tanto odiaba se encontrara en su oficina.

-El señor Cullen solicita su presencia en su oficia así que le voy a pedir que me acompañe- le dijo la mujer firmemente.

-No se si se de cuenta pero este es el lugar donde trabajo y la verdad no tengo el tiempo para que el señor Cullen pueda disponer libremente de mi horario así que le voy a pedir que le diga al señor Cullen que voy a tener que declinar su invitación- le dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Esa es su decisión señorita?- le preguntó la mujer como si intentase hacer recapacitar a la caprichosa rubia al saber las consecuencias que daría la mala decisión.

-Si, estoy segura así que le voy a pedir que abandone mi oficina y le haga llegar mi mensaje al señor Cullen- le dijo Bella a lo que su visitante asintió y salio de allí, para que así la rubia regresara a su oficina donde le esperaba la segunda sorpresa del día: un hermoso arreglo floral que constaba de hermosas orquídeas, adelfas y rosas, la mujer se acerco al arreglo y busco algún indicio para saber quien le había mandado tal arreglo que expresaba elegancia, seducción y pasión, entre las flores perfumadas encontró un sobre el cual al abrirlo encontró en una tarjeta escrito con una letra firme y elegante la frase: " Si me pidieran concentrar toda la belleza en una sola imagen, esa imagen seria tu rostro"

La mujer sonrío al leer esas pequeñas líneas para que minutos después sonara el teléfono de su oficina, la mujer sonrío, levanto la bocina y la llevo a su oído.

-¿Diga?- contesto la rubia

-Espero te gustara el regalo- le dijo la voz de Jacob Black al otro lado de la línea

-Son bonitas pero no es nada sorprendente o que robe un solo segundo de mi pensamiento

-Vaya entonces mi intento por sorprenderte a fracasado, he arruinado la primera impresión

-Definitivamente has fracasado y temo que nunca se tiene una segunda oportunidad para crear una primera impresión.- le dijo la mujer sonriendo jugando el juego de la seducción con aquel hombre

-No me rendiré se que la próxima vez lograre sorprenderte

-¿La próxima vez?

-Así es, he decidió declararme el rival oficial de Cullen y se que obtendré tu afecto mas rápido de lo que tardo él

-Bien, entones te trataré como trato a mi pretendientes, espero la próxima vez realmente me sorprendas o no querré saber mas de ti

-Ten por seguro que así será, en estos días saldré de viaje pero no dudes que enviare regalos que lograran impresionarte

-Eso espero realmente, ahora si me permites tengo cosas que hacer- le dijo la mujer y sin más colgó el teléfono mientra una de las comisuras de los rojos labios se levantaba levente mostrando una sonrisa furtiva.

* * *

><p>El reloj marcaba exactamente las seis y media de la tarde mostrando las manecillas formando un perfecto ángulo de 270 grados, cuando tres hermosas mujeres bajaron de un llamativo porche amarillo en la entrada de la magnifica y majestuosa mansión, la pelinegra brillaba como solía hacerlo a diario, con un vestido color perlado, con un diseño angosto en la cintura, una falda ancha, volada y formando un perfecto medio circulo haciendo parecer la fina figura una silueta dramática por supuesto con accesorios a juego y hermosos zapatos, mientras la llamativa y hermosa Rosalie llevaba un vestido rojo de finos tirantes estrecho en el torso para bajar en una falda ligera que llegaba arriba de la rodilla, zapatos de plataforma negros, accesorios color plata, con un maquillaje sencillo, labios de color rojo a juego con el vestido que daba un brillos sobrenatural al rostro de la mujer y la última mujer había elegido un vestido negro con lentejuelas plateadas que abrazaba cada una de sus curvas de manera perfecta llegando un centímetro arriba de la rodilla, una chaqueta de cuero, zapatos de tacón negro y a juego un bolso de mano rojo, llevando sus cabellos sueltos, los cuales lucían las ondas naturales y por supuesto un maquillaje discreto, de aspecto glamoroso, muestra de un estilo arriesgado, elegante y rebelde.<p>

Las tres mujeres entraron al lugar siendo guiadas por las luces que indicaban el camino al salón mientra observaban a su alrededor, la mansión era de una estructura firme y elegante al igual que precisa, con pisos de mármol, muebles de las maderas mas exóticas del mundo y detalles en oro, plata y piedras preciosas indicando mucho de la personalidad del dueño del lugar. Al llegar al salón quedaron impresionadas con los destellos dorados que les daba la bienvenida, reflejo de las cúpulas blancas con pan oro que coronaban la habitación además de ser un lugar amplio y luminoso, con muebles de color crema, mesas de cristal, y las paredes pintadas de un precioso color azul rey y al final de la habitación el bar mientras la música daba al lugar un aire glamoroso y entretenido, las personas que se encontraban en el lugar no eran mas de quince todos diseñadores de modas, artistas o importantes políticos, todos conversaban con todos pues al parecer todos se conocían así que no tardo mas de un minuto de la llegada de las mujeres cuando un hombre se acerco a ellas, de apariencia inmutable, con un magnifico traje Brioni puesto y unos zapatos de piel de cocodrilo que la rubia distinguió que eran de la marca Louis Vuitton por la insignia de la marca en la suela, de gesto firme y serio que solo mostró una leve sonrisa al estar frente a la pelinegra.

-Vaya Alice luces deslumbrante como siempre- le dijo el hombre besando ambas mejillas de la mujer como saludo.

-Y tu Richard tan espectacular como siempre- le dijo la pelinegra regresando la sonrisa

-Y veo que trajiste contigo a la hermosa Rosalie Hale y a una nueva amiga tuya que no conocía- dijo el hombre mirando a Bella con interés- ¿De casualidad no eres modelo? Eres sumamente bella y seductora.

-No, no lo soy en realidad no estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad- le respondió la rubia cansada de que cada vez que la mirasen le preguntaran lo mismo a lo cual el hombre rió.

- Y además eres clara y concisa, me encanta, bien disfruten la fiesta señoritas- dijo el hombre antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse de allí, para que las mujeres se dirigieran a la barra.

-Deberías sonreír Bella ¡Estas en una de las fiestas más exclusiva del mundo! ¡Solo fueron invitadas veinte personas- le dijo Alice mientras pedían que tomar.

- Daria todo por salir de aquí, odio este lugar- dijo Bella sentándose frente a la barra y dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-No es tan malo, obtienes buenos contactos, diversión exclusiva y vestidos únicos- le dijo Rosalie feliz mientras chocaba su copa con la de Alice.

-Beneficios únicos- dijo la rubia sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba y miraba el lugar con interés quizá si miraba con detenimiento el lugar el tiempo se fuera mas rápido.

Mientras el anfitrión se alejo del salón para ir a su despacho al haber distinguido un rostro conocido entre la multitud no muy grato se dirigía a buscar su radio para llamar a seguridad, saco de su bolsillo la llave de la habitación y abrió, para encontrarse con una sorpresa al interior de la oficina, la persona conocida la esperaba sentada tras el escritorio entre la oscuridad.

-Richard, tanto tiempo sin verte- le dijo la fina voz el hombre intento retroceder y salir de allí pero la mujer le apunto con un arma exactamente en la frente- No hagas una tontería

-Si disparas alertaras a todos, sabrán que estas aquí y seguro regresaras a prisión- le dijo el hombre asustado.

-No tengo inconveniente en matar a todas y cada una de las personas que están aquí con tal de obtener lo que quiero así que mejor cierra la puerta y conversemos- le dijo la mujer, el hombre lo dudo por un segundo pero después, cerro la puerta tras de si y se acerco al escritorio.

-Ambos sabemos por que estoy aquí así que apresuremos las cosas ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto la mujer levantándose de su lugar y yendo hacia donde estaba el hombre

-No se de lo que hablas- dijo el hombre nerviosamente

- Por favor Richard, no hagas esto difícil, en verdad no quiero nada contigo solo quiero la pieza pero sabes que si me causas problemas no dudare en matarte en este momento y no creo que sea necesario ya que tu error solo fue negociar con la gente equivocada así que volveré a preguntar ¿Esta aquí?- pregunto la mujer de nuevo intentando guardar la compostura

-Si- le dijo el hombre finalmente

-Bien, te daré 42.3 millones de euros por el cuadro y el documento que le firmaste a ese sujeto de entrega, sonríe querido ve el lado positivo te libraras de un cuadro que es buscado por todo el mundo por haber sido robado del museo Frances - le dijo la mujer guardando el arma en la bolsa.

-Creo que buscan mas a la persona que lo robo, tú y definitivamente no te venderé el cuadro- le dijo el hombre aparentando firmeza.

-Creo que no entendiste Richard no te estoy dando la opción de negarte, quiero el cuadro para mañana o puede que te ocurra un accidente un día de estos y no sobrevivas de el- le dijo la mujer antes de salir del despacho para internarse de nuevo en la fiesta dejando al hombre asustado el cual se quedo pasmado por un momento para después tomar su celular y comenzar a arreglar todo para que la entrega se llevase de manera exitosa ya que conocía a esa mujer y era peligrosa como el demonio mismo, no le convenía enfrentarse con ella pues era como firmar una sentencia de muerte, además que eso era lo único por lo cual lo buscaba, el cuadro, de allí en fuera estaba seguro que no la volvería a ver y eso le bastaba ya que eso era garantía segura de que seguiría con vida y que ya no le debería nada a esa fiera, cruel y sanguinaria mujer.

* * *

><p>Salió de prisión esa mujer! Definitivamente es peligrosa! jajajaa<p>

Bueno las veo pronto en el próximo capítulo.

Las amo!

ATTE: Ann Marie


	13. La muerte cercana

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM

Hola! Pues estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo :D Espero les guste y creo que los días de actualización oficialmente sera los Lunes o Viernes aún no se muy bien, prometo decirles exactamente que día el próximo capitulo.

"**La muerte cercana"**

Las luces bailaban en la oscuridad, iluminando levemente la habitación con destellos de colores rosas, amarillos y azules, las personas conversaban animadamente con una copa entre los pretenciosos dedos, siempre con la frente y sus narices respingadas, la mayoría operadas, en alto presumiendo todo lo que poseían, mientra una mujer los veía desde uno de los rincones de la habitación, cansada y hastiada de tanta superficialidad, retiro la mirada de esas personas plásticas y se dedico a buscar a su pequeña amiga, para irse de allí, hacía dos horas Rosalie se había marchado pues había tenido un imprevisto en el trabajo, algo de ir a sacar de la cárcel a uno de sus mejores clientes así que Emmett había ido a por ella teniendo que pedir la mujer rubia su automóvil, el cual había llegado hacia horas pero Alice había decidido esconderse y ya que su flamante prometido no había podido ir por ella, Bella debía esperarla y llevarle a casa. Después de un par de minutos la mujer localizo a la pelinegra, camino entre la multitud hacia ella y al estar a su lado la tomo del brazo y la jalo a la salida.

-¡Espera! ¡Va iniciando la fiesta!- se quejo Alice tratando de resistirse al agarre de la rubia.

-Es hora de irnos Alice o sino tendrás que buscar quien te lleve a casa- le dijo la rubia firmemente.

-Encontré muchas propuestas de modelaje para ti ¿Puedo ser tu agente?- le dijo la pelinegra ilusionada

-¡No! No me interesa solo quiero salir de aquí- le dijo Bella a lo cual la otra mujer solo guardo silencio y se dejo guiar hasta el auto de la rubia con un puchero en su bello rostro.

Al final del estacionamiento encontraron el auto de la rubia, Alice entró y se acomodo en el asiento de copiloto mientras Bella se colocaba en el asiento del conductor y encendía el auto. El camino se hizo en silencio solo acompañado por la tenue música del radio. La pelinegra observaba a través del cristal los árboles que pasaban, los cuales rodeaban la carretera de regreso a la ciudad mientras Bella mantenía fija la vista en el camino.

-No se porque no te gusta la moda- dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos.

-No me gusta simplemente y mucho menos la idea de modelar- le dijo la rubia mientras comenzaba acelerar, ansiosa de llegar a su departamento, ya remodelado, y librarse de todo eso.

-Podría ser un pasatiempo, conocerías a muchas personas, muchos lugares, seria una buena experiencia- le dijo Alice tratando pintar las cosas con un matiz tentador, para cualquier tipo de persona excepto, claro, de la rubia.

-¡No Alice! ¡No es un tema a discusión!- le dijo la rubia mientras comenzaban a pasar los árboles con mayor rapidez a su lado.

-¡Bien! Pero baja la velocidad un poco no quiero morir hoy- le dijo la pelinegra percatándose del aumento de velocidad a lo cual Bella rodó los ojos y movió la palanca de velocidades y dejaba de pisar un poco el acelerador.

-¿Feliz?- le dijo la rubia de mal humor

-Si, pero señorita genio al parecer no sabes leer indicaciones, la carretera esta cerrada, llegaremos al final del camino en 100 metros así que pisa el freno y da media vuelta- le dijo Alice

-Podría haberme dado cuenta sino vinieras parloteando sin parar- le dijo la rubia pisando el freno sin resultando alguno.

-¿Qué parte de pisa el freno no entendiste?- le dijo de mala gana la ojiverde.

-Lo pise, solo que no funciona el freno – le dijo Bella pisando a fondo el pedal del freno sin obtener resultados.

-¿A que te refieres con que el freno no funciona?- le dijo Alice asustada

-No se cuantas definiciones de "el freno no funciona" conozcas, yo solo conozco la que nos indica que el fin del camino se acerca y al parecer no podemos detener el auto.

-¿Qué no puedes detener el auto? Cuando te intercepte el día que nos reencontramos evadiste mi auto de una manera que no te enseñan en las escuelas de manejo ¡Haz algo!- grito Alice histérica.

-¡Cierra la boca y déjame manejar esto!- le dijo Bella observando que el fin del camino ya estaba próximo, al lado izquierdo de la rubia había un vacío, al lado derecho el terreno estaba inclinado si viraba a ese lado el auto pronto se detendría con el impacto con alguno de los árboles, era mejor que caer por el vacío, así que a pocos metros del fin del camino la rubia giro el volante hacia el lado derecho, al momento el auto comenzó a caer por la inclinación del terreno mientras se sacudía fuertemente por el terreno rocoso, la pelinegra se aferraban al asiento mientras gritaba, la rubia se mantenía firme y serena con las manos en el volante, hasta que llego el momento que se detuvo el movimiento del automóvil por uno de los árboles, haciendo que los vidrios se tronaran por el impacto.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en shock por un momento hasta que sus respiraciones y ritmos cardiacos se normalizaron voltearon a mirarse las una a la otra.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Bella a una muy asustada Alice, la cual solo atino a asentir- Ok, llamaré una grúa y una ambulancia para ti, pareciera que te va a dar un ataque en cualquier momento.

-Estoy bien, solo quiero tocar suelo firme- dijo la pelinegra abriendo la puerta del auto y tratando de bajar pero en cuanto puso un pie en el suelo sus rodillas se doblaron y cayo al suelo, levantándose de inmediato y apoyándose en el auto mientras la rubia comenzaba a hacer las llamadas.

Una hora después llegó la ambulancia y la grúa las cuales las llevo a la ciudad, no tenían ni quince minutos en el hospital cuando llegó un Jasper aterrorizado al lugar preguntando a todo el mundo por Alice Cullen, nadie le supo dar razón así que la rubia se acerco a Jasper, lo tomo del brazo y lo quito de mitad de paso y lo jaló a la sala de espera.

-Tranquilo, todo esta bien, Alice esta en el consultorio, solo tiene un par de rasguños, el mas grave es el de la frente pero solo necesitara un par de puntos y ya- le dijo Bella a Jasper antes que este perdiera los nervios y tuvieran que suministrarle un calmante.

-Solo un par de rasguños- repitió Jasper aún procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras su rostro comenzaba a recobrar el color nuevamente y el sudor que perlaba su piel comenzaba a desaparecer, minutos después alzó la vista y miró el rostro de Bella, el cual tenia pequeños cortes, la miró mas detalladamente, su vestido tenía algunos cortes al igual que la chaqueta de cuero la cual a la altura del hombro tenia el corte mas grande del cual se asomaban algunas gotas de sangre.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el ojigris mirando fijamente a Bella.

-Al parecer alguien averió el freno del automóvil, la carretera llego a su fin y tuve que ver la manera de manejar la situación- le dijo Bella procesando lo que acababa de vivir, sino hubiera reaccionado, estaba segura que habría muerto junto a Alice.

-Gracias por haber salvado a Alice, me alegro que ambas estén bien- le dijo el rubio mostrando infinita gratitud en su voz, lo que no esperaba Bella era que su compañero la estrechara entre sus brazos transmitiendo el alivio y tranquilidad de que las cosas no pasaran a mayores, segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver salir a una aún aturdida Alice, en ese momento Jasper soltó a Bella y apresuradamente se dirigió a su prometida para abrazarla y besar la cabeza de la pequeña mujer.

-Señorita Peeters es su turno- le dijo el médico, así que la rubia rodeo a la pareja para entrar al consultorio.

Minutos después la rubia estaba sentada sobre la camilla con cuatro puntos en su brazo esperando que el doctor regresara y le dijera que podía marcharse para por fin ir a casa y tomar un merecido baño. La mujer salió de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta del consultorio se abrió, pero el que entró no fue el doctor sino un hombre de porte elegante y peligroso, aura tan oscura como la del demonio y apuesto como los dioses.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó la mujer poniéndose de pie y adoptando una actitud de defensa.

-Veo que mi regalo no te gustó, bueno en realidad no esperaba que sobrevivieras a el- le dijo la fría voz del hombre con una sonrisa arrogante en sus hermosos labios.

-Tu hermana venía conmigo- le dijo Bella

-Alice suele meterse donde no le llaman, su muerte solo hubiera sido una consecuencia secundaria- le dijo el hombre sin importancia como sino estuviesen hablando de la posible muerte de su hermana menor.

-Eres un monstruo- le dijo Bella sin poder creer lo que oía, ¿Hasta que punto llegaba la peligrosidad de ese hombre? ¿Qué tanta era su avaricia? No podía creer que para destruir a quien lo había retado estuviera dispuesto a matar a alguien que llevaba la misma sangre que él, era algo insólito, realmente el día que él la había visto y había decidido jugar con ella era lo peor que pudo haberle pasado.

-Al parecer la vida ha decidido que debo darte una segunda oportunidad pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿Obedecerás? ¿O me ahorraras dolores de cabeza y termino en este momento contigo?- le dijo el hombre llevando su mano a una de las bolsas internas de su saco mostrando claramente que llevaba un arma, la mujer miró el semblante frío y siniestro del hombre, el cual mostraba firmeza, dejando ver que sus amenazas de muerte eran ciertas, realmente los últimos días la mujer había intentado por todos los medios escapar de las garras del demonio pero al parecer a pesar de haber pensado tanto no había salida ya que era un juego en el cual solo se podía salir muerto, quizá en el pasado ella habría encontrado la manera de escapar, usando alguna tetra o artimaña pero ese ya no era el pasado y definitivamente no podía comportarse de la misma manera, ya no era una cría, no podía solo huir, su vida estaba en juego al igual que su futuro, no podía equivocarse, así que al parecer su única opción era el jugar a ser la Barbie perfecta.

-Seré parte de tu juego- le dijo en un susurro firmando con esas palabras la sentencia de muerte.

-Bien, por fin vas entendiendo las cosas- le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de suficiencia tatuada en si perfecto rostro- Mañana tenemos un evento así que espero luzcas impecable, te recomendaría un vestido de manga larga para ocultar esas desagradables marcas.

-Eres un imbécil- le dijo la mujer de manera ácida y con odio en las palabras lo cual le causo gracia al ojiverde, dio media vuelta y salio del consultorio dejando a una colérica Bella.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente inicio de manera cotidiana, Bella fue al trabajo como cualquier otro día a pasar del accidente que había tenido, llegó puntual como siempre al trabajo y al llegar a su oficina se encontró con un regalo, por supuesto de Jacob Black, el cual era un par de hermosos aretes de la piedra preciosa granate con un corte de pera, ambos pendientes elegantes y hermosos, regalo que logro sacar una sonrisa en el bello rostro de la mujer la cual mejoraría un poco su día.<p>

A las seis en punto la mujer salio del trabajo para dirigirse a su departamento para arreglarse ya que el auto que mandaría Cullen llegaría a las siete en punto. Al llegar comenzó con su arreglo personal de inmediato iniciando con una ducha, para después salir y elegir un atractivo vestido rojo, corto, de mangas largas, plisado y con escote de corazón, se puso zapatos del mismo color y por supuesto uso los aretes que le había obsequiado Jacob Black, llevando el cabello suelto y un maquillaje discreto y sencillo ya que no tenia ánimos para hacer algo elaborado además de no estar conforme con la compañía pero ya estaba claro que no tenia mas opción que rezar para que todo acabase pronto. A las siete la mujer rubia se encontraba en el lobby de su departamento aguardando por su transporte mientras era contemplada por algunos hombres que se encontraban cerca tratando de tomar valor para acercarse a conversar con tan hermosa mujer pero cuando encontraron el valor fue demasiado tarde ya que el auto de la radiante rubia llego así que con pasos firmes e hipnotizantes se dirigió al auto para que este al momento que su pasajera se subiera acelerara y se perdiese por la calle con dirección al norte.

El camino no fue de mas de quince minutos y al llegar al destino como siempre su acompañante lo esperaba entre las sombras de manera enigmática y peligrosa, la mujer no se detuvo de inmediato se encamino a la ostentosa casa anfitriona ya que mientras más rápido comenzara todo mas rápido terminaría.

-No olvides porque estas aquí y que sucederá sino obedeces así que comienza a sonreír- le dijo el hombre de manera fría, caminando a lado de la rubia.

-Lo are solo cuando estén mirando los demás, mejor dime quien es el objetivo el día de hoy- le dijo la mujer de manera estoica.

-No hay objetivo el día de hoy- le dijo el hombre mientras entraban a la casa y de forma automática una sonrisa radiante se formaba en el bello rostro de la mujer para que, como era costumbre, de inmediato alguien interceptara a la pareja.

-Edward, Bella, que bueno que ya llegaron- dijo Archival dándole un abrazo a la rubia.

-Buenas noches Archival- le saludo educadamente la mujer ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa haciéndole sentir al receptor calidez y confianza mostrando la gran actriz que era la mujer.

-El señor Jones te espera desde hace un par de horas Edward- le dijo Archival al ojiverde.

-Realmente no había caso de venir, es solo una pérdida de tiempo y sabes que mi tiempo vale oro- le dijo el hombre con frialdad.

-Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad ¿No es así Bella?- le pregunto Archival a la rubia la cual miraba a su alrededor con aburrimiento.

-Yo realmente quiero mantenerme fuera de la discusión, son negocios de Edward, sin embargo las segundas oportunidades son una perdida de tiempo total ya que el error fue cometido, no hay garantía de que a la segunda vez cambie el resultado- le dijo la mujer de manera indiferente, para que segundos después se acercara al tercio un hombre que rondaba los cincuenta y muchos de aspecto nervioso, al parecer era el hombre al que le iban a quitar la empresa.

-Señor Cullen, por favor ¿Podemos pasar a mi despacho?- le pregunto el hombre apellidado Jones pareciendo que de un minuto a otro se desplomaría, apariencia que le daba satisfacción al hombre de ojos verdes al ver el miedo que le tenían e inspiraba, ambos hombres se internaron en el lugar desapareciendo de la vista de la mujer y del hombre pocos metros después.

-Veo que ustedes dos ya hablaron de límites en cuanto al trabajo del uno como del otro, tú no te involucras en asuntos del él y él no se involucra en asuntos tuyos, eso pareciera ser que pasan mas tiempo juntos- le dijo Archival sonriendo con picardía.

-No aún no, pero estamos planeando hacerlo- le dijo la mujer pareciendo emocionada mientras en su interior gritaba de frustración.

-Me alegro por ustedes- le dijo Archival radiante de felicidad.

-No he visto a Billy- le dijo la rubia haciendo conversación antes que decidiera saltar por la ventana ya que si quedaba el coma o se arruinaba un poco el rostro quizá Cullen la dejase en paz.

-Esta en Alemania con su hijo…- comenzó a parlotear Archival mientras la rubia solo asentía y sonreía.

Mientras en una de las habitaciones del lugar el señor Jones pretendía mostrar al gélido hombre de negocios la forma que intentaba salvar su empresa para que le diera más tiempo antes de que le quitaran su negocio.

-Basta, he perdido mucho tiempo aquí, el consejo quiso que considerara la opción de no embargar su negocio pero sinceramente yo no lo considere una opción, usted firmo un acuerdo con Cullen&Associates se le dio tiempo y no pudo cambiar su situación, ese ya no es mi problema- le dijo el hombre levantándose de donde se encontraba, siempre con una postura impecable, con la frente en alto de manera altiva y soberbia y con la mirada gélida y dura.

-Por favor señor Cullen solo le pido lo reconsidere- rogó el hombre, detonante definitivo para que el carácter intempestivo del hombre ojiverde se desatara.

-¡No¡ Su petición será negada así que deje de suplicar y comience los preparativos para la transferencia- le dijo el hombre acomodando su saco y dirigiéndose a la salida del despacho.

-¿Disfruta haciendo sufrir a los demás? Usted es la persona mas despreciable que e conocido- le dijo el hombre con coraje, a lo que Edward solo sonrió de manera petulante.

-Mientras usted intenta insultarme por perder su pequeña empresa, yo creo un imperio, su trabajo de tantos años contribuye a mi crecimiento y es más satisfactorio cuando veo como pierden los demás todo el esfuerzo de su vida y yo gano millones de dólares pero así son las cosas, en realidad no tienen la culpa de su incompetencia e ignorancia, lo que usted logró en años yo lo logré en meses ¿Por qué no deja el mundo de los negocios y le da espacio a los que verdaderamente trabajamos?- le dijo el hombre ojiverde de manera burlona y despectiva para después salir de la habitación disfrutando el sufrimiento del hombre que había dejado atrás, camino por el corredor hasta internarse de nuevo en la fiesta para dirigirse a la salida, al momento que la rubia lo vio se despidió de Archival y caminó tras el hombre.

-El chofer te llevara de regreso- le dijo Edward a Bella sin siquiera mirarla mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos para después internarse en la oscuridad, mientras la rubia suspiraba y sonreía, era libre por ese día.

* * *

><p>En la zona más peligrosa de la ciudad, en un viejo almacén se estaba llevando a cabo el intercambio del tan valioso cuadro francés de Jan Van Eyck, la mujer revisaba el lienzo, el marco, los colores verificando que fuera la obra original y no una copia.<p>

-Bien aquí esta el cuadro y los documentos que pediste- le dijo Richard a la mujer.

-Es el original y los documentos son los que quería, tu transferencia esta hecha

-No te debo más- le dijo el hombre dando a entender que era libre de la amenaza de la mujer a lo cual esta sonrío.

-No, eres libre de irte y no me volverás a ver- le dijo la mujer a lo que el hombre asintió, dio media vuelta y se marcho, la mujer tomó el cuadro y se fue del lado opuesto cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, conocía el número así que contestó.

-¿Dónde estas? ¿Estas en el almacén aún?- le pregunto al momento la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Si, voy saliendo- le dijo la mujer

-Se dieron cuenta de la transferencia, van hacia allá te espero a una cuadra del almacén para salir de aquí- le dijo el hombre colgando, la mujer acelero el paso preguntándose el como lo habías descubierto, no era posible que la localizaran tan rápido, las sirenas de los policías se comenzó a escuchar, afortunadamente su compañero esperaba en su auto a unos metros, corrió y subió al auto al momento que el conductor arrancaba.

-¿Cómo se enteraron?- pregunto la mujer.

-No lo sé pero el siguiente movimiento no lo podrás dar hasta dentro de un par de meses que se calmen las cosas- le dijo el hombre mientras manejaba a toda velocidad lejos de allí.

-¿Meses? ¿Los tengo?- le preguntó la mujer

-Veremos la manera de lograrlo, tienes que prometerme que no harás nada hasta que no te lo indique- le dijo el hombre desviando la mirada del camino y mirando a su acompañante.

-Bien, lo importante es que estoy dentro del mismo círculo que él, investigare donde esta lo que busco y actuaré cuando me des luz verde- dijo de mala gana la mujer, a lo que el hombre solo asintió, no podían darse el lujo de fallar ya que ambos estaban apostando todo, a partir de ese momento debían ser precavidos antes de que alguien los atrapara o descubrieran sus falsas imágenes ya que para lograr lo que se proponía había creado minuciosamente falsas identidades, el tiempo y la luz los estaba alcanzando ¿Lograrían lo que se proponían?

* * *

><p>Espero disfrutaran del capítulo :)<p>

Un beso y un abrazo.

ATTE: Ann


	14. El compromiso

DISCALIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM

Hola bellissime stelle! Espero que pasaran un excelente fin de semana. Y bueno, yo estoy por aquí reportandome, al parecer las actualizaciones serán los días Lunes a lo largo del día, espero disfruten el capítulo. Ha! Y por cierto quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que me dejan sus reviews como:

La hermosa Sully YM

Mi querida Lupita- Jely-c

La linda Luna Gotik Masen Cullen

La atenta Ashley Swan

Y por supuesto agradecerle a la sin igual Maru-chan1296

Chicas ustedes son las que me han seguido constantemente y quienes mas me alegran el dia con sus reviews en cada capitulo pero también quiero agradecer por supuesto a las: anónimas, Dani Salvatore Cullen, Mariana24, Nia Mase, Navannah, entre otras valiosaos reviews

"El compromiso"

Sábado por la tarde, momento perfecto para comenzar a relajarse y dar la bienvenida al tan esperado Domingo, viendo una película, durmiendo por el resto de la tarde o solo sentarse a admirar el atardecer, actividades simples y calmadas para deshacerse de la tensión de la semana… sin embargo planes imposibles cuando tienes por compañía a un arrollador tornado como Alice Cullen caminando de un lugar a otro hablando de colores, texturas y tendencias además de que este huracán se encontrase bajo el efecto de la cafeína y del estrés no era una buena combinación y para desfortuna de la rubia el escenario de dicho desastre natural era su departamento.

-Solo me falta peinar mi cabello, iré con Rosalie para ver que tal va y tu que ya estas lista quédate donde estas- le dijo Alice antes de salir de la habitación mientras Bella se sentaba frente a su escritorio y encendía el ordenador, mientras Alice iba y venia ella seguramente podría adelantar un poco de trabajo, ya que al parecer no podría disfrutar de su fin de semana, inicio sesión y abrió su documento, una bitácora de avance en cuanto al proyecto que estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento, la ultima actividad que había registrado era de hacia dos días, así que debía poner la fecha para comenzar a escribir, la rubia escribió la fecha sin necesidad de ver el calendario, era 20 de Junio ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Por esa razón era que Alice estaba tan estresada y más fastidiosa que cualquier otro día ocasionando jaquecas en las personas cercanas a ella por sus constante gritos, era el cumpleaños del señor témpano de hielo y su pequeña hermana le había preparado una fiesta en casa de él, la mayoría se preguntaría el como era posible que el hermano mayor fuera a asistir siendo una persona amargada y que odiaba las fiestas pues su hermana pequeña teniendo en claro que el invitado principal no iría sino encontraba una manera de atraerlo ingenio la manera de que asistieran altos ejecutivos amantes de las fiestas con los cuales Edward tenia tratos pendientes además de decirles que el anfitrión era el mismo Edward Cullen, una manera ingeniosa de que el cumpleañero no se pudiese negar y estuviera dispuesto a viajar de Londres a San Francisco solo por eso, viaje del que llegaría dentro de media hora, seguramente estaría furioso con Alice pero eso no le importaba a la mujer, se aseguraría de estar en todo momento lejos de él y no esperar a por los comentarios despectivos y miradas asesinas pues según la pelinegra eso era lo mas que podría hacer su hermano contra ella obviamente ajena a que esa persona que llamaba hermano y compartía su misma sangre la había intentado matar hacía algunos meses.

-Bien, Rosalie esta esperando en la sala- le dijo Alice mientras tomaba un cepillo del tocador, mousse para peinar y comenzó con la tarea de arreglar el pequeño cabello- Aún no sé como pudiste negarte a ponerte el vestido azul con la espalda descubierta ¡Era hermoso!... Ahora que lo pienso en estos últimos meses no te visto con la espalda descubierta ¿Tienes algún complejo?- dijo Alice divertida mientras la rubia ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada.

-No, solo no me gustan, así de simple- le dijo Bella mientras escribía en la computadora con maestría y agilidad.

-Si serás una aguafiestas pero dime ¿Mi hermano y tu como están? ¿Serás mi cuñada oficial? Yo siempre supe que ustedes eran el uno para el otro, cuando me marche a Nueva York creí que usarían ese tiempo para conocerse pero al regresar seguían comportándose como perros y gatos, pero eso no importó en algún momento se daría lo suyo.

-Alice, no te hagas ilusiones y no veas cosas donde no las hay, tu hermano y yo solo salimos, no pensamos llegar mas allá además sabes que no creo en los finales felices- le dijo Bella mientras seguía trabajando en su ordenador.

-Obviamente discrepo en eso, pero ya discutiremos más tarde, es hora de irnos en este momento- le dijo la ojiverde cerrando la portátil de la rubia y jalándola fuera de la habitación dirigiéndose a la sala donde una radiante Rosalie esperaba.

-Bien, los chicos deberían estar aquí en cualquier momento- les dijo Rosalie consultando su reloj de pulso, para que segundos después sonara el timbre.

-Aquí están- dijo Alice radiante de felicidad mientras corría a la puerta con Rosalie y Bella tras ella, Alice abrió la puerta donde esperando estaban los hermanos, vestidos impecablemente con trajes oscuros, camisas blancas y corbatas claras, ambos con una expresión relajada y agradable transmitiendo esa emoción a quien los mirase y por supuesto levantando suspiros a su paso.

-Puntuales como siempre- le dio Rosalie mientras se acercaba a su musculoso y gallardo novio para después saludarlo con un apasionado beso a lo cual los demás apartaron la mirada ante la incomodidad de ver ese intenso beso.

-Bien, vámonos o llegaremos tarde- les dio Alice saliendo del departamento.

-Vamos- le dijo Jasper ofreciéndole una agradable sonrisa a Bella la cual le devolvió el gesto para ambos salir del departamento para que minutos después los alcanzara Rosalie y Emmett.

-¡Hey Bell´s! ¡¿Qué no me vas a saludar?- le preguntó sonriente Emmett para acercarse a la rubia y darle un abrazo asfixiante mientras Rosalie y Jasper miraban con una sonrisa la escena.

-¿Van a subir o se quedara allí toda la tarde?- les dijo Alice mientras mantenía las puertas abiertas del ascensor golpeando rítmicamente su pie contra el suelo.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no me gustan que me estrujen- le dijo Bella mientras entraba el ascensor con todos detrás de ella mientras la estruendosa risa del hermano pelicastaño llenaba el piso.

-Definitivamente vendrás con Rose y conmigo en el jeep- le dijo Emmett, para que después cuando todos estuvieran dentro del ascensor presionaran el botón del lobby.

-No me subiré a ese tanque de guerra- le dijo dignamente la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y el elevador comenzaba a bajar.

Desde el incidente del automóvil, donde casi mueren Alice y Bella, habían pasado cuatro mese donde Bella había tratado a Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett los cuales al parecer la habían aceptado de buena manera en el grupo, Emmett la trataba como si la conociese de toda la vida, Jasper confiaba en ella incondicionalmente y Rosalie, bueno, ella era Rosalie, con su carácter firme, inquisitivo y fuerte, carácter que hacia que ella y Bella pasaran momentos interesantes.

Al final, Bella viajo en el Jeep ya que no pudo negarse pues el grandulon no le dejo opción teniendo que soportar quince minutos de comentario extraños, actitudes infantiles e incómodos datos curiosos de Emmett.

Al llegar de inmediato Alice tomo de la mano a Bella, ya que ambas serían las encargadas de que la fiesta resultara un éxito y comenzaron a ir de aquí a allá, o mas bien Alice arrastro por todos lados a Bella, mientras saludaban, sonreían y respondían donde pudiera estar el cumpleañero ya que al parecer su avión se había retrasado. Después de cuarenta minutos de un lado a otro la rubia logró escaparse de la pelinegra se mezclo entre los invitados hasta que alguien la intercepto, como siempre esa persona llevaba una esplendida sonrisa en el rostro, rodeado de esa aura agradable y amistosa y por supuesto siempre bien vestido.

-Bella, luces hermosa como siempre- le dijo Billy Black mientras se acercaba a la hermosa rubia para saludarla con un abrazo.

-Gracias y usted siempre tan encantador- le dijo Bella devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Increíble fiesta ¿Pero el cumpleañero donde esta?

-Su vuelo se retraso un poco pero no tardara en llegar pero dígame ¿Qué tal su viaje a Alemania?

-Increíble, hace tanto que no había pasado tiempo con mi hijo, en verdad estoy pensando en retirarme para aprovechar que Jake esta aquí pero estoy seguro que si hay alguien feliz por aquí esa eres tú, Edward y tu llevan ya cuatro meses juntos.

-Si, bueno en realidad no es mucho tiempo

-Contando como es Edward es un logro, algo me hace pensar que tú eres la indicada para él- Le dijo Billy sonriendo mientras Bella intentaba seguir con la sonrisa en su rostro, para que segundos después llegara Jacob Black luciendo radiante, elegante y apuesto como siempre.

- Luces hermosa como siempre- le dijo Jacob a la rubia la cual olvido la tensión que siempre adquiría cuando hablaba acerca de Edward y sonrió de manera natural.

-Lo mismo dijo tu padre- le dijo Bella para que segundos después sonara el celular de Billy Black.

-Permítanme un segundo- dijo Billy separándose de la rubia y de su hijo para contestar la llamada.

-No contestaste mi llamada esta mañana- le dio Jacob sonriendo de manera cómplice.

-Alice no me dejo sola ni un momento- le dijo Bella sonriéndole al moreno, segundos después las personas comenzaron a acercarse a la puerta pues al parecer el cumpleañero por fin había llegado.

-¿No iras a recibir a tu novio?- le pregunto desanimado Jacob esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Estoy bien aquí- le dijo la mujer sonriéndole seductoramente pues desde hacia un par de meses ese par se veían, salían a cenar, pasaban tiempo juntos y demás, tenían una aventura. Ambos se entendían y podían encontrarse pues Cullen era raro que estuviera en la ciudad así que no había mayor problema, además, claro que el apuesto hombre trigueño no sabia de las amenazas de Edward para con Bella, ella solo le decía a Jacob que pronto dejaría al ojiverde para así poder estar juntos sin esconderse, ambos se miraban comunicandose con un lenguaje que solo ellos entendían, para que momentos después a lo lejos Billy llamara a su hijo para saludar al cumpleañero y felicitarlo a lo que el joven rodó los ojos.

-Al parecer tú no vas a ir pero yo si- le dijo Jacob de mala gana a su compañera

-No te preocupes seguiré aquí- le dijo sonriéndole mientras compartían una mirada llena de complicidad para que después el hombre se alejara de manera elegante y atractiva siendo un imán para los ojos femeninos, mientras la rubia se acerco a la barra y miro a Edward Cullen, alias el canciller de hierro, como siempre lucia firme, inmutable y perverso pero endemoniadamente atractivo, en los últimos meses ella simplemente se encargaba de sonreír y de encantar a los empresarios para que cayeran en la red de Cullen y hacer negocios multimillonarios y por otro lado siempre parecía la novia perfecta frente a Archival y Billy por lo del tonto acuerdo que tenían con Cullen acerca de obtener estabilidad y madurez pasando con una mujer mas de seis meses, para suerte de la hermosa mujer ya iban cuatro y la mayoría del tiempo el hombre viajaba de un lado a otro quedando los momentos mínimos que tenían que pasar juntos, eso sin contar que el contacto físico también era el mínimo, en todo ese tiempo nunca había habido un beso, un abrazo o algo parecido.

-Veo que lograste enredar al ingenuo chico de Billy Black- le dio una voz molesta que la mujer conocía perfectamente.

-No, Jacob y yo solo llevamos una relación cortes aunque eso no es de su incumbencia- le dijo la rubia sin mirarlo.

-Ya veo ¿Porque asistir con un acompañante cuando se puede elegir a varios?- le dijo descaradamente el hombre, a lo cual la rubia volteo y miro aquel perfecto pero molesto rostro de Carlisle Cullen.

-Creí que estaba en Italia, no se porque se molesto en venir, ya que nadie nota si esta aquí o no, se volvió invisible e insignificante o ¿Quizá esta aquí para ver si consigue algún negocio? Porque yo creo que la ruina le pisa los talones- le dijo la mujer de manera burlona y despectiva a lo cual el semblante burlón de Carlisle Cullen se inmuto para mostrar un enojo total.

-Aquí estas, no se porque en cuanto llegue no fuiste conmigo, no tengo tiempo para estar buscándote, necesito conozcas a alguien- le dijo una voz fría y a terciopelada a la mujer la cual dirigió la mirada al dueño de tan autoritaria voz para encontrarse a Edward Cullen el cual ignoraba la presencia de su padre.

-Lo lamento, tu padre al parecer decidió conversar conmigo pero ya terminamos la agradable charla- le dijo Bella de manera sarcástica caminado a lado del ojiverde el cual comenzó a avanzar entre la multitud sin siquiera mirar a su padre el cual al momento se interpuso en el paso de la pareja.

-¿Esta mujer viene contigo Edward?- le pregunto el padre a su hijo.

-No es de tu incumbencia- le dijo el peli cobrizo intentando evadir a su padre sin éxito.

-Dime que solo es tu cita de una noche, que no fuiste tan estupido para caer en las redes de esta cazafortunas.

-Como ya te lo mencione no es de tu incumbencia así que deja de estorbar y permítenos pasar- le dijo con el acostumbrado tono glaciar y autoritario que solía usar Cullen.

-No permitiré que te involucres con esa mujer si lo haces veré la manera de quitarte el mando de la empresa- le dijo Carlisle Cullen a su hijo, lo cual fue un grave error ya que el ojiverde se enfureció ante las palabras del hombre que tenia frente a él, nadie le hablaba así a Edward Cullen, absolutamente nadie.

-Te quite la empresa de manera legal por tu incompetencia, así que no hay manera que hagas nada para interferir en esto, solo cumplo la ultima condición que de acuerdo con los demás creaste para que ellos pensaran dejarme la empresa totalmente- le dijo Edward en tono bajo para evitar que la gente los comenzase a mirar y evitar publico, pero que hablara en tono bajo no quería decir que por esos sus palabras no estuviesen llenas de odio y de un glaciar matiz, mientras en su rostro se reflejaba la ira total al haber puesto en escrutinio mientras la hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados miraba la escena sin saber que hacer pues era como el choque de dos fuerzas titánicas, ambas gélidas como el hielo amenazando con congelar el lugar en cualquier momento.

-No puedo creer que salgas con esta mujer- le dijo el hombre a su hijo mientras una vena de su rostro se comenzaba a marcar, pero de un segundo a otro se quedo pensando en algo para que después una sonrisa burlona se mostrara en sus labios- Bueno no tengo de que preocuparme no creo que seas capaz se estar con ella mas de un par de semanas.

-En eso te equivocas, llevamos saliendo oficialmente cuatro meses pero comenzamos a salir hace nueve y bueno serás el primero al que le demos la noticia, nos casaremos padre- le dijo Edward a Carlisle denotando sarcasmo y desprecio en la ultima palabra como si fuera algo repugnante, a lo cual el rubio hombre se quedo sorprendido ante la noticia al igual que la mujer.

-¿Casarse?- pregunto incrédulamente Carlisle mientras miraba a la hermosa rubia la cual escondía su propia sorpresa bajo una radiante sonrisa.

-A si es, veo que esta mas que feliz por nosotros- le dijo la rubia esperando que su voz no temblara mostrando el torrente de emociones que la embarcaba y se delatara.

-¡No! ¡Solo lo haces porque así es segura la venta de las partes de Archival y Billy!- les dijo Carlisle pareciendo que dentro de poco se desplomaría a lo cual Edward sonrío ante la victoria para después alejarse de allí como siempre de manera elegante e inmutable, Bella tardo un par de segundos para reaccionar y caminar tras el ojiverde hasta uno de los pasillos, llamando al hombre para que se detuviese y le explicara que sucedía pero como siempre el hombre solo la ignoro a lo cual la mujer al salir completamente de su pasmo y desconcierto ante la noticia se interpuso en el camino del ojiverde el cual la miro de manera asesina y colérica pues la reciente discusión con su padre lo había logrado alterar, algo difícil de lograr en el.

-Quítate de mi camino- le dijo el hombre de manera amenazante que logro causar en la mujer que un escalofrío la recorriera pero aun así no se movió ni un centímetro.

-No, no me moveré hasta que me expliques lo que acabas de decir- le dijo la rubia a punto de desatarse su temperamento intempestivo.

-Solo limítate a recibir órdenes- le dijo el hombre exasperado apretando los dientes mientras agarraba de manera ruda el fino brazo de la mujer.

-No, esto ha ido demasiado lejos, se que puedes amenazarme, destruir mi vida, ya no tengo nada que perder así que sino quieres que salga y le diga a tu padre que el compromiso no es real tendrás que acceder a hacer un trato conmigo- le dijo la mujer soltándose del agarre de acero levantando la barbilla retando al ojiverde, el cual encontró gracia en el acto.

-¿Me pedirás dinero?- le dijo de manera amarga y burlona.

-No, quiero que cuando tu juego termine me dejes en paz, solo eso- le dijo la mujer mirando decididamente al hombre el cual frunció el ceño.

-Bien- contesto finalmente el hombre después de unos segundos.

-Quiero que me des tu palabra, serás un monstruo pero se que siempre cumples cuando das tu palabra.

-Tienes mi palabra, ahora sal de mi vista- le dijo el hombre de mala gana mientras daba la vuelta y se alejaba por el pasillo.

De allí la fiesta transcurrió de manera amena y hasta cierto punto agradable, pero siendo que asistieron las personas más importantes de los negocios era obvio que una pareja peculiar asistiría también. La presa estaba en el balcón lejos del la multitud y del estruendo fumando un cigarro mientras una vaso con whisky descansaba en el balcón cuando una hermosa mujer salio a su encuentro, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Increíble fiesta ¿No lo cree?- le pregunto la mujer recargándose en el barandal a lado del viejo hombre, el cual volteo la mirada y quedo asombrado por la belleza de la mujer, así que cuando pudo salir de su asombro se formo una sonrisa ladina en su rostro mirando a la que consideraba su presa ignorando que en realidad ese papel era suyo ante la peligrosa cazadora que estaba a su lado.

-Si, magnifica y dime, ¿Tú de donde conoces a Cullen?

-Larga historia, no muy placentera pero en realidad soy amiga de su hermana, Alice.

-¿Quizá una de sus modelos?

-No, no me agradan esas cosas- le dijo la mujer sonriéndole para que segundos después el celular del hombre comenzara a sonar, esta vio el identificador de llamadas y miro a la mujer.

-Debo contestar esto, disculpa- le dijo el hombre dando media vuelta y dispuesto a marcharse, pero la rubia se paro frente a el, tomo el celular y lo aventó por el balcón.

-¡¿Estas loca?- le grito el hombre furioso pero el bello rostro de la mujer siquiera se inmuto, en realidad su rostro era inescrutable y reflejaba bajo la luz de la luna un aura perversa y peligrosa, mientras una sonrisa malévola se asomaba en esos bellos labios de terciopelo, comenzó a avanzar hacia el hombre mientras el retrocedía hasta que este llego al barandal.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu?- le pregunto el hombre.

-No me conoces pero yo a ti si, quiero algo que tu tienes, la escultura de la "Bailarina gran Arabesco" de Degas, que mandaste a robar al Museo del Louvre en París.

-No se de que hablas- le dijo el hombre comenzando a sudar.

-No tengo tiempo para juegos- le dijo la mujer sacando una navaja y poniéndola en el cuello del hombre- Te daré el 10% más de lo que pagaste por ella, te avisare cuando se llevara a cabo el trato y si me entero que intentas hacer algo en mi contra o avisarle a la policía, entrare a esa lujosa mansión que tienes, se como pasar tus simples cerraduras de seguridad y te matare mientras duermes ¿Entiendes?- le dijo la mujer de manera intimidadora a lo que el hombre solo logro asentir, la mujer sonrío al ver el resultado de sus amenazas, ese hombre era demasiado cobarde como para no obedecer así que lo soltó, guardo la navaja y se adentro de nuevo a la fiesta mientras el hombre se desplomaba victima de un intenso temor, la mujer recorrió los pasillos escasamente iluminados mientras resonaba contra el piso de mármol sus tacones para después colocarse a lado de una ventana con una copa entre sus delicados dedos para que minutos después su compañero se acercara a donde estaba ella.

-¿Cómo resulto el trato?- le preguntó el hombre-Supongo que lograste impresionarlo con tu encanto.

-Si, estaré en contacto con él pronto.

-Bien, tenemos el cuadro de "La virgen del canciller Rolin" de Jan Van Eyck, tendremos dentro de poco la escultura de la "Bailarina gran Arabesco" de Degas ambas de París, solo faltaría la obra de Naum Slutzky de Alemania y el diamante sangre de paloma de Birmania ¿Ya sabes quien tiene el diamante?

-Si, al parecer tendré que tratar con Edward Cullen pronto, suena divertido.

-No lo tomes a juego ese hombre es peligros.

-El a comparación mía es solo un aficionado- le dijo la mujer mientras caminaba por el corredor para integrarse a la fiesta con el hombre tras ella.

Al parecer estas personas dentro de poco darían la cara y se mostraría lo que realmente tramaban y si todo era tan peligroso como se describía quizá el "hombre de hierro" a pesar de su carácter y temperamento realmente estuviera en problemas.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero les gustara y se que tiene muchas preguntas pero solo voy a decir que todo se ora aclarando poco a poco y que muchas de ustedes ya dedujeron quienes son esas personas ocultas pero oficialmente se sabrá hasta el próximo capitulo.<p>

Un beso y un abrazo.

ATTE: Ann Marie


	15. El verdadero juego comienza

Disclaimer: Todos lo personajes perteneces a S.M.

Buenas noches chicas! Se que parece que estoy jugando con esta historia pero leyendo sus reviews del aviso me di cuenta que en verdad soy muy afortunada por tenerlas conmigo chicas, se que entienden que aveces por las actividades que llevo no me queda tiempo para escribir y como habia dicho pense en dejar la historia pero la verdad el escribir es parte de mi y el imaginar y a pesar de ir en el transporte al trabajo o a la escuela y tenia miles de cosas en que pensar no podia evitar el seguir imaginando el rumbo de la historia asi que tratare de actualizar de nuevo cada lunes :D LAS AMO! Y SIN MAS LES DEJO EL CAPITULO!

"El verdadero juego comienza"

El día transcurría, como cualquier otro, el ritmo de la calle era apresurado como siempre, la gente iba y venia, los autos avanzaban en las calles entre luces rojas, amarillas y verdes y el tiempo avanzaba en un rítmico tick tock, manecilla tras manecilla. Las personas cubrían sus jornadas de trabajo, unos con mas entusiasmo que otros y por supuesto unos mas importantes y poderosos que otros, como el caso de un hombre que se encontraba sentado en su lujosa oficina, de profundos ojos verdes, sensual cabellos cobrizo, labios tentadores y por supuesto un cuerpo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, un dios en la tierra ¿Quién mas podía ser ese hombre sino Edward Cullen? Aquel frío e insensible hombre se encontraba tras su escritorio con un folder entre sus largos dedos, revisando un informe detallado de lo que había estado haciendo su hermosa peón mientras el estaba fuera de la ciudad, pues al parecer había estado muy ocupada saliendo por las noches y evadiendo a sus informantes, no sabia que era lo que esa rubia se traía entre manos pero lo descubriría, la atraparía, una sonrisa se formo en los atractivos labios del hombre pensando de manera anticipada el castigo para asustar a la mujer, sonrisa que fue borrada cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo el hombre de mala manera, esperaba que fuera algo importante o mataría con sus propias mano a quien se hubiese atrevido a interrumpirlo, al momento que dejo pasar a quien había llamado a la puerta se dejo ver a un hombre viejo, de cabellos canos, piel maltratada y no muy alto, vestido con un traje oscuro y de aspecto nervioso y cansado.

-Albert, luces terrible- le dijo el ojiverde al recién llegado el cual era dueño de una de las cadenas empresariales más importantes, razón por el cual Cullen lo soportaba, para que después el hombre recién llegado se sentara mientras miraba sus manos temblorosas.

-Si, antier en tu fiesta de cumpleaños tuve una mala experiencia, estoy a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios- dijo el hombre pasando su mano por si despeinado cabello.

-¿Quizá como a los demás se acerco a ti una mujer que esta comprando todo el arte que conseguimos en el mercado negro?- le pregunto el ojiverde al haber escuchado ya los rumores.

-Si, te dije que no era buena idea adquirir ese tipo de cosas ¡La mujer esta loca! ¡Amenazo con matarme!- le dijo el hombre levantándose del sillón y comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-Dicen que es fría, manipuladora y que suele jugar con las personas- le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de fascinación.

-Es intimidante, con una mirada gélida, quede aterido por su mirada por varios minutos.

-Fascinante, quizá con cierto parecido con Perséfone, la diosa griega del inframundo- dijo interesado Cullen y hasta cierto punto de fascinación.

-Si realmente creo que podría ser alguien de ese tipo, le venderé la pieza que compré en Francia y espero no volver a verla nunca.

-No lo hagas, véndeme la pieza a mí, yo me encargare de tratar con ella.

-No sabes en lo que te metes pero esta bien, no quiero que cuando se haga el cambio me mate- le dijo el hombre aterrorizado sin embargo el ojiverde reflejaba un total interés en dicha fémina pareciéndole divertido e interesado el tratar con una persona con esas descripciones ya que en esos tiempos era raro encontrar una mujer de ese tipo según el punto de vista del ojiverde clamándolo poderosamente a internarse en terrenos peligrosos y desconocidos aceptando el reto que le proponía el poner en duda que el fuera el mas frío y calculador que existiese, nadie superaba a Edward Cullen, nadie.

Mientras al otro lado de la ciudad en el elegante y vanguardista edificio de Innovative Architectural Corporation la hermosa mujer rubia trabajaba ajena a lo que Cullen maquinaba contra ella solo deseosa de que la jornada terminase e irse de allí, pues al parecer tenía asuntos importantes que resolver, quizá asuntos que involucraban a un atractivo moreno de ojos oscuros, una sonrisa adorno aquel hermoso rostro ante la anticipación del encuentro, en cierta forma el que tuvieran que ocultarse lo hacia emocionante y excitante, además de que cada vez que la rubia pensaba en aquel elegante y apuesto hombre sentía como si fuego corriese por sus venas ya que aquel era un hombre apasionado e impetuoso, la clase de hombre que hacia a una mujer perder la cabeza ya que era un fuego que podía arrasar con todo a su paso.

Cuando dieron las seis en punto la mujer, cerro su carpeta, acomodo algunos archivos, tomo su bolso y salio de la oficina directamente al elevador para dirigirse al estacionamiento. En el estacionamiento el sonido de sus tacones resonaba en el lugar mientras avanzaba a su automóvil buscando las llaves del auto cuando alguien la tomo del antebrazo y la jalo entre los autos, tapando la boca de la mujer para que no gritase, la rubia se debatió entre los brazos de la persona que la había jalado.

-Tranquila soy yo- le dijo una voz que Bella conocía perfectamente así que se calmo y el hombre la soltó para que la mujer diera media vuelta y se encontrara con aquellas facciones firmes, varoniles y atractivas que conocía tan bien, la mujer sonrío y rodeo en cuello del hombre con sus brazos.

-Hola, creí que nos veríamos dentro de media hora- le dijo la mujer mirando aquellos atractivos ojos.

-No pude esperar- le dijo el hombro tomando a la mujer de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia su compañera, la cual cerró los ojos y espero el cálido contacto de los labios del hombre, labios que se movieron lentamente contra los suyos, solo como muestra de afecto, sin ninguna prisa ni otras intensiones, solo el cálido contacto. Cuando se separaron, la mujer recargo su frente en el hombro del hombre con una sonrisa adornando los labios rojos.

-Vamos, es hora de irnos o perderemos la reservación- le dijo el hombre tomando las llaves del auto de la rubia y guiando a la mujer con su mano en la cintura de ella.

Llegaron al edificio donde la rubia vivía ya que al ser el complejo de edificios mas importante de toda California tenían servicios exclusivos como restaurantes, bares, o tiendas en el sótano de cada edificio, siendo un restaurante de comida italiana lo que se encontraba en el sótano del edificio donde residía la hermosa mujer. A la entrada el hombre dijo su nombre y de inmediato los pasaron a una de las mesas ocultas entre las sombras siendo solamente iluminado por la tenue luz de un par de velas, les dieron las cartas y el _cameriere _se retiro para dejar que la pareja escogiera que iban a cenar. El hombre trigueño miró a su alrededor, era un lugar agradable con estilo barroco y sofisticado, de luces bajas, velas en la mayoría de las mesas, tapiz de color borgoña que contrastaban dramáticamente con los manteles blancos y ciertos contrastes con texturas aterciopeladas, restaurante de excelente comida italiana y una perfecta carta de vino.

-¿Elegiste ya _il mio amore_?- le pregunto Jacob a su acompañante, la cual cerró la carta y la dejo a un lado mientras el hombre le hacia una seña al camarero el cual se acerco a tomar el pedido.

-Serán los raviolis al foie- dijo la rubia sonriéndole a su acompañante.

-Perfecto para mí será el vietto tonnato y por supuesto una botella de vino Rocca delle Macie Morellino- dijo Jacob a lo cual el mesero asintió y se retiro con el pedido.

-Tenemos que hablar Bella- le dijo Jacob a la hermosa mujer inclinándose hacia ella tratando de evitar que alguien escuchase.

-Tranquilo Jake, todo está bien- le dijo la mujer despreocupadamente.

-No lo está, ambos sabemos que Cullen no es tonto y que ya sabe lo nuestro ¿Cuándo lo dejaras?

-No puedo, no aún pero dentro de poco, tienes que ser paciente- le dijo la mujer acercándose al hombre para que alguien cercano no los escuchase discutir.

-Sabes que cuando se trata de ti no soy muy paciente, no quiero compartirte.

-Hablaremos de esto después- le dijo la mujer sentándose adecuadamente en la silla y mirando a la banda de jazz que se encontraba en el lugar dejando por terminada la discusión a lo que el hombre también de enderezo con el ceño fruncido.

La noche cubría al estado dorado, la luna plateada relucía en el cielo, en las calles ya no había gente alguna pues eran pasadas las doce, todos se encontraban ya descansando en su casa o durmiendo, claro que siempre hay una excepción a todo y como siempre la excepción era aquel atractivo hombre de negocios Edward Cullen, miraba los balances en su computadoras, las cifras y las ganancias las cuales eran cantidades exorbitantes pero nunca suficiente para el señor de hielo, cerro de golpe la computadora portátil, se levanto y se coloco frente al ventanal para observar la ciudad dormir, en el reflejo que le daba la ventana de su figura pudo ver que su gesto era tenso y tenia el ceño fruncido pues hacia un par de horas había recibido el informe de lo que realmente hacia la leona, ella se estaba viendo con Jacob Black, ese acto había sido un desafío hacia su autoridad, eso no se podía quedar así, con esa indiscreción de la rubia, todos sus planes pudieron haberse ido por la borda. Relajo un poco la postura y apretó el puente de su nariz con en dedo índice y pulgar para disipar un poco el enojo, ya se le ocurriría mas tarde como castigar a la rubia y disfrutaría viéndola sufrir.

Aquel hombre después de ver las luces de la ciudad por un par de minutos, se alejo del cristal y tomo su portafolios dispuesto a marcharse cuando el teléfono de su escritorio comenzó a sonar ¿Quién seria a esas horas? Realmente no estaba de humor para contestar la llamada así que paso de largo el teléfono pero en su bolsillo su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y al parecer era el mismo número que había visto en el identificador de llamadas del teléfono del escritorio, así que por curiosidad tomo la llamada.

-¿Qué quiere?- contestó el hombre.

-Vaya realmente eres un hombre encantador como he escuchado- le dijo una sensual voz al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Quién eres?

-No nos conocemos oficialmente pero soy quien impartió el miedo en varios de tus amigos, el último casi muere de un paro cardiaco, hubiera sido divertido verlo pero tú decidiste dejarlo ir. Había oído que disfrutas hacer sufrir a las personas ¿Por qué nos privaste de tan interesante espectáculo?

-Porque el juego será más divertido ahora, será un reto, yo tengo el diamante sangre de paloma y la escultura de la "Bailarina gran Arabesco" de Degas.

-Realmente me gustan los juegos pero no tengo el tiempo para jugar uno así que mi oferta es que te pagaré el doble del valor de ambas piezas.

-Lo lamento pero el dinero no es lo que me interesa en este momento y dado que no tienes tiempo el reto será corto, las piezas están en mi casa en una de mis muchas bóvedas, te daré 24 horas para que las consigas.

-Bien entonces mejoremos el juego, si gano me quedo con las antigüedades y me darás en valor al doble de las piezas si tu ganas, tendrás lo mismo.

-Me parece excelente, tenemos un trato- le dijo Cullen terminando la llamada mientras guardaba el teléfono en su bolsillo y una sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro, según su punto de vista no había manera de que su adversario consiguiera entrar si quiera a su casa así que era una victoria segura para el, quizá con todo ese dinero que ganara se comprara otro Ferrari o mas especifico el Ferrari SA Aperta que recién había salido al mercado, un trato fácil, dinero fácil a su parecer pero realmente no sabia en lo que se estaba metiendo.

* * *

><p>Un teléfono comenzó a repicar en el bolso de una mujer, esta se encontraba dando órdenes, checando y mirando planos frente a la construcción del nuevo edificio en el extremo norte de la ciudad, trabajo que debería quedar en menos de tres semanas y que iba retrasado por la culpa de algún incompetente que no pudo llevar la construcción, la mujer saco de su bolsa el aparato y lo contesto comenzando a alejarse del ruido para escuchar mejor a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea.<p>

-Todo esta listo, fui esta mañana al objetivo y deje todo en orden para que pudieras entrar, tu te encargaras del circuito de seguridad y la caja fuerte, se precavida- le dijo la voz de su compañero al otro lado de la línea.

-No tienes que decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer, todo estará listo en menos de tres horas, nos vemos para la hora de la comida- le dijo la mujer colgando y caminando lejos de la construcción para ir a su auto y atender el asunto que tenia pendiente mientras intentaba de idear una forma de comunicarle a su compañero un asunto importante que si se lo decía alguien mas se convertiría en una bomba que no dejaría que explotase.

Se subió a su coche y se dirigió a la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad donde las personas de elite residían, estaciono el auto a unas calles del lugar para no tener problemas de ingreso. No tardo en encontrar la casa más extravagante de todas ósea la casa de Cullen, se dirigió a la entrada y giro la perilla, la cual cedió sin problema alguno y retiro la cinta adhesiva que estaba en el seguro impidiendo que la cerradura cerrara bien, cerro la puerta tras de si, miro a su alrededor y estudio por un segundo la estructura de la casa analizando donde se encontraría la sala de vigilancia, después de un par de segundos sonrió y camino a la parte de atrás de la casa abriendo una de las puertas del pasillo donde encontró doce pantallas que mostraban distintos puntos de la casa, se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a los monitores y comenzó a hackear el sistema, lo cual no fue difícil solo una de las cámaras le causo un poco de conflicto, la que estaba en la habitación del señor de hielo, al momento la mujer supo que allí era donde estaban las piezas. Después de desconectar todas las cámaras camino lentamente a la habitación de Cullen mirando todo a su alrededor, la casa estaba decorada de manera elegante y sobria reflejando elegancia y carácter lo cual le pareció atractivo a la mujer. Al llegar a la habitación miro las paredes blancas, los muebles de exquisita madera, la pantalla plana, computadora y demás para después dirigirse a buscar la caja fuerte, movió varios libros, miro atrás de los cuadros y movió algunos muebles pero no encontraba la caja, fue hasta que noto una replica de una escultura helenística de Venus, sonrío y se acerco a ella, levanto la cabeza de la escultura dejando ver un botón de color verde, lo presionó haciendo que una de las paredes se deslizara a un lado y dejara ver la caja fuerte que buscaba, se acerco mientras sacaba de su bolso un pequeña caja de color negro, con cuidado retiro el panel de los números de la caja fuerte dejando ver solo el panel y los circuitos del sistema a los cuales conecto a su pequeño artefacto de origen ruso para revelar contraseñas de alta seguridad, aparato que no era legal, no por lo menos en los Estados Unidos Americanos. No tardo mucho en que el artefacto descifrara el código haciendo que la puerta se abriera dejando ver varias cosas de inmenso valor y entre ellas lo que buscaba, un hermoso diamante sangre de paloma reluciendo bajo la luz especial que tenía la caja fuerte y a un lado estaba la escultura de Degas, tomo una por una y con especial cuidado las guardo en su bolso, para después dejar todo como lo había encontrado.

Al salir de la casa miro su reloj, solo le había llevado treinta minutos realmente esa era una manera fácil de ganar dinero para una persona como ella, después se dirigió a su auto para ir a resguardar las cosas a algún lugar seguro para después irse a reunir con su compañero.

El lugar era tranquilo y agradable, perfecto para una agradable comida, la mujer fue dirigida por el mesero hasta una de las mesas del fondo donde la esperaba un hombre.

-Cuando estén listos para ordenar llámenme- les dijo el mesero retirándose, el hombre que estaba sentado se levanto y retiro la silla para la mujer la cual le sonrío y tomo asiento.

-¿Cómo salio todo?- le pregunto el hombre.

-Perfecto, las piezas están seguras, así que deja de preocuparte Jake- le dijo la mujer inclinándose hacia su compañero y sonriéndole con el propósito de tranquilizarlo.

-¿Y como van las cosas con Cullen?- le dijo el hombre relajando un poco su gesto.

-Las cosas se han complicado… me comprometí con el hace unos días- le dijo la mujer sentándose con la espalda recta y mirando la reacción de su compañero el cual alzo la mirada de inmediato y esa perfecta tez morena se torno un poco rojiza.

-Que hiciste ¿Qué?- le pregunto el hombre aumentando el tono de su voz.

-Se que el juego se esta saliendo de control pero de esta manera regresara nuestra vida mas rápidamente- le dio la mujer de manera tranquila.

-¡No lo parece! Esto no era lo acordado

-Lo se, de todas formas no creo poder seguir fingiendo ser la pobre mosca muerte y que Cullen me siga ordenando, todo cambiara pronto, el verdadero juego comenzara pronto, lo prometo.

-No se si pueda seguir con esto Bella- le dijo el hombre pasando su mano por la barba que comenzaba a salir.

-Bien, no te pediré perdón por lo que estoy haciendo, sabes que no es mi estilo, cuando sepas lo que quieres puedes buscarme pero no estaré allí eternamente- le dijo la mujer levantándose y tomando su bolso pero el hombre la retuvo tomándola de la muñeca.

-¿Tu sabes lo que quieres?

-Si, quiero regresar a Francia con el hombre del que me enamore, recuperar la vida que tenia allí antes de ir a prisión, esperare por ti porque eres importante para mi, si fueras otra persona no dudaría en darte la espalda y no miraría atrás pero mi paciencia tiene un limite y lo sabes- le dijo la mujer soltándose del agarre y saliendo de aquel lugar.

Quien se imaginaria que realmente Bella Peeters y Jacob Black eran las personas que están detrás de todo ese maquiavélico plan, aun no se sabia que es lo que buscan exactamente pero al parecer por las piezas que estaban recolectando, piezas robadas de los mas importantes museos de distintas ciudades, se podría decir que se estaba tratando con un ladrón o ladrones de arte profesionales ¿Quién estaría tras ellos? ¿Qué es lo que buscaban? ¿Qué sucedería ahora?


	16. El acuerdo

_**DISCLAIMER: Los èrsonajes le pertenecen a S.M.**_

_****Hola! Espero estén muy bien todas ustedes! Bueno me disculpo por la demora pero la tarea me ha secuestrado incluso dejándome sin dormir :/ Pero bueno, ahora estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo, disfrútenlo!_

_** El acuerdo**_

La noche caía sobre la ciudad cubriendo con su manto oscuro todo en la tierra, las personas salían del trabajo cansados solo con el deseo de llegar a casa y descansar por un momento para al día siguiente volver a levantarse y llevar su rutinario día a cabo una vez mas.

En un edificio de la calle principal los empleados salía de manera constante pues la jornada había terminado, uno a uno abandonaba el edificio hasta que este se quedo con las personas mínimas en un par de horas y por supuesto que en ese mínimo de personas se encontraba una hermosa rubia, sin percatarse del fluir del tiempo pero en cierto momento miro cansada en la esquina inferior derecha de su computadora la hora, eran mas de las nueve de la noche, dio un pesado suspiro y se levanto de su asiento para apagar el computador, tomar sus cosas, comenzar a ordenar un poco los documentos de su escritorio para después salir de allí, tomo el ascensor y presiono el botón del sótano, donde estaba estacionado su automóvil, al llegar al estacionamiento noto que su auto era el último así que cuando escucho pasos tras ella pudo ver que algo no iba bien, trato de caminar mas rápido pero al parecer la otra persona fue mas rápida pues se puso frente a ella tapándole el camino para seguir avanzando, Bella pudo observar que era un tipo alto y fornido con muchas cicatrices en la cara y las mano, hombre que no había visto en su vida pero se imaginaba de donde había venido.

-Te mando Cullen ¿Cierto?- le dijo la mujer al desconocido.

-Lo lamento muñeca no es nada personal pero me mandaron a darte un escarmiento- le dijo el hombre mientras sacaba un cuchillo y se acercaba a la mujer.

Mientras en otro punto de la ciudad un hombre de ojos verdes y cabello de un peculiar tono cobrizo miraba através del ventanal de su oficina la ciudad con un vaso con Whisky en su mano mientras recordaba el suceso de hacía algunas semanas, una ladrona de arte profesional había entrado a su casa robando dos piezas de inmenso valor pero además había hackeado su cuenta del banco y se había llevado millones de dólares, valor que cubría al doble del precio de las piezas robadas de su residencia pero de vez de estar enojado o en su caso furioso estaba inmensamente intrigado e interesado por saber sobre esa peligrosa y hábil mujer pero por sus deberes no había podido dedicarse a jugar al cazador pues sus negocios lo habían mantenido fuera de la ciudad un par de semanas incluso teniendo que postergar el castigo o escarmiento de su hermosa peón. Aquel hombre miro su reloj de pulso y sonrío, la mujer ya habría recibido su escarmiento hubiera sido mas divertido haber hecho el trabajo por el mismo pero no tenia ánimos para ensuciarse las manos ese día, con una sonrisa dejo su vaso en su escritorio y tomo sus documentos que debía revisar, pero guardando los documentos se dio cuenta que había olvidado un folder en la sala de juntas así que se encamino hacia allá, al entrar la sala estaba completamente a oscuras intento encender la luz pero al parecer el interruptor no funcionaba, despediría al de mantenimiento por ese descuido al día siguiente, se interno en la habitación solo guiándose por la tenue luz del pasillo que entraba por la puerta y la luz de la luna del ventanal que estaba detrás de él, fue a la cabecera de la mesa que era su lugar pero no encontró allí los documentos, cosa que lo estaba desesperando.

-Creo que buscas esto- le dijo una voz femenina deslizando por la mesa el folder, el hombre miró que era lo que buscaba, levanto la mirada para ver quien estaba allí pero como la persona estaba a las espalda del pasillo el reflejo de la luz no dejaba ver quien era- Y esto también es tuyo- le dijo la voz de la mujer deslizando un cuchillo con sangre sobre la mesa- Aunque claramente no es mía la sangre, tu juego ya me canso, me estas causando muchos inconvenientes y no permitiré que esto siga así.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto Cullen acercándose a la sensual voz que había identificado como la voz del teléfono con quien había negociado el juego de las piezas de arte semanas atrás.

-¿En verdad no adivinas?- le dio la mujer acercándose también a Edward hasta que la luz plateada de la luna ilumino la figura femenina, mostrando a una preciosa mujer de cuerpo delgado pero bien definido, dotado de curvas perfectas, piel que con la luz de la luna pareciese a la porcelana y facciones finas y sensuales, vestida de pantalones negros tipo pitillo, blusa de color azul celeste y tacones de aguja dando una imagen sensual, fiera y peligrosa.

-¿Bella?- pregunto incrédulo Edward.

-¿A quien esperabas?- le dijo Bella sonriendo felinamente acercándose con pasos lentos y atractivos al sorprendido hombre- No creías que realmente seria una mosca muerta ¿Cierto?- Le dijo la mujer sonriendo a escasos centímetros del hombre .

-No puede ser, tú estas jugando conmigo- le dijo el hombre saliendo de su sopor y tomando rudamente a la mujer de los brazos, ella al momento reaccionó, tomó al hombre de los antebrazos haciendo presión en los músculos, puntos vulnerables en cualquier persona, para que la soltase cuando aflojo el agarre el hombre ella golpeó la barbilla con la palma haciendo que el hombre se inclinara hacia un lado para que ella lo tirase al suelo con mas facilidad, quedando el hombre tendido en el suelo con ella encima de él.

-El ingenuo y crédulo Edward en verdad creyó que llevaba el juego- le dijo la mujer mientras tomaba al hombre de los hombros para cuando el intento levantarse ella hizo presión en otro de los puntos vulnerables de los músculos haciendo que él se quedara quieto mientras ella se acercaba al rostro sonriendo victoriosamente- Cuando llegue aquí todo estaba planeado, sabia que si aparecía en tu vista tu no te resistirías a voltear a mirarme y no es que realmente me intereses tu, me interesa las personas que tienes a tu alrededor, por eso deje que pensaras que el que llevaba el mando del tablero eras tu, pero me he cansado y como te lo dijo no tengo tiempo para juegos, así que tengo una propuesta para ti ¿La escucharas?

-No me interesa hacer tratos contigo- le dijo el hombre a lo que la mujer sonrío divertida y se levanto dejando libre al hombre.

-Podría destruirte, no tienes idea de lo que puedo hacer y seria divertido verte caer pero como lo mencione el tiempo es oro así que para que estés convencido de que también ganaras con esto te mostrare lo que puedes ganar si compartimos el juego- le dijo la mujer caminando a la salida de la habitación mientras el hombre se levantaba.

-No creo lo que dices, eres una empleada en una gran empresa, eso no te hace diferente solo te hace estupida por retarme y no creo que tu seas la que robo esas piezas de los mas importantes museos de Europa- le dijo el hombre de manera despectiva a lo que la mujer lo miro.

-¿Empleada? Por favor, la empresa es mía solo que me gusta estar tras los movimientos y no frente a ellos, con lo del truco de arruinar los frenos de mi auto yo estoy acostumbrada a la velocidad así que se como controlar un auto perfectamente y lo de parecer indefensa solo soy una buena actriz, no me conoces Cullen ya no soy la niña indefensa que conociste soy aun mas peligrosa que antes te recomendaría no volver a juzgar antes de conocer, te mandare donde nos encontraremos por GPS- le dijo la mujer para después salir del lugar mientras el hombre se quedaba plasmado allí totalmente anonadado.

* * *

><p>El día había pasado particularmente lento al igual que la noche, Edward Cullen no podía creer aun lo que había pasado la noche pasada, no podía quitar de su mente aquella fiera mirada y no podía olvidar la fuerte presencia de la mujer, hacia años cuando había conocido a Bella Peeters claro que había notado aquellas cualidades de fuerza y sensualidad pero ahora eran totalmente diferentes, esa aura que había crecido enormemente atrayendo con mas fuerza las miradas y los pensamientos, ciertamente cuando había visto que se había convertido en una mujer sumisa lo había decepcionado pero ahora que había visto las afiladas garras algo en él había despertado, la adrenalina, el peligro, la invitación a jugar un juego peligroso, que al parecer seria uno de los juegos mas arriesgado que jamás haya vivido, razón por la cual se encontraba frente a un club, dirección que le había llegado por GPS para encontrarse con la rubia, miró el reloj de su automóvil, era hora, así que se bajo del carro y se encamino a la entrada del club "The last temptation". A la entrada el guardia de seguridad le miro, el le dijo su nombre y el de seguridad busco en la lista, cuando encontró el nombre de Cullen le dejo pasar para que una mujer lo recibiera y lo llevara a su mesa, el lugar estaba escasamente iluminado con paredes de cristal, alfombra roja sangre, sillones negros y música de fondo quizá no fuera un club nocturno pero era uno de los mas exclusivos de la ciudad, al llegar a una de las mesas le indico la mujer que esa estaba reservada para él y su acompañante, la cual no había llegado aún, Edward pidió un Whisky en las rocas y espero. No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando una mujer se acerco a la mesa, el hombre la miró entre la oscuridad, como la tarde anterior se veía de manera felina y sensual, con aquel minivestido de color plata dejando ver aquellas esbeltas y largas piernas que resaltaban aun mas con esos altos tacones, llevaba el cabello suelto el cual caía rebeldemente sobre los finos hombros, resaltando sus facciones con un poco de maquillaje, sobretodo acentuando sus labios que invitaban a ser besados y caminando con gracia y de manera hipnotizante haciendo que mas de un hombre volteara a mirarla por su esencia sensual y provocativa que emanaba por cada poro de su cuerpo.<p>

-Veo que realmente estas pensando en la propuesta- le dijo la mujer sonriéndole mientras se sentaba frente al hombre.

-Suena interesante, espero valga la pena- le dijo el hombre de manera dura a lo que la sonrisa de la mujer se amplio mas.

-Lo hará- le dijo la mujer mientras se volvía a levantar- Ahora ven conmigo

-¿A dónde?- le pregunto el hombre desconfiadamente a lo que la mujer no respondió solo camino entre la gente, el hombre se levantó y camino tras la mujer mirando el hipnotizante caminar de ella, mirando aquella piel blanca de la espalda la cual en el omoplato derecho tenia tatuado un tribal de un ala, caminaron hasta la parte trasera del club que era donde había menos gente pues el ambiente era mas tranquilo, la música casi no llegaba allí y la luz era un poco mas firme, la mujer se acerco a una mesa donde estaban seis hombres riendo, fumando y tomando, hombres que se podían identificar como los mas ricos del continente por sus tan importantes empresas .

-Veo que ustedes siguen sabiendo como divertirse, mi invitación para este pequeño encuentro debió de perderse- les dijo Bella captando la mirada de todos los hombres, uno de ellos se acerco a la rubia con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Apareciste! ¿A que se debe que nos honres con tu presencia? Por favor dime que tienes una buena carrera de autos para nosotros- le dijo el hombre mirándola entusiasmado.

-¿Qué te mantuvo tan ocupada los últimos meses Bella?- le preguntó otro de los hombres.

-No creo querer compartir esa información contigo y dudo que mi compañero quiera- les dijo la mujer sonriendo sensualmente y con un toque de picardía mientras se acercaba a Edward, el cual fue mirado por seis pares de ojos curiosos.

-¿Así que eres el compañero de turno?- le pregunto otro de los hombres a Cullen acercándose mientras el señor de hielo gruñía y fruncía el ceño pues lo habían atacado en lo que mas le dolía, su orgullo.

-Si, quizá de un turno permanente- le dijo mientras tomaba a la rubia de la cintura y la acercaba a él como si estuviese marcándola como su propiedad de manera salvaje y primitiva a lo cual la mujer sonrío.

-Dejen de buscar problemas porque si dicen algo que no le guste les cortará la lengua- les dijo la mujer mientras miraba aquello ojos verdes mientras sonreía con diversión para que después el sonido de su celular se comenzara a escuchar.

-Me tendrán que disculpar pero al parecer debo atender este asunto mantengan entretenido a mi compañía- les dijo la mujer soltándose del agarre de Edward y alejándose de allí mientras atendía la llamada, los seis hombres miraban interesados a Cullen como si fuese una atracción de feria a lo cual el solo sonrío victorioso.

-Apuesto que cualquiera de ustedes desearían estar en mi lugar- les dijo el señor de hielo mientras los otros hombres sonreían a esa afirmación.

-Obviamente si, no se como lo hiciste pero si ya la tienes no la dejes ir- le dijo uno de los hombres.

-A ti ya te había visto antes, eres Edward Cullen, uno de los empresarios mas osados en el medio, me llamo la atención la manera en la que haces negocios pero con tu padre desprestigiándote a donde quiera que va no es una buena referencia- le dijo uno de los hombres mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Le quite la empresa limpiamente, tome el corporativo y el mando ¿Quién no estaría furioso con es?- le dijo Cullen.

-Valla, debes ser el hijo preferido- le dijo sarcásticamente un hombre para que después todos rieran, incluido Cullen.

-Veo que se llevan bien- les dijo la mujer acercándose y tomando el vaso que tenía Edward entre sus dedos para ella tomar un sorbo de Whisky- Entonces comencemos la fiesta.

-Definitivamente será una interesante velada- dijo uno de los hombres.

-¿Qué no siempre lo son cuando yo estoy alrededor?- les dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-Así es, así que brindemos por Bella, la mujer más peligrosa y fascinante que hemos conocido y que le da un toque de adrenalina a nuestra vida- dijo uno de los hombres levantando su copa seguido de los demás.

La noche paso amenamente entre risas, bebidas y comentarios sarcásticos, que serian crueles para algunas personas pero no para esas personas frías y calculadoras.

Alrededor de media noche todos comenzaron a irse poco a poco hasta que solo quedo Cullen y Peeters, este al final de la velada acompaño a la rubia a su auto.

-¿Y? ¿Qué piensas acerca de mi proposición? ¿Jugaras conmigo o en contra de mi?- le pregunto la mujer cuando llegaron al auto de ella.

-¿Cómo voy a tomar partido en un juego si ni siquiera se las reglas de este?- le dijo el hombre mirándola.

-¿Quién necesita reglas?- le dijo la mujer sonriéndole, sonrisa que fue respondida por el señor de hielo.

-Eres peligrosa y hermosa, sigues siendo una flor carnívora.

-Así es, solo que ahora tengo las espinas y dientes más afilados que antes- le dijo la mujer mientras el hombre se acercaba a ella un poco más mirando aquellos labios rojos e imaginándose como se sentiría el sentir aquellos labios de terciopelo contra los suyos.

-Bien, jugaré en el mismo tablero que tu ya que los beneficios son muchos, no se cono conociste a esos hombre pero son contactos buenos- le dijo el hombre dando un paso hacia atrás dándose cuenta del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, los cuales eran peligrosos, no debía involucrarse con aquella engañosa mujer, solo haría negocios con ella.

-Y solo son una parte de personas a las que conozco y claro que tengo otro tanto de contactos no tan legales... bueno Cullen entonces tenemos un acuerdo- le dijo la mujer mientras abría la puerta del auto pero el hombre le impidió que entrara.

-¿Por qué yo?- le pregunto el hombre ya que era una cuestión que le había estado dando vueltas durante la velada.

-Como me dijiste, hace unos meses, eres el mas apto para ayudarme, frío, calculador e influyente- le dijo la castaña para que el hombre asintiera y la dejase marcharse y ella se subiera al auto- El día de mañana le diré la noticia a Alice de nuestro compromiso así que debes estar preparado para sus interrogatorios.

-No creo que sea capaz de molestarme- le dijo el hombre pues hacia algunos días le había dejado en claro a la pelinegra que no quería que lo siguiese molestando pues ya no soportaba el tenerla tras el a cada momento como si en verdad fueran algo mas que meros conocidos.

-Bien, estaremos en contacto- le dijo la mujer para cerrar la puerta del auto, poner a andar el motor y salir de allí mientras el hombre miraba como el coche se perdía entre la desolada avenida.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero les gustara el capitulo, espero con ansias sus comentarios y opiniones :D<p>

Y aprovecho para mandarle un saludo a la página de face Noticias sobre Twilight club fan.

Un beso y un abrazo ¡Hasta la proxima!

ATTE: Ann


	17. Actuación perfecta

**DISCLAIMER: Ñps èrsonajes le pertenencen a S.M. la historia es mia**

**Hola hermosas de nuevo perdón por la tardanza pero aqui un nuevo capítulo es pero lo disfruten un beso y un abrazo :D**

**Actuación perfecta.**

La luz de la luna iluminaba escasamente el escenario, un lugar donde apenas se distinguía lo que había alrededor por la poca iluminación pero por la extensión del lugar y la estructura que se alcanzada a distinguir escasamente se notaba que era un almacén, se podía observar que el lugar no albergaba mercancía alguna, solo a mitad del territorio se veía una silla en donde un hombre reposaba pero no de manera tranquila, en realidad llevaba un venda en los ojos y tenia atadas manos y pies con una cadena mientras por su rostro caía sangre al igual que en otras partes de su cuerpo, con las ropas rasgadas y sucias y manchadas de aquel liquido rojo.

-¿Entonces no sabes donde esta?- preguntó una fina voz llena de autoridad.

-No- dijo el hombre que estaba sentado en la silla, el rehén.

-Sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia y el que no me quieras decir a quien le vendiste la pieza que busco no ayuda de mucho pero apuesto que tu cliente es importante por que no quieres delatarlo, quizá cuando sepa quien es le mande tu cabeza para que adorne su sala… lo preguntaré una vez más ¿Dónde esta la pieza?- le preguntó de nuevo pero el hombre no respondió y al no haber respuesta aquella mujer golpeo a su rehén con tal fuerza que este calló al suelo con la silla.

La desesperación comenzaba invadir a la mujer, llevaba una semana buscando aquella pieza y hubiera parecido que la tierra se la trago, el tiempo estaba tras ella, no podía darse el lujo de seguir buscando y el que ese hombre no cooperara no ayudaba, la mujer suspiro y tronó los dedos para que al momento dos hombres se acercaran al preso y lo levantaran para probar otra táctica para hacerlo hablar, táctica que incluya un cuchillo y disminuir dedos en la mano del rehén. Mientras al lugar entraba otro hombre que iba elegantemente vestido como si fuese a ir a una importante reunión, camino por la oscuridad hasta donde provenían los ruidos, miró escondido entre las sombras como la mujer amenazaba al hombre con comenzar a cortarle los dedos sino hablaba a lo que el sonrío, lo que estaba presenciando era todo un espectáculo, lastima que no pudiera apreciarlo bien por la escasa luz que iluminaba el lugar.

-No quiero interrumpir tu juego pero debemos marcharnos- le dijo el hombre a la mujer que se encontraba torturando al hombre, la cual volteó y miro a su visita para después dejar de lado el cuchillo mientras uno de los hombres que ayudaban a la mujer con el "interrogatorio" se acerco a ella y le ofreció un abrigo, ella metió sus brazos para después acomodarlo.

-¡Eres una perra Bella Peeters! ¡Me engañaste, me hiciste creer que nuestra relación era verdadera! Pero me engañaste, me usaste y ahora me vas a desechar- le grito el preso a la mujer la cual volteó la mirada a él.

-¿Creíste que realmente alguien como yo me podría fijar en alguien insignificante como tú? Por favor, solo necesitaba información y si, solo te use y ahora que no me sirves más te mataré- le dijo la mujer en un tono divertido y burlón para después comenzar a caminar a la salida con el recién llegado tras de ella, al llegar a la calle la luz de la luna ilumino a la mujer para poder apreciar mejor su apariencia, el señor de hielo se imaginaba que se encontraría con una mujer que aún no estaría arreglada para el evento al que se dirigían por la actividad "sucia" que hacia pero se sorprendió al ver que llevaba un vestido azul celeste de seda con finos tirantes, de falda larga que llegaba a los tobillos de la mujer mostrando zapatos de tacón alto de color plateado para que después mirara el rostro de la mujer, como siempre lucia perfecto, con maquillaje discreto y un peinado perfecto, sin ningún mechón de su cabello fuera de lugar a pesar de haber estado, minutos atrás, golpeando a alguien.

-No me gusta tu vestido, preferiría uno del estilo que llevabas en el club hace una semana- le dijo el ojiverde a su acompañante mientras esta se subía al auto de él.

-No usaría un vestido así para enfrentar lo que viene, las personas que vamos a ver tiene un concepto de mi si visto como la semana pasada ese concepto se vendría abajo mostrando el juego que realmente se desarrolla, el engañar es un arte, llena de actuación e ilusiones que con solo un error se desplomaría- le dijo la mujer cuando el señor de hielo se había acomodado en el asiento del conductor mientras este pensaba en las palabras de la mujer lo cual era totalmente verdadero pero lo que le había causado cierto impacto había sido el tono de voz y las palabras de la hermosa mujer, pues como siempre todo lo que decía estaba rodeada de un aura de misterio, seducción y sensualidad.

Llegaron a la casa de Cullen después de media hora de viaje, ambos bajaron del automóvil y se encaminaron a la entrada de la casa.

-Te diría que aparentaras felicidad pero en vista que tienes un gesto para todas las ocasiones no creo que sea necesario- le dijo la mujer de manera divertida a su compañero para después entrar a la fiesta que se desarrollaba en el lugar, cambiando totalmente ese gesto serio y peligrosos por un gesto cálido y encantador. Al momento que todos vieron a la "feliz" pareja todos comenzaron a aplaudir, Bella miró a su alrededor, observó los adornos, las luces, la mesa de comida, a todas las personas presentes y se sorprendido que Alice hubiera organizado un evento perfecto en cuestión de siete días, en verdad la pequeña Cullen se había superado a ella misma.

-¡Bell`s!- le gritó Emmett mientras se acercaba con Rosalie, Jasper y Alice tras él.

-Hola Emmett- le saludó la hermosa mujer rubia ofreciéndole una sonrisa brillante.

-¡En hora buena!- le dijo el hombre de cabellos oscuros mientras abrazaba sofocantemente a la rubia, haciendo que esta se quejara.

-Emmett suéltala o la lastimaras- reprendió Jasper a su hermano, a lo que Emmett hizo un adorable puchero y de mala gana soltó a la mujer.

-¡Muéstranoslos otra vez!- le dijo Rosalie acercándose con una expresión radiante al igual que Alice, a lo que la mujer de cabellos rubios sonrío y les mostró su mano izquierda en donde el dedo anular era adornado por un hermoso anillo con un radiante y brillante diamante, a lo que las dos mujeres gritaron de emoción, mientras Edward rodaba los ojos y se marchaba de allí sin decir palabra alguna, nadie dijo nada de que el señor de hielo se retirara pues los hermanos hablaban de deportes mientras la pelinegra y la rubia parloteaban sin parar mientras Bella sola las oía sonriendo.

Pasaron algunos minutos, en realidad unos muy largos minutos, y las mujeres no dejaban de hablar en torno al anillo de la prometida mientras ella solo escuchaba ya con fastidio pero para su fortuna un mesero cerca de allí había cometido un error haciendo que la pelinegra y la rubia fueran hacía él en un instante mientras el hombre alto y corpulento se desviaba hacía la mesa de comida, la cual estaba siendo re-abastecida, quedando solo Jasper y Bella.

-Abrumador ¿No es así?- le pregunto Jasper a Bella acercándose un poco a ella mientras le sonreía.

-Así es, y mas abrumador aún cuando no te gusta ser el centro de atención- le dijo la rubia mientras se dirigía a un lugar menos concurrido para descansar un poco.

-Eres la estrella de esta noche, se supone que a las mujeres les encanta eso, el día de la fiesta de compromiso de Alice y mía ella parecía tan feliz hablando con todo mundo, sonriendo, organizando, atendiendo a todos, en verdad no se como lo hace- le dijo Jasper apoyándose en la pared que estaba en el pasillo mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios comos siempre sucedía cuando hablaba de Alice.

-Es Alice, cuando esta en una habitación ella es capaz de controlar hasta el más mínimo detalle, es como el epicentro de todo… Ahora que lo recuerdo en la fiesta de compromiso de ustedes no pude verte, te conocí un par de días después cuando derramaste el café en mí, entonces ¿En donde estabas?- le preguntó Bella interesada mientras sonreía.

-Hacía lo que tú en este momento, esconderme- le dijo Jasper divertido a lo que la rubia ensancho más su sonrisa.

-Lo lamento pero cuando están los focos de atención sobre mi, me siento cohibida- le dijo la mujer sonriendo apoyándose también en la pared frente al rubio el cual la miro por unos segundos para después enderezarse y acercarse a Bella poniendo una mano en la pared a lado de la cabeza de la rubia mientras le dedicaba una mirada firme y seria.

-¿En verdad estas segura?- le pregunto el hombre seriamente.

-¿De que?- le pregunto la mujer confundida.

-De casarte con él.

-¿Por qué lo dudas?

-Él no es una persona que me imagina a tu lado, es frío, serio, casi inhumano ¿Esta amenazándote? Además que note las miradas que Jacob Black y tú tenían la fiesta pasada.

-Imaginas cosas, Black y yo no tenemos nada más que una relación formal y lo relacionado con Edward, no lo conoces como yo, eso es todo, pero nada me hace dudar en mi decisión- le dijo la mujer mirando fijamente los ojos del hombre, gris contra verde- Ahora si me permites debo ir a ver a mis invitados- le dijo la rubia comenzando a alejarse con un matiz de indignación en los ojos ante el cuestionamiento.

-Bella, no lo decía para ofenderte, es solo que… lo lamento- le dijo el hombre para después marcharse de allí.

La hermosa rubia caminaba por los pasillos mirando los alrededores del salón, todos sonreían y conversaban, ella sabia perfectamente quienes eran sinceros o quienes mentían, pues su lenguaje corporal los delataba, con ese sencillo lenguaje podía notar quienes solo conversaban banalidades o quienes realmente conversaban algo importante, siendo de esas conversaciones, importantes, que se desarrollaba en un pequeño grupo que estaba en uno de los extremos del salón, hombres que no eran más ni menos que Archival, Billy y por supuesto que estaba su querido suegro. Bella se acercó cautelosamente, como un depredador ante su presa, para escuchar lo que estaba pasando.

-¡No! Se están dejando llevar por las apariencias, esa mujer es una caza fortunas y por supuesto que Edward no podría nunca relacionarse con alguien, es evidente que ambos tienen un trato- dijo Carlisle exaltado, la mujer sonrío, si se enojaba un poco más quizá sus ojos se saldrían de sus orbitas.

-Yo no lo creo, Bella Peeters es la mujer más adorable que he conocido jamás- le defendió Billy Black.

-Así es, pero si quieres poner otra condición bien, no dudo que la superen- dijo Archival sonriendo.

-Bien, pidámosles que vivan juntos por un tiempo- dijo Billy a lo que los otros dos hombres asintieron mostrando estar conforme con la idea, la rubia rodo los ojos y se alejó de allí, esos hombres le estaban poniendo trabas en su camino y eso comenzaba a disgustarle, pero no tenía más salida que seguir jugando un papel perfecto así que se dirigió al balcón a calmar un poco los ánimos, ella podía controlar el juego y era capaz de engañar a las personas hasta que ella quisiese así que no sería problema cumplir la estúpida condición de los ejecutivos molestos.

-Aquí estas, llevo buscándote hace un par de minutos- le dijo una voz familiar a la mujer a sus espaldas.

-Me preguntaba cuando te acercarías a saludarme- le dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras daba media vuelta para ver al hombre que le hablaba.

-Te vi sonriendo por allí mientras conversabas con tus amigos, no quise arruinar eso- le dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba y saludaba a la mujer.

-No te preocupes Billy, sabes que siempre tendré tiempo para ti- le dijo Bella sonriéndole.

-Me encantan esas palabras, pero esta es tu noche, solo quiero darte una carta que me dejo Jacob para ti.

-¿Carta?- preguntó la rubia desconcertada ya que Jacob no le mandaría un mensaje a menos que la situación fuera importante pues con eso podían quedar al descubierto ambos.

-Así es, me dijo que solo era para hacerte saber sus mejores deseos con lo de tu compromiso- le dijo Billy mientras le entregaba la carta y comenzaba a alejarse- Bien, por hoy solo es eso, te dejo descanses un poco de la atención de los focos.

-¡Billy!- le gritó Bella mientras mostraba en su rostro una genuina preocupación e indecisión, cosa que alarmo al hombre

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo, quisiera hablar contigo después, necesito tu consejo- le dijo la mujer mirado el suelo aparentando estar avergonzada por el pedido.

-¿Es grave?- pregunto Billy preocupado

-No, solo necesito concejo, Edward y yo estamos buscando vivir juntos pero no se como reacciones sus padres, y también con lo que esta sucediendo en su empresa no se como le afectaría, no quiero causar inconvenientes.

-No te preocupes, lo que quieras, te buscare cuando la fiesta este llegando a su fin- le dijo Billy sonriéndole comprensivamente y satisfactoriamente pues ante sus ojos a esa pareja les esperaba un futuro brillante, después dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí para que cuando desapareciera entre la gente la mujer sonriera maliciosamente, todos eran tan fáciles de engañar, dio media vuelta y se volvió a recargar en el barandal mientras miraba el sobre blanco, después de mirarlo por un par de minutos decidido abrirlo, allí encontró en una hoja la letra de Jacob, hoja que decía:

_Bella:_

_Sé que fue atrevido de mi parte mandar esta nota pero no creí ser capaz de decirte todo lo que te tengo que decir por teléfono, simplemente al escuchar tu voz me retractaría en todas las decisiones que había tomado ya. Sé que últimamente todo se esta complicando y lo que habíamos construido juntos se esta yendo a la borda, los momentos que pasamos en Francia son momentos que no quiero perder para nada y creo que con lo que esta pasando ahora corremos el riesgo de que sea así._

_Decidí alejarme por un tiempo, sé que lo que estas haciendo es por una razón y me gustaría estar a tu lado pero en verdad no creo el poder soportar ver como estas a lado de Cullen, no soy tan fuerte e indiferente, así que para dejar de causarte inconvenientes y no montar escenas de celo me iré a Alemania un tiempo a resolver un pendiente._

_Te amo y siempre estas en mi mente._

_Atte: J.B._

La había dejado, se había marchado, después de todas las promesas y lo que habían pasado, él se había ido, la mujer sintió una furia recorrerla totalmente mientras arrugaba el papel entre sus dedos.

Mientras en otro lugar de la casa, en una habitación un hombre de cabellos canos, de alrededor de sesenta y muchos años, vestido de traje y con expresión seria esperaba a alguien, minutos después arribo al lugar un hombre con expresión seria y fría.

-Vaya ¿Edward Cullen?- le preguntó el invitado mientras se acercaba al hombre de cabellos cobrizos.

-Así es y ¿Quién es usted?- le preguntó el hombre mientras caminaba al encuentro del desconocido.

-Albert Morris, abogado- le dijo el hombre mientras extendía una mano a modo de saludo que fue respondido por el otro hombre de manera firme- Fui amigo de tu abuelo durante treinta años.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente ¿Qué lo trae esta noche aquí?- le dijo el hombre mientras iba a uno de los extremos de la habitación y se sentaba en un sillón.

-El testamento de su abuelo, Anthony Cullen- le dijo el hombre con gesto seria, palabras que causaron gran impresión en el ojiverde.

-Sino mal recuerdo el testamento se leyó y se repartió todo entre Carlisle, Alice, Carmen e Irina- dijo Edward con gesto serio pues aún recordaba que en el testamento de su abuelo él no había sido considerado, probablemente esa había sido lo mejor pues según las circunstancia el haber recibido algo lo habría hecho sentirse culpable.

-Si, bueno esa solo fue una parte de las pertenencias de su abuelo, en realidad solo repartió una cuarta parte de lo que tenía a sus familiares ya que a usted le dejo tres cuartas partes- le dijo el abogado.

-¿Cómo es posible eso? Y ¿Por qué me lo dice hasta ahora?- le dijo el ojiverde interesado en las palabras del abogado.

-Porque para que se le entregara dicha herencia su abuelo dejo condiciones que cumplir que debo vigilar que se cumplan y para eso necesito conocer a su prometida- le dijo Albert al hombre peli cobrizo el cual se levanto y fue a la puerta abriéndola y mandando a llamar a la mujer con uno de los meseros, para después volver a cerrar la puerta y sentarse de nuevo.

-¿De que clase de condiciones estamos hablando?- le preguntó el ojiverde.

-Varias, y todas involucran a su prometida- le dijo el abogado, mientras miraba al hombre que tenía frente a él, no quedaba vestigios del niño que había conocido años atrás de sonrisa transparente y que quería ser piloto, ahora era un hombre firme, frío y calculador, estaba seguro que Anthony Cullen se sentiría decepcionado hasta cierto punto, el invitado dejo de lado sus pensamientos cuando la perilla de la puerta giro y entro a la habitación una deslumbrante mujer de facciones delicadas y perfectas, pareciendo una muñeca.

-Me dijeron que me estabas buscando- dijo la mujer entrando a la habitación sin pedir permiso pero al mirar la invitado en su expresión se vio sorpresa y después vergüenza, a lo que el ojiverde sonrió le complacía la perfecta actuación de ella siempre pareciendo delicada, perfecta y encantadora- Lo lamento no sabía que tenemos invitado.

-No se preocupe no hay problema mi nombre es Albert Morris- le dijo el abogado sonriéndole a la mujer ya próximo a caer en los encantos de ella.

-Mucho gusto soy Bella Peeters- le dijo la mujer ofreciéndola la delicada mano que fue estrechada cuidosamente por el abogado para que después la rubia se acercara a Edward sentándose en el descansa brazo de la silla donde estaba él, haciendo parecer el gesto involuntario, buscando protección o cuidado ante lo desconocido.

-Bien, señorita Peeters el señor Cullen y yo discutíamos las condiciones que se deben cumplir para que el señor Cullen reciba una herencia- le dijo el abogado serio.

-Cualquier cosa en la que pueda ayudar- dijo de manera precipitada la rubia para después llevar su mano a sus rojos labios aparentando timidez mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas, a lo cual el señor Morris sonrío mas ampliamente confirmando que la mujer ya lo había envuelto totalmente- Lo lamento, cuando se trata de ayudar a Edward no lo pienso dos veces.

-No se preocupe en realidad es tranquilizante el ver la confianza y fortaleza de esta relación. En este momento no puedo decirles todas las condiciones, conforme avance el tiempo se las diré pero la primera era que el señor Cullen estuviera comprometido y la segunda es que cumplan un mes viviendo juntos sin problema alguno antes de casarse.

-En realidad ya lo habíamos pensado pero no lo habíamos hecho por que no estaba segura de cómo lo tomaría el señor Carlisle pero si es algo que necesita Edward yo lo haré- le dijo la mujer segura a lo que el abogado asintió.

-Perfecto entonces estaremos en contacto- les dijo el abogado para que después de acercase a la pareja para despedirse.

-Lo veo pronto señor Cullen y felicidades, a ambos, se nota que todo saldrá bien- le dijo el abogado estrechando las manos de la rubia y el peli cobrizo como despedida.

-Permítame escoltarlo a la salida- le dijo la mujer encantadoramente.

-No se preocupe, no quiero irrumpir mas en su momento- le dijo el hombre para que la mujer llamara a un anfitrión de la fiesta para que escoltara al hombre a la salida.

-¿En que momento decidimos vivir juntos?- le preguntó el hombre en cuanto la mujer cerro la puerta.

-Escuche una conversación muy interesante en el salón, me lo agradecerás a la larga- le dijo la mujer dejando de lado la actuación y mostrando su verdadera forma de ser mientras se acercaba al mueble donde se encontraban las bebidas alcohólicas para prepararse un Martini.

-No tienes permitido tomar decisiones por mi ¿Entendido?- le dijo de manera dura el hombre.

-Por favor eres tan absurdo- le dijo la mujer en forma burlona, cosa que provoco al ojiverde haciendo que el hombre se acercara a ella, la tomara de la muñeca y la empujara contra la pared aprisionándola rudamente.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le dijo la mujer siguiendo la broma, viendo la furia en los ojos de él transmitiendo un sentimiento gélido atreves de sus ojos que asustaría al mas valiente pero pareciéndole entretenido eso a la mujer, pero no ocurrió otro movimiento por parte de ellos ya que momentos después la rubia escucho girar la perilla de la puerta, un sonido casi imperceptible mientras la vos de Billy Black se escuchaba.

-¿Bella? ¿Edward? Necesitamos hablar con ustedes- dijo la voz de Billy, era obvio que no podían encontrarlos en dicha posición de pelea, por mas sensual que le pareciera a la mujer así que aprovecho el desconcierto del ojiverde ante los recién llegados para bajar la mano de él que aprisionaba su muñeca a su cintura, colocar la otra mano del hombre en su espalda baja, mientras ella se acercaba más al bien formado cuerpo del señor de hielo poniendo la delicada mano de la mujer en el firme y fuerte cuello de él, acercándose para besarlo.

* * *

><p>Ha! Planeo tantas cosas que van a pasar que no puedo esperar! las veo pronto y espero sus reviews<p>

Las quiero!

Atte: Ann


	18. Beneficios Mutuos

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM**

_Hola hermosas lectoras! Disculpen la tardanza pero mis últimas semanas han sido en extremo pesadas. Estoy muerta, bueno no literalmente pero si muy cansada pero aprovecho cada segundo libre para escribir un poco, prometo esforzarme más en escribiendo para no dejar de subir cada semana un capítulo._**  
><strong>

_Bueno entonces sin más les dejo el capítulo espero lo disfruten._

**Beneficios mutuos.**

El día estaba triste, el clima era frío, la lluvia se extendía por la ciudad dándole un toque gris a la atmosfera. Las personas caminaban rápidamente por las aceras mientras trataban de obtener el más mínimo contacto con la fría lluvia, mientras la otra parte de la población simplemente permanecía en casa ese gélido día Domingo.

Mientras en una zona exclusiva de la ciudad de San Francisco, donde los árboles abundaban y el frío era más glacial, en una de las ostentosas casas una mujer reposaba en un sillón con su computadora portátil en su regazo mientras en la mesa de centro que se encontraba frente a ella reposaba una copa con vino y la chimenea estaba prendida tras ella, la rubia se encontraba con su atención centrada en la pantalla mientras escribía de manera ágil y profesional en el teclado, un hombre se acercó con un vaso de whisky entre los largos dedos mirando el perfil de la mujer, con su cabello suelto rozando los delicados hombros, con la piel blanca con destellos de la luz de la portátil, observo las delicadas pero engañosas facciones de su rostro y observo con diversión los anteojos que reposaban en la respingada nariz, se acercó con pasos lentos y elegantes, como el de un felino y observo lo que había en la pantalla del ordenador el cual era un mapa y a un lado la imagen de una antigüedad alemana perteneciente a un prestigiosos museo Alemán.

-Así que buscas una obra de Naum Slutzky, robada el verano de hace dos años de uno de los mejores museos del mundo- le dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba de la mujer y se apoyaba a un lado de la chimenea a observar el fuego.

-Veo que eres un aficionado a mis trabajos en cuanto a museos- le dijo la mujer divertida mirándolo.

-No, pero es lógico el deducir lo que sucedió cuando encuentras las piezas en el mercado negro- le dijo el hombre aburrido, mientras la mujer cambio su mirada de indiferencia por una de interés dejando de lado el ordenador y acercándose al hombre el cual alzó la vista.

-¿Sabes donde esta la pieza?- le preguntó la mujer

-¿Qué tu no?- le pregunto el hombre a lo que la rubia solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido demostrando el que no sabia el paradero de dicha pieza a lo que el ojiverde sonrío- No lo sabes.

-No estoy jugando, necesito saber donde esta- le dijo la mujer con ciento matiz de amenaza en la voz.

-¿Qué ganaré con esto?

-Lo que quieras, solo pídelo.

-No lo creo, será interesante el saber que puedo manipularte con la información que tengo- le dijo el hombre caminado a los sillones con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus rojos labios.

-Creo que no has entendido del todo como funciona esto y sé que no te gusta el saber que poseo mas poder en este juego que tú, que no te parece el que sea tu igual ya que no eres feliz si no sometes a alguien pero siempre estaré tres pasos frente a ti, si decides darme la espalda derrumbare el imperio que construyes, haré que las empresas que planeas abrir en Europa y otras partes de Estados Unidos se desmoronen ladrillo por ladrillo, así que se inteligente y pon un precio a la información- le dijo la mujer mirando a su compañero amenazadoramente, con un matiz de peligro y furia que no dejaba lugar a duda en la respuesta pero el señor de hierro solo sonrió.

-No se como lo haces, el saber tanto de los demás con solo tronar los dedos y tienes razón no me gusta el que tengas más influencia en este jugo que yo pero un trato es un trato así que quiero que consigas una reunión con el empresario más importante en el negocio de ventas de empresas muertas y a cambio yo te daré la información que quieres- le dijo el hombre para después llevar el vaso a sus labios mientras la mujer sonreía.

-¿Lo ves? Ambos ganamos beneficios buenos y tendrás tu reunión lo antes posible- le dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras tomaba su portátil y se marchaba de allí. Camino por los largos y solitarios pasillos de la casa, que aún eran de cierta forma desconocidos para ella, ya que no tenía mas de una semana que se había mudado a vivir con el señor de hierro para comenzar otra farsa: que eran capaces de vivir en paz por cinco meses antes de la boda para así le diesen el mando total de la empresa y le dieran las propiedades y demás que le había dejado en la herencia de su abuelo a Cullen mientras ella seguía usando las influencias de él en distintos círculos y se acercaba a personas que tenía en la mira. Un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos haciendo desviar su mirada al celular que traía en una de las manos, miró el identificador de llamadas el cual decía número privado, ella sabía quien era y de donde venía la llamada así que contesto.

-¿Qué quieres?- le dijo la mujer a la otra persona de la línea.

-Hola para ti también Bella- le dijo una voz masculina.

-Seth no tengo tiempo para para ti así que dime que es lo que quieres- le contestó la rubia de manera estoica.

-Antes amabas los jugos últimamente te has amargado notablemente pero ese no es el punto, Bella ellos están cerca es solo cuestión de días para que lleguen a ti.

-¿Cuántos días?

-Cinco como máximo

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Creí que Jacob estaría contigo y que él te lo diría, solo me aseguraba de que tuvieran la información, en este momento están en Nueva York.

-Jacob no esta conmigo, se fue a Alemania, pero no importa, me haré cargo de todo.

-¿Ya tienes todo lo que necesitas?

-No, solo me falta encontrar una pieza de las mas importantes y encontrar a un sujeto pero a ese tipo lo puedo seguir buscando cuando me libre del problema primordial.

-La cárcel

-Así es, bien no tengo tiempo que seguir perdiendo, mantenme informada.

-¡Espera! Hay otro dato, un tipo llamado Carlisle Cullen ha estado investigando todo acerca de ti, no ha encontrado nada pero lo ha intentado fervientemente.

-Se quien es, lo manejare- le dijo la mujer para después colgar, entrar a la habitación que ocupaba en aquella casa mientras suspiraba, miró alrededor, observando los detalles vintage del lugar, el candelabro que colgaba del techo refractando la luz y proyectando luces cual arcoíris, miró la alfombra de color oscuro, se quitó los zapatos y camino descalza por la suave superficie para dejar la computadora portátil en el escritorio de madera de lino oscuro, dejo el celular en la blanda y grande cama que estaba cubierta por un edredón azul petróleo para después la mujer rubia se acercarse al espejo de cuerpo completo ovalado de la pared, fijó sus ojos en su rostro el cual estaba impecable como siempre y observó el color de su cabello, no le gustaba el rubio pero en ese momento no tenía otra alternativa de cómo llevarlo, torció el gesto y dio media vuelta para volver a tomar el teléfono que había dejado segundos atrás en la cama.

El ojiverde miraba las llamas de la habitación mientras recordaba los sucesos de los últimos días, los cuales habían sido muchos, los directivos de la empresa, al igual que el abogado, le habían puesto una última prueba que era el vivir con la flor carnívora por cinco meses, sería una tarea que traería resultados inexactos e inesperados pues realmente la mujer sabia actuar perfectamente pero cuando nadie miraba convertía la mirada apacible y serena por una arrolladora y feroz además que el carácter de la rubia siempre lo retaba y nunca sabia como iba a responder o cual sería su siguiente movimiento, ella era tan peligrosa como hermosa capaz de destruir lo que quisiera solo con un tronar de dedos lo cual incitaba al ojiverde a acercarse para medir el nivel de crueldad y dominio que alcanzaría tan peculiar mujer pero él no se quedaría atrás aprovecharía al máximo los contactos de ella para que creciese su dominio y poder, la superaría y lograría controlar a la fierecilla de una u otra manera, nadie lograba superarlo, nadie, él solo había aceptado el trato por conveniencia, diversión y para ver el como derrumbar a la reina, solo era un reto personal de destruir a la persona que se imponía ante él, lo cual era inaceptable.

El hombre salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho pasos en el corredor, alzando la mirada y encontrándose con la mujer la cual iba descalza y solo con una bata de seda de manga larga que se sostenía por un lazo del mismo material de color negra mostrando las piernas esbeltas y torneadas de color crema invitando a caer en la trampa de la seducción a cualquier hombre pero no al señor de hielo él siempre tenía control sobre si y mantenía una postura seria y rígida.

-Tienes tu cita mañana a las nueve de la mañana- le dijo la rubia aventando a la mesa de centro un papel con la información del encuentro, hoja que tomó el ojiverde y examino al estar conforme con la información dejo el papel de regreso en la mesa.

-La pieza que buscas la tiene Carlisle Cullen en su residencia de Central Richmond su seguridad es una octava parte de la que tengo yo aquí así que con un par de horquillas te las arreglaras para tener la pieza a no ser que quieras negociar primero con él a tu manera, eso seria entretenido- le dijo Edward mirando de nueva cuenta el fuego mientras la rubia sonreía.

-No lo sé, la idea suena interesante pero no creo que tenga que recurrir con él a la intimidación, algo me dice que aceptará el dinero, lo necesita- le dijo mientras se recargaba en e marco de la puerta y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Él no necesita el dinero, la gente no lo sabe pero tiene grandes cantidades de dinero como para no trabajar dos vidas pero no puedo negar que el que me da cierta curiosidad por saber que hace con su tiempo libre.

-Persigue algo o alguien en Europa, no se bien realmente y no me interesa mucho, con que no interfiera con mis planes no me importa lo que haga ese individuo- le dijo la mujer para después dar media vuelta de regreso a la habitación mientras marcaba uno de los número que estaba en su registro de llamadas.

-Seth necesito un favor- dijo la rubia al interlocutor.

* * *

><p>El día era gris, el cielo estaba encapotado por nubes oscuras esperando la más mínima cantidad de agua para comenzar a llover de nuevo, las personas caminaban por la acera con pesadez al dejar su cálido hogar y tener que dirigirse a trabajar. El escenario esta vez se ubicaba en Cullen&amp;Associates. El corporativo trabajaba desde tempranas horas, siempre había gente yendo y viniendo mientras en la atmosfera a menudo se sentía nerviosismo y presión ante las exigencias y el terror que inspiraba el dueño más joven de ojos verdes, comportamiento que le hacía gracia a un visitante en el edificio, un hombre de ojos claros, tez blanca, rasgos perfectos y cuadrados de alrededor de cuarenta y pocos años, Carlisle Cullen, ese día en particular le había apetecido ir a merodear la que había sido su empresa, miraba desde lejos a los trabajadores moverse rápidamente cual hormigas, el movimiento de los clientes y por supuesto que miraba a los asociados y a su querido el hijo. El hombre caminaba por el pasillo cuando noto que su celular lo había olvidado en la sala de juntas en la que había estado hacía un par de minutos, así que dio media vuelta y regreso. Entró a la habitación, intentó encender las luces pero estas estaban averiadas así que no prendieron, miró al fondo de la habitación y se sobresalto cuando vio una silueta y sintiendo una gélida mirada sobre él.<p>

-Tardaste demasiado en darte cuenta del olvido de tu celular, creo que con la edad la memoria te falla cada vez mas- dijo una voz de mujer que el hombre reconoció al momento.

-Valla y yo esperaba tu visita hace mucho caza fortunas- le contesto el hombre acercándose a su invitada.

-Esperaba un mejor apodo o más ofensivo caza fortunas no me molesta- le contesto la mujer, mientras Carlisle miraba el prefecto rostro de la rubia mujer.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a mi prometido- le dijo la mujer aparentando dulzura a lo que el hombre gruño.

-No se como los otros no se dan cuenta de la farsa que están creando, es tan notorio- dijo el hombre exasperado a lo que la mujer solo sonrió.

-T e saldrán canas verdes- le dijo Bella burlonamente.

-Intente investigarte, saber todo de ti para deshacer esta farsa ¿Pero sabes que encontré? ¡Nada! No sé que escondes chiquilla pero lo descubriré- le dijo el hombre con cierta demencia en sus ojos.

-Ya también lo investigue y encontramos lo mismo señor Cullen, también tiene sus secretos que oculta con fervor y realmente no me interesan y en cuanto a que no encontró nada sobre mi es verdad y nunca encontrará nada- le dijo la rubia divertida para después poner su mejor máscara de frialdad- Pero estoy aquí porque tienes algo que me interesa y lo quiero

-¿El que?- le preguntó Carlisle interesado.

-La obra de Naum Slutzky que compró en el mercado negro hace un par de años- le dijo la rubia mirando al hombre el cual fue su turno de sonreír.

-¿Quieres mi pieza de Naum Slutzky? Vale una fortuna ¿Cuánto estarías dispuesta a dar por él?

-El doble de lo que le costó.

-Una oferta buena pero no la venderé es mejor el ver como arruino tus planes y no obtienes lo que quieres, así que ¿Qué harás ahora que no te daré la pieza?- le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa victoriosa en sus blancos dientes.

-¿En verdad cree que este es mi único plan? Se equivoca, si mi plan "A" falla tendré un "B", si ese falla tendré un plan "C", si ese falla un plan "D"… y sabe como funciona el resto del alfabeto- le dio la mujer sonriendo ladinamente y de manera triunfal para después de contemplar el rostro inexpresivo de Carlisle para después ella levantarse- Cuando reporte el robo dígales que entraron por la puerta principal solo con un par de horquillas.

Le dio la mujer para después salir de la habitación con una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus rojos labios, caminaba por el largo pasillo cuando su celular comenzó a replicar.

-¿Qué sucede Seth?- contestó la rubia la llamada.

-Tengo la pieza, pero eso no es todo, ellos están en el distrito Sunset, a tres horas de donde estas tú- le dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-Se movieron extremadamente rápido, encontraré la manera de salir, solo lleva lo que necesito y quiero que estés en el aeropuerto antes de que yo llegue- le dijo la mujer para colgar después, sin esperar respuesta, ya que no era necesario, ella nunca recibía un no como respuesta. La mujer tomo el ascensor y se dirigió al piso 22 del corporativo, al llegar miró a su alrededor, el lugar estaba desierto, solo estaba allí una mujer tras un escritorio, la secretaria, la rubia se acercó a aquella mujer.

-¿Donde puedo encontrar a Edward Cullen?- le pregunto Bella a la secretaria, la cual alzo la vista de mala gana.

-No esta disponible, necesita una cita con dos semanas de anticipación si quiere ver al señor Cullen- le dijo la secretaria de manera insolente a lo que la rubia tenso el gesto, se estaba desesperando, para después sonreír peligrosamente, apoyar las manos en el filo de la mesa e inclinarse a la mujer.

-Mira pequeña zorra no tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo así que si quieres mantener ese lindo rostro ovalado llama a Cullen- le dijo amenazadoramente la rubia transmitiendo un matiz de amenaza y autoridad mostrando en el rostro de la secretaria después de las palabras una completa turbación y pánico.

-Deja de intimidar a mi secretaria- le dijo una voz varonil tras ella que al escuchar la rubia sonrió.

-Acabas de salvar a la secretaria de que desfigurara su lindo rostro- le dijo la mujer enderezándose.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo el hombre caminado a su oficina con la rubia tras él.

-Visite al encantador Carlisle Cullen- le dijo la mujer entrando a la oficina y sentándose en la silla de cuero tras el escritorio mientras el hombre se servía un trago.

-¿Aceptó la oferta?

-No, en realidad tengo la pieza desde ayer, solo le dije que dejara de meter la nariz en asuntos que no le interesa si quería conservarla- le dijo la mujer sonriendo orgullosa de si misma.

-¿Para que me buscabas?- le dijo el hombre mirándola, la rubia se levanto y se acercó al hombre.

-Necesito me lleves a París- le dijo la mujer mirándolo a los ojos con decisión y sin dejar lugar a dudas, el hombre torció el gesto, ella huía de algo así que no era muy inteligente involucrar aviones de su propiedad pero si ella corría peligro las influencias y los contratos multimillonarios que ella le ofrecía desaparecían .

-¿De que huyes?- le preguntó el hombre intrigado.

-Mientras menos sepas mejor, además que realmente no es tu asunto, tenemos un trato, no preguntas, solo beneficios mutuos- le dijo la mujer alejándose de el peli cobrizo y mirando por el cristal.

-Partimos en dos horas- le dijo el hombre dejando su vaso en el mini bar y saliendo de la habitación mientras la rubia sonreía.

El viaje fue largo donde la peculiar pareja tuvo que sobrellevar el tiempo por más de diez horas, realmente no cruzaron palabras importantes o mas que monosílabos, cada uno haciendo algo diferente y como el jet era amplio iban y venían a voluntad.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Palermo, Francia, pidieron permiso para aterrizar el cual fue concedido, se abrocharon los cinturones mientras la mujer miraba por la ventana, y observó que un escuadrón de bienvenida la esperaba ya. El avión aterrizo, la mujer retiro el cinturón de seguridad y se levanto, enderezó la espalda, irguió el cuello y con paso decidido y firme bajo las escaleras del avión mientras era observada por el ojiverde, el hombre miró el característico porte de elegancia y autoridad de la mujer mientras bajaba y se enfrentaba a ese escuadrón de policías, los cuales en cuanto la rubia puso un pie en suelo Francés se acercaron tomándola de las muñecas y poniéndolas tras la espalda mientras la esposaban.

-Señorita, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga…- le dijo el hombre que la sujetaba pero no pudiendo terminar pues un hombre alto, de cabello rubio, ojos azules y complexión fuerte se acercó a la mujer.

-No necesitan decir lo que necesita, yo soy su abogado, Seth Clearwater, y me encargare de decírselo a mi cliente, convoque un juicio inmediato en la corte de Palermo así que andando, nos esperan- les dijo el hombre caminando a lado de la mujer mientras eran escoltados por mas de una docena de policías, el ojiverde se recargo en el marco de la puerta del avión sonriendo ¿Qué es lo que había hecho realmente la rubia para necesitar más de una docena de policías cuidando de ella? No lo sabía, pero lo descubriría.

* * *

><p>Espero les gustase el capítulo, se que a veces es confuso y ambiguo pero con el tiempo todo se irá aclarando así que paciencia :D<p>

Espero con ansias su reviews. Les mando un abrazo y un beso.

ATTE: Ann Marie

PD: Horquillas son como pasadores para el cabello, para quien no sabía :)


	19. Conociendo a Charlie

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM**

_Bueno chicas esta vez si pude publicar esta semana :D Espero les guste le capítulo._

Conociendo a Charlie

El día era cálido en Palermo, Francia muy diferente a San Francisco. La gente iba y venía por la calle con una sonrisa en su rostro como presumiendo el estar viviendo en la ciudad de las luces a los turistas que pronto o en algún momento debían regresar a su triste y deprimente realidad.

Un ojiverde transitaba por la acera tranquilamente esperando tener noticias de su forajida compañera, hacía doce horas que no sabía nada de ella y realmente no era que estuviera preocupado solo que necesitaba negocios que atender en San Francisco y estar perdiendo tiempo en Palermo no le hacía gracia. Dejo de caminar por la baqueta cuando de una de las tiendas de ropa de la calle principal salieron un par de trabajadores cargando un vinil con una hermosa mujer sentada en un sillón de terciopelo de color vino, vestida con un vestido de color negro, de hermosos ojos verdes grisáceos, su mirar era seductor y travieso, su cabello rubio castaño caía libremente formando ondas, su sonrisa era provocativa y tentativa y que decir de su apariencia, simplemente perfecta pareciendo a un demonio que te arrastraría al infierno pero que con gusto miles de hombre la seguirían a cualquier lado sin importarles vender su alma por tocar por un par de segundos aquellos aterciopelados y deseables labios rojos. El ojiverde sabía quien era y no podía creerlo así que se acercó a los hombres que llevaban el vinil.

-Disculpen ¿Quién es esa mujer?- le preguntó el ojiverde.

-Es Kate Ivanov, una modelo que fue muy famosa en Europa por su peculiar belleza- le contestó uno de los hombres.

-¿Fue?

-Si, de un día a otro desapareció, nadie supo que sucedió con ella, empresas de investigación trataron de localizarla ya que no es común que alguien que está por llegar a la cima desaparezca de un segundo a otro, pero no se encontró nada, la agencia de modelaje salió limpia de la investigación igual que su director Aro Vulturi- le dijo otro de los trabajadores tendiéndole a Cullen una revista sobre el caso la cual tomo el ojiverde para dar media vuelta y regresar al hotel con su nueva y valiosa información.

Mientras no muy lejos de allí una mujer rubia caminaba por la calle, llevando un pantalón negro, una blusa morada y botines, con el cabello amarrado en un moño alto y un par de lentes oscuros dando una apariencia común contrario a la apariencia llamativa y única que a ella le gustaba mostrar. Había sido un día y una noche pesado para la rubia, el juicio había durado más de lo esperado teniendo que pasar algunas horas en la cárcel, lo cual le había puesto de pésimo humor, se dirigía al hotel en el que estaba su prometido, sonriendo con ironía ante la palabra, cuando el repique de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos, miro el identificador de llamadas y supo quien era, dudo en contestar pero al final tomo la llamada.

-Diga- contestó la rubia

-¿Cómo estas?- le preguntó una voz varonil al otro lado de la línea.

-De mal humor y con dolor de espalda y cuello- le dijo la rubia mientras seguía su camino.

-Puedo preguntar el ¿Por qué?- le preguntó Black al otro lado de la línea.

-La cárcel de Palermo no ofrece las mejores instalaciones a sus huéspedes- le contestó la mujer mirando a los lados de la calle antes de cruzar para llegar a su destino.

-¿Palermo? Dime que no es verdad.

-Hace mucho que no bromeo.

-Llegaron antes ¿Cuál fue la sentencia?

-Libertad condicional, con rastreo y con la orden de no involucrarme en el caso- le dijo Bella tratando de guardar la calma.

-Libertad condicional y no involucrarte.

-¿Hablas para repetir lo que digo o para algo más?- Le dijo Bella comenzando a malhumorarse.

-Solo quería saber como te encuentras.

-Vaya un mes después de que te marchas, mi paciencia no es mucha y lo sabes, pero hice una excepción contigo, trate de localizarte, necesitaba salir de San Francisco pero no sabía donde encontrarte, te esfumaste- le dijo alzando la voz la rubia.

-Sabes que estoy atendiendo un asunto delicado- contestó el hombre tratando de mantener un tono de voz neutro.

-Si y cuando tuviste la primera oportunidad de atenderlo y alejarte de San Francisco no lo dudaste ¿Cierto?

-Sabes que no es así, el problema surgió cuando decidiste casarte con Cullen, al parecer lo nuestro no te importo.

-¡Estaba por casarme contigo! ¿Y dice que no me importa?- le reclamo la rubia entrando al lobby del hotel y subiendo al elevador, dio un respiro y se tranquilizo- Sabes que, déjalo así, creo que en verdad no me interesa más, se termino, no seguiré lidiando contigo.

-¿Estas terminando conmigo después de todo lo que hemos pasado?- le pregunto exaltado el hombre al otro lado de la línea pero la mujer no contestó solo se limito a terminar la llamada y a apagar el teléfono.

Al llegar al piso quince se dirigió a la suite 205 para al llegar frente a la puerta deslizar la tarjeta por la cerradura, esta marco una luz verde, cerró la puerta tras ella, se quito los lentes y los dejo en la mesa del recibidor, al parecer no había nadie en la habitación, la mujer se dirigió al cuarto de baño, dejando entre abierta la puerta mientras se desvestía, para darse una larga y relajante ducha, bañarse tranquilamente tallando cada centímetro de piel para quitar el desagradable olor a encierro de las celdas de la prisión para después comenzar a llenar la tina de agua caliente. Minutos después que el agua estuvo lista la mujer puso sales aromáticas y jabón en el agua para posteriormente entrar, cerrando los ojos y haciendo la cabeza hacía atrás.

Algún tiempo después la mujer escucho como se abría la puerta, llegando el ojiverde a la suite.

-Tardaste en llegar- le dijo el ojiverde desde el pasillo pues encontró la bolsa de la mujer en el sillón y un par de lentes oscuros en la mesa a lado de la puerta, sin molestarse el hombre en preguntarle a la rubia siquiera el como sabía como encontrarlo o el como entró pues era obvio que no era problema alguno para ella obtener la información y los medios.

-Los del gobierno son unos inútiles, demoran todo más de lo necesario, son como niños corriendo hacia todos lados sin saber realmente que hacer, hacen demasiado ruido pero no solucionan nada- le respondió la mujer sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Cuánto pagaste para que te dejasen salir?- le preguntó el hombre parado a un lado de la bañera mirando a la mujer.

-Mucho- le dijo la mujer sin inmutarse por la presencia del hombre en el baño.

-Pero no lo suficiente, tienes un chip de rastreo bajo la piel ¿Cierto?- le dijo el hombre burlón pasado el dedo por la suave piel del hombro de la mujer la cual irguió el cuello y abrió los ojos para observar la diversión reflejada en el rostro del hombre a lo que ella le dio una mirada dura y envenenada.

-Es un asunto que no te interesa, no interferirá con nuestros planes- le dijo la mujer volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-Debió ser un martirio el pasar en la cárcel unas horas para una modelo como tu- le dijo el ojiverde recargándose en el lavabo, palabras que hicieron enderezarse a la rubia y mirar al peli cobrizo.

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?

-Caminando por la calle vi un vinil con una foto de la increíble Kate Ivanov ¿Quién imaginaría que la preciosa modelo es una delincuente en realidad, me acerco cada vez más a lo que ocultas con desesperación ¿No es así? Me pregunto como podre utilizar esta información a mi favor- le dijo Cullen con descaro para provocar a su compañera solo por diversión a lo que la mujer se levanto, salió de la tina y desnuda se acercó al hombre con una mirada colérica, las facciones tensas y el ceño fruncido.

-No tienes derecho a entrometerte en mis asuntos así que aléjate de lo que no te incumbe, no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo, yo llevo un tiempo en esto y si quieres obtener ventaja de mi necesitaras más que eso, créeme que puedo terminar contigo lentamente y arreglar mis uñas al mismo tiempo - le dijo con un mirar serio, firme y tétrico a lo que el hombre sonreía divertido ante la escena.

-Tu temperamento será tu perdición- le dijo Cullen mientras la rubia daba media vuelta, tomaba la bata que había a un lado del lavabo, se la puso y salió del baño- ¡Partimos en dos horas!

* * *

><p>El día era tranquilo, el aire mecía las hojas verdes y el cielo se encontraba encapotado listo para en cualquier momento comenzar a llover, las personas cual hormigas, como siempre, caminaban por la acera con un destino fijo mientras el tiempo avanzaba junto a ellos de manera veloz.<p>

Los edificios altos e imponentes eran testigos de las rutinarias vidas de los ciudadanos de San Francisco ese día Viernes, en uno de esos elegantes e imponentes edificios se ubicaba un importante corporativo de vinos de fama mundial. Una mujer bajó de su automóvil y entró a dicho edificio dirigiéndose al elevador y subiendo al piso diez, mientras subía repasaba sus pendientes, reuniones y pensamientos sueltos, cuando llegó al piso, bajo del ascensor y se dirigió al escritorio de la secretaria.

-Buenos días busco a Jasper- le dijo la hermosa rubia a la secretaría tras el escritorio.

-¿Tiene cita con él señor?- le preguntó la secretaria.

-Así es soy Bella Peeters- le dijo la mujer.

-Ya veo el señor Jasper no se encuentra en su oficina pero me pidió que le dijera que lo esperase en la sala de juntas- le dijo la secretaria.

-Gracias- le dijo Bella caminado a la sala de juntas del piso, mientras recordaba la voz preocupada de Jasper por el teléfono de aquella mañana, se escuchaba angustiado y perturbado, pidiéndole posponer su desayuno que hacían todos los Viernes a la misma hora en el mismo restaurante, costumbre que se había forjado con el tiempo y la buena relación nata entre ambos. La rubia dio vuelta en un pasillo tratando de imaginar que problema tendría Jasper cuando choco con alguien cayendo al suelo, molesta alzo los ojos pero su furia se desvaneció cuando vio al hombre que estaba frente a ella, era extraño, con una postura encogida, los brazos recogidos sobre el cuerpo y la mirada en un punto lejano sobre ella, parecía nervioso y angustiado, de apariencia desgarbada, cansada, de piel pálida ojos hundidos del color de la avellana, cabellos castaños con delgados hilos platinados, vestido de un pantalón de vestir café con una playera blanca tipo polo y zapatos café.

-Ho ho ho- dijo el hombre en tono de alarma.

-¿Esta bien señor?- le preguntó Bella mirando al hombre el cual parecía que sufriría un colapso.

-Tiré a la señorita- dijo el hombre encogiendo la cabeza hacia el hombro derecho y alzando la mano tapando su ojo derecho.

-Tranquilo, todo esta bien- le dijo Bella, para después ver en una de las esquinas tras el hombre venía dando la vuelta un rubio de ojos claros con expresión de aflicción y pesadumbre que se atenuó cuando vio al hombre de espaldas a él.

-No, no esta bien, la señorita pudo lastimarse- le dijo el hombre de ojos del color de la avellana, para después relajar la postura dejando sus brazos a sus costados y mirar a la rubia, dudando por un momento y después tenderle una mano a la mujer, la cual la tomó para poder levantarse.

-Gracias- le dijo Bella sonriéndole a lo que el hombre de nuevo se volvió a encoger.

-¿Tu estas viva o muerta? Yo no lo se, creo que estoy muerto- le dijo el hombre dando media vuelta y caminando por el pasillo caminando hacia el hombre rubio.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Bella a Jasper caminando tras el hombre peli castaño, pero imaginándose que ese hombre de apariencia extraña era el origen de la preocupación de Jasper.

-¿Charlie puedo tomar tu brazo?- le pregunto Jasper al otro hombre cuando estuvieron frente a frente, el hombre mayor asintió, Jasper lo tomo del brazo y lo volteó hacia donde estaba la mujer.

-Bella te presento a mi padre Charlie, saluda Charlie.

-Hola Be-lla soy Charlie- le dijo el hombre sin mirarla a los ojos y con postura encogida.

-Hola Charlie, es un gusto- le dijo Bella sonriéndole a lo que el hombre solo dio media vuelta y entro a la sala de juntas, para que la mujer dirigiera sus ojos verdes de manera interrogante a los ojos grises del hombre los cuales mostraban ojeras y cansancio.

-Él es mi padre- le dijo Jasper a Bella la cual se sorprendió, había escuchado de Charlie pero no se imaginaba que el que nunca estuviera fuera por una enfermedad si a lo que tenía se podía calificar como tal.

-¿Qué le sucede?- le dijo la mujer acercándose a Jasper.

-Charlie… nosotros hemos sufrido algunas pérdidas muy grandes, todos reaccionamos de manera diferente claro, Charlie se aisló del mundo, vive en su propio lugar, no deja que lo toquen, no puede crear oraciones coherentes la mayoría de las veces, lleva una rutina todos los días sino no se siente seguro, por eso ahora que lo saque de Francia esta perdido y asustado, nos ha dado un par de sustos a Emmett y a mí en estos días, pero lo extrañamos así que por eso no queremos regresarlo a Francia pero al parecer no hay otra opción mas que esa- dijo Jasper mirando a su padre el cual sacaba algo de una mochila, Bella miró al hombre y después al abatido Jasper que estaba frente a él y lo abrazo intentando darle un poco de sosiego y tranquilidad.

-Señorita rubia, regalo- le dijo la voz de Charlie junto a ellos, la mujer soltó a Jasper y miró a Charlie el cual le tendía un cuarzo rosa en forma de flor del tamaño de su palma, ella extendió la mano y el hombre dejo el cuarzo en la palma de la mujer.

-Petite libellule- susurro el hombre mientras daba media vuelta y regresaba a la mesa del salón de conferencias.

-Eso es inusual, primero te ayudo a levantarte, te dio el cuarzo uno de sus tesoros que no dejaba ni que yo o Emmett tocara y después…- le dijo Jasper pensativo- Generalmente no dejen que lo toquen, tenemos que pedirle permiso, no le importa lo que sucede a su alrededor, hay veces que ni siquiera nos deja que lo toquemos Emm o yo y por supuesto que no nota nunca a Alice y a Rose.

-Ya sabes que si puedo ayudarte en algo no dudes en pedirlo- le dijo la mujer.

-El doctor dijo que Charlie puede regresar en si solamente si algo llama su atención y lo une al mundo, creo que esa razón podrías ser tú- le dijo Jasper emocionado con su nuevo descubrimiento a lo que la rubia sonrío y asintió.

-En lo que pueda ayudarte.

Después del almuerzo y de un rato de convivir con Charlie, lo cual dio una buena respuesta, la mujer rubia regresó a su trabajo alrededor de las dos de las tarde, pensando en lo que había pasado en la oficina de Jasper, no podía creer que una persona pudiera caer en una demencia al haber sufrido tanto dolor, era sorprendente el como la mente de Charlie se escudaba, Jasper le había pedido que lo acompañase a la próxima consulta con el doctor de Charlie a lo que ella había accedido. Al llegar al piso donde trabajaba paso de largo el escritorio de la secretaria y entró a su oficina dejando su abrigo en el perchero junto a su bolsa, notando la presencia de su visitante al instante en uno de los rincones oscuros del lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto la rubia al hombre que estaba sentado en un sillón individual.

-Vaya, veo que te interesan los hermanos, pasaste más de cuatro horas con ellos- le dijo el ojiverde ignorando la pregunta de la rubia.

-Todos tienen un porque en mi tablero más adelante los usare y eso no responde mi pregunta del que haces aquí- dijo la rubia mirando al señor de hielo.

-El abogado me llamo, al parecer mi encantadora prometida lo ha hechizado, el cree firmemente que pasaremos la prueba así que quiere que vallamos a ver la propiedad que heredare para ver las modificaciones que le haré- le dijo el hombre levantándose de su lugar.

-¿Cuándo partimos?

-Partimos en dos horas- le dijo el hombre caminando con su porte y elegancia característicos a la salida.

* * *

><p>Bueno bonitas espero les gustase, las veo pronto y espero sus comentariosy sugerencias :D<p>

Un beso y un abrazo.

Atte: Ann Marie


	20. El viaje

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a E.M.

Amadas lectoras les agradezco sus reviews en verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo, las amo. Bien chicas les dejo oto capítulo espero les guste :D

El viaje

El día era soleado, el cielo azul y las nubes blancas, la mujer miraba por la ventana del avión observando los verdes campos, verdes comparados solo con el color de una lima, colores vivos y claros. La pista estaba despejada para su aterrizaje, el avión solo tardo un par de minutos el acomodarse en un hangar al aterrizar, al llegar la voz del piloto les dio la bienvenida, después la mujer se desabrocho su cinturón y se levantó, realmente había sido una hora de camino pero estaba cansada, no había descansado bien los últimos días por fortuna, o mala suerte, dependiendo del punto de vista que se tomara, el hombre había conversado con ella en el transcurso del camino, últimamente él conversaba con ella como en el viaje de regreso de Palermo a San Francisco, eran monosílabos u oraciones muy cortas pero a fin de cuentas una conversación, él se sentía atraído de manera devastadora por aquella mujer además de sentir una empatía inexplicable con ella como si conociese el por qué su alma era oscura y siniestra pues la vida los había tratado a ambos de manera dura y de manera rigurosa, obviamente no hablaba con ella de manera abierta pues no quería ceder pero a veces el constante reto y el misterio que rodeaban a la rubia lo invitaban a descubrir lo que ella escondía y el sin darse cuenta estaba cediendo territorio ante la fémina y ella simplemente se divertía, le entretenía hacer enfadar al ojiverde, no pensaba en las consecuencias, solo actuaba deliberadamente.

-Llegaremos a la hacienda en una hora y media hora- le dijo el hombre bajando delante de la mujer y al bajar sin siquiera tenderle la mano para ayudarle a la rubia la cual rodo los ojos con fastidio, sino hubiera sido por lo empleados que le ayudaron con las maletas ella misma hubiera tenido que cargarlas.

El camino en la camioneta fue poco más de una hora y media hora ya que al salir del aeropuerto el tráfico los envolvió poniendo con eso de mal humor al hombre a lo cual la mujer se puso los audífonos y puso la música en su I-pod, pero una hora y cuarenta y dos minutos después arribaron a su destino, una hacienda en Napa a los limites del norte en California, el lugar era imponente y antiguo, Bella miró la estructura mientras el auto se detenía, era una enorme propiedad, de frente se veía la residencia, imponente y amplia de un color rojo cereza, de una variación de arquitectura vernácula, con ventanales enormes, herrería negra y un enorme jardín en la parte delantera, descuidado y absorbido por el tiempo solo quedando hojas secas y naturaleza muerta. Cuando recién se detuvo el auto la mujer bajo y miró con interés el lugar.

-Un amplio lugar ¿No es así?- le preguntó la voz del abogado Morris.

-Es un lugar impresionante- le dijo la mujer sonriéndole para que segundos después llegara el ojiverde.

-Bien les dejo las llaves, vinieron a revisar instalaciones y electricidad, es habitable a un 70% pero la pasaran bien- les dijo el abogado a la pareja entregándoles las llaves.

-¿No quiere pasar a tomar algo?- ofreció la atenta mujer.

-Me encantaría pero tengo miles de pendientes, tendrá que disculparme- le dijo el abogado sonriéndole ampliamente a la mujer, la cual le sonrió de regreso.

-No se preocupe, será en otra ocasión.

-Bien me despido que tengan un buen fin de semana- les dijo el abogado dando media vuelta y regresando a su automóvil, para arrancar e irse por el solitario camino, Bella miró a su alrededor, no se veía ninguna casa en kilómetros, lo que les rodeaba era pasto y vegetación verde.

-Bien, entremos- le dijo el hombre caminando frente a ella, tomando la mujer sus maletas y cargándolas al interior de la casa, la rubia quedo sorprendida con el interior de la casa, si el exterior era elegante e imponente el interior lo era aún más, con paneles de madera, piedra labrada en las paredes, muebles rústicos, accesorios de terciopelo y cortinas de raso blanco que ondeaban con el aire.

-El piso es de roble al igual que los muebles, hay señales también de arce y tejo- le dijo la mujer respirando profundamente y caminando hacia los pilares tallados con diseños barrocos y coloniales- Los muebles son resistentes, no tendrás que cambiarlos y los pilares están dañados por el tiempo necesitarán un refuerzo, las áreas verdes de la entrada se arreglaran en un par de días, los escalones tardarán un poco más en restaurarse.

-Muy bien entonces ordena todo para que tu empresa lo arregle, te pagaré en una sola exhibición- le dijo el hombre, la mujer lo ignoró y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos del formidable lugar, observó los muebles, las paredes de cristal y los detalles tan minuciosamente elaborados, pero lo que le llamo la atención al llegar a la parte de atrás del lugar fue el viñedo, de alrededor de seis hectáreas, de un color verde seco, muerto, pero estaba segura que no tardaría mucho revivirlo un vinicultor experto.

-El lugar es impresionante- le dijo la mujer sentándose en el sofá a lado del hombre el cual miraba el paisaje por el ventana que estaba a un lado.

-Arregla el lugar lo mejor que puedas venderé este lugar al mejor postor- le dijo el hombre levantándose y perdiéndose en uno de los pasillos, la mujer rodó los ojos quizá ella estuviera interesada en la propiedad, la mujer miró el cielo, estaba despejado así que se quitó los tacones, se puso unas sandalias, un sombrero y salió a explorar el lugar.

Como había notado antes, el lugar era enorme, con un enorme espacio verde, fuentes, cancha de tenis, la alberca al aire libre, los árboles frondosos, todo allí era increíble y hasta cierto punto podía alejarte de la realidad, de la ciudad contaminad y el ruido molesto.

Era alrededor de las siete de la noche del viernes cuando la mujer caminaba entre los muertos viñedos, levantó la mirada al cielo, el cual se veía inexplicablemente gris pues horas pasadas había estado azul sin signos de lluvia, hizo caso omiso, si comenzaba a llover ya buscaría donde refugiarse, miró la piedra caliza y le dio curiosidad los viejos y muertos viñedos, se agacho y sintió la tierra, sacó una raíz y la olió.

-No sabía que supieras de viñedos- le dijo una voz varonil, la mujer se levanto y le mostró la raíz.

-No esta muerta del todo, cálculo que llevan abandonados diecisiete años, podrían salvarse aún y esto te daría increíbles ganancias anuales- le dijo la mujer tirando la raíz y caminando por el viñedo dejando atrás al hombre.

-Vaya, es casi correcta tu deducción, lleva abandonado el lugar dieciocho años- le dijo el hombre caminando tras la mujer,

-Lleva muerto el viñedo lo que tu abuelo ¿No es así?- le preguntó la rubia a lo que el hombre torció el gesto, detestaba que las conclusiones de ella fueran la mayor parte del tiempo, o sino todo el tiempo, correctas.

-No te incumbe- le dijo el hombre cortante.

-Eso quiere decir que estoy en lo correcto- le dijo la mujer sonriendo volteando a ver al hombre el cual tenía el ceño fruncido, la mujer rio para después seguir su camino, no había avanzado mucho cuando unas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre su rostro, la mujer miró el cielo mientras comenzaba a chispear, siguió con el paso tranquilo, al fin y al cabo solo era una leve llovizna, o por lo menos lo era hacía algunos minutos ya que la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza lo cual hizo que el par corriera a resguardarse a la casa.

Al llegar a su resguardo bajo el techo de la vivienda la mujer comenzó a reír de nuevo, su cabello escurría y en el camino se había quedado una de sus sandalias y su sombrero, el hombre miró las largas y torneadas piernas de la mujer que eran cubiertas con unas bermudas blancas, el blazer que llevaba al igual que la blusa blanca estaban empapadas y su cabello caía en ondas, la mujer alzó la vista y miró aquellos verdes ojos escrutarla.

-¿Perdiste algo Cullen?- le dijo la mujer pasando el cabello tras la oreja derecha y sonriéndole, él tenía el cabello broncíneo húmedo al igual que el pantalón blanco y la camisa azul, las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por la piel de él, la mujer se acercó y quitó una gota de lluvia que estaba en la comisura de los labios de él.

-Te odio, como siempre logras el que me interese por ti, me intriga tu forma de ser, diferente como siempre, eres feroz, peligrosa pero tan radiante como el mismo sol o una llama ardiente y devastadora pero a diferencia del pasado esta vez no lograras hacerme caer- le dijo el hombre feroz mirando aquellos ojos de color verde causa de las lentillas de ella, se acercó y acorralo a la rubia contra una pared de manera brusca y presionando el cuello de ella a lo que la rubia solo sonrió.

-Bésame o mátame- le dijo la mujer juguetonamente a lo que el hombre le regresó un atisbo de una sonrisa sincera de diversión-Solo divirtámonos- le dijo la mujer sonriéndole seductoramente.

- Solo divirtámonos- - le dijo él, ella lo tomo de los hombros y lo volteó, ahora ella aventándolo contra la pared mientras él sonreía, para después el hombre tomara la mandíbula de la chica de forma ruda y la acercarla a sus labios, devorando aquellos finos y suaves labios y estos respondiéndole con la misma fuerza, el contacto fue explosivo haciendo que el cuerpo sintiera miles de sensaciones electrizantes y una pasión desbordante, siendo removida ropa poco a poco entre besos fogosos y un ardiente deseo de los cuerpos.

* * *

><p>La mañana era clara, el sol de nuevo brillaba, pero no se dudaba que por la tarde lloviera pues el clima de allí era el perfecto para conservar los viñedos y ¿Cómo podría ser un clima perfecto para las uvas sino había lluvia?<p>

En la cocina del lugar se encontraba una rubia mujer, vestida con pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa de tiras de algodón blanca, preparaba el desayuno, el lugar comenzaba a oler a fruta, mantequilla, huevo, tocino y especias que era lo que sería parte del desayuno.

-No sabia que fueras capaz de cocinar- le dijo el hombre entrando a la cocina.

-Como siempre arruinas todo- le dijo la mujer sin mirarlo.

-En un don nato- le dijo el hombre acercándose a ella y oliendo su cabello para después dirigir su nariz al hombro de ella y poner su boca en la suave piel, mordiéndola después, la mujer se quito y dio media vuelta para ver al hombre de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué esta mal contigo?- le dijo la mujer molesta pues la mordida si hubiera sido un poco más profunda hubiera traspasado la piel.

-Me debías una mordida- le dijo el hombre señalando su hombro, a lo cual la mujer sonrío, dio media vuelta y siguió haciendo el desayuno mientras la blanca piel, donde había sido mordida, comenzaba a tornarse de color violeta.

-Hay dos caballos en la caballeriza, tomare uno después del desayuno- le dijo la mujer tomando los platos en los cuales había servido el desayuno y llevándolos a la mesa.

-Haz lo que quieras- le contestó el hombre sentándose frente a la mesa y tomando un sorbo de café.

El desayuno paso en silencio solo escuchándose el ruido de los cubiertos. Después de media hora la mujer se levanto de la mesa dejando los trastes sucios en ella pues al parecer el abogado había mandado gente que les ayudara con el aseo esa mañana, así que la rubia se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse para el paseo en caballo mientras el hombre salía al jardín en dirección a las caballerizas.

Las horas pasaban sin aviso alguno ya que en el lugar no habían relojes, no había un tic tac constante que te dijera que el tiempo corría, solo había una frescura constante, el cantar de pájaros, cigarras y grillos y el ruido tenue del viento al tocar la tierra. El ojiverde caminaba por la propiedad de la casa, mirando en cada lugar un recuerdo que guardaba la propiedad, no quería revivir aquellos momentos pero el recuerdo era tan fuerte que era inevitable que salieran. Caminando entre los viñedos se detuvo y miro a un lado suyo.

Pudo ver a un señor de una apariencia de alrededor de cincuenta y pocos, alto, de cuerpo fuerte y fornido, de porte firme y elegante, cabellos rubios con hilos platinados, piel morena por el constante contacto con el sol, unos ojos expresivos color verde y por supuesto con una sonrisa en los gruesos labios, mientras a lado de ese hombre había un muchacho de diez años de edad, delgado pero alto, de piel clara, cabellos broncíneos que brillaban con el sol y los mismos expresivos ojos verdes que el señor de su lado.

-Anthony la vida comienza para ti, debes saber que la vida no es fácil, pero siempre tiene un porque para las cosas, la vida te hace fuerte y sabio. Estos viñedos, son toda mi vida, quiero que sean tuyos, quiero que los cuides por mi si algún día falto.

-Tú nunca vas a faltar abuelo, nunca- le dijo el muchacho mirando con preocupación a su abuelo.

-Eso nunca se sabe hijo pero quiero que sepas algo del vino, si la comida es parte material de la alimentación; el vino, la parte espiritual. Tu padre se enojara que quiera dejarte todo a ti, pero Carlisle ha perdido su alma, el placer de la vida con el tiempo, el matara a los viñedos pues estoy seguro que estaría dispuesto a cambiarlos por un par de millones, yo confió en ti Anthony.

-Los cuidare abuelo Edward, lo prometo- le dijo el niño solemne, mientras a lo lejos se escucha el grito de una mujer llamando a Edward a lo que ambos voltearon.

-Es una lata que ambos nos llamemos Edward ¿No es así hijo?- le dijo el hombre riendo- Pero me alegra que lleves mi nombre así no moriré del todo siempre viviré en ti.

-Eso no lo tienes que dudar abuelo- le dijo el niño tomando la grande mano del hombre y caminando de regreso a la hacienda.

-¿Te digo otro secreto?- le dijo el señor en un susurro al niño el cual se acercó y puso atención- El vino, cuando se bebe con inspiración sincera, sólo puede compararse al beso de una doncella.

-Yo nunca besare a una niña- le dijo el muchacho con asco a lo que rio estruendosamente el abuelo.

-Ya veremos- le dijo el señor siguiendo caminando de la mano con su nieto.

El hombre ojiverde sonrió y siguió caminado, definitivamente ya no era el mismo que hacía veintiún años, ya no era un muchacho ingenuo y torpe. Camino por el viñedo hasta llegar a una parte de la propiedad rodeada por naturaleza muerta donde estaba la alberca, en ese momento vacía se paro a la orilla del trampolín del que le encantaba saltar a la honda alberca de cuatro metros de profundidad, se miró a él mismo a la orilla de la alberca mirando a su abuelo que descansaba en una frazada bajo un árbol con un libro en mano.

-Abuelo ¿Cómo sabes que alguien es tu amigo?- le pregunto el muchacho de diez años al señor.

-¿Por qué Anthony? ¿Te han hecho algo?- le dijo el hombre apartando la mirada de su libro y mirando a su nieto.

-No, solo es curiosidad

-Bien, sabes cuando alguien es sincero cuando esta dispuesto a herirte con la verdad por mas cruel que sea, es el que esta dispuesto a matarte si lo ofendes pero es capaz de morir por ti, pueden decir que solo se arriesgan por ti porque te deben favores pero ni siquiera el hombre más comprometido cumplirá su palabra ante su vida quizá al principio no se presente como tu amigo pero a esa persona deberás considerarla como aliado, ese es el secreto Anthony- le dijo el abuelo regresando su vista a su libro mientras el niño miraba el cielo.

Edward frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su abuelo ¿Qué tan cierto era eso? No lo sabía, nunca se había preocupado en buscar amigos, no lo necesitaba, él lo que necesitaba era gente que le obedeciera, que lo alabara, necesitaba lacayos. El hombre salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un empuje en su espalda, intentó no caer a la alberca pero el estar en la orilla no le ayudó en mucho así que callo sobre la tierra y las hojas secas que había en la alberca al no tener agua esta, se levanto y se limpió la tierra de los ojos y miró hacia arriba, donde estaba una Bella con el cabello revuelto donde había hojas y pasto, en el rostro llevaba tierra y la ropa estaba sucia, él sonrió, ya que él había ido a las caballerizas a aflojar las dos sillas de los caballos antes de que la mujer llegara para provocar que se callera.

-No me pareció divertida tu broma- le dijo la mujer con el ceño fruncido y con las manos en la cadera.

-No tienes sentido del humor- le dijo el hombre viendo hacía arriba.

-Claro que lo tengo- le dijo la mujer sonriendo oscuramente y salió de la vista del ojiverde el cual se preguntaba que es lo que iba a suceder, lo cual lo supo cuando las entradas del agua comenzaron a sonar, la mujer había abierto las llaves de agua para llenar la alberca, logró esquivar un chorro de agua a presión pero otro chorro de agua lo derribó, cuando pudo levantarse se limpio los ojos y miró a al mujer, la cual estaba en la orilla de la alberca mirándolo mientras sonreía.

-Esto no es divertido- le dijo el ojiverde mientras ella se despedía con un además y se alejaba de allí mientras el hombre le gritaba.

Una hora después el hombre pudo salir de la alberca, cerro las llaves de paso y empapado se dirigió a la hacienda, entró por la puerta corrediza de la sala donde se encontraba la rubia leyendo la cual al notar la llegada del hombre alzo la vista mientras sonreía.

-Vaya, si es Jacques Cousteau ¿Qué tal la sesión de buceo?- le preguntó irónicamente la rubia levantándose y acercándose al peli cobrizo.

-¿Qué esta mal contigo?- le preguntó furioso el hombre a la mujer.

-Si tú intentas matarme yo intentare matarte, así de sencillo- le dijo la rubia de manera decidida y fríamente.

-Olvide con quien estoy tratando- le dijo el ojiverde olvidado su furia y acercándose a la mujer, la cual dio un paso atrás- ¿No te gusta el agua fría?- le dijo el peli cobrizo agarrando el brazo de la mujer la cual se estremeció ante el toque gélido.

-Estas helado, ve a secarte- le dijo la mujer tratando de soltarse pero el hombre la jaló contra él acercándola a su cuerpo haciendo que se mojara la ropa de ella.

-Deja de quejarte y mejor ayúdame a entrar en calor- le dijo el hombre sonriéndole seductoramente a lo que la mujer se rio.

-¿Hace unos minutos intente matarte y aún piensas en el sexo?- le dijo la mujer divertida- Lo que te divierte es la adrenalina, el reto, es lo que te hace acercarte a mi ¿No es así? Te gusta sentir que estas vivo, al igual que yo- le dijo la mujer rodeando el cuello del hombre y acercándolo a ella para besarlo pero un ruido los interrumpió, ruido proveniente del bolso de los pantalones de la mujer, la cual se separó de Cullen y tomó la llamada.

-¿Diga?- contesto la rubia vagamente al no reconocer el número de teléfono.

-Hola- le dijo una varonil voz al otro lado que ella conocía perfectamente.

-Jake- susurró Bella.

-Bella, lo lamento tanto, no habías contestado mis llamadas, sé que lo merecía pero no sabía que hacer, todo se estaba desvaneciendo, entre el pánico, pero juro que intentaré arreglar el daño que hice- balbuceo rápidamente el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-¿De que hablas?- le preguntó la mujer caminando al sofá y sentándose mientras el ojiverde escuchaba atento.

-El caso que llevaba de Alemania, perdí al hombre, lo mataron, desvié la vista del caso… gané una detención de noventas días en territorio Alemán.

-Así que no regresaras- le dijo la rubia con voz ruda.

-Ese era el plan de mis superiores pero estoy en San Francisco, no me importa que me saquen de la agencia perder lo que he ganado si te tengo a ti a mi lado, fui a buscarte a tu departamento pero no te encontré.

-No estoy en San Francisco, estoy en California- le dijo la mujer.

-Arreglando los asuntos de la herencia de Cullen ¿No es así?

-Si, solo venimos por un fin de semana.

-No tienes que decir más, se perfectamente que no estuvieron jugando damas chinas durante el tiempo libre, pero no me importa, yo esperare por ti, espero verte a tu regreso- le dijo el hombre antes de colgar, la mujer quedo por un momento con el celular en el oído a pesar de que la llamada había terminado, suspiro y aventó el teléfono al otro lado del sillón.

-Así que juegas aún con Black- le dijo el ojiverde reflejando una molestia en su voz que no pudo disimular, acercándose a la mujer la cual veía un punto fijo en la lejanía.

-No, tampoco es lo que aparenta, no es solo un arquitecto, es solo su fachada- le contestó la mujer en un tono de voz monocorde mirando aún la lejanía.

-¿Qué papel tiene Black en tu obra?- peguntó el hombre sin pensarlo y al darse cuenta de que la pregunta había salido de sus labios se arrepintió, pues había sonado como si le importase la respuesta.

-Nada importante- le dijo la mujer sonriéndole de nuevo, levantándose y yendo a la cocina por un vaso de agua con el hombre tras ella. La rubia tomo un sorbo de agua del vaso de cristal y quedo apoyada en el mueble, el ojiverde se acercó a ella por la espalda y la acorralo con sus brazos.

-Deberías guardar tu distancia, no me gustan que me acorralen y lo sabes perfectamente- le dijo de manera fiera Bella a Edward mientras ella volteaba para quedar frente a el hombre.

-En este momento eres mi presa pues asa es la apariencia que tienes ahora, la de una presa- le dio el hombre sonriéndole de manera arrogante a lo que la mujer frunció el seño, tomo la camisa húmeda del hombre por el pecho y lo giró ahora quedando el contra el mueble.

-Las apariencias engañan, creí que ya lo habías aprendido- le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras a ambos los invadía un _deja vu _de una escena que habían vivido en la cocina de la casa de él y su hermana hacía años, el hombre sabía que solo había dos opciones: aceptar el pasado y recordarlo re memorando aquellas líneas y acciones o ignorarlo completamente dando media vuelta y alejándose, pero algo le impedía alejarse.

-Lo sé, eres mas parecida a una flor carnívora- le dijo el hombre tal como en el pasado sin darse cuenta de ello, sus palabras eran inconscientes- Eres peligrosa y hermosa, sabes perfectamente lo que eres y lo usas para atraer presas incautas y después morderlas.

-Si, es divertido hacer eso y me gusta eso de morder a las personas- le dijo la castaña recordando inevitablemente también ella aquella escena que había marcado su vida en el pasado, el hombre hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero lo dejo de lado, no significaba nada, solo era un recuerdo ¿Cierto? él se acercó lentamente comparando el recuerdo que tenía de aquella muchacha con la mujer que estaba frente a él, eran muchas diferencias realmente como si un botón hubiera florecido finalmente, el hombre se golpeó mentalmente por lo que pensaba y recordaba bloqueando sus pensamientos y reclamando aquellos rojos y llenos labios en un beso voraz y arrollador, saboreando cada milímetro de su boca, se separaron cuando volvió a ellos la necesidad de respirar, pero antes de romper el contacto ella mordió su labio a lo que él sonrío y beso de nuevo a la mujer, no sabía que tenía las mordidas de ella pero hacían que su cuerpo fuera a mil por hora, recorriendo su torrente sanguíneo un deseo salvaje y una pasión sin igual.

* * *

><p>Haa! Un paso enorme en esta retorcida relación :D Use un recuerdo de uno de los capítulos quien adivina de que capítulo?<p>

Las quiero, las veo pronto.

Un beso.

ATTE: Ann Marie


	21. More close

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM

Hola hermosas lectoras espero estén muy bien y ansiosas por que el estreno de Amanecer 2 está a la vuela de la esquina.

Y quiero pedirles una disculpa por no haber actualizado las ultimas semanas pero la tarea me vuelve loca además que el trabajo es agotador pero he aquí un nuevo capítulo espero lo disfruten.

More close.

El día llegaba a su fin, el cielo estaba pintado de azul, morado y toques de naranja dándole la despedida al sol. El avión que regresaba a San Francisco comenzó a aterrizar en el hangar, el camino había sido rápido y los pasajeros veían por la ventana, en el camino no había fluido ningún intento de conversación, pues el hombre de hielo se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos repletos de recuerdos y reflexiones al haber regresado a sus orígenes mientras la rubia pensaba en el porvenir y en el que iba a hacer.

El avión se detuvo, ambos se levantaron, tomaron su equipaje de mano y el hombre bajó primero con su abrigo en mano y su portafolios de cuero oscuro en la otra, cuando llegó al piso tomó sus cosas con la mano izquierda, de manera automática, para ofrecerla a la mujer la mano derecha para que esta bajara sin problemas el final de la escalera, ella lo miró por un segundo, el hombre estaba ido así que tomo la mano, el hombre de ojos esmeralda al sentir la calidez de la mujer en su mano pareció haber regresado en sí y en cuanto la mujer bajó y soltó su mano él la retiró como si el contacto le hubiese quemado y con su porte elegante y firme se alejó se inmediato en dirección al auto que le esperaba a unos metros de allí con el chofer esperándolo, pues se suponía iría a su empresa aún a pesar de ser las ocho de la noche.

La rubia miró marcharse al ojiverde para después ella dar media vuelta y dirigirse al estacionamiento donde le esperaba su auto, los empleados ya había llevado las maletas a su auto así que ella solo llevaba su bolsa de mano y su abrigo, caminó por el estacionamiento y cuando estaba por llegar observo cerca de su auto una silueta fuerte y gallarda, sabiendo quien era siguió su camino, al llegar al automóvil pudo ver con claridad aquel rostro varonil y los ojos negros, el hombre tenía tenso su gesto al igual que los brazos cruzados sobre el fuerte pecho que invitaría a cualquier mujer a caer en aquellos fuertes brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo la mujer sin mirarlo.

-Venía a darte la bienvenida- le dijo el hombre.

-Te están buscando, solo te estás exponiendo y te mandarán lejos- le dijo la rubia.

-Todo está bajo control, además quería decirte que en la fiesta del día mañana, él estará allí, es la ocasión perfecta para interceptarlo- le dio el hombre a lo que la mujer volteó a mirar al moreno por primera vez.

-¿Estás seguro Jacob?

-Si, una fuente confiable me lo hizo saber.

-Perfecto, estaré preparada, ahora si no te importa me marcho- le dijo la mujer sacando de su bolso las llaves de su auto y abriendo la puerta pero Black cerró la puerta de golpe y tomó a la mujer del brazo.

-Hueles a él- le dijo mientras olía el cabello de la rubia.

-Solo fue diversión lo que pasó este fin de semana- le dijo la mujer mientras el hombre la soltaba.

-A ti no te importa nadie más que tú ¿Cierto?- le dijo el hombre, la rubia no contestó solo subió a su auto, cerró la puerta, encendió el auto y arrancó internándose a la avenida, claro que ella no se preocupaba mucho por los demás, ella veía primero por ella y si acaso después por alguien más, pues la vida le había enseñado que si no veía por ella misma nadie más lo haría.

Llegó a su destino en un par de minutos, el cual era la casa de Jasper, a lo largo del camino de regreso a San Francisco le había llamado él a ella por lo menos cinco veces pero antes del cuarto timbrazo la llamada terminaba, Bella no sabía que sucedía exactamente así que por eso al llegar a San Francisco lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a allá. Tocó el timbre de la entrada de coches, el sonido resonó y al siguiente segundo se abrió el portón automático lo cual le pareció extraño a la mujer ya que generalmente antes de abrirse empleados de seguridad de Jasper salían a revisar quien era.

Estacionó el auto y caminó a la puerta, llamó al timbre un par de veces pero nadie abrió probó girando el pomo de la puerta y este cedió de inmediato, caminó por el recibidor cautelosamente, miró el salón principal el cual estaba vacío para después caminar por el pasillo a la sala donde estaba Jasper sentado en el suelo con una botella de coñac a su lado y un vaso en la mano mirando el televisor fijamente, el cual estaba apagado.

-¿Qué sucede Jasper?- le preguntó la rubia al hombre el cual la miro.

-Bella, hola- balbuceó el hombre tratando de levantarse pero fallando, la mujer se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-No te levantes, dime ¿Por qué me estuviste llamando?

-Cuando me daba cuenta marcaba tu número… no pudiste venir a la consulta con Charlie del día de ayer, el doctor dice que ha empeorado un quince porciento, quizá Charlie no vuelva a ser el mismo, le comenté acerca de ti y me dice que puede no sea nada importante, solo llamaste su atención, creí ver en ti una esperanza, una solución a sus pesares.

-No puedo saber por qué sufren si no me lo dices.

-Hemos perdido tanto, la empresa hubo un tiempo que se vino en picada, perdimos un viñedo en Alemania, luego mi padre comenzó a sufrir traumas por los recuerdos de guerra de su juventud y luego esta lo que le sucedió a mi madre… libellule- susurró el hombre hipando producto del alcohol en su sistema.

-¿Esta muerta?- le preguntó la mujer al rubio el cual miraba a un punto fijo mientras negaba una y otra vez.

-No lo vuelvas a repetir… no lo está, no lo puede estar- le dijo el hombre levantándose y estrellando el vaso contra una pared, la mujer se levantó y con precaución se acercó al hombre.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien- le dijo la mujer tomándolo de la mano, a lo que el hombre se tranquilizó y asintió.

* * *

><p>El tiempo transcurría constante y rápido, sin darse cuenta el reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde, hora de ir a la reunión, o mas bien fiesta, de una de las empresas que no tenía nada más que hacer, según el punto de vista del ojiverde. Al llegar a su destino le dijo las llaves de su auto al valet parking y a la entrada le entregó la invitación al hombre que custodiaba la puerta, el cual lo dejo pasar. Miró a su alrededor buscando a su acompañante pues se suponía la vería ahí, no estaba seguro de si ya habría llegado pues no hablaba con ella desde el día de ayer pues en la noche ella no había llegado a dormir, solo la había visto por la mañana salir de prisa cambiada y con una funda cubriendo un vestido en la mano.<p>

Examino el lugar hasta que encontró a una hermosa mujer, la cual era mirada por la mayoría de invitados masculinos y ¿Cómo no ser así? La mujer rubia llevaba un vestido de seda de color azul turquesa que resaltaba la pálida piel, el vestido era largo pero tenía una abertura que dejaba ver una de las blancas y torneadas piernas, dejando al descubierto la espalda, con detalles de cristalería en los escotes dando un resplandor en la piel, como siempre llevaba un maquillaje discreto y el cabello suelto que caía sobre sus hombros grácilmente. Al ojiverde realmente no le importaba que la mayoría de los hombres la mirase, lo que le molestaba era que aquella mujer estuviera riendo a lado de Jacob Black, aunque también estaba allí Billy al parecer la pareja parecía no notarlo, Cullen no sabía cuando había regresado el moreno de Alemania pero ahora entendía él porque Bella no había llegado la noche anterior y eso lo ponía furioso por alguna razón, el ojiverde caminó hacía la rubia pero un hombre se acercó a él.

-Señor, lo esperan en la sala de juntas- le dijo e hombre que se había interpuesto en el camino de Cullen el cual asintió y se desvió dando media vuelta y yendo al salón privado del lugar.

Mientras la hermosa rubia levantaba la mirada y observaba como se alejaba el señor de hielo, así que se despidió de los Black y salió tras el ojiverde.

El ojiverde llegó al salón, el cual estaba completamente oscuro, encendió las luces dejando ver una mesa larga rodeada por sillas de cuero, suspiró molesto al no estar ya allí a quien esperaba ver y se sentó en una de las sillas para que segundos después entrara alguien a la habitación.

-Llegas tarde- le dijo malhumorado el ojiverde a la persona que recién había llegado a la habitación mientras se levantaba y volteaba a ver al hombre.

-Tengo ciertos problemas así que debo cuidar a donde voy y quien me ve- le dijo el hombre sentándose en una se las sillas.

-Sabes que no tengo tiempo para lidiar con los juegos Félix ¿Tienes los documentos que necesito?- le pregunto Cullen exasperado.

-¿Quién diría que terminarían siendo grandes amigos?- dijo una voz femenina entrando a la habitación mientras Félix volteaba y su rostro se tornaba de un color pálido mientras quedaba paralizado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto el ojiverde enojado a la mujer rubia la cual ni siquiera lo miro.

-Vengo a ver a mi amigo Félix ¿Qué tal Félix? Hace un largo tiempo que no sabia de ti- le dijo la rubia acercándose a Félix mientras el hombre se levantaba y retrocedía- Estoy cansada de jugar a las escondidillas, si das un paso más o intentas huir te arrepentirás.

-Tengo que intentarlo- le dijo el hombre intentando comenzar a correr pero la mujer fue más rápida y sacó una pistola de su bolso y le apuntó a la cabeza.

-Si das un paso más tendrás una bala en tu cabeza- le dijo la mujer acercándose y empujando a Félix a una de las sillas para que este se sentara.

-Que más da aunque no soy el único que tiene una bala con su nombre en espera para matar a su objetivo- le dijo el hombre sonriendo irónicamente.

-Quiero hablarte de eso, quiero negociar contigo pero eres difícil de encontrar- le dijo la mujer recargándose en la mesa a un lado del hombre.

-Y aquí es donde interviene tu guardaespaldas ¿No es así?- le dio burlonamente Félix a la rubia la cual miró de manera asesina al hombre- El gran Black, supe que no pudieron casarse en Francia, lástima.

-Si no te callas te matare aquí mismo- le dijo la mujer furiosa.

-Realmente no me importa ya pero debo decir que miras alto siempre ¿Un agente de la Interpol?- le dijo el hombre mientras reía escandalosamente la mujer se acercó peligrosamente pero antes de poder hacer algo alguien la tomó de los hombros sujetándola para que no golpeara a Félix.

-Basta Bella, fue suficiente, nosotros nos haremos cargo a partir de aquí- le dijo Jacob mientras un par de hombres esposaban a Félix y se lo llevaban.

-Estoy bien- le dijo la mujer soltándose del agarre del hombre.

-Regresa a la fiesta- le dijo Black a lo que la mujer entrecerró los ojos-Y dame el arma.

-Pero…-intentó protestar pero el hombre la acallo con una mirada dura que no dejaba lugar a las apelaciones así que la mujer de dio la pistola para después regresar a la fiesta enojada, caminaba por el pasillo cuando el ojiverde la jaló del brazo para que lo mirase.

-¿Qué sucedió allá?- le preguntó enojado.

-Félix es una parte importante para lo que estoy haciendo- le dijo la mujer mirándolo de manera exasperante pareciendo que en cualquier momento golpearía a alguien, Cullen tuvo que aminorar la fuerza con la que sostenía a la rubia cuando escucharon pasos acercarse, voltearon a ver quien se acercaba y observaron que era Carlisle y Esme a lo que la rubia borraba su gesto amenazante y sonreía.

-Valla pero miren que tenemos aquí- les dijo Carlisle burlonamente pues al parecer ya estaba borracho- Tenemos a la farsante prometida del tramposo Edward Cullen.

-Carlisle por favor compórtate- le dijo la mujer de cabellos caramelo.

-¿Porqué? No estoy diciendo mentiras solo digo lo que veo, una mujer farsante y doble cara y a un hombre mentirosos y avaricioso dispuesto a hacer lo posible para destruirme- le dijo Carlisle de manera despectiva a lo que el ojiverde se mantuvo apacible mientras la rubia sonreía irónicamente.

-Eso sonó a una perfecta descripción de usted mismo señor- le dijo Bella a Carlisle envenenadamente y retadoramente- ¿Sabe que sucede? Usted vio que está acabado en el mundo de los negocios, quizá tenga el suficiente dinero para vivir cómodamente el resto de su vida pero pisotearon su ego y no fue cualquier persona, fue un hombre de su misma sangre, eso debe doler y mucho y la humillación en el medio de los negocios debe ser insoportable.

-¿Yo? ¿Sentirme intimidado por un hombre que no avanza por sus estrategias sino por sus mañas y extorciones a los demás?- le contestó el hombre rubio a lo que la rubia sonrió mordazmente mientras el ojiverde escuchaba la manera que la rubia lo defendía, sino supiera que era una actuación de parte de ella hubiera impactado en él pero Cullen sabía que ella era la más magnifica actriz que se podía conocer.

-¿Eso se repite para que el dolor sea menos fuerte? Por favor, usted sabe perfectamente que eso no es verdad debo admitir que al llevar una empresa a tal grado ha exigido de su parte un nivel alto de inteligencia pero lo que Edward ha logrado va más allá de lo que usted pudo hacer y está furioso por eso, ahora si me disculpa nos retiramos tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que pelear con usted- le dijo la mujer dando media vuelta mientras Cullen la seguía aún sin saber que decir, se integraron de nuevo a la fiesta, la rubia suspiró e intentó sonreír de nuevo pero no pudo, el estrés y el enojo era tal que no solo lo podía dejar de lado como comúnmente lo hacía así que siguió caminando hasta que cierta persona se cruzó en su camino.

-Bella, hasta que te encuentro- le dio el hombre de ojos grises mirándola preocupado a lo que la mujer relajo un poco su gesto.

-Jasper ¿Qué sucede?- le dijo la mujer intentando sonreír.

-Te debo una gran disculpa por lo de anoche, lo lamento no suelo tomar de esa manera, en verdad gracias por haberte quedado, no debías yo… lo lamento- le dijo el ojigris son mirarla a los ojos a lo que ella mostró un atisbo de una sonrisa sincera mientras Cullen esperaba tras ella escuchando el donde había estado la rubia la noche anterior, recorriéndolo secretamente una atisbo de alivio.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien- le dijo la mujer abrazándolo para tranquilizarlo- Ahora debo marcharme, no me siento bien.

-¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte?- le preguntó Jasper preocupado a lo que la mujer negó.

-Solo necesito dormir- le dijo besando la mejilla del hombre como despedida y caminando a la salida del señor del hielo tras de ella sin pronunciar palabra alguna, caminaron al estacionamiento donde estaba aparcado el auto de él a un lado del de ella.

-Deja de caminar tras de mi como mi sombra- le dijo la mujer al ojiverde.

-Acabas de salir de ese lugar sin tu máscara, todos notaran que algo va mal, por tu error puedes echar a perder mis negocios- le dijo el hombre caminando tras ella.

-No te preocupes tengo a todos tus socios comiendo de mi mano, nada pasará así que deja de reprenderme y déjame sola- le dijo la mujer comenzando a perder la poca compostura que quedaba en ella, siguió caminando hasta que sintió una mirada amenazadora sobre ella, se detuvo- ¿Sientes eso?

-¿El que? Te estas volviendo loca- le dijo el ojiverde malhumorado caminando a su auto.

-No estoy loca, es una sensación de acecho- le dijo la mujer y de un milisegundo a otro se escucho un disparo, la mujer reaccionó de manera rápida y derribó a Cullen cayendo ambos al suelo, ella sobre él, de inmediato la rubia alzó la mirada y vio a quien había disparado correr, rápidamente se levantó y corrió tras el hombre mientras al estacionamiento salían cinco hombres, al parecer guardias con los que iba Jacob Black, gritando: "Se ha escapado".

Bella alcanzó a quien había disparado y derribó al hombre el cual cayó boca abajo, la mujer aún con la respiración agitada por la carrera lo volteó y colocó su antebrazo en el cuello del hombre para ahogarlo si este intentaba escapar.

-¿Qué está mal contigo?- le gritó la mujer a Félix.

-Siempre terminas con él, le hubiera dado un tiro directo al corazón sino te hubieras interpuesto, yo te quise para mi y gané un pase al infierno y haré lo posible para que Cullen gane el suyo- le dijo el hombre riendo histéricamente mientras la rubia percibía el aliento a alcohol del hombre, segundos después llegaron los guardias y se llevaron a Félix.

La rubia respiro hondo y caminó a su auto subiendo a el y de inmediato arrancando y yéndose sin mirar a nadie más.

El ojiverde llegó a su casa aún desconcertado por lo que había pasado en el estacionamiento, no sabía aún que es lo que había sucedido exactamente, solo recordaba el resueno del disparo en sus oídos, cerró la puerta de su auto y miró por un segundo el auto de a lado, percatándose que en el asiento de copiloto a la altura de un omóplato había sangre, el gesto del hombre se contrajo, respiro y compuso su máscara indiferente y entró a la propiedad, fue a la sala para después buscar a la rubia la cual encontró en la alberca flotando boca arriba solo en ropa interior, la cual era de un color azul turquesa, mientras miraba las estrellas a través del techo de cristal.

-Estas infectando el agua de mi alberca con tu sangre- le dijo el hombre a la rubia.

-El cloro es el único capaz de deshacerse del detestable olor de la sangre- le dijo la mujer en la misma posición.

-Así que le tienes miedo a la sangre- le dijo el hombre burlón.

-No, tengo aversión que es muy diferente- le dijo la mujer.

-Sal de ahí- le ordenó el hombre, la rubia se enderezó y miró al ojiverde con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si quieres que salga tendrás que sacarme- le dijo la mujer retadoramente a lo que el hombre sin inmutarse comenzó a quitarse los zapatos, la corbata, el saco, la camisa y los calcetines, dejando solo el pantalón y entrando al agua, la mujer intentó escapar pero el hombre fue más rápido y la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola hacía él y jalándola a la orilla, la rubia no peleo más pues realmente no tenía ánimos y cuando llegaron a la escalera ella subió sin protesta y el hombre tras ella percatándose de la herida de ella de su espalda, al parecer la bala le había rozado pero dejando una herida profunda horizontal, ya estando fuera el hombre le aventó una toalla a Bella a uno de los camastros mientras el ojiverde salía de la habitación, la rubia con el ceño fruncido caminó al camastro y se sentó a la orilla apoyando los pies en el frío suelo para que segundos después el hombre se sentara frente a ella en otro camastro con un botiquín en sus manos.

-¿Qué haces?- le dijo la mujer al hombre cuando este cubrió una mota de algodón con antiséptico, él no contestó, solo se levantó y se sentó a un lado de la rubia atrayéndola hacía él, quedando la barbilla de ella en el hombro de él para que después el ojiverde pasara el algodón por la herida a lo que la mujer se estremeció cerrando con fuerzas sus ojos ante el dolor.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntó el hombre en un susurró.

-He visto tanta sangre correr, no quiero ver más- le dijo la mujer mientras el hombre pasaba de nuevo el algodón por la herida a lo que ella ahora apretó el costado de el ojiverde con su mano para evitar gritar.

-Jamás vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como esa- le dijo el hombre mientras seguía desinfectando la herida a lo que la rubia no contestó quedándose quita entre los brazos fuertes del hombre mientras limpiaba su herida, ambos se encontraban mojados pero no sentían frio al estar tan cerca y sentir el calor del otro e inevitablemente convocando a su mente recuerdos que estaba prohibidos para ambos pero que a veces eran tan fuertes.

-¿Tu camino ha la grandeza ha sido difícil?- le preguntó el hombre a la rubia la cual sonrió aún entre los brazos de él.

-Estamos destinados a brillar y opacar a los demás Edward, estamos destinados a la grandeza- la mujer repitió las palabras que alguna ves le había dicho al ojiverde en Chicago- No tienes idea de lo duro que ha sido.

* * *

><p>Espero les gustase. Como siempre espero sus reviews.<p>

Un beso y un abrazo.

ATTE: Ann


	22. La guardia baja

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM

Bueno chicas, me esforcé para actualizar más rápido, espero les guste el capítulo de esta semana.

La guardia baja.

En una sala de juntas del edificio de Innovative Architectural Corporation se encontraban dos personas singulares, con un material tecnológico de trabajo que mostraba una estructura digitalizada en una pantalla táctil de alrededor de 16 pulgadas, dicha estructura estaba siendo cambiada por medio de un lápiz óptico para hacer los arreglos que se cambiarían en la construcción ubicada en uno de los viñedos de Napa.

La mujer rubia se encontraba sentada en uno de las sillas de cuero hablando por teléfono mientras el hombre observaba su agenda digital de pendientes de la semana.

-No, quiero madera de nogal de los bosques Italianos no quiero una imitación y si intentan darme algo que no estoy pidiendo haré que queden arruinados en un tronar de dedos- le dijo la mujer al teléfono, alzó la mirada cuando el ojiverde se paro frente a ella tapando la bocina del teléfono para que el proveedor no escuchara la conversación entre ella y Cullen.

-¿Azul petróleo o negro?- le preguntó el hombre.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para una habitación de la hacienda o detalles?- le preguntó la mujer desorientada.

-Un traje- le dijo el hombre.

-Azul petróleo - le contestó la mujer a lo que el hombre dio media vuelta y regresó a su lugar para que Bella siguiera con su llamada.

Minutos después el hombre se levantó tomo sus cosas marchándose de la habitación susurrando un adiós antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si, la rubia sonrió para después cortar su llamada.

Las últimas semanas, después del incidente con Félix, habían avanzado en su relación, no mucho pero existía un avance, los cambios empezaron con pequeños detalles como desayunar juntos, el que saludase o se despidiera, que le preguntara pequeñas cosas que necesitaran un si o un no como respuesta y que sus conversaciones duraran más de quince minutos, todo iba avanzando poco a poco hasta el grado de poder llevar una conversación de mas de veinticinco minutos y el que él le preguntaba ya su opinión sobre colores. La mujer borro su sonrisa cuando recordó a Jacob el cual había sido llamado a Alemania por su castigo y no había vuelto aun.

La mujer se levantó de su asiento comenzando a recoger sus cosas cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, miró la pantalla y no reconoció el número.

-Habla Peeters- contestó la mujer

-Bella, soy Seth- le dijo la persona del otro lado de la línea.

-Espero se importante- le dijo la rubia impaciente.

-Lo es, esta tarde hemos encontrado algo alarmante- le dio el hombre preocupado.

-No tengo tiempo para acertijos así que dime que es lo que encontraron.

-Aro Di Salvo está en territorio americano, lo entretendremos pero no se cuanto tarde en llegar a ti - le dijo el hombre a lo que la mujer quedo callada por un par de minutos.

-¿Ya contactaron a Irina?

-Si, ya está con nosotros en protección y Félix aceptó nuestros términos- le dijo Seth a lo que la mujer guardó silencio, no podía creer que ya estaban cerca de encontrarla, todo estaba sucediendo más rápido de lo que esperaba, debía pensar en una solución. Bella cambió su semblante cuando en el reflejo del cristal vio que tras ella se abría la puerta para dejar ver a un Emmett intentado sorprenderla.

-Me comunicare después contigo- le dijo la mujer a Seth colgando sin esperar una respuesta- Te vi en el cristal hace un minuto Emmett.

-Eres una aguafiestas- le dijo el hombre mientras la mujer daba media vuelta y quedaba frente al hombre corpulento para que después entraran a la habitación una molesta Alice, una imponente Rose, un despreocupado Jasper y tras todos ellos una preocupada secretaria.

-Lo lamento señorita Peeters pero todos entraron, no pude detenerlos- le dijo la mujer preocupada y hasta cierto punto asustada.

-Esta bien, puedes retirarte- le dijo la rubia a lo que la secretaria dio media vuelta y huyo de allí antes de que la mujer cambiara de opinión.

-¡Bella Madeleine Peeters! ¡Como te atreves a no contestar mis llamadas! ¡Eres una terrible personas!- le dijo la pelinegra furiosa.

-Alice ¿Qué no ves que esta ocupada con su prometido?- le dijo Rose sonriendo coquetamente.

-No queremos los detalles- le dijo Emmett tapándose los oídos.

-No iba a dárselos- les dijo Bella recogiendo sus cosas entre sus manos para que cuando terminara Jasper las tomara.

-El plan del día de hoy Bella es ir de fiesta y no aceptaremos un no como respuesta- le dijo Alice cruzando los brazos mientras el corpulento hermano se acercaba a Bella, a la cual subió sobre su hombro como un costal, por fortuna la rubia vestía un pantalón negro ese día con una blusa blanca.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás que tengo dos piernas para utilizarlas?- le dijo la rubia molesta pues cada vez que se encontraba con Emmett él la cargaba como si fuese su muñeca.

-Es divertido verte molesta- le dijo el grandulón riendo estruendosamente mientras salían de la oficina dirigiéndose al ascensor.

Fueron a un lugar exclusivo en la ciudad donde se decía que el ambiente era bueno, la música ensordecedora y las bebidas excelentes. Las cinco personas tomaron una mesa para que los chicos fueran a la barra por las bebidas.

-No debería estar aquí, tengo trabajo que hacer- les dijo Bella fastidiada cuando los hombres se alejaron.

-Siempre estas trabajando debes tomarte un descanso, relájate- le dijo Rosalie a la mujer sonriéndole, la cual la miró para después observar su alrededor, la música la invitaba a dejarse llevar, realmente hacía mucho no se divertía y estaba cansada de tener que ver tras ella cada tres segundos, de tener que estar alerta y cuidando su espalda, quizá Rosalie tenía razón debía relajarse aunque fueran solo un par de horas quería dejar de pensar en Aron Di Salvo, en Jacob Black, Edward Cullen, la policía y demás.

-¿Y?- le preguntó Alice a Bella.

-¿Y que?- le preguntó Bella extrañada.

-Como van las cosas con Cullen- le dijo Rosalie a Bella inclinándose hacia el frente interesada en la respuesta.

-Bien, no se porque deberían ir mal, no me casaría con él si las cosas no estuvieran funcionando, además que es claro que tengo de donde elegir hombres así que no me veas como si estuviera con Edward por ser mi mejor opción- les dijo Bella a la rubia mientras de sonreía a un hombre que estaba mirándola unas cuantas mesas más adelante para después levantarse e ir al encuentro del hombre.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- preguntó Emmett en cuanto llegó a la mesa con dos vasos en manos.

-Con el hombre de la mesa de allá- le indicó Rosalie apuntando con la barbilla la dirección.

-La trajimos para que estuviera con nosotros, no con un tío desconocido- se quejo Emmett haciendo un puchero.

-¿Creen que las cosas vallan mal entre Edward y ella?- preguntó Jasper preocupado.

-Bella es una persona de carácter fuerte, nadie podría obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiera- dijo Rosalie dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-No, me enteré por una fuente confiable que en la última reunión de negocios hubo una discusión entre mis padres y ellos, sobra decir que Bella defendió a mi hermano como fiera, yo creo que todo va bien- les dijo Alice segura.

-No lo sé, yo quiero a Bella- dijo Emmett encaminándose a la mesa donde estaba la rubia y parándose tras ella- ¿Interrumpo?

-¿Se te perdió algo?- le dijo el hombre que estaba con Bella.

-Si, mi pequeña hermana- le dijo Emmett a lo cual la rubia volteó a ver al hombre era la primera vez que él se dirigía a ella de esa manera, como hermana, después el peli castaño tomó de la muñeca a Bella y la jaló de regreso a la mesa donde estaban los demás.

-Por eso es que no traigo a Cullen conmigo, para que pueda divertirme- le dijo la mujer en tono represivo mientras le quitaba su bebida a Alice y lo tomaba de un trago- Tienen razón chicas, debemos divertirnos.

-Entonces vamos a bailar- dijo Alice feliz mientras se dirigía a la pista de baile con Rose y Bella tras ella.

La velada pasó entre risas, alcohol y baile, Bella dejo sus problemas atrás y solo pensó en el momento, pero inevitablemente la noche avanzaba y era el momento de irse, caminó al estacionamiento con los chicos a su lado.

-Bien, ve con cuidado- le dio Rosalie al llegar al piso donde estaba estacionado el auto de Bella.

-Gracias en verdad por el día de hoy, estoy recuperando a mi amiga por fin- le dijo Alice a Bella mientras la abrazaba, quedando esta última fuera de lugar, se despidió de los chicos y después se encamino a su auto sola, mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido, al parecer había bajado la guardia, algo inaceptable ¿Cómo había podido permitirse algo así? La rubia sacudió la cabeza, era algo inevitable, si quería estar cerca de sus peones debía mezclarse con ellos, eso es lo que había sucedido esa noche, o por lo menos era de lo que se quería convencer Bella, dejó de lado sus pensamientos cuando observó que un hombre la esperaba a un lado de su auto.

-¿Cuándo regresaste?- le preguntó la mujer al moreno.

-Hoy en la mañana- le contestó escuetamente el hombre- No deberías estar con la guardia baja, lo sabes ¿Cierto?

-No estoy con la guardia baja- le dijo la mujer malhumorada al haberle rectificado lo que ella pensaba.

-Hace mucho que no te veía así, desde la última vez que estuvimos en aquella villa francesa, solo los dos, es bueno que estés recuperando tu esencia pero no es el momento él está cerca deber ser más precavida- le dijo el hombre acercándose a la mujer.

-¡No estoy con la guardia baja! Tengo un propósito y lo cumpliré no importa con que me enfrente o lo que tenga que hacer y no vuelvas a decir que soy vulnerable o te enseñare de la peor manera que no es así- le dijo la mujer esquivando al hombre, pero este la tomo de la cintura y o atrajo hacia él, la rubia observo al fuerte hombre que la sostenía, vestía con una playera negra, pantalones cafés y una chamarra de cuero, su apariencia era cansada, con una barba corta estilo boxeador, con ligeras ojeras y unos labios rojos.

-Ya basta de que hullas de mi, estoy aquí por ti, no dejare que vuelvas a marcharte- le dijo el hombre sosteniéndola más fuerte a lo que la mujer sonrió y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre.

-¿Hace cuanto no nos divertimos?- le preguntó la mujer seductoramente.

-Hace un tiempo ya- le dijo sonriendo para después inclinarse hacia la mujer y besarla con pasión.

-Creo que quiero ir a tu casa un rato- le dijo la mujer mientras se separaba de Black y le daba las llaves de su coche para después entrar en el asiento del copiloto mientras Jacob se sentaba en el asiento del piloto para encender el auto y salir rápidamente de allí.

* * *

><p>El día pasaba lentamente, al parecer el padre tiempo se entretenía haciendo sufrir a las personas al hacer que el tiempo caminara de vez de correr.<p>

Ese día, que al parecer nunca terminaría, era asfixiante para cierta persona, un arquitecto de una empresa importante, al parecer su agenda de ese día no terminaba además que su mal humor, su exasperación y su preocupación no la dejaban avanzar tan rápido como estaba acostumbrada.

La rubia observó el reloj, eran las seis de la tarde, era hora de irse por fin, caminó a su oficina, prendiendo la luz al entrar, encontrando a su moreno favorito en su silla tras el escritorio.

-No deberías estar aquí, si te ven comenzaran a hablar- le dijo la mujer caminando hacia él y sentándose en las piernas del hombre mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de él.

-Yo también te extrañe- le dijo el hombre abrazándola.

-En estos últimos meses sé que no he sido la mejor prometida contigo pero tengo miedo de estar muy cerca de ti y te suceda algo- le dijo la mujer aún en su escondite.

-Nada me sucederá Bella, nada, todo volverá a ser como era cuando pensamos que te habías librado de esto- le dijo el hombre cariñosamente, la escena realmente transmitía afecto y un ambiente acogedor, era raro ver esta faceta de la rubia, pero ella era como un camaleón podía cambiar de cara en un momento de acuerdo con la ocasión, el hombre creía fervientemente que esa cara que mostraba la rubia, en ese momento, era su real cara pero con ella nunca se sabía.

La mujer después de un par de minutos se levantó.

-Viene alguien- le dijo caminando al otro extremo de la habitación mientras el hombre se levantaba.

-Te veré pronto- le dijo el hombre besando la comisura de los labios de la mujer antes de salir, para que después entrara la secretaría con una mujer de cabellos caramelos tras ella.

-Señorita Peeters, la señora Cullen quiere hablar con usted- le dijo la secretaria, como siempre un tanto nerviosa.

-Esta bien- le dijo Bella a la secretaria la cual asintió y salió de la oficina dejando a las dos mujeres solas- ¿Gusta algo de tomar señora Cullen?

-No gracias, pero te agradecería que no me llamaras señora, Esme es mejor- le dijo la mujer observando a su alrededor- Veo que Black y tú son muy amigos ¿Puedo hablarte de tu cierto?

-Esta bien- le dijo la mujer rubia mientras le ofrecía una botella de agua mineral- Y si, Black y yo congeniamos, además que su padre, Billy, es una persona muy agradable, pero dudo que este aquí para hablar de mi relación con los Black.

-No, quiero disculparme contigo- le dijo la mujer agachando la mirada.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó la castaña sorprendida.

-Por el comportamiento de mi esposo ante el compromiso de Edward y tú, lo lamento tanto, lo intenté convencer de que se quedara callado pero es tan orgulloso y siempre está enojado con el mundo- le dijo Esme apenada y con cierto punto de amargura en su mirar.

-No tiene por qué disculparse, por mi no hay ningún problema, con respeto, mi compromiso es con Edward no con nadie más- le dijo la rubia mientras tomaba un sorbo de su botella de agua mineral.

-Lo sé y también quiero agradecerte, eres la mejor opción para mi hijo, en la última fiesta, tu reacción dice todo lo que sientes por él- le dijo la mujer a lo que la rubia se descoloco un poco, la reacción que tuvo ese día no lo había pensado, planeado y no fue actuación, había sido una reacción espontanea, dándose cuenta que no había bajado la guardia solo esos últimos días, su actitud había cambiado con Edward hacía semanas y no lo había notado, lo había hecho inconscientemente ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo?

La mujer llegó a la casa del hombre ojiverde, bajo el automóvil y se adentro en la casa, al caminar a las escaleras escucho ruidos en el sótano, el cual era el gimnasio, bajo para encontrar a Edward en el cuadrilátero con unos guantes de box negros mientras golpeaba la pera.

-Creí que no vendrías hoy tampoco- le dijo Cullen sin dejar de golpear su objetivo, la rubia se quitó los zapatos y entró al cuadrilátero mientras la mujer cubría sus manos con una venda- ¿Cuándo llegó Black de su viaje?

-Ayer- le dijo la rubia escuetamente.

-¿En verdad iban a casarse?- le preguntó Cullen mirando a Bella por primera vez.

-¿Por qué quieres hablar de eso ahora? Han pasado semanas desde que supiste de eso- le dijo la mujer acercándose.

-Trate de buscar información sobre ambos pero no encontré nada- le dijo Cullen a lo que la rubia curvó una ceja.

-Es algo que no te importa- le dijo la mujer entrecerrando los ojos y subiendo sus manos en posición de pirámide y una postura de defensa a lo que Cullen sonrió, se quitó los guantes y también colocó sus manos es posición de defensa.

-Ahora lo que hagas tienen que ver conmigo por las consecuencias que trae- le dijo el hombre, la mujer soltó el primer golpe el cual fue esquivado por el hombre.

-Se lo importante que es para ti la imagen así que estoy siendo discreta, algo raro en mi- le dijo la mujer ahora esquivando un golpe del hombre, el balanceo de ambos cuerpos se detuvo al momento que ambos hicieron un golpe que no le dio a su oponente ambos intentando un movimiento de inmediato, la lucha se mantuvo así por unos minutos seguidos, hasta que la rubia le sonrió peligrosamente al hombre y dio un golpe directo mientras el golpe del hombre era cruzado, quedando el puño del hombre en la garganta de la mujer, golpe que si hubiera dando con certeza hubiera matado a la rubia mientras ella solo tenía el puño en la barbilla de él que solamente hubiera podido poner en knockout al hombre.

-Tienes la guardia baja- le dijo el peli cobrizo.

-¡Dejen de decirme eso!- le dijo la rubia exasperada mientras enderezaba su postura, y se quitaba la venda.

-Debe ser algo difícil de escuchar para una criminal como tú- le dijo el hombre burlón a lo que la mujer volteó con os ojos entrecerrados y una expresión asesina, con paso rápido se acercó al hombre, derribándolo, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él y agarrando con ambas manos el cuello del hombre preparada para asfixiarlo.

-Jamás vuelvas a repetirlo ¿Entiendes?- le dijo la mujer mientras el hombre sonreía.

-Eres increíble, tengo curiosidad por saber el que paso contigo, ya no eres más una flor carnívora, eres más como una viuda negra - le dijo el ojiverde a lo que la mujer aflojo el agarre en el cuello de él para levantarse e irse de allí.

-Te diré que paso conmigo el día que me digas que paso contigo- le dijo la mujer mientras salía de la habitación con su bolso en una mano y en la otra sus zapatos olvidando que iba a verlo para decirle el que la madre de él había hablado con ella y terminó dándose cuenta de algo que no había querido ver, realmente había bajado la guardia con Cullen pues quizá su consiente no quería admitirlo pero su subconsciente recordaba perfectamente la historia de ellos, era tan natural el estar con él, además que se había dado cuenta del porque había estado evitando a Jacob, su prometido real, no era para protegerlo era porque no quería que Edward la viera con él. Lo cual ahora le parecía estúpido, no podía ser así, la rubia se puso sus zapatos y salió de la casa a toda velocidad en su auto en dirección al departamento del hombre que debería estar a su lado, del que nuca la decepcionaría o lastimaría, a lado de Jacob Black.

* * *

><p>Espero sus reviews y comentarios :D Quiero saber que piensan y opinan para mejorar la historia.<p>

Un beso y un abrazo.

Atte: Ann Marie


	23. Aceptando la existencia del pasado

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M.

Hermosas lectoras hola de nuevo. Bueno les dejo aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten, es un poco corto porque le imaginación falta a mi últimamente jajajaj Bueno las quiero y mil gracias por todos sus reviews, ¡Son las mejores!

Aceptando la existencia del pasado.

El pasillo estaba solo e iluminado por las luces blancas características del lugar, luces que resaltaban más por las paredes blancas y daban un reflejo en los cristales. En el pasillo solo se escuchaban leves ruidos, pitidos, y alguno que otros pasos resonar en el lugar, todo estaba calmado, lo cual era necesario al ser un hospital.

Todo parecía tranquilo pero no era así en el quinto piso frente a una de las habitaciones se encontraban siete personas, cuatro mujeres y tres hombres, las mujeres lloraban a excepción de la mujer de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios, la prometida del hombre que estaba postrado en aquella cama de sábanas blancas y paredes de cristal, su semblante era serio e inexpresivo.

-¡Esto ha sido tu culpa!- le dijo el hombre de cabellos rubios a Bella la cual lo miró por un segundo para después regresar la mirada al rostro apacible del peli cobrizo, en realidad era la primera vez que lo miraba tranquilo y quieto pero para sorpresa de la rubia no le causo agrado, en realidad, prefería verlo serio y frío como siempre.

-Carlisle es obvio que ella no tuvo que ver en esto- le dijo la mujer de cabellos caramelo al hombre.

-¡Yo sé que fue ella!- le dijo el hombre acercándose a la rubia y colocándose frente a ella a lo cual la mujer levantó la vista y frunció el ceño.

-¿Desde cuando le preocupa? ¿Edward o alguno de sus hijos? Conocí a Edward el verano de mí penúltimo año de preparatoria en Chicago Illinois y ¿Sabe que vi? La misma tristeza que observaba en los ojos de Alice, así que no venga a tatar de darme la culpa a mi o a aparentar que si quiera le importa, no soy yo la que intenta arruinarlo en cuanto a negocios o le guarda rencor por algo- le dijo la mujer mientras perdía la calma y su rostro se tornaba levemente de un color rojo dejando callado a Carlisle Cullen.

-Vámonos Carlisle, ella tiene razón, no tenemos derecho de estar aquí- le dijo Esme tomando al hombre del brazo.

-Por una vez en su vida ¿Quieren dejar de abandonarnos y dar media vuelta?- le dijo Alice exaltada mientras de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas y su semblante reflejaba ira, a lo que la mujer de cabellos caramelo y el señor rubio daban media vuelta y se alejaban por el pasillo.

-Tranquila Alice, ahora debemos centrarnos el como encontraremos un donante de sangre para Edward- le dijo Jasper abrazando protectoramente a la pequeña mujer.

-Así es, ninguno de nosotros es compatible con él, ni siquiera tus padres, necesitamos un donador AB- de su tipo de sangre- le dijo Rosalie sin recibir respuesta alguna solo rodeando el ambiente un silencio sepulcral.

48 HORAS ANTES.

La oficina era desconocida para la mujer cuando entró pero realmente no le importaba la apariencia del lugar, ella buscaba a alguien y no se marcharía asta verlo, caminó por el pasillo de loseta de mármol blanca mientras resonaba sus zapatos de tacón imponentemente, paso a lado del escritorio de la secretaria, la cual reaccionó al ver pasar a la rubia a lado de ella.

-Disculpe señorita no puede pasar, es un área restringida- le dijo la secretaria.

-Para mi no, vengo a ver a Jacob Black- le dijo la mujer parándose por un momento.

-¿Tiene cita?- le preguntó la mujer.

-Soy su prometida, no necesito cita- le dijo la mujer evadiendo a la secretaria y siguiendo caminando hasta una de las oficinas del costado, abrió la puerta para observar un hombre de cabellos rubios, alto, de cuerpo fuerte pero no en exceso, tez clara y ojos azules, hombre que la miraba desde atrás del escritorio.

-No he escrito mi testamento- le dijo el hombre asustado levantándose de su asiento.

-¡Seth Clearwater! ¡Como es posible lo que esta sucediendo! ¡¿Hace 48 horas me dijiste que él estaba en territorio americano, 24 horas después que estaba en New York, que todo estaba controlado y hace una hora me dices que está aquí en San Francisco?! ¿A que estamos jugando?- le pregunto la mujer mientras se acercaba al hombre peligrosamente y con un gesto asesino.

-Solo recibí ordenes, en realidad él llego directamente a San Francisco, pero tenía ordenes de no decirte nada, pero decidí hace una hora decirte la verdad no sabía que mi vida correría peligro- le dijo el hombre aparentando estar calmado.

-Black es quien dio las ordenes ¿No es así?- le dijo la mujer mientras el hombre guardaba silencio, lo cual fue una afirmación para la mujer- ¿Dónde está?

-Arriba con el concejo- le dijo el hombre.

-Bien, te daré ordenes y quiero que las cumplas ¿Entiendes? Sino lo haces vendré y te mataré con mis propias manos- le dijo la mujer acercándose y golpeando con un dedo el pecho del hombre el cual asentía repetidamente.

Minutos después la mujer subió y aguardo en la sala de espera fuera de la habitación de juntas, normalmente habría entrado sin importarle que pero se suponía que ella no estaría involucrada en ese asunto y si la veían ahí los del concejo podría deportarla de regreso a Francia, así que decidió esperar. Cuando el grupo de hombres de traje comenzaron a salir la mujer se escondió, cuando salieron todos entró a la habitación y observo al moreno en un traje oscuro que marcaba más su ancha espalda y hacía mas lustre la piel, cualquier mujer al verlo se hubiera olvidado de su enojo, pero Bella no era así, se acercó lentamente y sigilosamente al hombre el cual la observó por el reflejo del cristal dando media vuelta y enfrentando a la rubia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Si te ven aquí podrían regresarte a Francia y quitarte la libertad monitoreada- le dijo el hombre.

-No estaría aquí sino me hubieras mentido- le dijo la mujer seria y con un gesto intimidante.

-Era necesario- le dijo el hombre aún frente a la mujer.

-Por supuesto que no ¿Sabes lo que esto podría ocasionar?

-Daños colaterales como tú lo calificarías- le dijo el hombre serio, la mujer se acercó con un mirar iracundo, de manera rápida, que no se esperaba el hombre, engancho ella el brazo de él haciendo que el hombre se doblara hacia atrás y causando cierto dolor en el brazo del hombre, la rubia aprovecho el desequilibrio de Black para golpear con el pie la rodilla de él con menos apoyo y derribarlo para, aún con el brazo de ella entrelazado en el de él, tomar con la palma de la mano la barbilla de Black dejándolo inmóvil y en cualquier momento matarlo.

-No vuelvas a deducir lo que haría yo ¿Sabes porque tomaste esa decisión tan radical y extraña en ti? Porque está involucrado Cullen, te juro que si algo sucede pagaras las consecuencias- le dijo la mujer soltando a Black y levantándose.

-¿Cuál es tu historia con Cullen?- le dijo el hombre pasando su mano por su hombro lastimado y extrañado, hacía mucho Bella no lo trataba así y hacía mucho no la veía con esa expresión.

-No te interesa, pero no es tanto por la persona es por el poner en peligro una vida, sabes perfectamente lo que he pasado y mi posición ante todo esto, no quiero se vuelva a repetir- le dijo la mujer estoicamente.

-Sabes que el que manda aquí soy yo- le dijo el hombre alzando la barbilla.

-Sabes que a pesar de haber cambiado de cómo era antes aún tengo contactos y siempre consigo lo que quiero, sino me lo das tu ya conseguiré quien- le dijo la mujer antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse de allí de manera firme y decidida.

* * *

><p>El día comenzaba, el sol se asomaba iluminando todo a su paso e indicando que un día nuevo empezaba, otro día de trabajo. En una de las casas más elegantes de San Francisco también comenzaba el día, en la gran propiedad una respiración agitada se escuchaba a la par de golpes rítmicos. En la escena se podía observa a un sensual hombre vestido solo con unos pantalones deportivos negros y una camisa negra que abrazaba cada perfecto musculo de su pecho y espalda, en las manos solo llevaba un par de vendas protegiendo sus nudillos pues se encontraba practicando con el saco de boxeo, gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente mientras su mirar era fijo y concentrado.<p>

Ese día en especial Edward Cullen parecía molesto y agitado ¿Pero como no estar de esa manera cuando no podía sacar a cierta rubia de su mente?

La mujer no había llegado desde hacía tres noches, no la había visto ni una sola ves pues al parecer tampoco había estado yendo a su oficina pero no era difícil de saber donde estaría, el hombre dio un golpe más fuerte al recordar el nombre de un moreno que solía acaparar a la rubia. Era seguro que ese par estuvieran escondiéndose y pasando el tiempo de lo lindo, Cullen no sabía porque le causaba molestia pero no podía evitar sentir ese enojo recorre sus venas al solo imaginar a la rubia en brazos de su verdadero prometido.

El hombre se detuvo por un momento y observó el saco rojo que golpeaba mientras una sonrisa adornaba sus labios, pues era verdad lo que le había dicho Alec Vulturi hacía semanas, que si te involucrabas con Bella Peeters ganabas un boleto directo al infierno. Él sabía que tratar con ella le traería uno que otro dolor de cabeza, pero su ambición lo cegó y aceptó el trato con ella y no se arrepentía en cuanto a lo económico se refería pues sus finanzas había aumentado considerablemente al tener tratos muy importantes pero en cuanto a los dolores de cabeza, mas bien se habían convertido en jaquecas y eso lo molestaba más que nada, el imperturbable Edward Cullen estaba perdiendo la cabeza por un par de ojos grises verdoso que estaban disimulando ser verdes por un par de lentillas.

Siguió golpeando el saco para sacar toda esa frustración, se suponía que no le importaba el que ella jugara con hombres mientras estaban "comprometidos" pues él jugaba con muchas mujeres pero cuando supo que ella realmente estaba comprometida y el que salvara su vida de una bala directa en el corazón removió algo en su solitaria y fría alma, que ni el mismo sabía que existía aún. Al principio había creído que tenía que ver con que le causaba desasosiego el que la vieran con Black y su teatro se callera con los socios de la empresa pero él sabía que no era eso, lo que no lo dejaba tranquilo eran los recuerdos reprimidos en su interior que les negaba emanar pero estaban allí luchando creando esa incomodidad interna y constante y por más que lo negara él había tenido una historia con Bella y aún quería saber muchas respuestas de su partida.

Cullen golpeó fuertemente el saco, haciendo que este se rompiera y la arena de su interior comenzara a caerse cuando el señor de hielo se dio cuenta que el pasado lo estaba arrastrando y el solo podía pelear pero cono menos fuerza cada vez, eso no podía seguir, debía averiguar la manera de ponerle un alto a eso.

El día transcurrió en un chasquido para un a hermosa y elegante mujer de cabellos dorados, hacía algunos días no dormía y en todo el día había podido probar bocado, su vida en ese momento estaba volteándose de cabeza y no encontraba la manera de enderezarla. Todo se estaba saliendo de sus manos, el plan que tan cuidadosamente había trazado por años se estaba cayendo poco a poco y estaba dando consecuencias graves.

La rubia suspiro cuando bajo de su auto y vislumbro el edificio en donde trabajaba, con suerte lograría distraerse un poco entre planos, decoración y colores. Sabía que su mente solo se ocuparía por unos segundos ya que debía pensar el como enfrentaría a Cullen en un par de horas y como le diría que desde el día anterior le había puesto guardaespaldas porque su vida corría peligro a su lado. Se estaba desmoronando poco a poco a pesar de llevar a diario una mascara altiva y segura su interior no era igual, la mujer desvió su atención a su bolso cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, sin mirar si quiera la pantalla contestó.

-Diga- dijo la rubia de manera cortante.

-Ahora ya está mi testamento hecho- le dijo la voz de Seth al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?- le dijo la mujer deteniendo su caminar.

-Jacob ordenó quitar la guardia de Cullen- le dijo el hombre rápidamente.

-¿Hace cuanto?- le dijo la mujer seria.

-Hace media hora, no es mi culpa, te aviso en cuanto me entero- le dijo Seth asustado.

-Gracias- le dijo Bella colgando y marcando el número de la oficina de Cullen.

- Cullen&Associates buenas noches ¿En que puedo ayudarle?- contestó la secretaria

-Habla Bella ¿Dónde esta Edward?- preguntó la mujer de prisa.

-Señorita Peeters, el señor Cullen salió hace unos minutos me parece que iba a la oficina de usted- le dijo la secretaria, mientras la rubia susurraba una maldición, colgó y se dirigió a su auto, encendiéndolo y acelerando a toda velocidad a la empresa de Cullen.

La rubia aceleró cuando vislumbro el elegante edificio de Cullen&Associates, entró al estacionamiento y se sorprendió de lo que vio, en realidad sucedía lo que más temía en ese momento, Cullen forcejeaba con varios tipos, Bella de inmediato bajo del auto y se acercó, en total eran cinco matones los cuales al ver a la mujer arribar la comenzaron a atacar, ella esquivo los primero ataques para después tomar una posición defensiva y comenzar a derribar a los hombre y dejarlos inconscientes. Los hombre fueron cayendo poco a poco, todo se veía mejorar, pero de un segundo a otro un estruendoso ruido resonó en el estacionamiento, el ruido de un disparo, Bella miró todo en cámara lenta, Cullen se enderezaba después de golpear y dejar inconsciente a un sujeto cuando la bala impacto en su pecho mientras la mujer gritaba, de inmediato la rubia volteó la visto y observó al hombre que había disparado, sin pensarlo la rubia tomo un arma del suelo y le apunto al sujeto culpable y también ella le disparo en el pecho haciendo que el hombre cayera al suelo para que después la mujer corriera a donde estaba Cullen a punto de perder el conocimiento.

-Todo estará bien, todo mejorará, te llevaré a urgencias- le dijo la mujer levantando al hombre con dificultad mientras pasaba en brazo de él sobre los hombros de ella, no avanzaron mucho cuando las rodillas de él fallaron y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Por favor Edward, ayúdame a llevarte al auto- le dijo Bella con desesperación, el hombre abrió sus ojos con pesar al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de nuevo por aquellos labios carmesí como hacía ya varios años, la mujer lo levantó de nuevo y él puso toda la fuerza que le quedaba para llegar al asiento trasero del auto de ella.

-Por favor no cierres los ojos Edward, dime… ¿A quién arruinaste hoy? – le dijo la mujer nerviosa mientras conducía a toda velocidad, a lo que el hombre mostró un atisbo de sonrisa, al parecer era lo único capaz de hacer y que lo hacía sentir bien, no respondió ya que le era difícil el tan solo estar despierto, poco a poco la oscuridad lo abrazaba, mientras por último alcanzo a escuchar la fina voz de la mujer y no estaba seguro si lo había escuchado o era producto de su dolor- Lo lamento, en verdad lo siento, cuando me fui solo quería convertirme en una mejor persona para ti, no convertirme en lo que soy ahora.

Llegaron a urgencias y de inmediato lo pusieron en una camilla mientras lo internaban en el hospital, la rubia miró como se lo llevaban para minutos después tomar su celular y llamar a Alice para decirle que su hermano había recibido un balazo en el pecho.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente y el estado del peli cobrizo era delicado, necesitaba una transfusión, que no había disponible, solo un milagro podría salvarlo.

En una de las tantas habitaciones del hospital se abrió una puerta, dejando ver a un doctor tras el escritorio, los pasos resonaron en la blanca loseta, mientras una persona avanzaba dentro de la habitación.

-¿En que puedo ayudarle?- preguntó el doctor dejando de lado el expediente que leía.

-Vengo a donar sangre para Edward Cullen- dijo la persona decidida.

-Se necesita paras por una serie de análisis para saber si la sangre esta limpia- le dijo el doctor con pesar pues sabía el poco tiempo que le quedaba al hombre.

-Ya están hecho- dijo la persona poniendo en el escritorio un sobre con resultados.

-Además no se puede hacer una extracción total debería ser por lo menos en dos extracciones- le dijo el doctor.

-No, no será así daré dos litros en este momento- le dijo de manera firme pero denotando en su mirar vulnerabilidad, lo pensó por un segundo para después llamar a la enfermera.

-Esto dolerá y traerá graves consecuencias sino sigue después mis instrucciones de cuidado- advirtió el doctor a lo que la persona solo asintió mientras respiraba y cerraba los ojos cuando la aguja traspasaba su piel.

* * *

><p>Espero sus reviews con ansisas.<p>

Un beso y un abrazo.

ATTE: Ann Maarie

PD: En unas horas me voy a la Premiere de Amanecer :D


	24. Sigues regresando

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de SM

Bueno lectoras les traigo otro capítulo, es un poco disperso pero en este momento así son mis ideas, dispersas y un poco vagas pero prometo aterrizar mis ideas, solo que es un poco difícil últimamente imaginar y hacer todos mis deberes :( Pero bueno, no hay mejores jueces que ustedes ¿Que creen que la haga falta al trama? ¿Mas misterio, más explicaciones, más Edward y Bella? Bueno espero sus respuestas y sin más la dejo con el capítulo del día de hoy.

Sigues regresando.

La casa estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaban los ruidos del exterior resonar. El hombre miró a su alrededor, en verdad había extrañado su casa, ya que los hospitales eran incómodos e impersonales y por supuesto que no le brindaban la atención personalizada que el personal de su casa le daba.

Hacía apenas unas horas había sido dado de alta el señor de hielo del hospital llevaba vendas en el pecho y para su descontento no podía hacer muchas cosas, en realidad debía estar en reposo alrededor de dos día completos, sin mover un dedo, por fortuna para cumplir eso tenía a su miles de sirvientes.

Cullen subió por las escaleras y al llegar al piso de arriba percibió un ruido, fue a la habitación que ocupaba su peculiar inquilina de ojos claros, se sorprendió en cierta manera cuando la vio empacando mientras un par de empleados cargaban sus maletas ya hechas, la mujer también hablaba por teléfono, llamada que terminó cuando observó al hombre.

-Creí que no saldrías del hospital hasta mañana- le dijo la mujer al hombre y después de dar indicaciones a los empleados estos salieron de la habitación con sus cosas.

-Para tu mala suerte me dieron de alta antes, el caso es el porque te marchas, aún nuestro trato no termina- le dijo el hombre de ojos fríos de manera firme y hasta cierto punto intimidante.

-No es así, el trato terminó, te di diez contratos con las empresas que quisiste, las más poderosas, te acompañe a siete fiestas para mejorar tu reputación y la empresa Cullen&Associates es toda tuya, obtuve las firmas de los ex-asociados mientras dormías la siesta- le dijo la mujer de manera irónica mientras tomaba su abrigo y su bolso.

-Siesta que tome por tu culpa- le dijo el hombre de ojos esmeralda caminando tras la mujer.

-Si, lastima, mala suerte para ti, si hubieras muerto solo hubieras sido un daño colateral- le dijo la mujer mientras caminaba a la salida de la habitación, como siempre con una postura firme y un mirar fuerte, el hombre tomo a la mujer del brazo rudamente a lo cual Bella, jaló el brazo soltándose del agarre y dejando su codo a pocos centímetros de la barbilla del hombre perfectamente para darle un golpe en la mandíbula y derribarlo.

-Jamás vuelvas a poner un dedo sobre mi Cullen, he sido indulgente, lo acepto, pero no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz- le dijo la mujer alejándose y caminando a las escaleras.

-Solo aparentas lo que no eres- le dijo el hombre, la rubia lo miro como nunca antes la había visto mirar, con odio, reto, su mirar era peligroso y amenazante.

-Me condenaron a prisión por estafa, falsificación, robo y asesinato, pero logré escapar de la cárcel de alta seguridad por mis propios medios, así que si eres inteligente te apartas de mi o yo te apartaré y no será divertido- le dijo la mujer bajando los escalones dejando a Cullen en su lugar por unos minutos.

La mujer se dirigió a su departamento y ordenó que los empleados subieran sus cosas. Minutos después todos se habían marchado, ella se sentó en el sofá de la sala mientras contestaba algunas cosas de su empresa por el celular cuando una presencia se sintió en la habitación, era una persona conocida por esa razón la rubia no se inmuto.

-Tienes valor de venir aquí o quizá es descaro- le dijo la mujer sin apartar la mirada de su celular mientras Black entraba a la habitación.

-Hacía días que no te veía- le dijo el hombre quedándose en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Quizá porque si te veía corrías el riesgo de que te matara?- le dijo mirando al hombre.

-¿Porqué tiene tanta importancia Cullen?- le preguntó el moreno a la rubia.

-Te lo he dicho miles de veces, no es la persona, es la vida, voy a admitir que si tuve algo con Cullen hace años, pero se acabó, al igual que se acabó lo que tu y yo tenemos- le dijo la mujer levantándose y dándole a Black un anillo de oro decorado con un diamante.

-¡No puedes terminar conmigo sin más!- le dijo exaltado el hombre.

-Ya lo hice, sinceramente, solo me estorbas, hemos seguido tus métodos de captura pero solo me causas dolor de cabeza- le dijo la mujer yendo al mini bar y sirviéndose un vaso con Wiski.

-Te sentenciaras a pasar en prisión el resto de tu vida con tus métodos o podrías terminar muerta- le dijo Black a lo que la mujer rio.

-No me importa realmente, si muero arrastrare a Aro Di Salvo conmigo al infierno- le dijo la mujer mirando por el ventanal la ciudad que se extendía a sus pies, en su semblante se veía malicia y en su aura se sentía cierto punto de perversidad.

-Todo había cambiado- le dijo el hombre en un susurro a lo que la mujer levanto la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa con burla.

-Si y no sirvió de nada, Kate Ivanov esta de regreso ahora te quiero fuera de aquí- le dijo la mujer caminando a su habitación mientras el hombre de dirigía a la puerta.

* * *

><p>El día avanzaba de manera constante, pero para un hombre de ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, el tiempo pasaba de manera rápida y no alcanzaba para atender todo lo que sucedía en su empresa. Había regresado a su empresa y había miles de pendientes y compromisos. El hombre tomo un respiro y se sentó tras su escritorio, aún le dolía el pecho pero no podía seguir holgazaneando, no cuando la empresa era totalmente suya ya, no sabía como le había hecho la rubia para conseguir las firmas, pero lo había hecho. El señor de hielos salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la puerta abrirse para dejar ver a Billy Black.<p>

-Bueno Edward, vengo a despedirme- le dijo el hombre acercándose a Cullen mientras este solo alzaba la vista, siempre con su gesto serio e inexpresivo.

-Espero no verte en un largo tiempo Black- le dijo Edward a lo que Billy rio estruendosamente.

-Para tu fortuna Bella nos dijo exactamente lo que queríamos escuchar y nos convenció, nunca creí que esa jovencita tuviera afilados dientes y fuera una excelente actriz, a todos nos convenció de que lo suyo era real, lástima, bueno aunque quizá ahora quiera salir con mi Jake- le dijo Billy a Cullen el cual gruño haciendo que Billy saliese de su oficina riendo para dejar entrar a una de las secretarias.

-Señor es hora de que salga al hospital para su revisión de rutina- le dijo la mujer a lo cual el ojiverde tomo su saco y salió de la oficina con dirección al estacionamiento.

El hospital estaba poco concurrido, los pasillos eran silenciosos y siempre relucientes. Cullen se abrochó los botones de su camisa cuando el doctor termino de revisarlo.

-Mandaré esto al laboratorio- le dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación mientras la enfermera arreglaba pequeños detalles que habían quedado fuera de lugar.

-Tu sabes quien me hizo esa milagros donación de sangre ¿Cierto?- le preguntó Cullen a la enfermera denotando cierta burla en la palabra milagro que el doctor solía repetirle a menudo, la mujer lo vio nerviosa para después retirar la mirada.

-No puedo decirlo- le dijo la mujer apresurándose a terminar con lo que hacía.

-Solo es un nombre- le dijo el hombre tratando de persuadirla.

-Ella no quiso que se le dijera- le dijo la enfermera yendo a la puerta pero el ojiverde la interceptó.

-¿Ella? ¿Fue Bella Peeters?- le dijo el hombre mirando a la enfermera la cual pareció estremecerse por un momento por la fría mirada y la fuerte presencia del hombre- Nadie sabrá que me dijiste.

-Si, fue ella- le dijo la enfermera a lo que el hombre la soltó para que ella hullera rápidamente, dejándola marchar mientras pasaba su mano por su barbilla ¿Qué es lo que pretendía esa mujer? ¿Qué es lo que estaba jugando? Esa misma noche la vería y se ocuparía de obtener respuestas, pues esa noche se llevaría a cabo una fiesta de una de las empresas más importantes que celebraba su cincuenta aniversario y que sería celebrado por lo más alto, fiesta a la que tenía que ir porque tenía contratos con ellos y además iría en busca de la rubia.

En una de las oficinas del elegante edificio de Innovative Architectural Corporation una mujer rubia se encontraba trabajando, arreglando los últimos detalles de una casa que se entregaría al día siguiente. La mujer se encontraba vestida de manera elegante con un vestido color rojo vino de corte de sirena, con el cabello recogido, un par de aretes de diamantes a juego con el collar y por supuesto una apariencia perfecta, lista para partir a la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en un par de horas.

Bella revisaba ciertos documentos cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió estruendosamente dejando ver a una Alice Cullen furiosa, pareciendo que aquellos ojos verdes se habían vuelto negros.

-¿Cómo pudiste no decirme?- le grito la mujer pelinegra pero la rubia no se inmuto ni un poco.

-No se de lo que hablas- le dijo la mujer con indiferencia.

-¡Rompiste con mi hermano! ¡Y parece no importarte!- le grito la mujer.

-No es de tu incumbencia Alice- le dijo la mujer rubia levantando la mirada y mirando de manera fría a la pelinegra- Y no puedes irrumpir en mi oficina de esa manera Alice Mary Cullen ¿Entiendes?

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Somos amigas desde hace años no puedes botarme sin más!- le dijo escandalizada la pequeña bailarina.

-Fuimos amigas por tres años Alice no más, después yo desaparecí y todo término ahí- le dijo la rubia con una mirada fría que jamás había visto la ojiverde en ella.

-¡Eres detestable!- le grito Alice a la mujer dando media vuelta y saliendo del lugar, la rubia respiro para después tomar su bolso y salir a la dichosa fiesta.

El lugar estaba lleno, como siempre, de personas superficiales y huecas que aprovechaban la mas mínima oportunidad para ofrecer fiestas y presumir al resto de la sociedad sus lujos autos, trajes, vestidos y joyas, el ojiverde rodo los ojos, muchas personas habían intentado hablarle y muchas más lo habían felicitado por ser el dueño único de la empresa, felicitaciones que el respondía con un asentimiento de cabeza o solo alejándose, él no estaba allí para socializar, el ojiverde tenía un propósito, encontrar a la rubia.

Edward caminó por uno de los pasillos mirando los cuadros que adornaban el lugar, poco a poco el sonido de la fiesta fue desapareciendo hasta escuchar movimientos bruscos y gritos, se acercó a uno de los salones privados del lugar y pudo ver a la persona que buscaba con una caja en las finas manos y a su alrededor ocho hombre tirados e inconscientes.

-Vaya, veo que estas ocupada- le dijo el hombre a lo cual la rubia volteó a mirarlo por un segundo.

-Así es ¿Qué quieres Cullen?- le dijo la mujer guardando la caja en su bolso y caminando hacia él.

-Debemos hablar y lo sabes perfectamente- le dijo el hombre a lo que la mujer sonrió.

-La enfermera abrió la boca ¿Cierto?- le dijo la rubia desviando la mirada al escuchar un ruido afuera.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste si solo sería un daño colateral?- le dijo el hombre a lo que la mujer lo miro, lo tomo del antebrazo y lo jalo a uno de los armarios de la habitación.

-La pregunta es ¿Por qué sigues regresando? Ahora no tengo tiempo de discutir contigo, solo aléjate, tómalo como un regalo, que no suelo hacer y no regreses- le dijo la mujer antes e cerrar las puertas para que segundos después entrara un hombre de traje y facciones duras, alto, de cabello oscuro y facciones parecidas al de un mafioso.

-Valla, veo que lo tienes- le dijo el hombre.

-Así es y ¿Tú tienes lo que busco?- le dijo la rubia caminando a él.

-Por supuesto, camina- le dijo el hombre caminando fuera la habitación con la mujer tras él, cuando se marcharon el hombre salió de su escondite, ahora tenía mas preguntas que no dejaría sin responder, en algún momento haría que la rubia le respondiera todas sus dudas.

Eran mas de media noche cuando la mujer llego a su departamento, bajo de su auto cuidando que su vestido no quedara atorado en la puerta del automóvil, tomo su bolso y cerró la puerta y caminó al elevador sintiendo como unos pasos la seguía, dio media vuelta y observo que Jasper la observaba unos metros tras ella.

-Supongo que Alice ten mando- le dijo la rubia mientras el hombre se acercaba.

-Estaba muy afligida, pero no, no me mando, quería ver como estabas- le dijo el hombre cuando estuvo frente a la mujer, la tomo de la mejilla- ¿Te lastimo?

-No, solo que las cosas no funcionaron- le dijo la mujer aparentando tristeza pues no le convenía mostrar su verdadera cara con Jasper ya que a él todavía no lo utilizaba en su plan.

-Si te hizo algo Emmett y yo nos encargaremos de él- le dijo el oji gris a lo que la mujer sonrío y abrazo al hombre.

-Gracias pero no es necesario, ahora ve con Alice, no quise lastimarla, es solo que ella me recuerda a él y duele- le dijo la mujer afligida, a lo que el hombre asintió, beso la frente de la mujer y la soltó.

-¿Segura que estarás bien?- le preguntó el hombre a lo que la mujer le sonrío.

-Si, pasado mañana salgo de viaje por la noche, me mantendré ocupada- le dijo la mujer, el rubio asintió.

-Cualquier cosa llámame mantendré mi teléfono encendido todo el día- le dijo antes de dar media vuelta y alejándose, la mujer rodo los ojos y fue al ascensor para ir a su departamento a descansar y quitarse ese incomodo vestido.

* * *

><p>El día era lluvioso, el avión se había retrasado un par de horas por esa razón, pero estaba apunto de aterrizar en un hangar privado. La mujer tomó su bolso cuando el avión había aterrizado, aliso el vestido azul celeste que llevaba deshaciendo pequeñas arrugas que se hicieron durante el viaje, alboroto un poco su cabello suelto y bajo. No había puesto ni un pie en territorio Californiano cuando un disparo de dio cerca de su pie, la mujer miró al frente y observo a cinco hombre.<p>

-Vaya un comité de bienvenida- les dijo la mujer burlonamente.

-Puede venir con nosotros de manera tranquila o lo haremos de manera violenta- le dijo uno de los hombre a lo que la mujer rio

-Sin sus armas no son nada- les dijo Bella, los hombres guardaron sus armas y se acercaron a la rubia, ella sonrío, se quito los zapatos altos y se puso en posición de defensa, lista para atacar.

Mientras cerca de allí un hombre veía todo, observaba como la mujer era atacada pero se defendía de manera rápida dando golpes certeros y agiles. Pasaron unos minutos y la mujer había derribado y dejado inconscientes a la mayoría de los matones solo quedaban dos, uno de ellos tomo del cuello a la mujer apresándola mientras el otro le apuntaba con una pistola, el ojiverde decidió que era hora de intervenir, con paso lento se acercó moviéndose entre las sombras y cajas que habían en el hangar sin que lo viesen, al estar cerca golpeó al hombre del arma sin darla oportunidad de defenderse, cayendo el hombre del arma inconsciente mientras Bella le daba un golpe certero a quien la sostenía en la nariz, el hombre cayó al suelo con la nariz sangrando y rota para que la mujer se agachara, lo tomara del cuello de la camisa y lo estrellara contra el suelo dejándolo inconsciente.

El ojiverde miró como la mujer se enderezaba apartando el cabello suelto de su rostro, el señor de hielo observó a la rubia, la cual parecía una diosa, su vestido hacia que su piel se viera pálida y en cierto punto brillante cual perla, la prenda estaba rasgada de la parte de abajo, su cabello estaba alborotado, sus labios rojos y tenía sangre en las mejillas, nudillos y extremidades dándole un aspecto parecido al de una vampiresa.

-Camina- le dijo la mujer caminando a resguardarse al segundo piso del hangar donde había varias cajas, el hombre se oculto con ella. No paso mucho tiempo cuando los hombres se levantaron, tomándose la cabeza, estomago o demás por el dolor.

-El jefe Aro se enojara- dijo uno de los hombres.

-Tenemos más oportunidades, ahora no sabemos a donde va pero la atraparemos en San Francisco- dijo otro encabezando la salida de ahí.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- le preguntó la mujer a Cullen.

-Tu secretaria me dijo que irías a la hacienda de Napa- le contestó el hombre, la mujer se levanto y camino escaleras abajo tomando sus zapatos y yendo a uno de los autos que la esperaban, pero el ojiverde la tomo del brazo y la arrastro a su auto, la mujer se cruzo de brazos al estar frente al auto.

-No te dejare marchar, podemos pasar todo el día aquí o puedes subir e irnos de aquí- le dijo el hombre la mujer torció el gesto pero accedió.

No tardaron en llagar a la hacienda, estacionó el auto el hombre mientras la mujer bajaba y entraba a la casa, la rubia encendió la chimenea mientras el hombre iba a otra habitación. Bella fue a la cava de la hacienda por una botella de vino, cuando subió el hombre la esperaba con un botiquín en las manos a lo que la mujer sonrió, dejo el vino el la mesa de noche fue por una copa, sirvió la bebida y después se sentó en el sofá para que después el hombre se sentara frente a ella y comenzara a curar las heridas.

-Y la pregunta de nuevo es ¿Por qué sigues regresando?- le dijo la muer para después darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-No has sido lo suficiente intimidante como para alejarme además que me debes muchas explicaciones- le dijo el hombre limpiando una herida de la mujer del hombro.

-Supongo que no te aleja mis métodos porque eres igual de frío que yo- le dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-Puede ser- le dijo el hombre levantando la mirada- ¿Por qué me salvaste de nuevo?

-Era la única persona que podía hacerlo ya que ninguno de tus familiares comparte tu grupo sanguíneo- le dijo la mujer desviando la mirada al fuego.

-Solo hubiera sido un daño colateral- le dijo el hombre.

-Como te había dicho he visto tanta sangre correr, no quiero ver más y especialmente no quiero ver que la vida de alguien de quien significo para mi algo alguna vez se pierda- le dijo la mujer.

-¿En verdad signifique algo para ti? ¿Te marchaste sin mirar atrás?- le dio el hombre dejando de lado por un momento su orgullo, su frialdad y dándole paso al pasado que tanto había disfrutado en su momento, haciendo que la mirada de la rubia de fijara en la suya, era verdad que le debía explicaciones, sino las daba no podría avanzar, el pasado la estaría reteniendo como lo hacía hasta ahora, así que suspiro y asintió.

-Tienes, razón te debo explicaciones, pero lo que diga o pasamos aquí no saldrá de aquí, ene este momento estoy viviendo una realidad dura y no tengo tiempo para el pasado- le dijo la mujer suspirando para comenzar con su relato.

* * *

><p>Un beso y un abrazo, la leo pronto.<p>

Atte: Ann Marie


	25. Cambios drásticos

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM

Cambios Drásticos.

La habitación se mantenía oscura, solo iluminada por la llama de la chimenea frente al sofá donde la rubia se encontraba mirando el fuego que consumía la leña lentamente, el ojiverde se encontraba de pie a lado de la chimenea con un vaso de bourbon entre sus largos dedos, no se escuchaba más ruido que los grillos cantar y el viento resonar a lado de la lluvia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? Quizá diciéndote todo ahora si te alejes de mí de una vez por todas- le dijo la rubia.

-Quiero saber todo desde que te marchaste de la fiesta en Chicago- le dijo el hombre sin mirar a la rubia, la cual sonrió amargamente.

-Ese día fue cuando me di cuenta de muchas cosas y el pánico me inundo, sabia que te despedirías de mi esa noche cuando por mi mente había pasado dejar todo por ti, fue miedo lo que me condujo a escapar- le dijo la mujer sonriendo amargamente igual que el hombre al recordar ese día.

-Y ya sabes lo que dicen es mejor abandonar que ser abandonado, además que no te deje en malas manos, la modelo Tanya Denali parecía un mejor partido para ti- le dijo la rubia continuando- Félix llegó y descubrió mis miedos internos, que no era suficientemente buena para ti, me ofreció ser alguien y yo como estúpida que era acepte.

-¿Te fuiste con Félix? Ese desgraciado, le romperé la cara cuando lo vea- le dijo Cullen tomando un sorbo de su vaso a lo cual la rubia sonrió.

-Fuimos a Francia, esa misma moche tuve que vencer mi fobia a los lugares pequeños aunque también ayudaron los sedantes, se supone que el padre de Félix, Aro, tiene una agencia de modelaje, cuando me vio observe un brillo en sus ojos, me puso un seudónimo para el mundo del modelaje, de inmediato me mando a tomar las primeras fotos y las vendió a buenas revistas francesas, mi fama fue creciendo rápidamente, trabajaba por las tarde y estudiaba por las mañanas, todo parecía perfecto- le dijo la mujer guardando por un segundo silencio.

-Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro ¿Cierto?- le dijo el ojiverde tomando un largo trago de su bebida.

-Si… todo iba bien, casi no hablaba con las demás chicas pues estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de llegar a la cima, no me había dado cuenta que algo iba mal hasta que conocí a Jessica, ella llegó igual que yo, asustada, perdida, me identifique mucho, así que la apoye, la seguí, la ayude, pero de un día para otro me dijo que dejaba su carrera, que se había enamorado, que iba a casarse, yo lo note extraño pero en ese entonces aún creía ingenuamente en el amor y que estarías esperando por mi- le dijo la rubia mirando al suelo sintiendo que hablaba tonterías mientras una sonrisa amarga se asomaba en sus labios- Se caso dos meses después, más tarde el hombre con el que se casó murió y meses después la encontré a ella muerta en su casa y conforme pasaba el tiempo encontraba el patrón igual en las otras modelos, esposos ricos, modelos de Aro y muerte.

-Aro tenia que ver con eso, era para quitarle el dinero a los hombres muertos a través de sus esposas- le dijo el ojiverde sonriendo, en verdad ese hombre era inteligente y brillante de una manera retorcida.

-Si, después de un tiempo de investigar me di cuenta que Aro las obligaba a hacer todo eso, después las mataba y dejaba un sello particular en sus crímenes, pero lo que más me importaba es que la siguiente en casarse con el hombre rico era yo, me negué, intente escapar pero Aro me encontró y me hizo regresar, me dijo que tenía grandes propuestas para mi de hombres ridículamente ricos, le dije que no lo haría- le dijo la rubia para después darle un sorbo a su copa.

-Y fue cuando te propuso el trato de estafas y robo de arte- le dijo el hombre mirando a la rubia, la cual asintió.

-Si, aprendí a pelear, a dispara un arma, a mentir, a falsificar. Al principio no podía dormir de solo pensar lo que hacía pero Aro es bueno con las palabras y me convenció de dejar de pensar de solo disfrutar, así que "apague mis emociones" como él decía y debo decir que era una de las mejores- le dijo Bella sonriendo orgullosamente.

-Y ¿Black en donde entra?- le pregunto el hombre tratando de aparentar indiferencia mientras la rubia sonreía.

-Lo mandaron a por mí de Interpol, me tenía, pero tengo la facilidad de persuadir a los hombres, así que lo convencí de que Aro me obligaba, el me creyó y me dio una oportunidad pero yo no cambié, me volvió a atrapar, me dijo que sabía que Aro me había obligado al principio pero que también había gusto por ese "oficio" de mi parte, me ofreció un trato, un año de rehabilitación, si funcionaba quizá podría evitar la cárcel, pero una cosa pasó a la otra, me encontré siendo la vieja Bella y me agradó, me propuso matrimonio y acepté, pero, el "gran día" me apresaron, Aro compro a cuanta persona pudo para que sucediera eso.

-Y Black no lo evito- afirmó el hombre.

-Así es, dijo no poder hacer nada, no iba a quedarme en prisión y mientras estuve en una villa remota con Black no me importo el no enterarme de lo que hacía Aro, pero, cuando estuve en prisión me entere de todo lo que había hecho ese monstruo, el coste de vidas, decidí que no podía dejarlo pasar, no descansare hasta que vea a ese sujeto muerto así tenga que matarlo yo.

-Por eso es que Kate regresó ¿No es así?- le dijo el hombre a lo que la mujer sonrió.

-Así es ¿Ahora si estás asustado?- le preguntó la rubia divertida, pero el hombre no se inmutó ni un poco.

-No, solo intrigado ¿Por qué no han atrapado a Aro?

-Es como sino existiese, no encontramos nada de él antes de que creara la agencia en Francia- le dijo la rubia pasando su mano por su cabello.

-Es un negocio sumamente importante ¿No es así? Puede que yo pueda ayudarte con eso- le dijo el hombre caminando a la entrada para después regresar con un estuche de Laptop, se sentó a lado de Bella y comenzó a encender el computador el ojiverde.

-¿Cómo es que puedes ayudarme?- le preguntó la mujer dejando su copa en la mesa.

-Carlisle hacía una lista de negocios pequeños que prometían ser grandes para arruinarlos en el momento clave y ganar millones, existen archivos en bibliotecas de datos inmensas- le dijo Edward mirando la pantalla del portátil.

-Si te involucras en esto no estaré ahí para salvar tu trasero de nuevo así que si decides hacer esa búsqueda no hay vuelta atrás- le dijo la mujer seriamente a lo que el hombre si quiera la miró.

-Quiero saldar mi deuda- le dijo el hombre a lo que la mujer guardó silencio dándole la razón, el computador comenzó a trabajar rápidamente.

-¿Cómo se llama la agencia?- le preguntó el hombre a lo que la mujer sonrío.

-La mort par Beauté- le dijo la rubia sonriendo ante la ironía del nombre, el hombre tecleo el nombre en el ordenador y en segundos salió una carpeta llamando la atención de la rubia y acercándose a la pantalla, abrieron el archivo pero los datos habían sido borrados.

-Fue desechada la información- le dijo el hombre la mujer rodo los ojos e hizo que el hombre se recorriera en el asiento para que ella quedara frente a la pantalla y comenzó a interactuar de manera maestra con el teclado.

-Eres un novato- le dijo la rubia mientras el hombre miraba atento los movimientos de la mujer.

-¿Estas hackeando el disco para recuperar los datos?- le preguntó el hombre sin perder movimiento de las manos de la rubia, la cual no le contestó, solo ponía atención a su trabajo para que minutos después un par de archivos salieran en la ventana.

-No son importantes, solo describen la agencia, cifras invertidas y hay una fotografía- le dijo la mujer abriendo el archivo de la imagen que dejo ver a una pequeña niña, la niña no tenía más de seis años y le sonreía a la cámara, su apariencia era un tanto angelical.

La niña poseía un cabello ondulado castaño claro, una piel blanca y brillante, unos ojos grandes y expresivos color claro y unas pestañas grandes y negras.

-No sé que hace una niña en la carpeta de la agencia ¿La conoces?- le dijo la mujer cerrando la foto a lo cual el hombre negó, la mujer se levanto y se estiró un poco para después acercarse a la ventana y observar que el amanecer se acercaba.

-Seguiré buscando- le dijo el hombre a lo que la rubia lo ignoró, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

El hombre trato de encontrar algo relacionado pero al parecer su búsqueda fue sin importancia ya que no logró encontrar nada. Después de varios minutos sentado frente al computador se levanto al escuchar un ruido en el camino, era un auto, volteó la mirada al escuchar ruidos en el corredor y observó que la mujer llevaba un nuevo vestido, el cabello arreglado y una maleta pequeña en la mano.

-Llegaron ya- le dijo la mujer escuchando al auto estacionarse- La casa estará lista para dentro de tres días, tengo magníficas ofertas de compradores, mi secretaria se comunicara contigo.

Le dijo la mujer antes de salir de la casa sin mirar al hombre y dirigirse al auto, el cual en cuanto se subió la rubia se alejó por el solitario camino.

Cuando la elegante y hermosa mujer llegó a San Francisco su automóvil la esperaba, la mujer se dirigió al maletero, guardó su pequeña bolsa para después entrar al auto y dirigirse a su oficina.

Al llegar bajo del ascensor y camino a su oficina con su menuda secretaria tras ella.

-Buenos días señorita Peeters, el día de hoy tiene un día atareado, los documentos que tiene que firmar se encuentran en el escritorio, los planos en el restirador, los contratos que me pidió están archivados, el contrato con el señor Cullen espero que me lo pida y sus citas están canceladas como lo pidió- le dio la secretaria caminando tras la rubia.

-Nicole no te pedí que me dijeras lo que ya se, quiero que tengas listo lo que te pedí así que regresa a tu escritorio y no me molestes- le dijo la mujer antes de entrar a su oficina y cerrar la puerta en la nariz de la menuda secretaria la cual regreso a prisa a su escritorio.

El día pasaba lentamente la rubia ante la montaña de trabajo que tenía, cuando alzo la mirada eran más de las seis de la tarde y no había dormido ni comido nada en más de veinticuatro horas, giro el cuello tratando de alejar el cansancio cuando llamaron a la puerta de su oficina.

-Adelante- dijo la rubia dejando ver a una siempre temerosa secretaria.

-Lo lamento señorita pero el interfon lo desconecto y no sabia sin tocar o no- divago la secretaria a lo que la rubia rodo los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Nicole?- le dijo la rubia exasperada.

-Tiene una visita fuera de cita- le dijo la mujer rápidamente saliendo de detrás de ella una mujer de cabellos caramelo.

-Sé que no tengo cita pero necesito hablar contigo- le dijo Esme a la rubia mientras la secretaria miraba con temor a la atrevida mujer de cabellos claros al hablarle así a su jefa.

-Esta bien Nicole, retírate- le dijo Bella a lo cual la secretaria no espero se le pidiera de nuevo pues como siempre dio media vuelta, cerrando la puerta tras de si, y regresando a su escritorio.

-¿En que puedo ayudarla señora Cullen?- le pregunto la rubia a la recién llegada.

-Supe lo de el rompimiento del compromiso- le dijo la mujer de manera directa- Además que mi esposo me dijo que los dueños de las acciones de la empresa vendieron después de hablar contigo y eso sin contar de que el abogado le dio la herencia a Edward sin cumplir sus condiciones ¿Todo esto fue solo un engaño?

-Así es, solo fue un trato entre Cullen y yo donde ambos ganamos algo- le dijo la rubia a la mujer de cabellos caramelo sin molestarse en negarlo, estaba cansada de falsas apariencias y no tenía humor para seguir actuando frente a la mujer.

-Eres una mentirosa, una farsante- le dijo la mujer Cullen a lo que la rubia sonrío sombríamente, se levanto y con su caminar felino de coloco frente al escritorio, cruzando los brazos y recargando su espalda baja en el escritorio.

-Es un elogio viniendo de usted señora Cullen, sino me equivoco no fue del todo perfecta como todo mundo cree, también formo parte de los engaños de Carlisle Cullen por años, cree que nadie se da cuenta pero no es así, solo nadie dice nada pero usted se alejó de su esposo al no querer seguir siendo parte de sus tratos sucios su único error es que usted no ganó nada y perdió todo- le dijo la rubia a la mujer la cual mostró un gesto de sorpresa total para dar paso después a la indignación y por último para dar media vuelta y salir de ahí.

La rubia respiro profundo y cerró los ojos por un par de segundos, se enderezó, tomó su bolso y abrigo y salió de ahí directo a su casa sin siquiera mirar a la secretaría.

Al llegar a su departamento dejo sus llaves y la bolsa en la mesa del recibidor y el abrigo en el armario de abrigos para después quitarse los zapatos e ir descalza al sofá, se recostó dejando el antebrazo sobre sus ojos.

-Más vale que pierdas la costumbre de esconderte en mi departamento o la próxima vez no te gustara el cómo reaccionare- le dijo la rubia a la persona que estaba escondida en la habitación de al lado, el hombre sonrió y salió de su escondite.

-En verdad eres buena- le dijo el hombre alto y moreno.

-Si lo soy, pero ese no es el punto ¿Qué haces aquí? Y deja los rodeo o yo misma te echaré de aquí- le dijo al hombre, el cual sonrió amargamente.

-Vine a hablar contigo- le dijo el hombre.

-No me interesa- le dijo la mujer con fastidio, levantándose y yendo a su habitación.

-He tomado una decisión- le dijo el hombre apresuradamente antes que la rubia lo atacase.

-Sigue sin interesarme- le dijo la mujer perdiendo la paciencia.

-Dejaré de lado mis principios para apoyarte al máximo, te daré lo que quieres, accesos a la base de datos, hombre y si es necesario armas- le dijo el hombre mientras la mujer se detenía en seco y sonreía de manera ladina.

-¿El correcto Jacob Black está dispuesto a dejar de lado sus principios? Eso tengo que verlo- le dijo la mujer de manera burlona- Ya veremos que tanto me puedes ayudar y si eres útil, ahora retírate y no quiero que entres a mi departamento sin permiso o no saldrás vivo de aquí.

Le dijo la mujer de forma dura para dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su habitación mientras el hombre daba media vuelta y se marchaba.

Minutos después la mujer salió de su cuarto después de darse un baño, vestía un pantalón deportivo negro y una blusa de color gris, con el cabello amarrado y zapatos deportivos. La rubia se dirigía a la cocina cuando se percató de la presencia de un peculiar hombre en su sala.

-¿No tienes una empresa que dirigir? ¿O ir arruinarle la vida a tus obreros?- le dijo la mujer como saludo al ojiverde al pasar por la sala camino a la cocina.

-Encontré algo que puede interesarte- le dijo el hombre mientras trabajaba en su computadora portátil en la sala.

-Tienes mi atención desde que sentí tu presencia- le dijo la rubia saliendo de la cocina con una manzana en mano para después ir a la sala y recargarse en el respaldo del sillón donde estaba el ojiverde e inclinarse para ver más de cerca el computador.

-Encontré más documentos encriptados que pude rescatar- le dijo el hombre abriendo una serie de ventanas.

-Interesante la manera en la que aprendiste a hackear solo con ver- le dijo la rubia mientras veía la información, realmente no era mucha y decía cosas que ya sabía a excepción de una foto de un hombre un tanto ordinario que decía al pie de la página Marco Vulturi 1990, la mujer miró la foto y rodeó el sillón para sentarse a lado del hombre cuando reconoció aquella mirada aquel hombre era al que ella conocía como Aro Di Salvo, no podía ser posible, el hombre de la foto era ordinario de cabello café piel ceniza y ojos cafés claros mientras Aro Di Salvo tenía el cabello negro como el ébano, piel olivácea y ojos negros pero estaba segura que eran la misma personas ambos.

-Ese es Aro Di salvo ¿Cómo es posible?- le preguntó la mujer mirando fijamente la imagen.

-¿Una operación facial?- le dijo el hombre, ella asintió, tomo su teléfono, tocó la pantalla del ordenador de Cullen y pasó la información a su celular.

-Bien, puedes marcharte ahora, has sido útil- le dijo la mujer levantándose y saliendo del departamento, bajando por las escaleras y dirigiéndose al club deportivo de su complejo de departamentos.

-Buenas tardes señorita Peeters- le saludó el hombre que controlaba las entradas y salidas del lugar, la mujer pasó a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Disculpe señor no puede pasar si no es con ropa deportiva- dijo la simple voz del hombre de la entrada, la rubia volteó y observó a Cullen.

-¿Y porque sigues aquí cuando deberías estarle consiguiendo ropa deportiva?- le dijo la mujer para dar media vuelta e ingresar al club.

-Venga conmigo señor- le dijo el hombre asustado llevándolo a una elegante habitación, el ojiverde espero un par de minutos para que el hombre llegara con un pants, una playera y unos tenis, todos de marca y de la línea más nueva.

-Dígale a la señorita Peeters que lo siente pero generalmente la entrada le sirve para deshacerse de personas con traje que no quiere que la sigan no creí que con usted fuera diferente, bueno en realidad solo se deshace del señor Black-comenzó a divagar el hombre mientras le entregaba a Cullen un cambio de ropa y daba media vuelta para desaparecer por el pasillo.

-¿Así que se deshace de Black?- susurró Cullen mientras entraba a los vestidores a cambiarse.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado guapuras.<p>

Nos leemos pronto.

Un eso y un abrazo.

ATTE: Ann Marie


	26. Los hermanos Swan

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M._

_Hola! Bueno, pues esto aqui con un nuevo capítulo, disculpen la demora pero el trabajo y la escuela absorben cualquier segundo libre que tenga, Bueno sin más espero les agrade el capítulo._

_Los hermanos Swan._

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad, el cielo era de un color azul oscuro y liso, no había estrellas y la luna se ocultaba entre las finas nubes. San Francisco comenzaba a sumirse en un letargo recibiendo a la noche para dormir y descansar en la mayoría pues aunque una gran parte usaba la noche para desconectarse de la realidad, una gran parte de la población usaba ese tiempo para divertirse y olvidar o simplemente para salir a cenar.

En una de las calles principales corría un auto a una velocidad promedio, automóvil conducido por un hombre desgarbado de ojos claros y cabellos rubios el cual llevaba como compañía a una mujer rubia vestida de manera deportiva.

La mujer aún no sabía cómo es que había quedado en esa situación, bueno, en realidad si lo sabía. La rubia había subido a su apartamento después de estar un par de horas en el club y frente a su puerta había encontrado a Jasper esperándola con la petición de que cenara con él, su hermano y su padre, petición a la que tuvo que acceder Bella al aún no haber utilizado a Jasper en su plan y tener que seguir siendo la adorable Bella.

Los edificios y personas eran pasadas rápidamente conforme pasaban por las calles, el viaje había durado más de media hora y cada vez se alejaban más de la ciudad, la rubia no sabía con certeza a donde se dirigían pero no tenía problemas ya que el rubio era inofensivo para ella.

-Creo que no sé a dónde nos dirigimos- le dijo la mujer mientras miraba al piloto.

-Lo lamento, no te lo dije, ya casi llegamos, vamos a los suburbios de la ciudad- le dijo el hombre mirándola de reojo para después dirigir su mirada de nuevo al camino.

-Creí que su padre vivía contigo o Emmett- le dijo la rubia.

-En realidad cuando trajimos a mi padre a Estados Unidos ambos nos mudamos a vivir junto a mi padre mientras las chicas se mudaban al departamento que ocupaba yo con Alice. Ahora donde vivimos Emmett, Charlie y yo es en la casa que solíamos usar hace años, como mi padre a menudo venía a hacer negocios a San Francisco compró una casa aquí pues cuando él salía de viaje no le gustaba que nos quedásemos en Napa así que todos veníamos con él. A pesar de que la casa estuvo deshabitada por casi diecisiete años la conservamos, solo la ambientamos ahora que Charlie regreso- le dijo Jasper mientras entraban a una enorme propiedad, subieron por una colina poblada por pasto verde hasta quedar frente a una imponente y elegante mansión.

-Vaya, así que es una mansión- le dijo la rubia bajando del coche mientras Jasper le sonreía para después dirigirse a la puerta, abrirla y entrar al recibidor.

-Bienvenido señor Jasper, el señor Emmett ya llegó- dijo una mujer recibiéndolos.

-Gracias ¿Por favor puedes llevar a la señorita Peeters al comedor? Iré por mi padre- le dijo Jasper a la mujer la cual asintió.

-Por aquí señorita Peeters- le dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a Bella, la cual le dirigió una mirada a Jasper para después seguir a la mujer al comedor.

-Hasta que la conozco, he oído mucho de usted señorita, es un placer conocerla- le dijo la señora a Bella la cual le sonrió.

-Dígame solo Bella, cuando me dicen señorita Peeters se me hace incomodo- le dijo la rubia sonriéndole.

-Le diré señorita Bella para no perder el respeto- le dijo la mujer sonriéndole mientras le indicaba donde sentarse- Cualquier cosa que necesite me avisa.

-Gracias- le dijo la rubia mientras la otra mujer daba media vuelta y salía del comedor. La rubia miró a su alrededor a decir verdad era un lugar lujoso y de un muy bien gusto, ciertamente era muy distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver cuándo se trataba de Jasper y Emmett lo cual eran detalles sencillos pero elegantes sin dejar ver del todo su posición económica ósea detalles totalmente contrastantes con esa propiedad extravagante y lujosa.

-Bell´s ¡Llegaste!- dijo Emmett entrando a la habitación mientras Bella se levantaba de su silla para que cuando llegara Emmett a su lado la abrazase levantándola del suelo y dándole vueltas.

-También me da gusto verte- le dijo la mujer dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estás? Jasper me contó que terminaste con Cullen ¿Todo bien?- le preguntó Emmett reflejando angustia y seriedad en su mirar, algo difícil de ver en una persona tan vivaz y despreocupada.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo- le dijo la rubia ofreciéndole una sonrisa a lo cual Emmett asintió para que después entrara a la habitación Jasper con su padre.

-¿Qué es tan importante de enseñarme?- le dijo Charlie mientras caminaba tras Jasper, en verdad se veía diferente a la última vez que lo había visto la rubia, ya no se veía como si estuviese espantado y desubicado, ahora caminaba con la espalda recta y más seguro incluso notó más presencia cuando los ojos cafés de Charlie se encontraron con los verdes de ella.

-Buenas noches señor- le dijo la rubia sonriéndole, sonrisa que fue regresada por el hombre.

-¡Vaya sorpresa! Me alegro de verte aquí- le dijo Charlie con cierta luz en el semblante.

-Bella aceptó cenar con nosotros- le dijo Jasper sonriéndole con agradecimiento a la mujer.

-Lo dices como si fuese un favor el que estuviera haciendo, en verdad estoy alegre de estar aquí- le dijo Bella.

-¡Bien! Ya que sabemos que todos estamos aquí por propia voluntad ¡Vamos a cenar!- dijo Emmett feliz- ¡Pido a lado de Bella!

La cena transcurrió entre conversación amena y comentarios graciosos, se veía a las cuatro personas sonreír y disfrutar se la cena. La rubia se enteró que la recuperación de Charlie mejoraba notablemente, no estaba totalmente rehabilitado pero por lo menos llevaban un avance mayor del 60% y aumentando.

Después de terminar de cenar todos se dirigieron al salón donde tomaron café con un pedazo de pastel mientras la conversación seguía.

-Y dime Bella ¿Te gusta la música clásica? Ahora que puedo darme cuenta Jasper hace mucho no toca el piano ¿No te gustaría deleitarnos con una pieza hijo?- le dijo Charlie mirando el rubio.

-Quizá a Bella no le guste la idea- dijo el rubio.

-No, en realidad quisiera escucharte- le dijo la mujer sonriéndole, Jasper asintió mientras se levantaba e iba al piano.

-¿Alguna pieza en especial?- le preguntó el rubio.

-Que Bella elija- dijo Emmett mientras comenzaba a comer su cuarta pieza de pastel.

-Me gustaría escuchar la canción para Elisa de Beethoven- le dijo la mujer, el rubio asintió y comenzó a tocar de manera fluida la pieza.

-¿Tú tocas algún instrumento?- le preguntó Charlie a la mujer.

-Sí, el violín- le dijo la mujer para después darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Algún día nos dejaras escuchar?- le preguntó Emmett poniendo el bocado en una de sus mejillas para hablar a lo cual rio la rubia.

-Quizá un día con más calma, ahora solo quiero disfrutar de las notas de piano- le dijo la rubia al peli castaño, mientras guardaba silencio y escuchaba las notas del piano danzar en el ambiente. En realidad la rubia debía estar atendiendo asuntos más importantes pero sabía que Aro utilizaría a los hermanos contra ella así que debía ganarse a los hermanos para no dejar a Aro tener una ventaja sobre ella y pasando tiempo con Jasper y Emmett se volvía más cercana a ellos haciendo con eso que ella fuese importante para ambos hermanos, lo cual lo estaba consiguiendo exitosamente.

Era alrededor de media noche cuando la rubia se levantó de su lugar y miró a Charlie.

-En verdad fue una agradable velada pero debo marcharme, mañana debo trabajar y eso incluye levantarme temprano- le dijo la rubia sonriendo apenada.

-Yo te llevare- le dijo Jasper deteniendo la melodía del piano abruptamente para levantase y caminar hacia la rubia.

-Te acompañamos a la entrada- le dijo Charlie sonriendo, en el recibidor Emmett abrazó a Bella mientras ella le devolvía el abrazo para después la mujer despedirse de Charlie.

-Muchas gracias por todo señor Swan- le dijo Bella al hombre el cual sonrió.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, solo espero verte pronto Bella y nada de señor Swan, es solo Charlie- le dijo el hombre mientras se despedía de la rubia para que después esta saliera de la casa con Jasper tras ella.

* * *

><p>La agencia estaba tranquila a comparación de otros días, la mujer entró sin siquiera mirar a la secretaria, la cual la conocía perfectamente ya, la rubia se dirigió a una de las oficinas del pasillo pasando sin llamar a la puerta dejando ver a un hombre tras su escritorio atendiendo una llamada, llamada que fue cortada al ver quien había entrado a la habitación.<p>

-Seth, necesito que pongas en un reconocimiento facial unas fotos- le dijo Bella al hombre.

-¿Sabes Bella? Antes solías llamar a la puerta, saludar y preguntar cómo iba todo- le dijo el hombre levantándose de su lugar y cruzando los brazos.

-Hola Seth- le dijo la rubia de mala gana.

-Falta el ¿Cómo está todo?

-¿Cómo está todo?- le dijo la rubia a punto de morderse la lengua- Más vale que no juegues con mi paciencia seguido o no te gustará lo que pasará.

-Todo está bien Bella y se llama cordialidad, bueno, no importa, dame las fotos las someteré a reconocimiento facial de inmediato- le dijo Seth tomando las fotos para después darle a cambio a la rubia una tarjeta- Contiene todos los accesos de la agencia, no sé cómo lo hiciste pero Jacob me ordenó que te diera una.

-Tengo la facilidad de manipular a los hombres a mi conveniencia- le dijo la mujer sonriéndole mientras tomaba la tarjeta y seguía a Seth a una habitación con muchas computadoras.

-Cuando encuentres a un hombre que no puedas manipular te llamara tanto la atención que correrás el riesgo de caer- le dijo el hombre sonriendo- Quisiera vivir para presenciar eso.

-No sucederá nunca- le dijo la mujer pero en el momento viniendo a su mente cierto nombre.

-¿Cómo conseguiste las imágenes?- le dijo el rubio mientras escaneaba las imágenes para cometerlas a un reconocimiento facial en las base de datos.

-Cullen me las proporciono- le dijo Bella.

-Ese hombre está jugando con fuego y no siempre estarás para salvarle el trasero- dijo una voz masculina entrando a la habitación, la rubia no tuvo que voltear para saber de quien se trataba.

-Él lo sabe, solo está saldando sus cuentas- le dijo la rubia mirando su reloj- Bueno, me marcho tengo trabajo que hacer.

-¿Acaso una cita con Cullen?- le dijo Seth de manera burlona a lo que la rubia respondió con una sonrisa coqueta.

-No puedo hacerlo esperar…más de lo que ya lleva esperando- le dijo la mujer para tomar su bolso y salir del lugar mientras Black la miraba de manera fría y dura.

La rubia llego al edificio de Innovative Architectural Corporation se dirigió a su oficina donde se quitó el abrigo, dejo su bolso en el escritorio para dirigirse a una sala de juntas del piso, donde la esperaba una mujer de traje sentada alrededor de la elegante mesa ovalada y donde estaba un hombre imponente y guapo parado recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Lamento la demora pero tenía asuntos pendientes- dijo la mujer sentándose frente a la otra mujer dándole la espalda a Cullen mientras este avanzó y se inclinó sobre la rubia para susurrarle al oído.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esperar si no quieres que cancele cualquier trato con tu empresa- le dijo el ojiverde en el oído a la mujer, la cual volteó a verlo mientras le sonreía de manera divertida.

-No encontraras mejor empresa así que deja de molestarme y mantente callado- le dijo la mujer también en susurros mientras el hombre se enderezaba y ceñía más su ceño.

La reunión paso de manera lenta y tediosa ya que la representante del cliente preguntaba demasiado y tenía aún dudas en cuanto a la compra, cosa que estaba desesperando a la pareja a tal grado que hubo un momento en el que Cullen se enderezó y salió de la habitación sin mirar a nadie.

-Lo lamento pero mi cliente perdió el interés en su propuesta- le dijo la rubia levantándose, tomando su carpeta y saliendo de la habitación mientras la otra mujer le llamaba. La rubia no miró atrás se dirigió a su oficina con paso decidido, al llegar abrió la puerta y se percató de la oscuridad de su oficina, de seguro su secretaría había cerrado de nuevo las cortinas diciendo que los muebles de la oficina se podían maltratar, sonrió la rubia, ya que la secretaría hacía eso al haberle dicho la rubia que los muebles eran muy preciados para ella solo por molestar.

La rubia no había dado ni tres pasos cuando sintió como la jalaban, dejando caer de sus manos la carpeta y dejándose llevar ya que sabía perfectamente de quien era ese tacto.

-¿No tienes a alguien más a quien molestar?- le pregunto la rubia a quien la había jalado de la muñeca.

-Me retaste allá- le dijo una voz grave y sensual.

-No te tengo miedo- le dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-No debiste decir eso- le dijo el hombre poniendo una mano en el abdomen de la mujer y empujándola hasta una pared y acercándose a ella, la mujer pudo percibir el masculino y sensual aroma del hombre, una mezcla de maderas, cuero, tabaco y una brisa marina.

-¿O el vampiro me morderá?- le dijo la mujer de manera juguetona mientras sonreía de manera provocativa, el hombre se acercó al cuello de ella y aspiró aquel embriagante aroma, un aroma de fresias, jazmín y notas de madera y melocotón.

-Eres como el vino, con el paso de los años mejoras- le dijo el hombre a la mujer al oído la cual sonrió, estaba por contestarle cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Lo lamento, pero tengo que contestar- le dijo la mujer empujando a Cullen pero este no la dejó escapar.

-No vas a ir a ningún lado- le dijo el hombre con un tono amenazador.

-Sabes que soy la única capaz de hacerte frente Cullen- le dijo la mujer escapando de la prisión del hombre.

-Te odio- le dijo el hombre con verdadero rencor en las palabras a lo cual la mujer rio.

-¿Amor? ¿Odio? Son separados por una fina línea- le dijo la mujer antes de coger el celular mientras el hombre quedaba callado ante las palabras de la rubia ¿Qué tan fina era la línea que separaba en él esos sentimientos? Decía odiarla por inspirar eso en él, por revivir el pasado, pero en realidad esa aversión solo la adentraba más en su corazón, gruño con fastidio el hombre de ojos de hielo, dio media vuelta y salió de ahí.

-Habla Peeters- contestó la rubia al no reconocer el número.

-Bella- le dijo una voz conocida antes de guardar silencio por un par de segundos.

-Jasper ¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo bien?- le preguntó la mujer aparentando preocupación.

-Yo…si, todo bien, solo, quería que nos encontráramos- le dijo el hombre titubeando.

-Claro, hoy no es un día ocupado si quieres podría encontrarte ahora mismo- le dijo la mujer.

-¿Tienes donde apuntar la dirección?- le dijo el hombre a lo que la rubia asintió, tomó una hoja blanca y un bolígrafo y con su elegante letra anotó una dirección para después colgar, guardó la dirección en su GPS y salió de ahí con el abrigo en su mano y su bolso colgado de su hombro al encentro del rubio.

La calle la conocía perfectamente la rubia, era una de las más peligrosas de San Francisco, zona donde estaban los almacenes abandonados, almacenes que ella alguna vez había utilizado. Caminó por la acera hasta el número que le había dicho Jasper y como era de esperarse era un almacén un tanto descuidado, entró sin mirar atrás y sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

-¿Jasper?- preguntó la rubia al entrar al almacén, escucho pasos y de una oficina del almacén salió el rubio, parecía nervioso y tenía una apariencia desgarbada y un tanto descuidada con ojeras rodeando sus ojos grises y su piel traslucida.

-Bella- susurró el rubio acercándose lentamente a la mujer.

-¿Qué te sucedió? Luces enferme y cansado- le dijo Bella aparentando preocupación ante la apariencia contrastante del hombre a como lo había visto horas antes.

-Yo…lo lamento, en verdad, pero él…- seguía tartamudeando el rubio, bajo la mirada por un segundo pero cuando levantó la mirada de nuevo su mirar ya no era de duda, era de decisión y determinación- Tenemos que hacerlo, solo así sabremos donde esta ella.

-¿Ella?- preguntó la rubia sin recibir respuesta pues el rubio se acercó peligrosamente a Bella, la cual esquivó al hombre.

-Así que lo que Aro Di Salvo les prometió es regresarles a "ella"- dijo la rubia dejando de lado toda máscara de amabilidad y vulnerabilidad y mostrando su verdadero rostro de ferocidad y peligro lo cual dejo desconcertado a Jasper.

-¿Tú conoces a Aro Di Salvo?- le preguntó el rubio.

-Sabía que los mandaría a por mí- le dijo la rubia sonriendo de manera peligrosa.

-Entonces sabes que no hacemos esto por que queramos realmente- le dijo el hombre caminando de manera firme hacia la mujer, la cual volvió a esquivar al hombre.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- le dijo la mujer provocando al hombre, el cual al principio se mostró desconcertado pero después enojado. El rubio comenzó a atacar de manera directa a la rubia, la cual lo esquivaba y de vez en cuando daba ligeros golpes en la nuca del hombre como burla ante la manera lenta de atacar del hombre.

Después de un momento de esquivar al rubio, la mujer decidió que era tiempo de dejar de jugar y usar la indecisión del hombre a su favor, atacó al hombre de manera directa, certera y ágil, derribando al rubio con mucha facilidad, dejando al hombre boca abajo inconsciente con ella sobre él mientras ataba sus manos.

-Ha perdido la agilidad coronel ¿O será que algo te retuvo?- le dijo la mujer con diversión refiriéndose a la debilidad del rubio ante ella, mientras un hombre corpulento de cabello castaño salía de entre la oscuridad del lugar, había mirado todo el combate de los rubios y se había dado cuenta que la imagen frágil y desprotegida de Bella Peeters era solo una ilusión pues la mujer fiera, peligrosa, fría y salvaje era la verdadera cara de la mujer.

-Nos mentiste- le dijo el hermano de Jasper acercándose a la mujer.- Lo que nos mostraste fue solo una ilusión.

-Pero no serías capaz de atacar a tu hermanita Bell`s ¿Cierto? Yo no sería capaz de atacar a alguien a quien aprecio- le dijo la mujer sonriendo con altanería y sarcasmo mientras se acercaba a Emmett unos pasos, él hombre dudo y la mujer aprovecho para derribar al hombre- Pero siempre hay que hacer excepciones.

-Eres una farsante- le dijo el hombre levantándose y atacando a la mujer, no de manera certera pues a él lo retenía los recuerdos, no podía atacarla, no quería, pero esos sentimientos habían hecho que su hermano fuera inmovilizado, así que no podía seguir dudando, debían entregar a Bella Peeters a cualquier costo, así que atacó de manera ágil y certera, la mujer no logró esquivar el ataque pero se levantó de manera rápida con una sonrisa.

-El juego comienza- le dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras respondía los ataques del grandulón.

La pelea no era justa, eso se sabía desde el principio pues la fuerza y la masa corporal del hombre eran ventajosas sobre la delgada y ágil mujer, y ella lo sabía, así que después de escapar y jugar con el hombre ella sacó un arma.

-Eso no es jugar limpio- le dijo el peli castaño a la mujer.

-Nunca dije que jugaría limpio- le dijo apretando el gatillo y dándole al hombre en el cuello, no era una bala, era un tranquilizante, el hombre retiro el dardo de su cuello para después desplomarse en el suelo.

-¿Por qué viniste si sabías que era una trampa?- le preguntó una voz aterciopelada a la mujer.

-Los necesito, los usaré contra Aro, volteare la jugada- dijo la mujer desplomándose sobre sus piernas, respiró profundo, lo cual le causó molestias pero no lo mostró, se levantó y enderezó la espalda. Tronó los dedos la rubia y al instante entraron tres hombres.

-Llévenselos- les dijo la mujer dando media vuelta y yendo a su auto.

-¿A dónde iras?- le dijo el peli cobrizo siguiendo a la mujer.

-Necesito ir a la agencia- le dijo la rubia, para que después el hombre tomara su muñeca deteniéndola.

-No puedes ir así- le dijo de manera seria y firme mirando a los ojos a la mujer la cual frunció el ceño.

-Estoy bien- le dijo Bella tratando de soltarse pero el hombre la jaló tomándola de las costillas a lo cual la mujer contrajo el gesto a punto de gritar de dolor.

-Necesitas que te curen- le dijo el hombre a lo cual la mujer torció el gesto pues sabía que el hombre tenía razón.

-No iré a un hospital- le dijo la rubia.

-Llamaré a un doctor a mi casa, así que sube al auto- le dijo el hombre quitándose las llaves a la rubia, la cual resoplo, con dolor, y se subió al asiento del copiloto.

* * *

><p>¿Que sera lo que Aro les prometió a los hermanos Swan? Se aceptan conjeturas y hermosas díganme que es lo que le hace falta a la historia, sus comentarios hacen que mejore la historia para ustedes.<p>

Un beso y un abrazo.

Atte: Ann Marie


	27. Isabella Marie Swan

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M.

Bueno, hola de nuevo a todas las hermosas lectoras que me siguen, en verdad les agradezco mucho sus reviews. También quisiera pedir una disculpa por actualizar tan lentamente pero sucede que hoy en día la imaginación ya no es tan agil como antes y siento que la creatividad no da más, no lo sé, por esa razón **este será el último capítulo de este fic pero lo más seguro es que habrá una continuación, aún estoy decidiendo el nombre.** Muy bien, sin más les dejo el capítulo.

Isabella Marie Swan.

La mañana era tranquila, el sol iluminaba el claro cielo, los pájaros cantaban mientras reposaban en los árboles, en verdad un día cálido.

Las cortinas de la habitación ondeaban levemente por el leve soplar del viento, el reloj del buró tintineaba con un rítmico tic tac. La recámara se encontraba sumida en una tranquilidad al estar la persona aún dormida en aquella enorme cama con un edredón blanco y de apariencia suave y vaporosa como una nube.

Los cabellos de la mujer contrastaban con el color de la almohada mientras dormía tranquilamente, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que la mujer comenzara a removerse y despertara poco a poco, lo primero que vio fue aquel dosel blanco sobre ella para que después a su mente vinieran las imágenes del encuentro con los hermanos Swan del día anterior y después la visita del doctor, al parecer solo tenía un par de costillas rotas y heridas superficiales, nada grave.

La rubia se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se estiró sin importar los huesos rotos, para después tomar una bata de seda a los pies de la cama, ponérsela, y caminar fuera de la habitación. Bella recorrió los pasillos que tan bien conocía de la casa del hombre de hielo, la mujer bajo por las escaleras hasta que pudo visualizar a Cullen en la sala hablando por teléfono y por el tono de la conversación se notaba que aún iba a demorar, así que dio media vuelta y regreso arriba dirigiéndose de vuelta a la que había sido alguna vez su habitación en la casa.

Caminó por el pasillo lentamente cuando una puerta abierta llamo su atención, el estudio, era donde estaba Cullen la mayor parte del tiempo cuando estaba en casa y nunca la dejo entrar pues cuando no estaba el hombre cerraba con llave la habitación y no era que una llave la detuviera pero prefería no desperdiciar su tiempo.

Pero esta vez movida por la curiosidad la mujer entró, no sabía que esperar, quizá un cadáver por el recelo con el que Cullen cuidaba la habitación, pero, la mujer se decepcionó al ver una simple habitación, decorada elegantemente como las demás, con accesorios caros y elegantes, mientras la luz entraba por la ventana iluminando los libreros, el escritorio y los helechos que decoraban el lugar.

El ojiverde gruño frustrado, había cierta empresa que le estaba dificultando sus planes, necesitaba arreglarlo y que mejor para arreglarlo que el grupo de matones a su disposición, mandaría a asustar al hombre que le estaba causando problemas y todo se resolvería. Se levantó del sofá y subió las escaleras camino a su estudio, se enojó cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado la puerta abierta pues era seguro que su invitada estuviera ya ahí y no se equivocó pues sentada tras el escritorio estaba la rubia leyendo un libro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo Cullen serio mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Estaba aburrida y sabes lo que dicen, el aburrimiento se cura con la curiosidad mientras la curiosidad no se cura con nada- le dijo la mujer sonriéndole.

-Para estar en un estado delicado como lo califico el doctor eres muy inquieta- le dijo el hombre.

- Esto no es nada, he vivido cosas peores además que aquí encontré cosas muy interesantes- le dijo la mujer levantando su mano ante el sol dando un frágil fulgor en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de la mujer al tener un hermoso anillo con una esmeralda ovalada, 12 brillantes de dos puntos cada uno, oro blanco, tallado a mano.

-Ya no me sorprende el que lo tengas a pesar de que ese anillo estuviera en mi bóveda- le dijo el hombre sin inmutarse.

-Es más lindo que el que me diste para nuestro falso compromiso, además que debo admitir que calificaría a tu bóveda con un ocho de seguridad- le dijo la mujer dejando el libro que leía sobre el escritorio

-No puedo dejar que te lleves ese anillo- le dijo el ojiverde para acercarse a ella y pedirle el anillo a lo cual la mujer se lo dio de mala gana mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-Es una pena que una joya tan hermosa se opaque en un lugar oscuro, pero, por tu recelo por esa joya puedo ver que es importante para ti- le dijo la mujer parándose a lado de la ventana-¿A caso la mujer a la que ibas a darle esa joya rompió tu corazón y por eso apagaste tus emociones?

-Responderé esa pregunta cuando tú hagas lo mismo- le dijo el hombre mientras metía el anillo a una caja de terciopelo color vino y la guardaba en la bóveda, la mujer lo miró por unos segundos y suspiró.

-No hacían falta, cada noche, cada fin de día, no podía dormir, en mis sueños venían las imágenes del día, los robos, engaños, estaba enfermando, fue cuando Aro conversó conmigo me convenció de dejar de lado la conciencia y el sentir y de disfrutar de los millones de euros que me daba- le dijo la mujer mirando por la ventana la tranquila calle mientras el hombre la miraba.

-La mujer a la que iba a darle esa joya me cambio, nada volvió a ser lo mismo, un corazón que fue aniquilado es imposible que reviva- le dijo el hombre sonriendo amargamente.

-Debe ser difícil ser desechado para ser cambiado por alguien mejor- dijo la mujer mirando al hombre de manera despectiva, arrepintiéndose al momento pues esos momentos de sinceridad con el ojiverde eran extraños aún para ella- Lo lamento, la costumbre de atacar a los demás.

-Aún es extraño ¿No es así?- le dijo el hombre acercándose a la rubia, refiriéndose a como ellos dos podían ser ellos mismos sin esconderse, no era necesario ya que se escondieran o mintieran pues ambos habían desarrollado una especie de complicidad.

-Sí, es muy raro que tenga cierto trato cercano con alguien, quizá es la familiaridad que hay entre los dos y la atracción pero eso se esfumara dentro de poco y todo terminará- le dijo la mujer mirando a los ojos al hombre.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó el hombre con interés.

-¿Crees que te mantienes a mi alrededor solo por el pasado? ¿O por los negocios? Claro que no, soy un depredador por naturaleza, todo en mi atrae a mis presas. Todo en mi es una invitación. Mi voz, mi cara, mi olor. Como si necesitara de todo eso. Fui diseñada para matar- le dijo la rubia con amargura y desviando la mirada a la ventana- Todos terminan cayendo, a todos solo les importa los ojos hipnotizantes y las características mundanas pero la apariencias se terminan, en realidad, contigo ya han durado demasiado los efectos.

-Todos ven solo el exterior porque no los dejas ver más allá, los deslumbras para que no vean el interior y a mí no solo me deslumbras, se quién eres, te conozco desde que eras solo una cría, dices haber cambiado y hasta cierto punto es verdad pero yo aún veo a la Bella Peeters de hace ocho años en ti, además que otra persona que sobrevivió a la fascinación fue Black- le dijo el ojiverde.

-¿Black? No, es lo mismo, solo que a él lo elegí porque no es tan común como los demás. He pasado veinticuatro años de mi vida sola en la oscuridad, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida de la misma manera y Jake promete ser una especie de sol para mí, sus principios y sinceridad prometen hacerme olvidar- le dijo la rubia de manera seria.

- Quizá pero no me imagino a Black contigo, sabes lo que dicen, que dos iguales pueden ayudarse- le dijo el hombre mirando por la ventana también.

-No, no es verdad, ¿Estar con alguien como yo?, no podría estar cuidando mi espalda todo el tiempo- le dijo la mujer para dirigir la mirada al reloj de pared, era hora de marcharse - En verdad no sé cómo lo haces Cullen

-¿El qué?

-El que pueda ser sincera contigo sin proponérmelo, es molesto y un fastidio- le dijo la mujer caminando fuera de la habitación con el señor de hielo tras ella.

-Estoy en la misma situación- le dijo el hombre siguiéndola a la habitación de su invitada, la cual se quitó la bata de seda y tomo su ropa-¿A dónde crees que vas? El doctor dijo que deberías guardar reposo.

-Estaré bien, he estado en peores situaciones y tengo que encontrar miles de respuestas- le dijo la mujer entrando al baño para salir minutos después cambiada.

-Gracias por todo- le dijo la mujer abrazando a un estático hombre, para que después la rubia le susurrara al oído- Estoy decidiendo mantener la confianza en ti si me traicionas no dudare clavarte un cuchillo en el corazón sin parpadear y lo disfrutare hasta el último momento.

Le dijo la mujer para después dedicarle una sonrisa al hombre y salir de ahí quedando en la habitación un estático Edward.

Bella se dirigió a la agencia de seguridad a toda prisa en su auto, al llegar se dirigió a la oficina de Seth quien lo esperaba ya.

-Llegas tarde- le dijo el hombre.

-Hubo un imprevisto, pero eso no importa, ¿Dónde están?- le preguntó de manera directa al rubio.

-En la sala G23- le dio el hombre caminando tras la mujer la cual se dirigía a ver a los hermanos Swan.

-¿Qué encontraste sobre ellos?- preguntó la rubia.

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que nada?- inquirió la mujer observando a Seth.

-Nada, es como si hubieran desaparecido, solo encontramos artículos de rumores en periódicos de Europa donde se corría el rumor de la venta de "La Siroque" a Aro Di Salvo- le dijo Seth mientras la mujer sonreía.

-Planeaba matarlos después de entregarme y robarles su empresa- le dijo la rubia para después entrar a la habitación antes mencionada, donde estaban los hermanos sentados tras un escritorio con las manos atadas tras su espalda.

-¡Les exigimos que nos suelten!- gritó la potente voz del peli castaño, para después desviar la mirada a la mujer y el hombre tras ella.

-La víbora embustera ha llegado- le dijo Emmett mirando a la rubia con desagrado.

-Me han llamado de peores maneras- le dijo la mujer sonriendo como si se tratase de un juego.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?- le preguntó un cansado Jasper.

-Información y después los dejare irse- le dio la mujer acercándose a los hermanos.

-No te daremos nada- le dijo entre dientes con desprecio Emmett.

-¿Quién nos asegura que en cuanto no demos vuelta tú no nos dispararas?- le preguntó Jasper dejando en evidencia que estaba pensando la posibilidad de cooperar con ella.

-¡Jasper!- le reprendió su hermano mientras la mujer sonreía.

-En realidad les daré un bonus porque es un buen día. Apuesto que ustedes no sabían que Aro planeaba matarlos y después quedarse con su empresa que tanto han cuidado- les dijo la rubia aventando a la mesa los artículos de los periódicos europeos en donde en algunos había palabras como: muerte de los hermanos Swan, mejor postor, compra, Aro Di Salvo.

-Esto es mentira-le dijo Emmett colérico.

-Yo no lo invente- le dijo la rubia- Ahora su cuello tiene un precio en los bajos barrios, si cooperan conmigo les daré protección.

-¿De tus matones?- le preguntó Jasper

-Te sorprendería saber que no son matones- le dijo la rubia torciendo el gesto.

-¿De qué lado estas tu Peeters?- le preguntó Emmett a la rubia.

-Del interés, esta no es una de las series policiacas que frecuentas ver Emmett, esta es la vida real, no hay bien o mal, hay intereses y dinero. Aunque si quieres una respuesta te diría que no soy la mala… del todo.

-No diremos nada- le dijo el peli castaño mientras el rubio rodaba los ojos, pero apoyando siempre a su hermano, la mujer sabía eso así que no había sentido de seguir ahí.

-Bien, espero disfruten del lugar- les dijo la mujer saliendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?- preguntó el hombre caminando tras Bella.

-Espántenlos, tortúrenlos, háganles pensar que su vida peligra- les dijo la mujer de manera siniestra.

-No harán eso- dijo una voz firme de un hombre apoyado en el marco de una puerta para cuando obtuvo la atención de la rubia entró a una oficina con la mujer tras él.

-Eres un aguafiestas Jake- le dijo la mujer sentándose en una silla de cuero frente al escritorio

-Solo podemos tenerlos aquí dos días más, si los mantenemos más tiempos sería violar sus derechos- le dijo el hombre.

-¿Qué no se supone que me ayudarías?- le preguntó la mujer fieramente.

-En cuanto a recursos de la agencia, no cuando estén otros involucrados- le dijo el hombre de manera estoica.

-Eres un aburrido- le dijo la mujer levantando el mentón y mirando un punto lejos del hombre.

-Bella, encontramos algo en las chaquetas de los hermanos- le dijo Seth poniendo una bolsa negra de terciopelo en el escritorio, Black desvió la mirada pues esa era evidencia no procesada, era como mercancía ilegal para él y sus pulcros principios.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Seth, puedes retirarte- le dijo Black a Clearwater el cual asintió y salió.

-Apuesto que no has dormido en varias noches- le dijo la rubia divertida guardando la evidencia en su bolsa.

-No debería darte gracias- le dijo el hombre molesto.

-Es divertido ver el sufrimiento de los demás- le dijo la rubia sin remordimiento a lo que el hombre torció el gesto.

-Te estás perdiendo, de nuevo- le dijo el hombre, Bella alzó la vista, dejo su bolso de lado y se acercó al hombre.

-Solo es mientras dure esto- le dijo de manera tranquila y dando un reflejo de sinceridad en su mirar para después dar un casto beso a los varoniles labios.

-Te creo- le dijo el hombre, la mujer le ofreció una sonrisa, tomo su bolso y salió de la oficina dejando ver después en su rostro una expresión de fastidio, Black era tan crédulo y fácil de enredar.

La mujer se dirigió a su auto, entró y miró por un par de segundos el techo, debía pensar nuevas estrategias porque si no Aro le ganaría y no podía permitir eso.

Cuando la mujer se enderezo observó su bolso, lo tomó y saco la bolsa de terciopelo negra, ahí había dos cajas vino, cajas de joyería, la rubia abrió una y se sorprendió ante lo que encontró. Había una esclava de oro con gruesos detalles, con un prisma en el cual con letras cursivas y en relieve había un Emmett S. y un escudo de armas de la familia Swan, Bella con rapidez abrió la otra caja y encontró otra esclava igual solo que decía Jasper S.

Y para la sorpresa de la mujer a lado de la esclava de Jasper había otra esclava de oro pero esta tenía detalles delicados en donde el prisma con letras cursivas y en relieve había un bella M. y un espacio antes del bella de tres letras y donde hacía falta una figura, espacio que encajaba con la silueta del escudo de armas que tenían las otras esclavas… eso debía ser una broma, esa era la esclava que le había quitado Aro en una de sus últimas peleas, eso debía ser una broma de mal gusto.

¿Dónde podía encontrar respuestas si los hermanos no se las daban? Cullen, él debía saber algo al respecto así que a toda velocidad se incorporó a la calle con rumbo a Cullen's Enterprise.

El señor de hielo regresaba a su oficina después de una reunión importante pensando en el cómo podía crecer su imperio más rápidamente cuando al entrar a su oficina todo estaba oscuro y se podía observar una silueta parada a lado de la ventana.

-Podrías llamar a la puerta como las personas normales- le dijo Cullen a la mujer, la cual no respondió, el hombre se acercó a ella y estando a una corta distancia pudo percibir que se encontraba con la mirada baja y pensativa, el hombre con el dedo índice subió la barbilla de la mujer dándose cuenta de la mirada confundida de ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Edward a la rubia.

-¿Qué sabes de la familia Swan?- le preguntó la mujer casi en un susurro, el hombre tenía curiosidad del saber del porqué de la pregunta pero se veía que ella lo que necesitaba era una respuesta.

-Los conocí cuando yo tenía diez años cerca de la hacienda de mi abuelo. Estábamos de vacaciones…

El sol resplandecía a mitad del cielo azul, los pájaros entonaban una melodía alegre acompañados por las cigarras, el calor se sentía en el ambiente en equilibrio con el soplar fresco de la brisa. En Napa, California, el clima era perfecto para pasar unas vacaciones familiares y por esa razón la familia Cullen había ido a visitar al abuelo.

La estancia estaba siendo agradable y relajante en compañía del abuelo, la pequeña Alice y su hermano Edward jugaban con el abuelo que visitaban rara vez mientras la feliz pareja se olvidaba del ritmo asfixiante de la ciudad.

Un día cualquiera no siendo más de medio día llego el abuelo emocionado al llevarlos a conocer a los nuevos vecinos, así que todos tuvieron que acompañarlo.

En esos lugares, vecino se entendía por persona dueña de las tierras colindantes y en este caso había una separación de un par de kilómetros. Esa casa había estado desocupada por varios años y Edward sentía cierta curiosidad por los ocupantes.

-Sean bienvenidos- los recibió personal para llevarlos a la sala, el niño debía admitir que el lugar era imponente y elegante pero nunca como la hacienda de su abuelo. El ojiverde observaba la ornamenta y detalles del lugar cuando a la habitación se entró una mujer y tras ella un hombre.

-¡Sean bienvenidos! ¡Un placer somos René y Charlie Swan! Valla Edward tardaste en traernos a la familia de tu hijo, estábamos tan emocionados de conocerlos, sabes que aquí no hay con quien conversar- hablaba la mujer con su abuelo sin respirar, la mujer era de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes y tez clara, con una sonrisa que transmitía calidez y vida, era como un torbellino a mitad de la habitación contagiando de su energía y exaltación.

Mientras el hombre a lado de la rubia era de cabellos castaños claros, ojos grises y tez clara, de aspecto calmado y serenos.

-Cielo, tranquila o los asustaras ¿Por qué no llamas a los niños?- le dijo el hombre calmando a la mujer, la cual asintió y fue al pasillo, saliendo de la vista de todos- Disculpen a mi esposa, es como un huracán de energía desbordante- les dijo sonriendo y mostrando su orgullo de eso.

-No hay problema, se ve que es una buena mujer- le dijo la madre de los ojiverdes, no paso mucho tiempo cuando la mujer rubia regresó con dos niños, uno robusto y alto de cabellos castaños mientras el otro era delgado y rubio, dos polos opuestos.

- ¿Isabella donde esta?- le preguntó el hombre a lo que la mujer encogió los hombros.

-Debes estar en las caballerizas, de nuevo- le dijo la mujer mostrando preocupación, el hombre asintió.

-Si me permiten iré a buscar a mi hija- dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitación.

-Por favor tomen asiento, díganme ¿Qué desean de tomar?- les preguntó René mientras sonreía.

Aquella mujer era una magnifica anfitriona pues el abuelo de los ojiverdes y sus padres reían sin parar, además que los hermanos Swan eran agradable, extrovertidos y divertidos. Pero aunque la mujer rubia sonreía tronaba sus dedos discretamente, dejándolo de hacerlo cuando entro su esposo con una pequeña niña en brazos, la niña escondía su rostro en el cuello de su padre mientras gimoteaba.

-Isabella, cielo ¡Jamás vuelvas a ir para allá!- le dijo René levantándose y yendo a donde estaba la niña.

-¡No es justo!- gritó la niña sin separarse de su padre.

-Isabella compórtate, tenemos visitas- le dijo su padre de manera sería, la niña dejo de replicar y asintió volteando por primera vez, el ojiverde se sorprendió, aquella niña no tenía más de cuatro años, pero su apariencia era perfecta, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, con piel clara, cabellos que formaban rizos en las puntas de un castaño claro, mejillas sonrosadas y ojos grandes de un peculiar color.

-Buenas tardes, soy Isabella Marie Swan- dijo la niña solemnemente mientras su papa la bajaba de sus brazos para que la niña hiciera una graciosa reverencia y la pelingra se acercara de inmediato.

Bella regresó a la realidad después de ese relato con muchas dudas en la cabeza, el ojiverde la observó preocupado, jamás había visto turbada a la mujer, nunca nada vencía su fortaleza ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo?

-¿René Swan sigue viva?- le preguntó la mujer a Edward.

-No, murió hace ya varios años, la enterraron en Italia- le dijo el señor de hielo.

-La hermana de los Swan ¿Sabes dónde está?- le pregunto la rubia, quizá el supiera porque a ella nunca le habían mencionado a Isabella.

-No, ella desapareció cuando tenía seis años, nadie la volvió a ver, pero la dieron por muerta.

La mujer supo en ese momento lo que Aro Di Salvo les había prometido a los hermanos, no era la madre pues a ella la había enterrado, era certero donde estaba sin embargo la hermana no, Aro les había prometido regresarles a su hermana perdida.

¿Pero ella como estaba involucrada en eso? ¿Por qué tenían su esclava? Entonces fue cuando encontró la respuesta la hermana de los Swan era Isabella Marie, y en su esclava antes del bella M. estaba en hueco de tres letras más y luego estaba la M.

Isa-bella ¿Qué probable podía ser eso? Paso sus dedo por su sedoso cabello, se enderezó y camino a la puerta de la oficina.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó el ojiverde, la mujer lo miró, había preocupación e incertidumbre.

-¿Puedes llevarme a la agencia?... por favor- le dijo la mujer, el hombre asintió, tomo las llaves de su auto y su saco y salió de ahí tras la rubia.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya agradado en capítulo.<p>

Un beso y un abrazo.

ATTE: su amiga Ann Marie


	28. Link de continuación

Bueno este es el nuevo link de la continuación: s/9961214/1/The-fallen-angel espero disfruten la historia y me hagan llegar sus comentarios. Busco beta que me pueda ayudar ¿Voluntarias?

Un beso y un abrazo. Besos


End file.
